Let Me Love You
by NotAloneDC
Summary: Blaine is a twenty five year old new teacher at McKinley.  Hes very much gay and very much into a BDSM relationship, just never found the right guy to be with. Kurt is a seventeen year old student attending his last year at school. He is also very much gay and considered himself Sub. He thought he would have to wait until he was in New York before he found that special someone, who
1. Blaine Anderson

Blaine

I grew up not having much control of my life. My dad was a lawyer and my mom a doctor. From a very early age I knew that I had a name to live up to. The Andersons. I was taught to always be polite, use my manners and always address my elders as Sir or Mam, including my parents. My clothes were always picked out for me. My hair had to be slicked back to perfection. Everything about my life was about appearance and what I could contribute to society.

The beginning of freshman year I made a name for myself. I was the quarterback of my high school, I had highest grades in school, my classmates and teachers adored me. Music had always been my passion. I was constantly singing. Wether it be in the shower, doing the dishes, my homework, there was always a song in my head wanting to come out. Besides the piano lessons I received as a child, I never was given or allowed the opportunity to explore my musical interests. I was expected to take over my dad's law firm and music was not allowed to be a priority.

My entire life I grew up knowing I was different. I knew I had an attraction to boy from very early on. Of course I kept that hidden. The thought of even comes ng out to my parents petrified me, I knew their stance on homosexuality and they wouldn't take to kindly to having a gay son. So I kept my secret hidden, from my parents and my friends. I joined in on the guys checking out the girls, I kept a half naked model sitting on the roof of the car in my locker. The one thing that I did have control over was having a say in who I date. And I didn't date anybody. Of course being the star player on the team, I was given plenty of opportunities to pretty much have any girl I wanted and I have had some offers. But I was able to come up with different excuses, the biggest one not having time for a girlfriend either football and all my extra curricular activities.

Besides being gay I had another huge secret. I was into BDSM. I wanted to be a Dom to somebody special one day. To have them trust me with their entire life, to give themselves over to keep mentally and physically. To submit to me and only me. I don't know why I always wanted to Dom someone, maybe it's because I like to be in control, I like to have the last word. Either way I can't wait to find somebody that is willingly wanting you submit to me.


	2. Kurt Hummel

Kurt

If I had to describe my life in one word it would be, miserable. Being the only gay teen in all of Limo Ohio, at least the only one out, put a huge target on my back. My earliest memories are of being made fun because my voice is too high, my clothes to extreme. I was laughed at and picked on every single day. It was something that I got used to. High school was no better it just got worse. I was accustomed to slushy facials, dumpster throws, locker slams and name calling. That was my life and I was used to it.

My mom died when I was eight, leaving just me and my dad. We've always been close, so it was no surprise that when I came out to him that he was okay with it and said he knew when I was four when I asked for a sensible pair of heels for my birthday. He has always been my number one supporter. I told my dad everything up until last year. He had a heart attack and I almost lost him. Right around that time the bullying got worse. I couldn't tell him because I didn't want him to get upset and have another heart attack so I kept the bullying a secret.

Being the only gay guy at my school and probably he only one in Lima didn't give me the opportunity to date. I am seventeen and I'm sure that I will get my chance when I get out of this hell town and get myself to New York. So km find with waiting. And besides I have a secret that goes along with me being gay. I don't know when it started but it has always intrigued me, and after doing endless hours of research on getting Internet I have figured out that I'm a Sub, or at least want to be. I want to give myself over to someone, let them take full control over me, body and mind. I want to be able to trust someone enough to take care of me, make my decision for me, to a certain extent.I would love to see someone try to tell me what to wear, it's not happening. I just want to be able to give up control and feel taken care of and loved. So not only am I gay but I'm a Sub, good luck trying to find another gay guy in Lima let alone a Dom. Who knew that what I was looking for would be in my fourth period class, Glee.


	3. First Encounter

Blaine

I got to school thirty minutes before the bell even rang. From the looks of the parking lot I was one of the first ones here. I just couldn't sit at home anymore. I was too anxious and too excited to start teaching. I walked into the school and was looking around trying to find the classroom when I heard a piano playing and the most beautiful voice i have ever heard. I followed the voice and came to a room, clearly the music room and peaked my head in not wanting to disturb whoever was singing. There sat at the piano facing the door was the most beautiful boy I have ever seen. He was pale, but not sickly pale, he had a hint of blush on his cheeks. His chestnut brown hair was perfectly done. His posture was perfect and the way his fingers danced easily across the keys. But it wasn't just his looks that had pulled me in, but his voice. So pure and so full of passion. I could hear the hurt come out, and more than anything at that moment I wanted nothing more but to wrap him in my arms and take away all of his pain.

"What are you doing Blaine?" I thought to myself. You can't be thinking about him like that he's a student and clearly a minor. While I was having a eternal battle with myself, I failed to notice this boy had stopped playing and was looking at me curiously.

"I'm sorry I didn't want to interupt you as you were playing." I said as I slowly walk into the room. "I'm Bl-Mr. Anderson I'm the new music teacher here," holding my hand out to shake his.

I could see the blush rising on this boys face at the realization he had been caught singing. He looked at me for a few seconds eyeing me cautiously before raising his hand to meet mine. "Hi, I'm Kurt, Kurt Hummel," he said looking directly into my eyes, as our hands made contact. The minute they did I felt an electrical charge go right up my arm, I never felt that before and I didn't want to let go, so I didn't i probably held on longer than I should have, but I got lost in those blue eyes. So full of passion, hurt, betrayal. His eyes alone told me so much, and I wanted nothing more to peel those layers back and find out everything I needed to know about this boy.

"Umm, , I kinda need my hand back," snapping me out of my thoughts. I quickly retracted my hand placing it on the back of my neck laughing a little bit, "I'm sorry, I got lost in my head there for a minute." "It's okay," Kurt said. "So your the new music teacher than? Are you even old enough to teach you don't look very old to be a teacher." I start laughing, "I'm twenty five, and thank you for assuming that I'm younger I'm going to take that as a compliment, and this is my first day of teaching." "Ohh very first day, are you nervous?" "Maybe a little bit, but I think im more anxious than anything, just want to get my day started, how long have you been at this school Kurt?" "three years." He said and lowered his head. "So this is your last year, your a senior, than?" "Yea I am, cant wait to get out of here," he muttered under his breathe. I heard what he had said but decided to leave it for now, he had to trust me first before he let me in and tell me why he was so upset. "Well you have an amazing voice Kurt and you play the piano beautifully, I'm going to assume that you will be taking music this semester?" "Yes Sir, I have you fourth period." The minute Sir came out of his mouth tingles ran up my back. I always pictured my sub calling me sir or master, and hearing it come out of Kurts mouth just did something for me, and I wanted to hear it again.

"Mr. Anderson!" Kurt shouted. "Are you okay?" "Oh yeah sorry got lost in my head again.". " A little advice," Kurt said as he was grabbing his bag and headed for the door, "Try not to get lost in your head during class, they will eat you alive," he said laughing. "I'll see you fourth period, Sir." Before I had a chance to respond Kurt was gone.

Just talking to Kurt for five minutes had left me wanting more. I wanted to know everything about him, I wanted to make him smile most importantly I wanted him to submit to me. I want to give him everything. The only thing keeping us apart is our age difference, and most importantly I'm his teacher and he's my student, it can't happen.


	4. Breakdown

Kurt

I got to school early the first day, trying to avoid the jocks that I knew would he waiting for me. I wish that one day I could go to school without the worry of getting a slushy thrown at me or pushed into the locker, but luck was never on my side. With nothing to do since it was the first day decided to head to the music room. Music has always been my escape and I haven't played the piano all summer. I sat down and started playing, getting lost in the music I failed to realize that I had an audience. When the song ended and I finally opened my eyes, there stood probably the best looking guy I had ever seen. He must have been thinking about something because he didn't even realize that I had stopped playing and was starring at him. He couldn't have been much older than myself, but old enough to not be a high school student. His dark brown hair was slicked back with way too much hair gel, I couldn't see the color of his eyes from where I was sitting. He wore dark denim jeans that were rolled up at the bottom, with a button up white dress shirt. He was hot.

I wonder what he was thinking about, considering I've stopped playing over two minutes ago and he has yet to realize that. So I snapped him out of his thoughts. I made light conversation with him. Found out that he is a new teacher and I would have him for fourth period. I don't know what it is but something is pulling me towards him, and I want to know more. When I called him "Sir," I noticed the look on his face, and I could tell that he liked. And even more I loved how it sounded coming off of my tongue. I don't know where the courage came from, but I decided to flirt a little bit as I was walking out the door, making sure to call him sir as I did. After I walked out of the classroom I stood there for a second, catching my breath and trying to figure out what the he'll just happened. He's my teacher, I can't be flirting! This is going to be a long school year I thought to myself.

Just as I reached my locker I felt a rough hand on the back of my shoulder and I was pushed into it, harder than I have ever felt before. "Hey fairy! Watch where you are going, we don't allow fags in our hallway." Kurt got up ignoring the jocks and tried to ignore the pain coming from his shoulder. Perfect way to start the school year he thought.

By lunch he had been pushed two more times and had been hit in the face with a slushie. By his time he had enough, he just wanted to curl up and cry. He ran into the nearest bathroom not noticing he was entering the teachers bathroom. He locked the door and slowly slid down to the floor. Bringing his knees up and throwing his face into his hands and started sobbing. He couldn't do this again the entire year. It was only the first day and had bruises lining his back and shoulders and now his clothes were ruined by the slushie he just got thrown in his face.

Blaine was in the washroom washing his hands when a very upset Kurt came barging in and locked the door. He watched as his slid down to the floor curling into himself and started sobbing. He was so supset he didn't even realize that I was here. I walked toward him cautiously and softly called out his name new to wanting to startle him, "Kurt...Kurt what happened? Are you okay?" Realizing he wasent alone Kurts head snapped up and immediately tried to get to his feet, but ended up tripping. Right before he fell I caught him by the shoulders which ended up with him hissing in pain and flinching away from me. "Kurt, it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you, please just calm down, tell me what happened." Kurt just put his head down and started sobbing even more, "i...i...I can't do th-this anymore, I thought this year would have different-ent but it's not, it's even worse now and start its only the first day of school," Kurt stammered out. "I can't do this, I can't do this,". He repeated grabbing at his hair and slidding back down to the floor." I knew it was wrong because I'm his teacher but I couldn't just let him sit there and cry, so I slid down to the floor with him and pulled him into my arms. He grabbed onto the front of my shirt and just held on, sobbing into my chest. I rubbed soothing circles into his back. "Kurt its okay, I'm here, your safe,I won't let anything happen to you. But you have to breath Kurt. I want you to let it all out but you need to relax and breath can you do that for me?" I could feel Kurts sobbs starting to slow down and his breathing getting back to normal, "Good boy," I whispered into his ear while I stroked he top of head. "You're doing such a good job for me Kurt, such a good boy, thank you for calming down."

Kurt sniffles into shirt, finally able to speak. "I am so sorry Mr. Anderson-" Blaine cut him off, "don't ever feel like you have to apologize for crying, Kurt. Your allowed to have emotions and you are freely allowed to express them in whatever way you choose, as long as you don't hurt yourself or anyone else. If you need to cry than cry. But I would really like you to tell me what happened that has gotten you so upset." " I can't" whispered Kurt. Blaine lowered his hand and grabbed Kurts chin, "Kurt, I need you to look at me." Kurt slowly lifted his eyes and looked into his teachers eyes for the first time. All he saw was concern. Concern for him, and it just made him cry even more. He let his head drop into his teachers chest again and continued crying.

"Shhh, Kurt its going to be okay. I won't make you talk to me right now, but you will tell me what's going on. Class starts in fives minutes and your next class is with me, your going to go into my office and lay down and try to get some sleep, if you can't sleep I just want you to lay there and relax for the entire period, okay Kurt?" Kurt nodded his head and allowed Mr. Anderson to walk him to his office. He later Kurt down on the couch that was in the corner. He didn't have a blanket here but grabbed a sweater and dropped it over Kurts shoulders. His crying had slow down at least, and that for Blaine was enough. He didn't want to leave Kurt like this but had a class to teach. "Kurt," he said, sitting beside him and grabbing his hand. "Do you remember what I said to you?" Kurt nooded his head. "Kurt, I need a verbal response." Kurt looked up at his teacher, " I'm to stay in here and sleep and if I can't sleep I am to stay in here until the period is over and just relax." "Good boy," whispered Blaine pushing a fallen hair away from Kurts eyes. "Just try and sleep or relax I will come and get you when class is over, only come out if it's an emergency, okay Kurt?" "Yes Sir" replied Kurt.

got up and left the room. Kurt slowly drifted off to sleep and the last thing he remembers thinking is how nice it felt for to take control like that and how nice it felt to be praised, and he wanted to be praised again. It made him feel loved and cared for. He just wanted his teacher to be proud of him.


	5. The Truth

I never thought that my first day as a teacher I would be dealing with something like this. Or that I would start falling head over heels with a student. What is wrong with me? I haven't even known Kurt for a day but yet I feel this strong connection with him. Seeing him today so emotionally distraught broke my heart and all i want to do is hold him in my arms and make the pain go away. I also realized that Kurt would make a perfect submissive. He followed my orders perfectly and seemed to enjoy the praise.

My fourth period class dragged, all I wanted to was get back to Kurt to make sure he was okay. Eventually I gave up and dismissed my class fifteen minutes early and practically ran to my office. I slowly opened the door not wanting to disturb Kurt. When I peaked in, Kurt was laying on his side facing the door asleep with a small smile on his lips. I closed the door as quietly as I can and made my way over tonthe beautiful boy. Sitting beside him I slowly started running my fingers through his hair. Kurt slowly started to wake up.

"Hey, how did you sleep? Blaine asked, getting lost in Kurts eyes.

"Mmm okay." Kurt sat up and stretched.

Blaine couldn't help but notice the soft skin the poked out when Kurt was stretching. I wonder how he would feel underneath my hands, Blaine thought.

"You're such a goodbye Kurt, thank you for listening to me and getting some rest you needed it. But now we have to talk, what happened today? I need you to be completely honest with me Kurt the entire truth, so I can help you."

Kurt looked down and blushed a little at the praise Mr Anderson gave him. He sighed, he didn't want to talk about it. Why did it matter. Nobody noticed what he went through before and if they did they didn't care enough to help. "Nothing happened. It was just a stressful day and I broke down. Thank you for taking care of me, but I'm going to go now" Kurt said as he stood up.

Blaine grabbed Kurts wrist, "Kurt sit down, you are not leaving until we talk about this."

"Why it's not like you care! Nobody cares! I've been living in he'll for the past three years and nobody noticed, and if they did they didn't give a shit and walked away. So why now should I stay here and talk to you about it?" Kurt screamed as tears filled his eyes once again.

"First of all Kurt, I asked you to sit down, so sit! Secondly, I get your upset but you have no right yelling at me like that, I'm your teacher. I'm trying to help you."

Kurt sat down and put his head in his hands, trying not to cry. "I'm sorry" he whispered. "I just...nobody has ever cared before, you walk in and you've done nothing but take care of me today."

I looked down at the broken boy in front of me. What happened to him that would make him so emotionally broken. I knelt down in front of him and gently pulled his hands away from his face, trying to get him to make eye contact with me. When he wouldn't look at me I tilted his chin up.

"Kurt, I care about you, I care about what happened to you today. I care about what happened to you in the past and I care about what happens to you in he future. I need you to trust me when I tell you that I will do whatever you need me to do, to make you feel better. But in order to do that you have to open up and let me in. I need you to let me in sweetheart."

Shit! I didn't mean to call him sweet heart, it just slipped out. I hope I didn't cross any boundaries or make him uncomfortable.

Kurt sat there in shock. Did just call me sweet heart? My heart fluttered at the pet name and I swear I could feel my cheeks turning red. All I could do was stare into his eyes. The most amazing color I have ever seen. The most beautiful hazel eyes ever. It wasent just tell color I noticed butbthe sincerity behind them. I wanted to tell him everything and put my trust in Him completely, and it felt like I could. I didn't know how to respond so I threw my arms around his neck, hoping he could tell how much those words meant to me.

Blaine was stunned, that wasent the reaction he thought he would receive. Kurt literally just threw himself into His arms, and the only thing he could do was hug him back. Kurt smelt amazing, and fit so perfectly in his arms. He didn't want to let him go.

"Thank you" Kurt whispered.

When Kurt whispered into his ear it shot goosebumps all over his body. He squeezed him a little tighter before slowly letting him go.

"No need to say thank you, I meant what I said Kurt. Just let me in."

"Ok." Said Kurt as he started to stand.

"I thought I asked you to sit Ku-"

Kurt cut him off, "this is me letting you in, I have something to show you so you can begin to understand."

Kurt turned away from Blaine with his back to him and lifted his shirt off. What I expected to see was Kurts flawless perfect skin, what I didn't expect to see is entire left shoulder almost black, and bruises scattered all down his side. I immediately stood up and ran to Kurt.

"Oh my god, Kurt, what the he'll happened!?" I shouted at him.

At the sound of my voice Kurt flinched away and tried moving away from me.

I grabbed Kurt from being and pulled him to my chest. "Kurt, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to yell I just wasn't expecting that. I would never hurt you, I am so sorry sweetie heart for scaring you."

Kurt loved the way Blaine felt behind him. He made Kurt feel so safe, and he didn't want him to let him go. "It's okay, you just startled me." Kurt whispered.

Blaine was about to let Kurt go when he felt Kurt grab his arms. "Please just hold me for a minute. I'll tell you but please just hold me."

"Anything you want sweet heart," holding Kurt a bit tighter.

So they stood there. Kurt in Blaine arms and Blaine listened to the past Three years of his life and what had happened today. To say he was pissed was an understatement, he was livid. How could anybody hurt Kurt like that, and how come nothing has been done about it. I've only been here a day and already knew what had happened the past three years. I couldn't tell Kurt how pissed I was i didn't want to upset him more. I slowly turned him around in my arms, and looked into his eyes.

"Kurt I am so so sorry that you have gone through this alone. But your not alone anymore. I am here for you and I will protect you. The fact that you are still standing here today shows how strong of a person you are, I don't think I would be able to do it if I were your age. From what I know about you, you're an incredible young man, and I want to get to know you better, as friends."

Kurts eyes started tearing up again, and Blaine ever so gently wiped it away.

"You can trust me Kurt, I'll always be here for you, I care about you. I'm going to give you my cell number. You are going to go home and once you get there you are going to text or call me, which ever you prefer to let me know your got home safe. Your going to have dinner, all of it, take a bath and go to bed. Do you think you can do that for me sweet heart?"

"Yes sir." Kurt loved he feeling of his teacher telling him what to do, it made him feel safe. And he wanted nothing more than to please he beautiful man standing before him.

"Good boy," Blaine said as he wrapped Kurt up in his arms. "I'm so proud of you that you trusted me enough to let me in, things will get better I promise."

When Kurt made it home he sent Mr. Anderson a quick text.

Mr. Anderson-I made it home, I'm going to go eat something now, thank you for today.

Blaine responded immediately.

Kurt- Thank you sweetheart. Message me if you need anything at all, no matter the time. Xx


	6. Hidden Bruises

A few weeks had passed since that day in the office. Kurt and I tested frequently when we were away from each other. At school he would visit me through out the day. He Also has opened up. Lot more as well. We took the time learning about each over, and the more I learned the harder it fell for him. I spoke to principal Figgins about the bullying. David was suspended as well as half of he football team for a week. To me that wasn't enough and I was pissed that that is all we could do without witnesses. For the most part the bullying had stopped with a threat of getting kicked off the team.

The two weeks Kurt and I got to know one another I learned that he liked being given an order, just as much as he enjoyed receiving the praise. I gave him simple tasks to do everyday before he left school; text me when he got home, complete his homework, eat dinner, relax and text me before he went to bed letting me know that he had indeed did everything I asked of him.

I was waiting in my class after school for Kurt on Friday,usually he was there within five minutes of the bell ringing. It had been almost ten and I was beginning to worry. I walked down the hallways towards Kurts locker when I heard crying. I immediately started running. There in front of Kurts locker was Kurt and he was laying on he flooring a ball.

"Kurt! Omg Kurt are you okay?" I knelt down pulling him into my arms.

"Blaine, it hurts." he sobbed into my chest.

"Where does it hurt sweetheart?"

"My side, they kicked me and wouldn't stop, I tried calling for you but they covered my mouth."

"Oh Kurt I'm so sorry, I'm here now. Can I see where they kicked you? I just want to make sure we don't have to go to the hospital."

Kurt nodded and sat back giving me permission to lift up his shirt. Bruises literally littered his body. Every where the shirt covered was covered in bruises. This wasn't just from today. Kurt had lied to me when he said the bullying had stopped. I would confront him about it later, right now I have to make sure that they didn't break his ribs. I gently ran my fingers up Kurts side, marveling at how soft his skin felt. Kurt let out a hiss when I reached his ribs.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I'm not trying to hurt you, you are doing so good. I don't think anything is broken but we need to get some ice on this. What time do you have to be home tonight?"

"I don't have a curfew its the weekend and besides my dead is gone to D.C this weekend, so I'll be home by myself."

I couldn't let Kurt stay by himself, that really is crossing a boundary. But Kurt and I crossed that boundary awhile ago, what difference does it make now. He needs me tonight, and I want to take care of him, plus we have to have a talk about how he lied to me.

"Kurt, you are going to come home with me tonight. You can't stay by yourself. Let me take care of your bruises, you can take the bed and ill sleep on the couch sweetheart, whatever makes you comfortable."

Kurt looked up at Blaine, "I'm not sure-"

Blaine cut him off, "It's not up for discussion Kurt, you're coming home with me tonight sweetheart, I'm going to take care of you."

"Okay," whispered Kurt.

Blaine helped Kurt to his feet and wrapped his arm around Kurt as carefully as he can without hurting him further. Blaine got him into the car and helped him wih his seat belt. "You can sleep now Kurt If you want to, I'll wake you when we get there." Blaine gave him a kiss to the forehead closed the door and got into the drivers seat. Before he was even out of the parking lot Kurt was fast asleep. I could tell how much pain he was in, every so often he would grunt in his sleep and move to try and get a better position.

I carefully carried Kurt into the house, not wanting to disturb him. I layer him on my bed and went into the kitchen to grab some tylenol, water and an ice pack. I sat beside Kurt for a few minutes just taking in his beauty. He was perfect. I've never met anybody like him. He was as beautiful on he inside as he was on the outside.

"Kurt, sweetheart, I need you to wake up for me. We need to take care of your bruises."

Kurt slowly opened his eyes, trying to figure out where he was.

"Kurt its okay we are at my house, I didn't want to wake up so I carried you in, how are you feeling?"

"it hurts Blaine."

"I know, but I'm going to try and make you feel better ok. Can you sit up for me for just a minute. I need you some tylenol for me and thanks you can lay back down and we will, get some ice on that ok."

Kurt sat up with some assistance from Blaine and took the pill.

"Good boy sweetie, but now I need you to take off your shirt so I can get some ice on he bruises ok."

"Can you help me?" Kurt asked shyly.

"Of course, lift up your arms."

Blaine helped Kurt out of his shirt and gently layed him down. Carefully putting he ice pack on Kurts side.

"How does it feel?"

"So cold, I'm freezing." Kurt shivering.

"Crap I'm sorry, here ill cover you up."

"Blaine, can you lay with me please? I just, I feel safe when I'm in your arms and I want to feel that right now, I need you."

"of course I can sweetie." Blaine layed down in the bed facing Kurt, pulling the blanket over them both. Because the ice pack was on his ribs, the only place he could put his arm was across Kurts hip. So he did.

"Is this okay?" asked Blaine.

"Mmm yea it feels nice." Kurt moved over and put his head into Blaine neck, breathing him in. This is his safe place he thought, this is where I want to be, this is what I want.

"Kurt we have to talk."

"bout what?"

"about how you lied to me, when I asked if the bullying has stopped."

"I didn't lie."

"Kurt I'm going to stop you right there, because I know your lying to me. Those bruises are not just from today. So I'm going to give you a second to organize your thoughts. And only when you are ready to tell me the truth than you can talk."

"but I-"

"No Kurt, I said to take a minute and organize your thoughts, so take that minute. And when you do decide to talk I only want the truth."

Kurt knew why be didn't tell Blaine about the bruises. He's never had anyone that cared about him like Blaine did. He trusted Blaine probably far more than he should so early on in whatever this is, friendship? It was just hard for him to let go and let somebody in. But he wanted to with Blaine. He loved he way Blaine made him feel. He loved how Blaine took control over every situation, and he wanted more. That's what scared him. He was falling hard and fast for his teacher and it scared him. He knew Blaine wanted answers, and he wanted honesty. He was ready to do that. He was going to tell his teacher about the bullying that has continued to happen the past two weeks, about how David trapped him in the locker room and stole his first kiss, and how he was falling in love with him, and how he loved the way Blaine took control. He wants to be Blaine sub more than anything.

Taking a deep breathe, "Blaine, I'm ready to talk now."


	7. Be My Sub?

Blaine waited patiently for Kurt to start speaking. He looked so small and vulnerable. I felt bad for him, but I needed him to talk to me to open up.

"Blaine, I'm not quite sure how to say this, so I'm just going to say it. But I need you to just let me talk and don't interupt or I might not be able to finish, and this is already had enough for me."

"I'll let you talk sweetheart, just take your time okay. I promise I won't talk until you are done."

Kurt closed his eyes and took a breathe. He needed to do this. He opened his eyes to be met with the same hazel eyes that has given him so much comfort these past two weeks. He could drown in them, get lost in them, and more than anything he wanted to. He took a deep breathe and started.

"I never meant to lie to you Blaine. It's just I've been alone for so long that I'm used to dealing with all of this on my own. I know that you told me to come to you, and more than anything I wanted to, but I was scared, I still am" he sighed.

"I was scared to let you fully in because I started falling for you. I needed you more than I care to admit. I was protecting myself from getting hurt. This can't happen Blaine, you are my teacher, you are eight years older than me. Screw the age difference to me it's just a number and means nothing to me. But you are my teacher and we both can get into so much trouble. Ughh what am I even saying, I don't even know if you feel it too."

"I know I promised I wouldn't speak until you're done but I need you to know Kurt that I feel the same way, maybe with you knowing it will make it easier to finish what you want to say."

Kurt looked at Blaine, "wh-what? You have feelings for me too?"

Blaine took his finger and gently traced the side of his face, "I do," he said smiling at Kurt.

Kurt gave him a shy smile back. "Okay I needed to finish what I was saying before I never do. And it did help, so thank you."

"Blaine I have to tell you something but you can't get mad, okay?"

"I can't promise I won't be mad sweetheart, I don't know what you are going to say, but I promise I won't over react."

Kurt took a deep breathe, "davidtrappedmeinthelockerroo mandstolemyrfirstkiss." He said really fast.

"Kurt I need you to slow down when you talk I didn't catch any of that."

"I said, David trapped me in the locker room and he stole my first kiss, he just took it! I was so scared Blaine, I didn't want him to do it, you have to believe me."

"Shhh sweetheart, it's okay I believe you." pulling Kurt to his chest. As much as he was pissed right now his first concern was Kurt. He couldn't show how upset he was because it would only upset him more.

"Kurt, why didn't you tell me when it happened?"

"because I didn't want you to hate me."

"Oh Kurt I could never hate you, what he did was not your fault at all."

Kurt suddenly got angry, "HE STOLE MY FIRST KISS BLAINE, I'LL NEVER GET THAT BACK!"

Blaine grabbed Kurts face and made him look into Blaines eyes. "Listen to me Kurt, what he did was not your fault. He's an asshole and deserves what is coming to him. Don't think of that as your first kiss, because that's not how it's supposed to happen."

"kiss me Blaine please kiss me and make me forget him."

"Kurt baby i want to so bad but I don't want you to regret it. Your upset right now and not in the best frame of mind. Trust me baby I will kiss you, I will give you anything you want but let's finish talking right now okay?"

Kurt felt a little bit rejected. He had been wanting this kiss for so long and Blaine had just rejected him. But of course Blaine was right, he was always right, he always knew what was best for Kurt. Which is what he had left to talk to Blaine about.

"Okay," he muttered.

"This is probably the most embarrassing thing I'm going to say to you, please don't laugh," he said looking into Blaines eyes.

"I will never laugh at you sweetheart, you can tell me anything."

"Okay, so when you give me orders to do things, I can't explain it. I guess it makes me feel safe, like I'm cared for and loved. And knowing when I get everything right you will praise me. And I never want to disappoint you Blaine. I love when you take control, and I want you to keep doing it. Maybe make a list of rules, punishments, I don't know, I'm a freak, I'm a freaking freak! What is wrong with me?" Kurt tried hiding his face from Blaine complete embarrassment taking over. But Blaine grabbed his hands before he could do that.

"Kurt stop, just look at me for a second. You are not a freak, not at all. There is nothing wrong with you for wanting to submit. I could tell that you liked it which is why I gave you direct orders, and you followed them to a tea, Kurt. You are a submissive and it's coming out. I don't want you to hide that part of yourself. If anything it has made me fall for you even more. I know that I've always wanted to be someone's Dom. I want someone to fully submit to me, follow my orders, I don't want to do it to be mean or be in charge, I just want the person I'm with to feel loved and cherished and taken care of. Kurt I want that to be you. More than anything I want you. I want you to submit to me, I want you to let me take care of you and decide what is best for you."

During Blaine speech, Kurt started crying. That is what he wanted, it's what he has always wanted, he just never thought he would find that here in Lima, if at all.

"baby why are you crying?" Blaine asked Kurt while wiping away his tears.

"I'm just so happy Blaine. That's all I ever wanted. I want you. I want to give myself to you, I want you to take care of me, I want you to be my Dom Blaine," Kurt said grabbing his face.

Blaine started tearing up, how can he be real? Everything I've always wanted is right infront of me asking me to be his Dom. Of course I want to be his Dom.

"Kurt, I would love to be your Dom, I want to be the one who takes care of you, be my Sub?"

Kurt didn't even have to think about it, the biggest smile Blaine has ever seen spread across his face,

"Yes Blaine, Omg yes!" Throwing himself into Blaine arms, he forgot about his ribs, and let out a small hiss moving back against the pillows.

"Shit baby, are you okay? You can't move so fast." Blaine said as he stroked Kurts side.

"I'm okay, I forgot they were sore, I'm just so happy."

Blaine moved up the bed a little bit leaning on his elbow, so he could hover over Kurt. He put his hand on one cheek and looked right into Kurts eyes, "me too baby" he whispered. "I really want to kiss you right now" Blaine said.

Kurt looked right at him as his breathe caught in his throat and his heart sped up, "please." he replied.

Blaine still holding the side of his face leaned down slowly giving Kurt plenty of time to pull away. But he didn't. Just before Blaine lips met his, he whispered, "I am falling so in love with you." and than he sealed the deal. The minute his lips touched Kurts he felt every single nerve ending in his body come alive. He has never felt anything so perfect. Kurt hesitantly wrapped his arms around Blaines neck and threaded his fingers through his hair gently pulling. Blaine moaned into the kiss. Kurt was an amazing kisser. And he wanted more, he didn't want it to stop.

The minute Blaines lips touched mine, every thought that was going through my head, every thing I had gone through disappeared. The only thing I could smell, taste and see was Blaine. He was everywhere, filling my senses. My heart was beating so fast. I wanted this forever. I never wanted it to end. When Blaine moaned into my mouth it did amazing things to my body. I wanted to hear it again, I was addicted to his sound. Suddenly it was over with far too quickly And Blaine slowly pulled away resting his forehead on mine. I slowly opened my eyes to have a pair of hazel ones looking directly at me.

"I have wanted to do that for so long, and it was one hundred times better than I could have ever imagined." Blaine said as he closed his eyes letting what just happened sink in.

"I'm falling in love with you too, Blaine," Kurt spoke. Making Blaine look into Kurts eyes to see that he was telling the truth. Blaine smiled at Kurt and leaned down to give him a gentle kiss, and pulled back.

"As much as I would love to stay here all night and just kiss you, we need to get up. We need to change that ice pack and you need to get some food into your belly, let's go baby, I'll help you up."

"Blaine, I really don't want to, I just want to stay here, and I'm not hungry" Kurt pouted.

"Kurt I'm not asking you, I'm telling you to get up. Your ice pack needs to be changed, and you need to eat. I know for a fact the last thing you ate was a salad at lunch and that was almost eight hours ago, now get up."

"Blaine please I just want to lay here," Kurt fought Blaines hold.

Blaine sighed, "Kurt, I'm not doing this to be mean, I'm doing this because I know what's best for you. You asked me to be your Dom, Kurt. This is me being your Dom. Get up Kurt now, and that's an order."

"And after dinner we are going to sit down and wright out a list of rules that you will follow and I list of punishments that you will receive when you break a rule. There's already two that will be added to that list. One lying to me about what was happening at school, and two disobeying me now. So here's what I'm going to do. I'm going to go start dinner. I'm giving you ten minutes, Kurt, and I will count every minute. You are to get out of this bed carefully without hurting yourself. If you need to use the restroom, it's right through that door. And than you will meet me in the kitchen. If you need help with anything just call for me okay?"

"Yes sir, I'm sorry," he whispered, putting his head down in shame.

"Kurt look at me" Blaine said.

Kurt lifted up his head and looked into Blaines eyes, "Good boy."

"Kurt I'm not trying to be an asshole, I just know what is best for you and I'm only trying to help okay?"

"Okay" Kurt whispered, "I'll be right out."

"Good boy, I'll see you in ten minutes baby, keep your shirt off" Blaine said and left a small lingering kiss on Kurt and turned around and walked out the door setting his timer on his watch for ten minutes.


	8. Rules and Punishments

I went into the kitchen to start looking for something I could make, quickly realizing that I need to do some grocery shopping, I decided on takeout. I grabbed he take out menus from the drawer and sat down at the table waiting for Kurt to come out. I hope he follows my directions, id hate to have to give him trouble for something else. Realizing we had rules to make up I got up and grabbed a paper and a pen. I was excited to start this new life with Kurt, more research than anything I just wanted to see him happy.

Just as I looked down to check my watch Kurt entered the kitchen, with his head down, unsure of himself. I got up and walked over to him lacing his fingers with mine. Leaning forward I give him a gently kiss to the forehead.

"I'm sorry Blaine, I don't want you to be mad at me." Kurt said, with his eyes still looking down.

"Baby look at me, I'm not mad at you, a little upset that you choose to argue with me, but I'm not mad. We are going to order some food and we are going to sit down and discuss this, okay?"

Kurt nodded. "I need a response Kurt."

"Yes sir," Kurt said looking up at Blaine.

"Good boy, now let's go sit down on the couch and figure out what to eat."

Blaine walked to the couch holding Kurts hand the entire time, "Sit baby, I'll be right back."

While Kurt got comfortable Blaine went and grabbed the take out menus, another ice pack and some tylenol and a bottle of water. "Here baby take this, it will help with the pain."

"Thank you." Kurt said downing the bottle of water.

"Your welcome, now what would you like to eat?"

"Chinese sounds good" Kurt said.

"It sounds perfect."

Blaine got up and left the room to order the food. Kurts side felt better already but decided to use the ice pack anyways. He knew Blaine wanted him to use it and he just wanted to make him proud. Kurt used the few minutes he had to himself to take in everything that had happened today. In a way because of his nightmare his dreams came true. He knew from a very early age that he wanted to be a Sub and taken care of by a Dom, and he has that. He has the most perfect man anyone could ever ask for her. He knew that he wanted to give up everything and completely trust Blaine, and that's exactly what he was going to do. He researched for years about Sub and Dom relationships and what feels good to the both of them and there was so many things he wanted to try. The first one was sitting at Blaines feet. Apparently it made the Sub feel like he or she is submitting and it made them feel safe and loved. Just as Blaine was about to walk back into the living room, Kurt made a last minute decision to move to he floor.

Blaine walked back into the living room to find Kurt kneeling on the floor infront of he couch with his head bowed.

"Kurt sweetheart, what are you doing on the floor?". Blaine asked him as he walked over and sat down.

"I read that kneeling before your, master is like presenting yourself to them, giving yourself to them, Sir. I wanted to try it, and I also want to make it clear that I give you my everything."

"Oh sweetheart, I give you my everything to. I'm so proud of you. How does it feel?" Blaine asked ss he gently moved his fingers through Kurts hair.

It wasn't as weird as Kurt thought it might be, kneeling at Blaines feet, if anything it made him feel calm and relaxed. The way Blaine moved his fingers through Kurts hair made him feel cherished.

"Mmm it feels good sir. I feel calm right now and happy, it's kind of hard to explain."

Blaine sat there for a few minutes just brushing his fingers through Kurts hair watching him as his entire body relaxed. He loved how much Kurt wanted to please him and try new things. For Blaine this was entirely new for him as well, be never explored his Dom side, or any side for that matter. He wanted to wait for the perfect guy to experience everything with. He knew the basics from hours of reading and he knew what he wanted out of this relationship and what he wanted for Kurt. He wanted them to figure out the basics tonight and experiment over the weekend. So he decided they would eat dinner and than sit down together and start making some rules and punishments.

"Kurt, I'm going to tell you what is going to be happening tonight okay, so I need you to listen to me."

"Yes sir." Kurt replied.

"We are going to eat our dinner together, and once we are done we are going to sit here and make some rules ok. Punishments as well. Is that ok?"

"Yes sir," Kurt replied burying his face further into Blaines lap.

Once dinner was done and the dishes washed and put away, Kurt and Blaine made there way back into the living room. "Sit wherever will make you most comfortable sweetheart."

To Blaines surprise Kurt sat at his feet. He loved Kurts submissive side, and couldn't wait to see what was in store for them.

"Ok baby, let's start with some rules ok, we are going to make rules for each other. But we are only going to make a few easy rules that you will follow this weekend. We are going to test it out first okay sweetheart, and at the end of the weekend we will come back and discuss everything that we liked and what we didn't like, am I clear?"

"Yes sir."

"Good boy. So I'm going to give you a few rules that you will follow this weekend, if you don't agree with something let me know okay, we will discuss it and go from there. Rule number 1- Honesty. I need you to be completely honest with me at all times. When I ask you something I expect the full truth, no half truths Kurt, and I expect an answer on my first time asking. For this to work Kurt you have to be honest with me at all times or this won't work. Sound fair?"

Kurt looked at Blaine with full trust in his eyes, "Yes sir."

"Rule number 2- when I ask you a question or if you need to speak to me about anything, you will always follow with 'sir', are we clear?"

"Sir when we are at school do I address you as Sir or Mr Anderson?"

"At school, you will address me as like everyone else, but when we are alone it will be sir, okay?"

"Yes sir."

"Rule number 3-If there is an issue that you would like to discuss or if you're upset about something, you must always come to me. But you come to me in a calm manner. I won't tolerate being yelled at, put down and I don't want to feel like a punching bag. Please always always come to me when you are upset, I will always be here for you and I will do whatever I can to fix the problem and make you happy. Just remember respect me okay?"

"Yes sir."

"And Kurt I will always respect you. If you ever feel like I am not being fair, or if I'm being mean or harsh, tell me that I am okay, don't ever be scared to confront me on my behavior."

"Yes sir."

"Rule number 4-you are to eat at least three meals a day, and they all can't be salad. I've noticed what you eat Kurt or lack of. No more skipping meals."

"Yes sir."

"Rule number 5-When I ask you to do something Kurt, you will do it on my first time asking. I don't want to repeat myself. You have to trust that I know what's best for you, got it?"

"Yes sir."

"Good boy baby, you are doing so well. Do you think you can follow these rules?"

"I think so sir, I'll try my hardest too anyways. I just want to make you proud."

"I am proud of you, so proud Kurt. Okay so now onto punishment. I'm going to list off a few punishments that I want to try. If there's anything you don't like or would like to add, than let me know. This is where I need you to be completely honest with me okay Kurt?"

"Yes sir."

"Okay, some of your punishments will include spankings, depending on the reason of your spanking I will decide how many or how long you will be spanked for. Corner time. I will put you in the corner for a certain amount of time to he determined based on how severe the punishment is. I will make you write lines, also depending on the severity of the punishment will determine how many lines you will write. Depending on why you are receiving the punishment I will decided on what punishment you deserve. Before I punish you I will explain to you why you are being punished. At the end of the punishment we will talk again, and I will decide if you have learned your lesson, sound good?"

"Yes sir, they all sound okay and fair. If at anytime I'm not comfortable can we stop?"

"Have you heard of safe words Kurt?"

Kurt nodded.

"Use your words Kurt."

"Yes sir I have heard of safe words."

"Good boy. And good. We are going to stick with the basics for now okay. Green means you are good, Yellow means slow down and Red means stop. Repeat that for me Kurt."

"Green okay, Yellow slow down, Red stop, Sir."

"Good boy, is there anything you would like to add?"

"No sir, not right now."

"Okay, and how is your side right now, honesty baby."

"It feels better now, still a bit sore but nothing to worry about."

"Good, because your punishment starts now. I'll go easy on you tonight because you have had a long day, but I want you to know how serious I am about this Kurt. You will be punished twice. Your first punishment is because you lied to me. I asked you more than once if you were still being bullied and you said no. Because you lied to me you were seriously hurt and it could have turned out much worse. I can keep you safe, Kurt but in order for me to do that you have to be honest. Your first punishment will be standing in the corner. Let's go." He gently grabbed Kurts arm and helped him to his feet, feeling Kurt tense, he rubbed his back on their way over to the corner.

"Kurt I know you are nervous, it's your first punishment, but you will be okay. Stand up straight and face the corner no moving. This time you will stand here for thirty minutes and think about how much more danger you could have been in because you weren't honest, and how much you lied to me." "You can do this Kurt I know you can. I'll just be on the couch going over a lesson plan, speak only if it's an emergency and no moving or I will add time, do you understand?",

"Yes sir," Kurt replied.

"What is your safe word Sweetheart?"

"green I'm okay, yellow slow down, red stop."

"Good boy baby, your thirty minutes start now." Blaine walked away but not before giving Kurts hand a tight squeeze.

Kurt turned and looked at the corner, tears slowly starting to fall down his face and it hasn't even been a minute. These thirty minutes were going to be the longest of his life.


	9. Punishment

Kurt stood in the corner slowly letting the tears fall down his face. He felt humiliated, not because he was standing in the corner like a child, but because he had lied to Blaine. He got caught lying to him and worst of all he knew Blaine was disappointed in him. It was one of the worst feelings in the world.

Letting people in has always been hard for him, not like there's a line of people wanting to be his friend, which is probably why he is so closed off. Letting his walls down for Blaine was probably the hardest thing he has ever done, but is happy that he did. In the few weeks he has known Blaine its the happiest he has ever been. And even though he's being punished right now, he knows he deserves it and is happy Blaine called him out on it.

He thought back to the two weeks that he was constantly getting pushed into lockers when there was no one around. He thought about how David trapped him in the locker room and stole his first kiss. What Blaine didn't know is that David had also threatened to kill him if he were to tell anyone. I don't know why I didn't tell him when I had the chance. Maybe I was afraid of his reaction? I should have told him, thought Kurt. I just broke another rule. How was I suppose to be a good Sub if I kept lying to Blaine. He's going to be so upset with me. At the realization that he knew he would disappoint Blaine again, Kurt started sobbing. He tried to control it, but failed, his breaths became shorter and it felt like he could pass out. He couldn't breathe, he had to finish his thirty minutes.

Blaine sat on the couch, trying to go over some school things, but his mind was constantly on Kurt. He knew Kurt was crying just by the little sniffles every few minutes. He knew this was best for Kurt, it gave him time to really think about everything he had done wrong without the threat of distractions. He was disappointed in Kurt, only because Kurt could have avoided all of this pain if he were honest to begin with. To see Kurt on the ground in so much pain, broke my heart. I never want to see him like that again, and what terrifies me is it could have ended so much worse. Which is why he put the honesty rule at the top of the list. He needed Kurt to always be honest with him. I hope by the time he is done in the corner he will have learned his lesson.

Kurt was doing so good. He had been standing in the corner now for 23 minutes. All of a sudden Kurts cries turned into sobs. At first Blaine was worried about him, but thought that maybe Kurt just learned his lesson. He wanted so badly to just go and end the punishment now and hold Kurt and comfort him, but he couldn't. Kurt needed to know that the punishments stick. So I was determined to sit there for the next seven minutes and let him get it all out. Besides if Kurt wasn't okay he knew to use his safe word and Blaine had to trust that he would.

A few more minutes went by and his sobbing just got louder and by the sounds of it Kurt was having trouble catching his breath. "Kurt," he called out. "Baby, do you need to use your safe word?" Kurt didn't respond to him, and every second that went by Kurt was taking quicker breathes like he was trying to catch his breath but failed miserably. Blaine had enough, he needed to calm Kurt down before he really started to hyperventilate.

Blaine stood up and walked over to Kurt rubbing soothing circles into Kurts back. "Kurt baby, you did so good, I'm so proud of you, your punishment is over, can you turn around and look at me?"

Nothing, Kurt didn't even acknowledge Kurts presence. He desperately needed to get Kurt to calm down. Grabbing Kurts hands, he turned Kurt around to face him. He took Kurts one hand and placed it over his own heart beat, his other hand he put around Kurts back and brought him as close as possible to Blaine, trying to make him feel safe. Blaine leaned his forehead on Kurts and looked him in the eyes. Kurt was gone, he was off somewhere in his own head and Blaine was pretty sure he wasn't aware of his surroundings. Blaine started doubting his punishment, maybe this was too much too fast for Kurt. He would have to talk to Kurt about it once he had him calmed down.

"Sweetheart, I need you to listen to the sound of my voice. I need you to come back to me Kurt, I need you to breathe for me." Blaine squeezed his hand, "feel my heartbeat baby, let's get you to match mine."

Kurts sobs slowly started to slow down, he was still having trouble catching his breath, but he was trying to. "That's it baby, come back to me, you're doing so good. Deep breaths sweetheart, such a good boy" Blaine said as he kissed Kurts forehead.

Kurt didn't know where he was, he just knew that it felt like there was a brick laying on his chest and it was crushing him, he knew at any moment he was going to pass out. Kurt felt a pair of strong arms encircle him. He knew those arms, those arms made him feel so safe. He also knew that smell. It smelt like Blaine, it smelt, like home. He knew that voice as well, it was the best sound he has ever heard. He was trying so hard to calm down and just knowing Blaine was there keeping him safe, protecting him was helping.

Blaine could feel the tension leaving Kurt and his breathing was almost back to normal. "That's it baby keep coming back to me, you're doing so good. I'm so proud of you sweetheart. That's it baby, can you look at me?"

Kurt slowly lifted his head and looked into Blaines eyes, "B-Blainee" He managed to choke out.

"I'm right here baby, you're okay, you're okay," Blaine kept repeating as he peppered kisses all over Kurts face.

Kurt felt exhausted and all he wanted was to lay down and go to sleep. He leaned his forehead against Blaines and closed his eyes, "so tired" he whispered.

Blaine pulled Kurt into a hug and held him for a few minutes. After what had just happened he didn't blame him for being exhausted, but they needed to discuss what the hell had just happened and why Kurt didn't use his safe word. But that could wait for now, he needed Kurt fully aware of what was going on and what was being said before we had this talk. An idea came to him. He read about subspace before, it's about getting your Sub to a place where they felt utter calm and peace, more than anything that's what Kurt needed right now.

"Okay baby, let's get you to bed." He helped Kurt to the bedroom and sat him down on the end of the bed.

"Kurt what do you usually sleep in at home?"

"Usually just my underwear sir," Kurt whispered, as he started to blush.

"Kurt you don't have to be embarrassed about that, I usually prefer to sleep naked, if you are uncomfortable sleeping in your underwear I can get you some pajamas."

Kurt thought about it for a minute. Blaine was right he had no reason to be embarrassed. It was just his underwear, and to be honest right at this moment he would love nothing more than to feel Blaines skin against his.

"No my underwear is fine sir," Kurt muttered.

"Are you sure sweetheart, I just want you to feel comfortable."

"I'm sure, I want-" Kurt stopped talking looking down, how was he suppose to ask his boyfriend to practically lay beside him naked.

Blaine knelt down in front of Kurt and grabbed his hands, "What do you want sweetheart, you know you can ask for anything."

Kurt took a deep breathe and looked down at Blaine, " I want to sleep in my underwear, and I want you to sleep with me sir, I want to feel your skin on mine."

Blaine grinned up at Kurt, "I would love that, Kurt. There's a spare tooth brush in the bathroom cabinet if you want to freshen up before bed. When you are done come back in here and take your pants off and climb into bed, get yourself comfortable, I'll be right back I'm just going to lock up okay?"

"Yes sir," Kurt said as he stood and started heading to the bathroom.

Blaine walked into he living room and started shutting off lights and made sure everything was locked up. He wanted to go and put Kurt into subspace, but at the same time he didn't trust Kurt right now to use his safe word if he felt uncomfortable and the last thing he wanted was another episode. So he decided against it tonight. Maybe we can try tomorrow once we have talked about what happened.

Blaine walked into the bedroom to find Kurt already underneath the blankets with his eyes closed. Blaine stripped himself of his clothes but left his underwear on and slipped in next to Kurt.

Kurt slowly opened his eyes and just took a minute to look into Blaines eyes. He realized in this moment that he wasn't falling in love with Blaine but already was in love with him. I love you so much Kurt thought. Would Blaine even accept his love once he found out I had lied to him again? Kurt was to scared to find out, so he kept his mouth shut.

"You are so beautiful Kurt." Blaine said, pulling Kurt out of his thoughts.

Blaine leaned in and gave a small kiss to Kurts mouth, lingering there for a minute no rush to pull back.

"Kurt we need to talk about what happened tonight, why you had such a breakdown, but I know you are exhausted so I'm going to let you sleep okay baby, we will discuss everything in he morning."

"Yes sir, Sir could you hold me please?"

"Of course sweetheart, roll over."

Kurt rolled over onto his side and Blaine followed, wrapping his arms around Kurts stomach and pulling Kurt into him as much as possible. Feeling Blaines skin all around him made him feel so loved and safe and he never wanted Blaine to let him go.

"Go to sleep sweetheart, I'll be right here the entire time." Blaine whispered into Kurts ear. Leaning over he gave Kurt one final kiss to his cheek and layed back down pulling Kurt as close as humanly possible. Kurt felt so right in his arms, it was like he was made to be in them. And Blaine never wanted to let him go, and he knew he never would. Kurt was his and will always be his, and with that for the first time in a long time Blaine fell asleep with the man he loved safely in his arms and a smile on his face.


	10. Honesty

Blaine woke up to the sun shining in his face. Groaning he tried rolling over until he realized that he was being held down. Blaine had rolled onto his back sometime in the middle of the night and Kurt must have followed. He had his head resting on Blaines shoulder, one arm draped over his stomach and their legs were intertwined. Blaine looked down at Kurts face and just took him in. The beauty of him. He looked so peaceful and content while he slept. Blaine was so in love with this boy. Waking up to Kurt in his arms was the best feeling in the world.

Today was going to be a long day. I need Kurt to tell me what happened yesterday, plus I still have to follow through with his second punishment. I decided I would get up and make breakfast for the both of us, we were both going to need it. As carefully as I could I slipped out from underneath Kurt and watched him move around a little bit, before grabbing my pillow and snuggling into it. Kurt is perfect, Blaine thought as he walked away.

Blaine went into the kitchen remembering he didn't have a lot of food in his house and desperately needed to make a trip to the grocery store. Rummaging around in the cupboard he found a box of pancake mix, and decided that I would do. So he friend up some pancakes, cut up some fruit and put them on the plates. He decided for today Kurt could have breakfast in bed.

Walking back in the room, he placed the tray of food on the table beside the bed, and sat down beside Kurt. Kurt was laying on his stomach and the bed sheet was low covering from the waste down leaving Kurts entire back exposed. Even though Kurts back was, littered in bruises some worse than others, Kurt was still beautiful. Blaine lightly traced his fingers down Kurts back and back up, making small patterns along his way. Kurt started stirring a little bit, slowly waking up.

"Mmm feels so good," Kurt said sleep evident in his voice. "Don't stop Blaine-I mean Sir, sorry."

Blaine chuckled, "It's okay sweetheart, how did you sleep?" Blaine asked as he leaned down and kissed the back of Kurts neck.

The minute Kurt felt Blaines lips on the back of his neck, it went straight to his groin. It was the most amazing feeling in the world and Kurt didn't want Blaine to stop. So before Blaine had the chance to pull away, Kurt put his hand on the back of Blaines head holding him there, "God Sir, feels good."

Blaine was surprised when Kurt grabbed the back of his head and held him in place. Anytime Kurt touched him his body reacted, and this was not exception. Kurt thought he was in control, so Blaine was going to change that. He grabbed Kurts hands and gently held them above Kurts head, leaning down he whispered into Kurts ear, "I asked you a question sweetheart, answer me." He than sucked Kurts ear lobe into his mouth, earning a gasp from Kurt.

"Mmm fuck, I slept, I slept, Ughh I slept better than I have in months sir," Kurt struggling to form a sentence.

Blaine continued sucking on Kurts ear for a few more seconds before licking down behind his ear, to the back of his neck and down the middle of his spine to the top of Kurts briefs, before making his way back up. The noises coming out of Kurts mouth was sinful. And he wanted to hear more. "Roll over Kurt," Blaine said in a dominating voice.

Kurt shivered and rolled over, and the minute he did he launched himself at Kurt and went in for a kiss. The kiss started off slow, but Blaine wanted more, so he licked his way into Kurts mouth, and Kurt accepted it immediately. Blaine straddled Kurt and pinned his arms above his head not giving Kurt much room to move. But he liked it like this he liked being in control and the sounds coming from Kurt he knew that Kurt was enjoying every minute. When air became a necessity Blaine pulled away from Kurt but instead of stopping he attached his mouth to Kurts neck. He slowly made his way across Kurts throat and down his chest. Coming up to Kurts nipple, he lightly flicked his tongue over it.

"Fuck Blaine," Kurt nearly shouted thrusting his hips up.

Blaine moaned at the feeling of Kurts hard cock against his thigh.

"Please sir I need more, agh fuck Sir please do something."

Blaine thrust his hips down, he could feel Kurts dick rubbing against his own, and it was an amazing feeling. He slowly started a slow rhythm rocking his hips down while Kurt thrust his hips up. Blaine leaned down and captured Kurts mouth again and kissed him with everything he had. He took Kurts bottom lip between his teeth and gently pulled. "Fuck Kurt you feel amazing, are you okay with this?" As much as he loved what they were doing and as much as he didn't want to stop he had to know that Kurt was okay, and he wasn't pushing him into anything.

"Yes sir, please don't stop, you feel so good, please sir, I'm more than okay I promise sir."

Just as Blaine was going to continue going, everything about last night came flooding back, and he remembered that Kurt didn't use his safe word. How was he suppose to trust him enough right now to use it if it became to much. He couldn't trust it, he didn't trust Kurt right now, and as much as his dick was telling him to keep going his head was telling him to stop.

"Shit, fuck. Kurt we have to stop", Blaine said rolling off of Kurt and onto his back. Blaine layed there trying to slow his heart beat, and catch his breath, and trying to rid the raging boner he had going on.

Kurt layed there trying to figure out what happened. One second Blaine wanted him the next its like he completely shifted to off. Kurt felt so rejected at the moment. He tried so hard not cry, but couldn't help the tears that slowly made their way out down his cheeks.

Blaine looked over at Kurt and realized he had started crying. Blaine pulled him into his chest immediately, and held him.

"Hey, Shhh Kurt, baby what's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

Kurt sniffled, "No sir you didn't hurt me. Am I not good enough for you, why did you stop?"

"Oh Kurt don't ever think you are not good enough for me, if anything I'm not good enough for you. Kurt I want you so bad, so bad. The noises you make, how sexy you are drives me insane Kurt. I do want you baby, and it's so hard for me right now to not just have my way with you."

Kissing Kurts forehead he let out a sigh. "Kurt I had to stop, because last night you didn't safe word when both you and I know you should have. I don't trust you enough right now to believe that you will use it if we went to far, do you understand sweetheart?"

Kurt thought for a minute. Last night during his punishment, he never thought it was too much, it was the exact opposite, he knew he deserved to be in the corner. What made him lose it was knowing that he had to tell Blaine about Davids threat. The thought of Blaine being disappointed in him overwhelmed him, and because he screwed up so many times in one day, he thought that he wasn't a good sub and that Blaine wouldn't want him anymore. The only thought at he time in his head was that he had to finish his punishment so Blaine knew that he could be good, he didn't want to fail again. Using his safe word last night didn't even cross his mind.

"Kurt I asked you a question." Blaine said pulling Kurt out of his thoughts.

"I'm sorry sir, I was just remembering everything that happened last night and I wanted to make sure I understood before giving you a truthful answer. Sir last night, standing in the corner wasn't too much for me, I knew I deserved to be in that corner and my only thought was of finishing my punishment so you would be proud of me."

"Than what happened Kurt? You started hyperventilating,Kurt,that just doesn't happen for no reason."

Kurt sighed, "I didn't tell you everything that happened it the locker room with David. He didn't just steal my first kiss."

Blaine stiffened, what the hell else did David do to him? "Kurt what else happened?" Blaine asked through gritted teeth.

"Sir, I'm sorry I didn't tell you when we first talked about everything, and that's what got me so upset last night. I felt so guilty from keeping it from you. I wasn't honest with you and I knew you would be disappointed in me, and I thought that once you found out you would think that I wasn't a good Sub and you wouldn't want me anymore because I already screwed up twice that day." Kurt said in between sobs.

Blaine pulled Kurt closer, "Kurt look at me please."

Kurt looked up at Blaine.

"Kurt I may get disappointed in the things that you do, but that's why we have punishments. I punish you and when your punishment is done, all is forgiven, the slate wiped clean. Your not perfect Kurt, nobody is and we are all bond to mess up once in awhile. That doesn't mean I'm going to think that your not a good Sub. No matter what you do Kurt I will always want you. I am so in love with you, Kurt. I love you and I'm not going anywhere, I promise. Whatever it is you have to tell me, just do it. We will work through it together, like we will with everything else in our lives. Together Kurt, always together." Blaine leaned in and gave Kurt an encouraging kiss.

"You love me?" Kurt stuttered.

"I do, I love you so much baby."

"I love you too." Kurt said smiling.

Blaine leaned in and gave Kurt a gentle kiss.

"C'mon baby, tell me what happened." Blaine said once he pulled away from Kurts lips.

Kurt just wanted to get this over with so he let it all out. "After David has missed me he told me that if I told anyone that he would kill me."

"Kurt why didn't you tell me!" Anger evident in his voice.

"That's a serious threat that you just don't sweep under the rug, Kurt."

Kurt sat up and grabbed Blaines hands, "please please Sir you can't say anything, you can't tell anybody."

Blaine sighed, "Kurt we just can't let this go. I've seen what he's done to you. Hell Kurt look at your body. You know that given the chance he can follow through, you have to take this seriously, we are going to the principal on Monday, and if he does nothing about it we are going to he cops."

Kurt was sobbing now, "please Blaine, please don't do this. What if he comes after me?"

"Kurt, you have to trust my judgment on this. I know what's best for you, and what's best for you is for you to come forward, we need to put a stop to this. The only way I can protect you Kurt is if we tell the principal or the cops. I can't be with you every second of the day at school Kurt."

"Blaine"

"No Kurt this isn't up for discussion anymore. I'm your Dom, incase you've already forgotten. I'm doing this, and so are you. Please trust me on this."

"Okay, I trust you Sir" Kurt said leaning in to give Blaine a quick kiss on the lips.

Blaine kissed the top of Kurts head, "I love you so much sweetheart and I promise to keep you safe, David will never hurt you again. And thank you for telling me. One more question before we discuss your punishment. Why didn't you use your safe word last night?"

"To be honest, I didn't even think to use it. I didn't want to use it. All I could think about was finishing the punishment, so you would be proud of me. I just wanted you to be proud of me for a few minutes before you were disappointed in me again. Honestly sir I will always use the safe word if I really need to. Last night was just a lot I guess, not because I was standing in the corner, I was just so scared to tell you."

"Don't ever be scared to tell me anything. Like I said we will work through everything together okay baby?"

"Yes sir."

"We have to discuss punishment Kurt, you still have one to make up from yesterday and now this. What do you think is a fair punishment?"

"A spanking, Sir?"

" I think you're right sweetheart. I'm going to spank you for being disrespectful yesterday, and for not telling me the entire truth about what happened with David. I'm also going to make sure you do know how to use your safe word. I need to know you will use it when you have to. So I'm not going to give you a set amount of times. I'm going to spank you until you can't take anymore Kurt, and I expect you to use it, do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

Blaine leaned down time give Kurt a kiss but stopped just before his lips touched Kurts, "And once you prove to me that you can use your safe word, then maybe we can pick up where we left off earlier." Blaine said grabbing Kurts face and bringing him in for a heated make out session.

Blaine pulled away panting, and one look at Kurts face could tell he was in no better shape.

"Cmon baby let's get up, I cooked us breakfast, but we got side tracked. Get up, shower if you like to, and I'll meet you in the kitchen, I'll, reheat this."

"Yes sir." Kurt stood up and tried to hide his problem in his briefs, Blaine noticed and walked, over to Kurt.

"Enjoy your shower sweetheart, you can touch yourself all you want, but your not allowed to cum."

Blaine pulled back and winked at him and turned around and walked out the door.

Kurt groaned, "he's going to be the death of me," he said out loud.

Blaine peaked his head back into the room. "Oh ill leave out a pair of clean underwear for you, when your done your shower only put those on and meet me in the kitchen. After breakfast we will start your punishment."

It's going to be a long day thought Kurt, as he walked into the bathroom.


	11. Caught

Blaine waited patiently at the table for Kurt to join him. He was feeling a bit nervous about having to spank Kurt. He knew he had to be in the right frame of mind to do this, so Kurt wouldn't get hurt. The thought of having Kurt bent over his knee bare ass present for him, made his dick harden. He may be a virgin but he knows exactly what he wants with Kurt.

Blaine listened for Kurt and can hear the water still running. Maybe he had enough time to take care of his problem. He gently palmer his already hard cock through his underwear. With all the teasing that went on this morning Blaine knew it wouldn't take long for him to cum. He licked a straight line up the palm of us hand, and pulled down his underwear freeing himself. He wrapped his hand around his cock and started stroking himself almost teasingly. He thought about Kurt, how his mouth would feel around him, how Kurts cock would taste in his mouth. He pictured Kurt tied to the bed, completely bond and open for him, while Blaine fucked into him mercifully. Blaines hand sped up, eager to cum. He could feel his orgasm building, he was almost there. He was so lost in imaging Kurt he failed to hear Kurt get out of the shower.

When Kurt got out of the shower the last thing he expected to hear were moans coming from the kitchen. Curiosity got the best of Kurt. He tiptoed into the kitchen to see why there was moaning going on. Lost in his curiosity Kurt forgot to put on his underwear or grab a towel. When he peaked around the corner there was Blaine completely hard and masturbating. Kurt knew that Blaine was well endowed, he felt him this morning when he was thrusting down onto him. Blaine was beautiful. His cock was a perfect pink. A bit darker at the head, and had the perfect curve towards his stomach. He was big too. Not as big as Kurt maybe an inch or so smaller but he was thicker than Kurt. Kurt didn't realize that he had been touching himself while watching Blaine. The harder Blaine jerked off the harder Kurt did. It was feeling so good, and he let out a loud moan.

"Fuck Blaine," he moaned.

Hearing Kurt snapped Blaine back into reality. His hand stopped immediately and he jerked his head up. There standing infront of him was Kurt completely naked, his eyes closed, and stroking himself. He knew Kurt was beautiful but it was nothing compared to what he looked like right now. Kurts mouth was slightly open, low soft moans coming out. Kurt was perfection right now. Blaine wanted more than anything to watch Kurt cum, but he had to be punished still, plus he was almost ready to come and would really like to finish. Blaine smirked he knew exactly what he was going to do.

Blaine stood up and made his way over to Kurt. Kurt was so lost in getting himself off he didn't realize Blaine was standing infront of him. Blaine placed his hand on Kurts wrist.

"Kurt stop." Kurt jumped when he heard Blaines voice, but stopped his movements as soon as he was told.

"Kurt, I told you that you are not allowed to cum."

"I didn't cum, Sir."

"You're right you didn't but you were about to."

"yes sir I was, but I couldn't help it sir, watching you was so hot."

Blaine leaned into Kurt, "Did you like watching me fuck myself Kurt? Wishing it was my hand on your cock, or do you wish it was your hand on my cock?"

Kurts eyes were shut tight, trying to keep control of his breathing. He's never been this turned on in his life.

"Both Sir."

"Here's a new rule Kurt, you're not allowed to touch yourself anymore without permission. That's my cock Kurt and I'm the only one allowed to touch it, got it?"

"Yes sir, it's your cock sir, please touch me."

"No, I will not touch you, not yet at least. You still have to eat breakfast and you still have to get through your punishment. Than and only than will I allow you to cum."

"Yes Sir."

"But here's the thing, you interrupted me just as I was about to cum. I still need to cum Kurt, so here's what's going to happen. You are going to stand right here while I go and sit back on the chair. I'm going to stroke myself until I cum, and you're going to watch. You are not allowed to cum and you are not allowed to touch yourself. Do you think you could do that sweetheart?

More than anything Kurt wanted to be a good boy for Blaine, "Yes Sir."

Blaine grabbed both of Kurts wrists gently and kissed each one before putting them behind Kurts back. "Don't move your hands baby, if you do I'll handcuff you." He gave Kurt one last kiss before he turned around and walked back to he chair.

He sat down and spread his legs giving Kurt the best view.

"This is for you baby." Blaine said as he slowly started stroking his leaking cock.

He rubbed around he head gathering the pre cum that had formed there and used it as lube as he slowly rubbed down himself. He started off slow, he was already so close but wanted to prolong his as long as he can torturing Kurt a little bit. He looked over at Kurt and he looked completely wrecked. He was biting on his lip a little too hard. I could see him fidgeting, he was trying so hard not to move his hands. He could see the pre cum at the tip of Kurts cock.

Blaine sped up his hand and looked right at Kurt, "you like what you see beautiful, mm fuck Kurt you do this to me, you make me so hard. I can't wait to be inside of you, fucking that tight little hole. I wanna hear you scream Kurt. Fuck." Blaine moaned.

Kurt didn't know when he became so brave but seeing Blaine fuck himself, and telling him that he was so hard because of him, gave Kurt the courage to speak up.

"Sir I want you in me so badly. I want your huge cock filing me up. I want you to tie me to the bed, hands and feet, and take complete control. Fuck sir I need you so bad."

Blaine could picture everything Kurt was saying and knew eventually they would get there, but to hear Kurt tell him exactly what he wanted almost sent him over the edge. Blaine moved his hand quicker. With his other hand he gently fondled his balls before reaching down to his entrance. As much as he loved dominating he couldn't wait to feel Kurt inside of him. He's fingered himself before and used toys and some of his best orgasms came from being penetrated. Blaine breached his tight hole and that's all it took for him to cum all over his hand, and up his stomach, moaning Kurts name as he did.

He slowed down his stroking until he was spent. He looked up at Kurt, and he stood there just staring at Blaine.

"You ok sweetheart?" Blaine asked.

"Fuck sir that was so hot, please touch me."

Blaine smirked, this is exactly what he had hoped to accomplish.

"Not yet, sweetheart, breakfast first than your punishment, and than I will see what I can do about your problem."

Blaine stood up and walked over to Kurt. "You did such a good job baby, now go put on some underwear come back out here and start eating your breakfast. I'm going to shower quickly and ill join you when I'm done."

"Yes, sir" Kurt replied as he headed to the bedroom.

Kurt put on his underwear which was extremely uncomfortable considering how hard he was. He tried to ignore the throbbing going on between his legs as he went back into the kitchen and sat down and diving into his food.

Kurt was about half way done when Blaine came up behind him and kissed the top of his head. Taking the chair beside him Blaine started eating.

Blaine laced his fingers through Kurts and left their hands ontop of the table between their plates.

"So I was thinking that I want to take you on a proper date, but can't because I'm your teacher and if anyone sees us together it could end badly. So how about tonight we order in and watch some movies?"

"Sounds perfect Sir."

"It does. What time do you have to be home tomorrow sweetheart?"

"Shit!" Kurt said standing up. "I haven't checked my phone since I've been here, my dad is probably freaking out."

"Kurt, calm down. Go and grab your phone and see if you have any missed calls. Your bag is still in the hallway by the door."

Kurt practically ran to his bag and fished out his phone. Of course he had eleven missed calls from his dad and six voice mails. Kurt didn't even bother checking the voice mails instead he dialed his dad's number.

Burt picked up on the first ring, "KURT, where have you been? Are you okay?"

"Dad, I'm fine I'm okay. I'm so sorry I missed your phone calls. I wasn't feeling good after school yesterday and I came home and went right to bed, I'm just waking up now. I must have forgotten to turn my phone off of silent when I left school yesterday."

Kurt was surprised at how easily he was able to come up with a lie. He hated lying to his dad. But if he were to find out he was dating his teacher it would be all over for them because he would kill Blaine. So for now it had to be kept a secret.

"Kurt you really scared me, the thoughts that went through my head, I was about two seconds away from calling in a search party."

"Dad I'm okay I promise. I just think I was coming down with something, and I was exhausted. I'll keep my phone on me from now on"

"Are you sure your ok, do you need me to come home buddy?"

"No dad don't come home I really am fine. I'm just going to have a lazy day today. Hangout watch some movies, I'll be okay, and besides you are coming home tomorrow."

"If your sure. I'll be home around six tomorrow ok bud. Call me if you need anything and keep your phone on you and turned up."

"Okay dad, have a good time, I miss you."

"Miss you too Kurt, love you son."

"Love you too dad." Kurt said as he hung up the phone.

Kurt walked back into the kitchen.

"Everything okay?". Blaine asked as he patted his knee inviting Kurt to sit on him.

Kurt walked over and sat on Blaine, wrapping his arms around Blaines neck as Blaines found their way around his waist pulling him close.

Kurt sighed, "Yea, I just hate lying to my dad."

"Kurt I don't want you to lie to him either. I would be being hypocritical if I'm telling you that you have to be honest with me if I'm making you lie to your dad."

"Blaine, I don't think right now is the best time to tell him. Can we give it a little bit. I will tell him eventually just not right this second."

"Okay, we can wait a little bit to tell him, and we will tell him. Let me know when you're ready to ok sweetheart."

"Okay," Kurt replied.

"Okay what?" Blaine asked.

"Okay, Sir."

Blaine leaned forward and gave Kurt a gentle kiss, "Goodboy. Now here's what you are going to do. You are going to do this dishes and than meet me back in the living room and we will get started on your punishment okay sweetheart."

Kurt looked down, "Yes, Sir."

"Okay come and meet me in the living room when your done," Blaine said as he helped Kurt to his feet.

"And Kurt it should take you no more than ten minutes, fifteen at the max to do those dishes, there's not a lot to do, and I'm sure you want to get this done and over with and don't want to drag it out more than you have too. The timer starts now." He said as he left the room.

Kurt put the dishes in the sink and started doing them. His hands were shaking, he was nervous. He has never been spanked before, he couldn't even recall a time as a child of being spanked. He knew it was going to hurt, he also knew that Blaine was going to continuously spank him until he used his safe word. In the end it was up to Kurt on how long this punishment lasted for, knowing that he could stop at any time, and that he trusted Blaine enough to listen to him, helped him calm down a little.

Kurt finished the dishes and dried off his hands. He knew it hasn't been fifteen minutes yet, so he took a few minutes for himself. He got himself into the right mind set, Blaine loves him and that's all that matters. So with one last deep breathe, he turned around and walked into the living room.


	12. Punishments

Blaine decided the best way to punish Kurt was over his knee. So he sat on the edge of the coffee table, and waited for Kurt. Blaine was a little nervous going into this since it would be the first spanking he would be giving, but Kurt deserved it. He needed Kurt to learn his lesson, and he also needed to make sure Kurt would use his safe word.

Kurt walked into the room and stood in front of Blaine with his head down.

"Why are you being punished Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"I disrespected you Sir and I lied to you when I didn't tell you everything that happened with David."

"Good boy, take off your underwear sweetheart and come here."

Kurt hesitated for a minute before slowly pulling down and stepping and out of his underwear, and walked over to Blaine.

Blaine grabbed both sides of Kurts face, making Kurt give eye contact, "I love you sweetheart, it's going to be okay, let's just get it over with okay?"

"I love you to Sir and okay," Kurt whispered.

Blaine gave him a quick peck to the lips, and layed Kurt across his lap. He grabbed Kurts hands and held hem firmly infront of Kurt with his one hand. Blaine took his one leg and draped it over Kurts legs pinning him, and not giving him very much room to move.

"Are you comfortable sweetheart?"

"I guess, yea."

"What are your safe words Kurt?" Blaine asked as he started rubbing Kurts ass.

Kurt flinched at the contact on his ass but relaxed when Blaine started rubbing him. "Green I'm okay, Yellow slow down and Red stop."

"Good boy baby. I'm going to smack you until you use your safe word Kurt. I have to know that you will use it when you need to."

"Yes Sir."

Blaine lifted his hand and gave a tap to Kurts right cheek. He was going to work his way up to the stronger slaps, to see how much Kurt could handle.

Kurt gasped when Blaines hand made contact, but it didn't hurt as much as he thought it would. He also knew it was just the first smack and they were not even close to being done.

The next smack went to his left cheek, a little harder than the first. A third one came faster than the second one right in the middle, and harder than the first two.

Kurt tried not to cry, but he could feel the stinging beginning to start. Blaine never hit the same spot twice, always making Kurt guess. Each slap was different some harder than others.

Kurt was pretty quiet except for the few grunts that escaped his mouth.

"Are you going to lie to me again Kurt?" Blaine asked, slapping his ass harder than any of the other ones.

This time Kurt, cried out. "Ow Blaine!" He sobbed.

Blaine smacked him again a little bit harder. "You are to address me as Sir, Kurt, and I'm pretty sure I asked you a question don't make me ask twice,". He said, landing another smack in the middle of Kurts cheeks.

Kurt cried out, "I'm so-rry,, Sir, ow it hurts." He cried.

"Please st-stop, I'm sorry, I won't lie anymore." He said in between sobs.

Blaine didn't relent, he smacked harder and quicker.

"Kurt you know I'm not going to stop unless you use your safe word, if you need to use it than use it." Blaine said in between smacks.

Blaine gave a particularly hard smack and Kurt was able to break free of Blaines grasp and tried shielding his ass with his free hand.

Blaine grabbed Kurts wrist and confined him once again."Kurt if you move your hands one more time I will tie you up."

"Please sir no more."

Blaine smacked him again, "I will stop when you use your safe word Kurt."

Blaine wanted to stop. He knew that Kurt was near his breaking point. His ass was a bright red now and he knew Kurt probably wouldn't be able to sit on it the rest of the day. But he wasn't going to stop, he had to know Kurt would use his safe word if he ever felt uncomfortable.

Kurt was a sobbing mess. Each blow added to the pain more and more. He knew Blaine wouldn't stop until he used his safe word. He was trying to hold off as long as he can before saying it, knowing he deserved this punishment. He felt so bad for lying to Blaine and being disrespectful. This spanking definitely taught him a lesson. Just than Blaine smacked him harder than he did the entire time.

"RED!" Kurt shouted, sobbing harder than before.

Blaine stopped the spanking immediately and sat Kurt up on his lap, trying to keep the pressure off his bottom as he held Kurt in his arms, rubbing his back.

"Shhh, it's okay sweetheart, it's over, your done. I'm so proud of baby you did soo good."

"I'm so sorry, so sorry, Sir." Kurt repeated over and over again.

"Your forgiven sweetheart, your okay now. It's okay Kurt. I love you so much, you did so good."

Blaine didn't know how long he sat there for, rubbing Kurts back and whispering reassuring words into Kurts ear. Kurts crying gradually slowed down until all Blaine heard was sniffles every so often.

"How do you feel baby?" Blaine asked.

"It hurts, I probably won't be able to sit down, but I feel good, almost like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders."

Blaine chuckled, "I can guarantee you won't be able to sit properly today, but you did so good hunni, I'm so proud of you. I love you."

"I want you to be, and I love you too, so much."

Blaine cupped Kurts chin pulling him into a kiss. It was soft and slow. Blaine pulled back and rested his head on Kurts, "How about we take a bath, relax a little bit. I'm sure the warm water will help sooth your bum a little."

"Will you have one with me?" Kurt asked shyly.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Blaine replied, giving Kurt a quick kiss on the nose.

"Let's go baby." Blaine said helping Kurt off his lap.

Kurt walked slowly to the bathroom. The stinging had subsided a little bit but the pain was still very much there. Eventually he made it to the bathroom. Blaine had already started filling the tub, and was just adding bubbles.

Blaine took off his underwear and slowly climbed in opening up his arms inviting Kurt to join him. Kurt took off his underwear and slowly climbed in, hissing at the initial contact of the warm water on his behind. He sat facing away from Blaine, and it took him several seconds to find a position where it didn't hurt.

Blaine wrapped himself around Kurt and pulled him into his chest, hooking his chin over Kurts shoulder. "Mmm this feels so nice." Blaine whispered into Kurts ear.

Kurt relaxed into Blaine. He felt so safe and loved and cared for in Blaines arms. He never wanted to leave, he could stay like this forever. Kurt closed his eyes and just took in the feeling of being with Blaine. Today would be the last full day he had with him, before he had to go home and back to school. And that's what worried him. How would they be outside of the comfort of Blaines house. How would they act at school? So many thoughts were going through his head, but he didn't want them to effect his time with Blaine right now. They could discuss it tomorrow. So he pushed those thoughts as far back as he could. He wanted to spend as much time with Blaine as he could.

Blaine began sucking on the Kurts ear lobe. And than slowly licked a path from the back of his ear down his neck to his shoulder.

Kurt moaned at the contact, and tilted his head back giving Blaine more access.

"Don't fall asleep sweetheart, I'm pretty sure I promised you something as an award for finishing your punishment." Blaine said as he started lightly tracing his fingers down Kurts chest.

Kurt lifted up his arm and wrapped it around Blaines neck, threading his fingers through Blaines hair. "Mmm please Sir."

"What do you want sweetheart?" Blaine grazed Kurts nipple, and starting lightly pinching it.

"Fuck!" Kurt nearly shouted, his back arching. "Please touch me Sir."

Blaine continued pinching Kurts nipple, while his other hand made its way down Kurts stomach.

"I am touching you baby, you're going to have to be more specific." Blaine made his way down Kurts hip bone and on the inside of his thigh, touching everywhere but where he knew Kurt wanted to touch him the most.

"Fuck Sir, please please touch my cock."

As soon as the words left Kurts mouth, Blaine grabbed Kurts cock. "Like this baby." He whispered into Kurts ear.

Kurt had masturbated before, of course he had. He's a teenage boy for God sakes. But having someone else's hands on him, Blaines hands on him, was something completely different. It sent tingles all over his body and he swore it was the best feeling in the world.

"Yes, more, I need more," Kurt moaned.

Blaine started expertly stroking Kurts cock. Kurts dick was the only dick he has ever touched besides his own. He may act like he knew what he was doing, but he was just going off instinct and the noises that Kurt was making. He was just as inexperienced as Kurt was. But it didn't matter, he was excited to learn together.

"Don't cum, Kurt." Blaine commanded.

Kurt needed to cum so bad. The minute Blaine touched him he knew he wouldn't be able to last that long, he had been teased all day.

"Please sir I need to cum." Kurt whined.

"I said not yet, you can only cum when I tell you too." He sped up his hand.

He knew Kurt was close, but he wanted to drag it out a bit more. He wanted to see how long Kurt could hold off.

Blaine stopped his movements with his hand but grasped on tighter to Kurt. "Fuck my hand Kurt."

Kurt started thrusting into Blaines hand. He felt so good.

"That's it baby, Fuck my hand." Blaine growled.

"omg" Kurt cried out. "Please sir, I can't, I can't." He chanted.

Blaine whispered in Kurts ear, "Cum Kurt, Cum for me sweetheart."

Kurt let go, cum shooting up his stomach reaching his neck. It felt like it would never stop. The intensity of it was overwhelming.

Kurt must have passed out because the next thing he knew, Blaine was tucking him into bed.

"It's okay sweetheart, have a nap, I'll wake you up when it's time for dinner." Blaine said leaning down and kissing Kurts forehead.

"I love you, Blaine." Kurt mumbled almost asleep.

"I love you too baby, more than you will ever know." Blaine said, walking out of the room with her biggest smile on his face.

He couldn't remember the last time he has ever been this happy. And he hoped that he could make Kurt as happy as he makes him. He will spend the rest of his life trying.


	13. Date Night Part One

Did everybody watch Glee? I was so pissed. I won't say why don't want to spoil it for anyone incase you haven't seen it, but incase you have all i will ssy is Blaine and Sam! Ughh! Anyways, did you guys see Darren on Kathy Griffin, in my opinion best interview ever, it . If you haven't seen it yet, check it out, you won't be disappointed.

Anyways, back to the story. There is two parts to their date night. I had to break it up because it was getting really long. I hope you guys like it :)

Blaine decided he would allow Kurt to sleep for a few hours. He knew Kurt had to have been exhausted to pass out as soon as he orgasmed. Besides the orgasm, he did have a very emotional day. And besides it gave him time to run out to grab a few things that he needed for their date tonight.

Kurt,

Incase you wake up while I'm gone, don't freak out. Just had to run out to grab few things for our date tonight. Help yourself to whatever, make yourself at home. I won't be long.

Love you always,

Blaine

In typical Dom/Sub relationships, the Sub wears something indicating that they are claimed, usually a collar. Of course Kurt couldn't walk around school wearing a collar, people will talk. But he wanted to get Kurt something that he could wear, something that will remind him of Blaine whenever he couldn't be with him, something that would remind Kurt that he is Blaines and only Blaines.

Kurt was always wearing long sleeve shirts, it was rare to see him in a t-shirt, so he thought of the perfect gift. A bracelet. Blaine walked into the jewelry store and looked around for a little bit. Just as he was about to give up his search, he noticed a white gold bracelet that allowed charms to be added to it, and beside it was a matching necklace. 'Perfect' Blaine thought. He purchased both items and a few charms to go along with it.

Blaine finished his shopping, grabbing candles and flowers on the way back home. He was really hoping Kurt was still asleep when he got back because he wanted to set everything up.

He made it back to the apartment in record time. He quietly snuck in. Not seeing Kurt anywhere in the main area of the house, he went and checked the bedroom. Kurt was still asleep. It was about 5:30 now and he would need at least an hour to finish everything. So he wrote Kurt another note and placed it beside his head, and quietly left the room.

Kurt,

I'm out in the kitchen but I'm planning for our date. If you wake up before 6:30, you are not allowed to leave this room. I know you don't have any clothes here, but help yourself to mine. (the pants might be a bit short, but I'm sure you will manage) Wear pajamas I'll pick you up at 6:30.

Love you always,

Blaine

Blaine went back to the kitchen, and immediately started on dinner. He told Kurt they would just order in, but while he was out he grabbed what he needed to make his famous pasta dish.

As the noodles were boiling, Blaine went around and put candles on every surface he could find. Lighting them was a hitch, but he knew Kurt loved romance, and he planned on romancing the he'll out of him tonight, he deserved it.

Next came the flowers. Blaine bought four dozen white roses and four dozen red roses. Blaine lined up tea light candles along the floor leading from the bedroom to the living room on both sides of the walk way. In the middle of the candles he scattered the rose petals in the same fashion, leading to the living room. He pushed the coffee table out of the way and laid down a bed of pillows and blankets. They could eat there tonight, kind of like a picnic. When he was done making sure they would have enough pillows and blankets he lit the fire place, and made sure he had Moulin Rouge was in the dvd player and ready to watch, he knew it was Kurts favorite movie, and tonight was all about him.

Kurt woke up feeling cold. Moving his hand around he realized that he was alone, and in his foggy state trying to wake up he almost forgot where he was. But where was Blaine? Kurt sat up, taking a minute to allow his eyes to adjust. Forgetting about his punishment earlier he forgot how sore his ass was and cried out in pain. Clearly laying down was his only option right now. When he layed down he noticed the note on Blaines pillow. Picking it up, he began to read it. How did he manage to find the perfect guy. Even though they couldn't go out on a real date he knew Blaine would find a way to make it special, and he would do that by picking him up at 6:30.

Kurt glanced at the clock, 6:12. "Shit" he said nearly falling off the bed from jumping up too quickly.

Thank god Blaine only asked him to wear pajamas because there wouldn't be enough time to pick out an outfit by 6:30 especially since the clothes weren't his.

Kurt felt kind of awkward going through Blaines items, but he was given permission to. He quickly found the pajama drawer, and looked for pants that would be close enough to his size. Blaine was shorter but jot by much so hopefully it wouldn't be hard.

At the bottom of the drawer Kurt found a pair of red and blue bottoms with the Dalton logo on it. Kurt knew Blaine went to Dalton Academy, he just didn't think he would find Dalton pajama pants in his drawer. Kurt thought it was cute that Blaine would hold onto something like that.

Being in his underwear all day Kurt wanted to feel really cozy so he opted for a sweater. He opened up Blaines closet, and had to cover his mouth for the giggles that came out. There inside Blaines closet was an entire shelf dedicated to just bow ties. There was well over a hundred of them. Who needs so many bow ties, Kurt thought getting his laughter under control.

Kurt grabbed the first sweater he seen, and once again started laughing. There on the front of the shirt was a picture of Katy Perry, and it said, 'I heart Katy Perry.' Ohh he was so going to wear this, he couldn't wait to see the look on Blaines face when he sees him in it.

Kurt went into the bathroom and styled his hair the best he could without the use of the normal products he used. When he was done he brushed his teeth quickly, and went back into the room, and sat on the bed. He had about two minutes before Blaine would be here to pick him up for their date. This is the first date he would be going on, and he couldn't be happier that it was with Blaine.

Blaine was just finishing the final touches of his pasta, dishing them out onto the plates. He grabbed two wine glasses and opted for sparkling cider to share with his boyfriend instead of wine, since Kurt was not of age to drink, so it was only fair that they drink the same thing.

He looked at the clock 6:28. Shit he only had two minutes before he had to pick up Kurt, and he still had to change. He ran into her guest room and grabbed the first pair of pajama bottoms he could find, and threw a sweater on. He ran back into the living room and double checked that everything was in place. The two jewelry boxes were hidden under the pillow. Everything was set, now all he needed was his beautiful boyfriend by his side.

Blaine walked to he bedroom with one single rose in his hand, and took a deep breath before knocking on he door.

Kurt sat up and walked to the door, opening it. There on the other side was Blaine, holding out a rose with a big smile on his face.

"For you my kind Sir," Blaine said handing Kurt the rose.

"Blaine, it's beautiful," Kurt said taking the flower from Blaine, pulling it to his nose and smelling it.

Kurt was about to lean in for a kiss when Blaine started laughing his face going completely red, "Omg Kurt, i can't believe you're wearing that."

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaines neck, "I can't believe that my teacher is such a huge fan of Katy Perry, so big in fact that he would own a sweater declaring his love for her, I'm a little jealous ."

Blaine laughed even harder, "Are you implying that I'm old, Mr Hummel?"

"Maybe I like a thing for older guys." Kurt said.

"As long as I'm the ONLY guy."

"Always," whispered Kurt, leaning into Blaine to kiss him.

Blaine pulled away and stroked Kurts cheek, "Are you ready for your date sweetheart?"

"More than ready, but don't think that I haven't forgotten about your weird obsession with Katy Perry," Kurt laughed.

"I'm never going to live this down am I?"

"Never, Mr Anderson."

Blaine laughed, "of course not, let's go."

Kurt gasped he minute he walked into the hallways. There was candles every where, along wih rose petals scattered along he floor, leading into he living room, it was breathtaking.

"Blaine-I don't even know what to say."

"Is it too much? It's to much isn't it, I just wanted-" Kurt cut him off with a heated kiss.

Pulling back, he looked at Blaine "Blaine its beautiful, I love it. I love you so much."

"I love you too sweetheart, but there's more, cmon," he said grabbing Kurts hand, leading him down he hallway.

Kurt entered he living room and his jaw hit the ground. He thought he hallway was beautiful, the living room was something else. There was hundreds of candles everywhere, the only light lighting up the room. Pillows were scattered all along the floor in front of the fire place. Food was set out on he coffee table that was pushed to the side to make room for the pillows.

"Blaine I don't even know what to say, this is so beautiful, I can't believe you did this all for me."

"Kurt I would do anything for you. I love you sweetheart with everything that I am, and you deserve all of this. I'm sorry I can't take you out on a real date, but I wanted to make this special for you. We've kinda done things a bit backwards."

"Blaine, this is a real date, this is amazing, and I wouldn't trade this night for anything else, it really is perfect, thank you."

"Your welcome baby, now let's eat." He led Kurt to the pillows and let him sit down. He knew his bottom was still sore, but hopefully the pillows would help relieve some of he pain.

"Now I know that I said I would order in food, but I decided to cook for you instead, I hope you like it." he said passing the plate to Kurt.

Kurt took a bite,"Oh my god Blaine this is amazing, seriously thank you, for all of this."

"Anything for you baby."

They spent dinner talking about anything and everything. Making flirty comments to one another, stealing kisses every once in awhile. Once dinner was done Blaine put the movie on, and him and Kurt snuggled into each other. When Come What May came on, Blaine turned his head and whispered into Kurts ear, "Dance with me."

Blaine pulled Kurt to his feet, and wrapped him in his arms, and slowly started to turn them. Kurt layed his head on Blaines shoulder. Kurt loved this song, he always dreamed that he would dance to this at his wedding with the man that he loved.

Blaine started singing, in hopes that Kurt would join in and he did. They slowly swayed together lost in each other and in the music.

[BLAINE]

Never knew I could feel like this

Like I've never seen the sky before

Want to vanish inside your kiss

Seasons may change

Winter to Spring

But I love you

Until the end

Of time

Come what may

Come what may

I will love you

Until my dying day

[BLAINE & KURT]

Suddenly the world

Seems such a perfect place

Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace

Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste

It all revolves around you

And there's no mountain too high

No river too wide

Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side

Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide

[KURT]

But I love you

[BLAINE]

I love you

[KURT & BLAINE]

Until the end of time

Come what may

Come what may

I will love you

I will love you

Once the song ended, Blaine leaned in and gave Kurt a soft gentle kiss. He knew right now that it was the perfect time to give Kurt his gift.

He leaned down and pulled the box out from under the pillow. Kurts eyes, lit up when he saw the box, "If this is an engagement ring, than yes!" Kurt said.

Blaine laughed, "Just-open the box Kurt."

Kurt opened the box, inside was the most beautiful bracelet he had ever seen. It was white gold, and had two pendants on it. The first pendant was Blaines initial, a beautiful 'B' all in diamonds, the second was a key.

He looked up at Blaine with tears in his eyes.

"I wanted to get you something that signifies our relationship as a Dom/Sub, typically I would put a leather collar on you, claiming you. But given our situation that wasn't a very good idea. So I opted for getting you a bracelet instead. The B is for you to remember that your mine, Kurt. The key is to remind you that you have the key to my heart, you will always have the key to my heart. And in general its a promise."

"What are you promising," asked Kurt.

"To always love you. To defend you, even if I know your wrong. To surprise you. To always pick up your call no matter what I'm doing. To bake you cookies at least twice a year and to kiss you whenever and wherever you want. To be the best Dom that I can be. To always protect you. Mostly to make sure that you always remember how perfectly imperfect you are."

"Blaine I love you so much, thank you. You are perfect, everything you've done tonight is perfect. I am so happy."

"I'm so glad you are happy, when your happy that makes me happy, can I help you put it on?"

Kurt handed Blaine the bracelet. Blaine snapped it in place, and kissed it whispering, "Mine."

"I got something for myself too, so that you know I belong to you just as much as you belong to me. Blaine kneeled down and pulled out a second box. Inside was a beautiful white gold chain. On it was Kurts initial, and instead of a key he had a heart that matched Kurts key. "You will always have my heart, Kurt."

Kurt took the necklace from Blaine, "Turn around."

Blaine turned around, and allowed Kurt to put on the chain. Kurt wrapped himself around Blaine from behind, and kissed the back of Blaines neck right over the chain and whispered, "Mine."


	14. Date Night Part Two

Hearing Kurt whispered, 'mine' sent shivers down Blaines spine. Feeling Kurts body pressed up against his was probably one of the best feelings in the world. They fit perfectly together. And just as much as Kurt felt safe with him, he felt just as safe with Kurt. It had only been a few weeks, but in those few weeks Blaine knew without a doubt that Kurt was his soul mate and they would spend the rest of their lives together. He didn't want this night to end. Kurt would be going home tomorrow, and they both had to be in school on Monday, who knew when the next time he would get to have Kurt here in his arms.

Blaine turned around in Kurts arms, and pulled him close. He rested his head on Kurts forehead, and they just stood there staring into each others eyes. No words were needed, the moment its self was perfect.

Blaine glanced down stairs Kurts lips, and more than anything he just wanted to taste him. He moved his hand up to cup Kurts cheek. He lightly brushed Kurts lips with his thumb, parting them. Blaine leaned in slowly watching Kurts eyes shut. He was so close he could feel Kurts warm breath on his face. Than their lips met. The kiss was slow at first, not moving much just enjoying the feeling of each other. Blaine hesitantly licked Kurts lips asking for entrance.

Kurt opened his mouth, allowing Blaine to enter. Both of them moaned into the kiss when their tongues met. The minute they did, the kiss became heated. Blaine grabbed he back of Kurts head bringing him close as humanly possible, while Kurt grabbed and yanked at Blaines back. He could feel Kurts erection against his leg, and he was no better off. He pulled away from Kurts mouth when air became a necessity, but latched himself to Kurts neck. He wanted to mark him, but knew it was a bad idea. He didn't need Kurts dad or classmates to see him with hickeys. Its okay though he will find a place that only himself and Kurt will see.

Blaine tugged at the bottom of Kurts sweater, silently asking permission to remove it. Kurt nodded his head. Blaine slowly lifted he shirt off of Kurt and tossed it to he side. He ran his fingers down Kurts chest.

"You are so beautiful sweetheart." Blaine told him.

He grabbed Kurts hand and slowly layed him down on his back against the pillows. Blaine layed beside him on his side. Resting his head on his one arm, he slowly started tracing a line from Kurts collar down his chest, around each nipple and down to his stomach, tracing the waist line of his pants.

Kurt had his eyes closed. Blaine made him feel so beautiful. His touch was soft and felt amazing, and it was turning him on more and more.

Blaine leaned down and captured Kurts bottom lip between his teeth, giving a little pull. Kurts hands flew to Blaines head and pulled him in for a kiss. This kiss was messy but neither cared, they were to caught up in each other. During there heated makeout session Blaine ended up on top of Kurt straddling him.

Once the kiss was broken, Blaine started kissing down Kurts chest. Stopping at his one nipple he blew on it, making Kurts back arch. Just as soon as his back came off the bed Blaine captured his nipple in his mouth. Sucking and biting. When that nipple was completely hard, he moved onto the next one, doing the same thing. Blaine licked down Kurts stomach to his hip bone. He started sucking.

"Fuck Blaine." Kurt moaned out.

Blaine sucked until he knew it would leave a mark. "Mine," he growled.

Blaine kissed his way back home Kurts chest, finding his way to his mouth, bringing him in for a kiss.

Kurt began pulling at Blaines shirt, "please take it off," he asked, "You're wearing too many clothes."

Blaine sat up and pulled off his shirt and threw it beside him. Kurts hands flew to Blaines chest and began running his fingers all over Blaine. Blaine closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Kurt touching him.

Kurt sat up as much as he could with Blaine still on his lap. Blaine opened his eyes and looked at Kurt. "Make love Blaine," he said.

Blaines breath hitched, "Are you sure? We don't have to Kurt, there's no rush we can wait until, your ready."

"I'm ready Blaine, I need you so bad. I promise I'm ready, I want you to make love to me."

Blaine searched Kurts eyes looking for any hesitation, and he didn't.

"Okay," he whispered. "Take off your pants and underwear and lay down sweetheart, I'll be right back I just have to grab a few things."

Blaine got up and went to his room. He pulled out the box underneath his bed. He had been buying stuff for years that interested him, and things he wanted to use when he found the right person. Inside he had boxes of condoms, lube, different size vibrators, butt plugs, cock rings, he also had a gag and handcuffs, blindfolds. He couldn't wait to try everything with Kurt, but not tonight. Tonight was about making love, everything else would come later. So he grabbed the lube and box of condoms and made his way back to the living room.

Kurt was lying on his back completely naked. He looked so beautiful like this. The way the candle light would flicker over his skin, he really was flawless.

Kurt looked up when Blaine walked in. He saw the condoms and lube in his hand, and being that this was Kurts first time, you would think that he would be nervous but he wasn't far from it.

Blaine put the condoms and lube down and slowly started to take off his pants. Kurt tried not to stare at Blaines cock, but it was right there and it was perfect. He couldn't wait to feel it inside him, he wanted to touch it and he wanted to taste him, he wanted to feel Blaines weight on his tongue.

Kurts never given a blowjob before but knew the basics. He didn't know where the courage came from but he got up on his knees and crawled over to Blaine until his cock was right infront of his eyes.

"K-Kurt," Blaine stammered, "What are you doing sweetheart?"

"I want to taste you."

"You don't have-" Blaine was cut off when he felt Kurts tongue lick around his head. "Fuck," he moaned.

"God baby your tongue feels amazing," he said as he grabbed the back of Kurts head.

Blaine tasted salty but sweet at the same time. If there were any doubts in his mind before about being gay, they were long gone. He could get addicted to the taste of Blaine. Kurt licked from the head down to Blaines vein to his balls and back up. Kurt licked around Blaines head again before slowly taking just the tip in his mouth.

"Oh god baby, mm feels so good." Blaine moaned.

Encouraged by Blaines moans, Kurt took him in further. It was a different feeling, and he didn't know how good he would be at it but at the noises Blaine was making just encouraged him to keep going. Relaxing his throat Kurt took Blaine all the way down to the base, making Blaine buck forward resulting in a coughing fit.

Kurt pulled off Blaine and tried to stop the coughing.

"I'm so sorry baby, are you okay?"

"It's okay, just wasn't expecting it, just don't move for a minute okay?" Kurt said as he sunk back down on Blaine.

"Shit, Kurt, how do you even know how to do that?"

Kurt kept sucking slowly, taking more of Blaines dick in his mouth every time he went down. He shrugged his shoulders and hummed around Blaine.

It took everything in Blaines power not to move his hips, Kurts mouth was sinful. Kurt grabbed Blaines ass and encouraged him to move.

"You sure baby, I don't want to hurt you?" Blaine asked.

Kurt just hummed in approval.

Blaine started moving his hips shallow at first, slowly going deeper in every thrust. Kurt squeezed his ass, and pulled off.

He looked up at Blaine, "I want you to fuck my mouth Sir, take control of me."

Blaines eyes were so black so full of lust. He reached down and wiped some spit that was running down Kurts mouth. "Hands behind your back beautiful, don't move them," Blaine growled.

Kurt loved when Blaine took control, which is why he knew he was a Sub. He was so hard and was aching to be touched. He put his hands behind his back, and waited for Blaine.

"Open your mouth sweetheart, and don't move, let me do all he work."

Kurt opened his mouth, and Blaine slowly put his dick in Kurts mouth. Blaine knew Kurt wanted him to fuck his mouth, so he was going to do just that. He pulled his dick out slowly to where only his head was in Kurts mouth. And without giving Kurt any warning he fucked into his mouth. Kurt gagged at first, but relaxed his throat muscles allowing Blaine to hit he back of his throat.

Blaine fucked into his mouth relentlessly. Who knew Kurt would be able to deep throat the first time giving head? He was so happy that he could though because this felt amazing. Blaine could feel the familiar tightening in his balls, but he didn't want this to be over too quickly, so he pulled out of Kurts mouth.

Kurt looked wrecked. His lips were swollen and red, his eyes black with arousal. Blaine lifted Kurt up and pulled him into a greedy kiss. He thought that tasting himself would be weird, but it wasn't. It was a mixture of Kurt and himself and it was hot.

Blaine moaned into the kiss, "Fuck baby your mouth is amazing, I almost came."

Kurt blushed, "I'm glad you liked it."

"Of course I did, fuck Kurt your amazing, now let me return the favor."

Kurt layed back down, and Blaine was over top of him immediately. Kissing his way down Kurts chest down to Kurts leaking Dick. He kissed the head, and Kurts back arched off the bed.

"Hands above your head baby, and don't move them. Don't move at all or I'll stop."

"Yes sir."

Blaine had never given head either, but he wanted to learn. He wanted to taste Kurt. He wanted to take his time on him, but they were both so aroused neither one of them would last. Instead of teasing Kurt he took him completely in his mouth, surprising himself when he realized he didn't have a gag reflex.

"Aghh Blaine feels so fucking good, don't stop, don't ever stop," Kurt cried out.

Blaine sped up, Kurts dick hitting the back of his throat every time he went down. He tasted amazing, and could do just this alone, but Kurt wanted me to make love to him.

He pulled off Kurt, Kurt whining at the loss. "Are you ready baby?"

"Yes, please make love to me sir, I need to feel you inside of me."

"Kurt baby, look at me."

Kurt looked down at Blaine trying to calm his heart beat.

"What are your safe words Kurt?"

"Green I'm okay, Yellow slow down, Red stop."

"Good boy sweetheart, and you will use them if this becomes too much, I'm trusting you to use them Kurt."

"Yes Sir, I promise."

Blaine grabbed the lube and slicked up his fingers. He started rubbing around Kurts entrance. Kurt stiffened at the feeling.

"Relax sweetheart, the more you relax the less it will hurt."

Kurt nooded, and took some deep breathes, relaxing.

Blaine could tell that Kurt relaxed a little bit, so he slowly breached the tight ring of muscle. He stopped giving Kurt some time to adjust.

"Are you okay sweetheart, you are doing so good."

"Yea just give me a minute, it's just different."

Kurt willed himself to relax. He knew that this would be painful, but he also knew it could be pleasurable. Taking a deep breath he said to Blaine, "You can move just go slow."

Blaine moved his finger in slowly and stopped when his entire finger was inside Kurt. He looked up at Kurt and noticed his eyes were screwed shut, biting on his lip. He knew that Kurt was in some sort of pain, and he just wanted this to be as pleasurable as possible for him.

Blaine slowly pulled his finger out and as he was about to push back in he sunk down on Kurts dick, at the same time.

Kurt cried out, "Fuck Blaine."

The pleasure from Blaine sucking him helped with the pain he was feeling in his ass. It was getting more bearable though.

Kurt was starting to losen up a little bit, Blaines fingers now moving in and out at a steady rate. Kurt didn't seem like he was in pain anymore but was now enjoying it.

"More Blaine i need more."

Blaine pulled out his finger and on the next push in he added a second finger, going as far in as he could this time and not stopping. He thrusted his fingers in and out at even pace while still working on Kurts cock.

"Omg sir feels so good, I feel so full."

Kurt had started sweating. Once he got through the pain, the pleasure was unimaginable, he couldn't wait to feel Blaines dick inside of him. He knows Blaine told him not to move but he couldn't help but to fuck himself down onto Blaines fingers.

Kurt had disobeyed a direct order on not to move, but at this point Blaine didn't care. Watching Kurt fall apart was too hot for him to tell him to stop moving, he would deal with it later. Without giving Kurt any warning the next time he was going in he added a third finger, and immediately curled his fingers, knowing that he would hit Kurts prostate, trying to mask the pain Kurt would feel with another finger.

Kurt screamed, literally screamed, "Holy fucking shit, right there Blaine, what the fuck was that!"

Blaine pulled off of Kurt but kept moving his fingers, "That my dear would be your prostate," Blaine said brushing over it again.

"Aghh fuck Sir, don't stop."

And Blaine didn't, he hit Kurts prostate every thrust in. Loving every moan every scream that came out of Kurts mouth. Thank god he had his own house and not an apartment because I'm pretty sure we would get noise complaints. Kurt was loud and vocal, and he loved it.

"Blaine I need you inside of me now, I'm going to cum." Kurt cried out.

Blaine slowly pulled his fingers out of Kurt. "Don't cum baby, not until I tell you too."

Blaine went to go grab the box of condoms, but Kurt reached out and stopped him, "Please Blaine no condoms at least for this time, I want to feel you. We are both clean, please just no condoms."

Blaine put the condoms down, "Ok sweetheart."

He grabbed the lube and put some in hands, warming it up a little first before he lubed up his cock. He hissed at the initial contact. He knew that neither one of them were going to last, but it was okay.

He grabbed Kurts ankles and gently placed them over each shoulder, and leaned down to kiss him. Pulling away, he looked at Kurt, "Are you ready baby?"

Kurt nodded his head.

Blaine lined himself up to Kurts entrance and slowly pushed passed the tight ring of muscle. God Kurt was tight and so warm. He didn't stop until he was fully inside of him.

"I love you Kurt, forever and always," he whispered as he grabbed Kurts wrist and kissed he bracelet.

Kurt was so over come with emotion. The love he felt for this man was overwhelming. He felt so connect to him at this moment, and he loved the feeling of Blaine claiming him.

"I love you too Blaine so much," he side as he leaned in for a kiss.

The kiss was slow and sweet. Blaine started rocking his hips slowly, allowing Kurt to get used to the feeling. And even though he knew it wouldn't last long, he was trying to draw it out as much as possible, he didn't want this to end too quickly.

The next thrust in Blaine hit Kurts prostate. "Right there Blaine, right there."

Encouraged by Kurt, Blaine started thrusting into Kurt faster, making sure to hit his prostate every time. He was already so close and the way Kurt was moaning he knew he was too.

"Mmm so close baby," Blaine cried out.

"Me too, don't stop."

Blaine grabbed both of Kurts hands entwining their hands. "Kurt, sweetheart open your eyes, look at me baby."

Kurt opened his eyes and stared directly at Blaine. He could see the love pouring out of Blaine, just by looking into his eyes.

"Cum with me Kurt," Blaine said in between thrusts.

And that's what did it for Kurt, that one little command, and he came untouched. Spurting his seed in between himself and Blaine.

Watching Kurt cum, was enough for Blaine, with two more thrusts he was coming inside of Kurt. Completely exhausted and spent he fell down on Kurt. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine and just held him close, whispering I love yous, over and over again.

Blaine went to get up so he could clean them up, but Kurt held on tighter. "Don't go, just stay here, I need you to stay here."

"Shhh its okay sweetheart, I won't go anywhere until you say it's okay, I'm right here Kurt."

Blaines layed back down ontop of Kurts chest.

And that's how they stayed the rest of the night. As close as humanly possible, connected as one, and completely and madly in love with one another.


	15. Date night Part Three

Blaine woke up sometime in the middle of the night, slightly uncomfortable. He realized that him and Kurt fell asleep with Blaine still inside of him. It should have felt gross or disgusting, but it wasn't. Feeling his cum still inside of Kurt, was hot. He debated on pulling out, but he promised Kurt that he wouldn't go anywhere. And to be honest he didn't want to pull out, if anything he wanted to fuck him into the mattress. He never realized how good sex could be.

Looking inbetween himself and Kurt he realized that Kurt was already hard. At this point he was fully hard too, and he either had to pull out and deal with it himself, or fuck Kurt. He decided on the latter.

He pulled out a little bit, and thrust back in.

Kurt moaned in his sleep, but stayed asleep.

Blaine pulled back out and thrust in even harder the second time, making sure he hit Kurts prostate dead on.

Kurts eyes flew open, "Ughh fuck! God Blaine what are you doing?" He moaned.

"I need you, Kurt. Do you feel how hard I am for you? You did this to me baby," he said as he continued to thrust into Kurt.

"Mmm, fuck Blaine, best wake up call ever," He moaned.

"I told you to call me Sir, Kurt." Blaine said as he fucked into him.

"Mmm, sorry Sir, fuck harder Sir."

Blaine had to remind Kurt that he was the one in charge, not him, so he slowed down his thrusts. " I control how fast or slow this will go baby not you." Blaine said.

Kurt whined. He needed Blaine to fuck him, he wanted to feel him all next week, reminding him that he is Blaines.

"Please Sir, fuck me. I want to feel you when I walk, I want to feel you every time I sit down, please Sir."

"I already told you that I decide how I fuck you, so this is how it's going to work. I'm going to fuck you Kurt until I cum, your not allowed to cum Kurt, and if you do, you will be punished."

"Yes Sir," he whimpered.

"Turn over, on your hands and knees," he demanded pulling out of Kurt.

Kurt turned over and got into position.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard baby, don't cum," Blaine said as he slammed into Kurt.

Kurt screamed. It hurt but the pleasure took over. He loved this side of Blaine. He loved to be dominated.

"Please, Sir," he begged, not even sure he knew what he was begging for.

Blaine grabbed Kurt by the back if his hair and pulled back, leaning down he whispered into his ear, "You like the feel of my cock in your tight ass, don't you pet?"

Well that was knew, Kurt thought. He loved it though, he didn't know how but his dick got even harder.

"Yes sir, I feel so full, feels so good," He got out, almost unable to speak in a complete sentence.

Blaine picked up his thrusts, slamming into Kurt over and over again hitting his prostate every time. Kurt knew Blaine was close, his thrusts became irregular.

"Fuck, Kurt you feel so good, I'm gonna cum." And with a few more thrusts Blaine was coming.

He quickly pulled out. Kurt hissed, he felt so empty now without Blaine filing him. His cock was leaking a steady flow of pre cum, to the point where it hurt, he needed to cum.

"Roll onto your back now," demanded Blaine.

Kurt rolled over and immediately Blaines face was in front of his dick. "Cum whenever you want to baby." Blaine said as he lowered his mouth onto him.

Kurts eyes rolled to the back of his head. This was the second time Blaine gave him a blow job, and it was even better than he first. The way he was able to take Kurt all he way in. Kurt was close.

"Mmm close, Sir."

Blaine shoved three fingers into Kurt, making Kurt cum right down his throat. Blaine swallowed every last drop loving the way Kurt tasted. Once he was sure Kurt was completely done he pulled off, and leaned up to give him a sweet passionate kiss.

"Seriously Blaine, best wake up call ever, I could get used to that."

"Me too," he replied as he rolled onto his back pulling Kurt into him, lightly drawing patterns on his back.

"I feel so gross, let's take a shower," Kurt said to Blaine, as he could feel Blaines cum leaking out of him.

Blaine glanced at the clock, it was 3:45 in the morning, "Mmm tired, sleep first, shower when we wake up," yawning as he said so.

"Ughh okay, I love you," Kurt said reaching up to give Blaine a kiss on the cheek.

"Love you too baby, now sleep." Blaine said as he kissed the top of his head.

He snuggled into Blaine more and drifted off to sleep, hoping that when he woke up it all hadn't been a dream.

Kurt opened his eyes, to the sound of ringing, it took a second to realize that it was coming from his phone. He quickly jumped out of bed, trying to get to his phone before whoever was calling him hung up. The minute he stepped out of bed he felt the ache in his bottom. He smiled, even though it hurt the memory of last night made it worth it. He limped the entire way to the phone.

He picked up without looking who was calling, "Hello?"

"Hey buddy, what's up, you sound out of breath everything okay?"

"Hey dad, everythings fine just had to run to grab my phone."

"Oh okay, how you feeling son?"

"I feel so much better, when are you going to be home?"

Just than Blaine came into the room and wrapped his arms around Kurt giving him a kiss on the cheek. Kurt looked at him and mouthed, "Good morning, my dad," he said pointing at the phone.

"Just about to get on the plane, my flight lands around 5 so ill be home around 6."

"Okay, dad ill have dinner ready."

"Sounds good buddy, I'll see you soon, love you, bye."

"Love you too dad, bye."

Blaine would probably never admit it, but he was kind of jealous of Kurt and his dad's relationship. He had never been that close with his parents, and Kurt and his dad were extremely tight and from everything he knew about him he was pretty much the perfect dad. He was hoping that one day he could have that relationship with his own father.

"So when do you have to leave?" Blaine asked sadness clearly evident in his voice.

"Around Three, I don't want to though, I'll miss you." Kurt replied tears gathering in his eyes.

"Hey baby don't cry, we will be okay and we will see each other tomorrow at school, and we can talk on the phone tonight before you go to bed," he said kissing away Kurts tears.

"I know, it's just not going to be the same, you will go back to being my teacher tomorrow and I'll just be your student, and too be honest I don't know how I will be able to sleep without you next to me."

"Kurt ill never just be your teacher you know that," he lifted up Kurts wrist, "whenever your feeling down or your missing me, just look at this bracelet, it's proof that I'm more than just your teacher."

He pulled Kurt into a hug, "I'm going to miss you too baby, so much. It's going to suck seeing you and not being able to pull you into a hug, or being able to kiss you, but we will make it work. We will have after school and on weekends, we can do this Kurt."

"Cmon let's go take a shower and get some breakfast. Then we need to sit down and go over everything that happened this weekend and go over our rules."

"Okay," Kurt said, "And while we are at it I would like to discuss further your love for Katy Perry, and your unusual obsession with bow ties," He said smirking at Blaine.

Blaine laughed, "What am I going to do with you?"

Kurt lowered his voice, "You can always punish me, Mr Anderson," Kurt said with a wink and turned and walked away. Leaving Blaine standing there with his mouth hanging open.


	16. Contract

Kurt was bending over playing with the taps trying to get the perfect temperature for their shower, when he felt a pair of strong arms embrace him.

"You are so beautiful Kurt," Whispered Blaine, "I don't think you realize how much."

No matter how many times Blaine had complemented him the past few weeks he couldn't help but blush. He had never been complemented before, in fact the complete opposite. From the time he could remember he was made fun of for the way he dressed to the way his voice sounded. Every time Blaine would compliment him it made him feel a bit better about himself and he almost believed it.

He turned around to face Blaine, "You know your not so bad yourself, and you better watch how often you tell me it might start going to my head."

Blaine laughed, "I only speak the truth sweetheart, and I'll tell you every single day how beautiful you are, and if it starts going to your head ill just have to put you back in your place," he spoke seductively.

Two could play at the teasing game, he thought recalling Kurts earlier comment about punishment, he smirked.

"Let's get in the shower, we both are in dire need of one and I'm starving."

They climbed into the shower together, Blaine allowing Kurt to step into the water first. He grabbed a sponge and lathered it in soap. He started rubbing Kurts shoulders make a path down Kurts stomach and both legs, "Turn around baby, I'll clean your back."

Right at this moment Kurt had never felt so loved and cared for before. Blaine was being so gentle with him. He loved how Blaine wanted to take care of him, and he was more than willing to allow him too.

Once Blaine was finished cleaning Kurt, Kurt returned the favor, taking his time. He wanted to take this memory with him for the rest of his life. Although this could have turned sexual so easily in a way he was glad it didn't. They didn't need sex in this moment. It was perfect without it. He's never felt more calm or relaxed than right now.

Once they both were completely washed, dried and dressed they made their way to the kitchen to get some breakfast. The entire time they were eating they were touching in some capacity. Their feet tangled under the table, hand holding when the could, gentle kisses here or there. It's like they both knew that after today touching would become limited, so they did it now as much as they could, never taking one second for granted.

As soon as they were finished eating Blaine went and grabbed his and Kurts contract. He knew it would take a bit to go through everything. He wanted to know how Kurt felt about the few rules they already made, and wanted to add some more. He wasn't going to rush this process, but he was hoping they could finish early so he could spend a little more time with Kurt before he had to leave, just holding him.

"Okay, let's get started sweetheart, how do you think this weekend went? Anything you would change about it?"

Kurt knew he wouldn't change anything about what happened this weekend, not even the punishments. Even though it hurt, it's what he wanted, and Blaine was fair the entire time. He loved having a set of rules that he had to follow.

He looked at Blaine and held his gaze, "I wouldn't change anything that happened this weekend, it was perfect, punishment and all. I loved the rules you gave me."

Blaine smiled, he was so happy Kurt was okay with everything. The next few hours was spent discussing the rules, adding rules, and going over punishments. When they had finished the final contract and both had signed it, neither one could take the smiles off their faces. Kurt and Blaine read over the contract one more time, mesmerizing every word.

The Official Contract between Dom, Blaine Devon Anderson and Sub, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel.

This contract can be revised at any time once both Sub and Dom have discussed everything and once 24 hours have passed giving both enough time to fully think it over. At anytime the Sub or the Dom can leave the relationship, no discussion is needed if they feel like they have to terminate this contract. The following list of rules are to be followed daily even if the Dom is not present in the Subs life.

Rule 1- Honesty- You must be honest at all times. A half truth is never okay and will result in punishment. This will only work if we are truthful with one another. Always be honest about everything.

Rule 2-Names- You must always call me Sir, Blaine is fine once in awhile, I will correct you if I see fit. I will call you Pet unless I feel like calling you something else. During school hours you are to address me as .

Rule 3-Respect-You must always respect my feelings and the feelings of others. Being rude, yelling or putting someone else down is not okay. You may always approach me when you are upset or angry but always in a respectful manner, if not it will result in punishment.

Rule 4- Meals- Three meals are required daily, breakfast, lunch and dinner. Snacks in between are not necessary but encouraged. If his rule is not followed I will supervise each meal if I have to. Skipping a meal is not okay, you are to find time for each meal.

Rule 5-Homework-Homework is to be completed every single are require to keep a B average at all times. If you are having difficulty in a certain class, ask for help. Projects for all classes are to be handed in on time every time and not to be left until the last second.

Rule 6-Communication- You are to call me everyday as soon as you get home from school so I know you made it there safe. If you have plans after or before or on weekends I need to know about them. You are to call me every night before bed as well. If I think that your safety will be put into jeopardy or don't think it's okay for you to go out, I will have the final say in what you do.

Rule 7-Safety- If your life is ever threatened you are to tell me immediately. If the bullying starts again at school you are to tell me immediately. It's okay to interrupt my class, I expect you to, as soon as it happens.

Rules are open to change at anytime once the Sub and the Dom has discussed it, rules can be added at any time.

Punishments

Punishments will always be discussed before hand. As your Dom I will explain to you exactly why you are being punished and what punishment will be appropriate. What kind of punishment will be decided by me. We will stick to the basic safe words. Green your ok, Yellow slow down, Red stop. They are allowed to be used at anytime, and you are expected to use them if you need to. Punishments can be added and taken away once discussed by both Dom and Sub. I will tell you before the punishment starts how long it will last for, you will always know what's going on. Below is a list of punishments that can be used at any time.

Spankings

Corner Time

Writing Lines

Groundings

Orgasm Denial

After each punishment there will be a discussion. If I feel like you haven't learned your lesson additional punishment can be added. I will push you through some punishments, and you are EXPECTED to use your safe word.

I promise to always be the best Dom that I can be. I will never intentionally hurt. I will only ever want what's best for you. My decision is final in he end. You are expected to follow all rules at all times weather or not I'm present. If a rule is broken when I'm not around, I will expect you tell me at the first opportunity you get. Rules and punishments can be changed at any time.

Signed, Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson

Blaine made two copies of their contract, one for each of them to always have. He looked a Kurt, "I love you sweetheart, and I really can't wait to start living this life with you."

"Me too, you're amazing."

"Now come on we have to leave in about an hour, I have to drive you back to your car, and I want to spend this last hour holding my incredibly sweet, sexy boyfriend," Blaine said as he pulled Kurt to he bedroom.

They layed down on the bed facing each other, looking into each others eyes and savoring every second they had left together. They kissed each other soft and slow, mapping each others bodies, capturing and remembering every single moment they spent together. Time flew by way to quickly and before they both wanted to they were in Blaines car on the way back to the school.

The parking lot was empty, thank god it was Sunday because they just wanted to stay in each others presence as long as they could, without the fear of being caught.

Blaine pulled Kurt over on to his lap and held him close, "I'm going to miss you so much sweetheart."

"I'm going to miss you to, Sir, I don't want you to let me go," Kurt said as he held on tighter.

"I'll never let you go sweetheart," Blaine said pulling Kurt into a passionate kiss.

Breaking off from the kiss, "Okay baby you really have to go now."

Kurt sighed and reluctantly got out of the car and walked over to his, Blaine following him.

"Call me when you get home baby, let me know you got there safe,". He said pulling Kurt into a hug.

"Okay, I love you, I'll talk to you soon."

"Bye sweetheart," as he turned away walking back to his car.

Blaine sat in his car for a few minutes and watched Kurt drive off. Tonight is going to be a long night he thought to himself. He didn't know how he was suppose to go back to his apartment without Kurt there. His life had been so lonely for so long, until now. Kurts presence at his house made him actually want to be at home, something he hasn't felt in years. He sighed and started he car, one day he thought, one day I won't have to go home to an empty house. The thought of the future, a future with Kurt filled the void that he was feeling right now. He drove home feeling a little bit better than he had felt a few minutes ago, and was looking forward to Kurts phone call.


	17. School

Kurt pulled into his driveway and quickly text Blaine to let him know he was home.

(Kurt)-Hey, just pulled into the driveway, I made it home. Miss you already xoxo

Kurt let himself into the house and made his way to the kitchen so he could start dinner for him and his dad who should be arriving within the next hour. Kurts phone started ringing, looking down at the phone to see who was calling he smiled when he saw Blaines name.

"Hi," he answered.

"Hi sweetheart, glad you made it home safely, but I asked you to call not text, id rather hear your voice."

"Sorry, sir, I'll call the next time."

"It's okay, I miss you already, I just got home and it's not the same without you here," sadness evident in his voice.

"Ughh I know how you feel, it's going to be a long night."

"You'll be fine sweetheart, you will have your dad there to keep you company and I'm sure you have homework you have to finish."

"Yay you're right, I'm just about to cook my dad and I dinner, I'm going to spend some time with him and catch up, than finish my homework."

"Okay sweetheart, I'll let you go so you can finish cooking. Have fun with your dad and make sure you finish your homework."

"Yes sir."

"And Kurt, call me before you go to bed, don't forget sweetheart."

"I won't, the last thing I want to hear before I go to sleep is your voice."

"Me too baby, I'll talk to you soon, I love you."

"I love you too Sir, bye"

"Bye baby."

The night dragged on for both boys, both desperately wanting to hear each others voices. Blaine tried to keep himself occupied. He worked on the assignments he would be handing out this week. He cleaned his house, he searched the Internet for nothing important. No matter what he did it didn't help make time go faster. He was trying to be patient while he was waiting for Kurts phone call, he didn't want to interrupt his time with his father or his time doing homework. But the later it got the more impatient he became. He had almost dialed Kurts number at least ten times, but decided not to at the very last second.

At around 11:50 he opted on texting him.

(Blaine) Hey baby, it's getting pretty late, are you almost done with your homework?

Blaine waited another 20mins before he sent Kurt another text.

(Blaine) Kurt? I'm going to assume that your taking a shower or finishing up your homework, call me as soon as you get this please.

Blaine got up and started pacing. Why wasn't Kurt calling him back? He knew the rules, he just signed the god damn contract that day. What if something happened? Every worse case scenario went through Blaines head. He had enough of the waiting game and dialed Kurts number.

The answering machine picked up, "Kurt its Blaine please call me back when you get this, I'm worried about you."

Kurts alarm went off at 6:30. Groaning he rolled over and shut it off. Why do I feel so gross? He thought. He looked down and realized he was still wearing the same clothes as the day before. He must have fallen asleep when he was doing his Chemistry homework. Shit! He fell asleep, and he didn't call Blaine. He jumped off his bed and ran to his desk retrieving his phone. He went to go dial Blaines number when he realized that he had 14 missed calls, 18 text messages and 5 voice mails, the last one coming in at 5:15 this morning.

"Fuck fuck fuck!" Kurt cursed out loud. He knew Blaine was going to be pissed, he broke a rule. He dialed Blaines number and Blaine picked up on the first ring.

"KURT, are you okay? Why didn't you call me last night what happened."

"Blaine I'm okay, I am so sorry Blaine. I must have fallen asleep when I was doing my calculus homework,I didn't even realize that I was tired."

"You fell asleep, you fell asleep," Blaine said repeating himself clearly trying to keep his cool.

"Bla-"

"First of all its Sir, not Blaine, second of all I can't believe you just fell asleep, Kurt. I was worried sick about you all night, I haven't even gone to bed, and now I have to go to school all day and teach on no fucking sleep."

Blaine knew he was pissed, he was tired, he stayed up all night worrying about Kurt to find out he had just fallen asleep. He was starting to lose his temper and needed to calm down.

"Sir I -"

"Kurt save it, I really don't want to hear it right now, I have to get ready for school, I'll see you there."

"Wait, Sir," Dial tone, Blaine actually hung up on him.

He knew that Blaine would be upset, he honestly didn't mean to fall asleep he didn't even realize how tired he really was. The weekend he had was amazing but at the same time it was equally physically and emotionally draining, and it clearly caught up to him. It's not like he chose not to call Blaine, it really was just an accident.

He was pissed that Blaine would just hang up on him, not even allowing them to figure this out together. It wasn't right, and Kurt was hurt that Blaine would treat him like that. He decided that he would confront him when he got to school. He rushed through his skin care routine, and not wanting to break another rule he grabbed an apple as he rushed out the door. He wanted to get to school early so they would have a few minutes to talk before class began.

Kurt made it to school in record time, he had about fifteen minutes before the other students would start arriving, hopefully that would give him and Blaine enough time to talk.

Kurt ran into the school and to Blaines classroom. He stopped for a second and straightened out his clothes and caught his breath, than knocked on the door.

"Come in," a tired voice responded.

Kurt walked into the classroom. Blaine was sitting there with a cup of coffee, dark circles around his eyes, and maybe a little bit blood shot. When he saw Kurt he stood up and turned around, and started to write the lesson plan on the board.

"Sir," Kurt began. "Sir I'm so sorry about last night. I didn't mean to worry you, honestly. I didn't realize how tired I was and I must have fallen asleep."

"Well at least one of us got sleep." Blaine muttered.

"Blaine please turn-"

Blaine cut him off. "It's either Sir or while we are at school, , now if you would excuse me I have to finish preparing for my class."

"Sir please don't do this."

"Out, Kurt!" He said pointing at the door.

Kurts eyes welled with tears, he's never seen Blaine so angry before.

"But, Sir-"

"I SAID GET OUT!" Blaine yelled.

Kurt turned and left the room. Once he made it to the hallway he collapsed to the floor and started sobbing. He had never seen Blaine so angry, even when he was being punished, he was never angry. This Blaine scared him, this Blaine he didn't like. What if all of this was just a huge mistake, what if accepting Blaine as his Dom was a mistake. He didn't deserve to be treated like this. He wiped his tears as best he could and stood up and made his way to his locker. He decided that he can't be with Blaine if he was going to treat him like that. Out of all the people that scared him, he never thought Blaine would be one of them, he's suppose to be his safety blanket, and right now he wasn't, and that scared him even more. He had what he was going to do.

The minute Blaine screamed at Kurt, he regretted it. Fear flashed across Kurts eyes, and he had caused that. He never wanted Kurt to be afraid of him. He didn't mean to yell. He knew Kurt was telling the truth when he said he had fallen asleep, he should have just forgiven him, it didn't even deserve a punishment. He couldn't fault Kurt for being tired, it's not like he deliberately decided not to call him. If anything he was happy Kurt got a good night sleep, he didn't want Kurt to be up all night missing him. He was just so tired, and he knew that it wasn't an excuse. He fucked up, he fucked up big time. And the worse part is, is Kurt probably felt like he wouldn't be able to come to him if the jocks started picking on him again. If something bad happened to him today it would be all his fault. He had to find Kurt before he got to class, he had to apologize.

Blaine ran out of the room and straight to Kurts locker. Kurts face was red and his eyes were swollen, clearly he had been crying.

Lucky for him the hall ways were still empty, but he knew he didn't have much time before the other students would start coming in, so he ran over to Kurt.

"Kurt," he said hesitantly.

"Can I help you ?" Kurt asked not even bothering looking at Blaine.

Okay he deserved that.

"Kurt I am so sorry for yelling at you, I shouldn't have, baby I am so so sorry."

He tentatively reached his hand over to place on Kurt, but he pulled away.

"I don't want to talk to you right now, and you made it very clear you didn't want to talk to me either."Kurt said in a defeated voice.

"Please Kurt, I really am sorry. Sweetheart please look at me."

When Kurts eyes met Blaines, Blaine swore he never seen him look so sad before even after the bullies beat the crap out of him. His heart broke into a million pieces at that moment. He had caused this.

"I didn't sign up for this," Kurt said. "I never thought for one second that I would be scared of you. But what you just did-it wasn't okay, you scared me Sir." Kurt said trying to hold back his tears.

"Kurt-"

"No let me finish. You scared me in there. That's not the Blaine I fell in love with, that's not - that's not the Blaine that I want to be with. I am so sorry for not calling you last night, but I didn't do it on purpose and even if I did, I didn't deserve that. Right now I feel like I made a mistake-I feel like I made a mistake with you. And it hurts me so much to have to say that let alone feel it, because I am so in love with you. But I can't, I can't be with someone who scares me. I love you Blaine, but right now I need time to think, so please leave me alone."

Blaine was crying, he could feel Kurt slipping between his fingers. He fucked up so bad. Kurt was scared of him, he was doubting their relationship, and it was all his fault.

"Sweetheart please don't do this," he begged.

"Blaine just-just leave me alone," he said as he slammed his locker door shut and walked away.

Blaine was going to run after him, but realized the hallway had filled up with students. He tried to discreetly wipe away his tears, and went back to his classroom. He didn't even have time to think about happened because the bell rang and the students started coming in.

It seemed that wherever Kurt went, Blaine was there. In between classes, in the cafeteria during lunch. He made sure he was always around somebody knowing that Blaine wouldn't approach him if he was. He really didn't want to talk to him, he needed to think, he needed time.

Blaine let all of his classes out about five minutes early. He waited outside of Kurts classrooms in hopes of catching him by himself so he could talk to him, but he was always with someone. He tried texting him a few times but of course they went unanswered. During lunch Blaine went to the cafeteria looking for Kurt. He found him easily sitting with the other glee kids. He had to get his attention, so he decided to call him, to ask him to meet him in the classroom. He watched Kurt as he took out his phone to see who was calling. Blaine watched him as he hit ignore and shut his phone off and put it in his pocket. Blaine was devastated. Than he remembered that Kurt had his class right after lunch. He knew exactly what he needed to do.

Kurt was dreading going to class after lunch. He had class with Blaine, the last person he wanted to see right now. He thought about skipping, be in the end decided not to, he didn't need that to reflect on his record especially since he was applying to colleges this year. He took a deep breath and walked into the room, keeping his head down, walked to the very back of the room and sat down, he didn't notice Blaine sitting at the piano.

"Okay guys I'm going to start off today's lesson by singing you guys a song."

Kurt glanced up and looked at Blaine. He looked awful, exhausted. He felt bad for him he really did, but he still needed time.

Blaine started playing the piano, and softly started singing.

(Side note: If you can head over to YouTube right now...just clink on the link. I found a video that goes with this song and it's all about Blaine and Kurt, it's really sweet. This song is called I won't give up by Jason Mraz. Rachel also sand in on Glee as well, her version is beautiful too. Anyways here's the link to the Blaine and Kurt video, /DUfghxiahBk )

When I look into your eyes

It's like watching the night sky

Or a beautiful sunrise

Well, there's so much they hold

And just like them old stars

I see that you've come so far

To be right where you are

How old is your soul?

Well, I won't give up on us

Even if the skies get rough

I'm giving you all my love

I'm still looking up

And when you're needing your space

To do some navigating

I'll be here patiently waiting

To see what you find

'Cause even the stars they burn

Some even fall to the earth

We've got a lot to learn

God knows we're worth it

No, I won't give up

I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily

I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make

Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use

The tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake

And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend

For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn

We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in

I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am

I won't give up on us

Even if the skies get rough

I'm giving you all my love

I'm still looking up, still looking up.

Well, I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)

God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)

We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)

God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)

I won't give up on us

Even if the skies get rough

I'm giving you all my love

I'm still looking up

Kurt never heard Blaine sing so beautifully. He knew the song was meant for him, and it was one of the sweetest things anyone has ever done for him. But he meant what he said, he needed some time. Away from school, away from Blaine. It was all becoming too much, he felt like he was suffocating, he just needed to breathe.

He grabbed his things and practically ran out of the room. He needed out of there, out of the school.

Blaine chased after him this time, not caring about what his students would think. He had had enough of Kurt ignoring him all day, he just wanted to talk, he needed to talk to Kurt.

Blaine caught up to Kurt in the parking lot by his car.

"Kurt stop!" He demanded.

Kurt fumbled with his keys trying to get his door open, "Please just leave me alone Mr Anderson," He whispered. "Thank you for the song, but that doesn't change anything, I still need time."

"Kurt please don't do this, please, let's just talk about it."

"I said I need some space please just give it to me, give me tonight at least, we will talk tomorrow."

Blaine reached out to put his hand on Kurts shoulder the minute he touched Kurt, he heard the one word he never even considered Kurt saying at this moment. The one word where Kurt knew he would back off, the one word that stopped everything.

"Red," Kurt whispered.

Blaine immediately removed his hand, tears rolling down his cheeks. Kurt wouldn't even look at him.

"Okay," Blaine said taking a step back in defeat, "I'll leave you alone. Can you please just text me when you get home so I know you made it there."

Kurt nodded.

"I love you," Blaine said as Kurt closed his door and drove off.

Blaine stood there as he watched the car disappear. He couldn't believe that just yesterday around this time they were wrapped in each others arms, happy, like nothing could touch them, to this, twenty four hours later. Both of them heart broken, both of them sorry.

Blaine still had a class full of students that he had to get back to. So he plastered on the biggest fake smile he could and walked back into the classroom.

Kurt didnt know how he had made it home, he doesn't even remember half of the drive. He couldn't stop the constant flow of tears. He made it to his room and flopped down on his bed and pulled out his phone to send a quick text to Blaine.

(Kurt) I made it home safely, please don't message me today or call, I'm shutting off my phone, I'll see you tomorrow...i still love you don't forget that.)

Kurt hit sent, turned his phone off and tossed it to the side.

Blaine had just gotten home when he received Kurts text. There was no point in responding Kurts phone was off.

He was so exhausted, he made it to his bedroom and flopped down face first on the bed, and started crying. He just screwed up the best thing that has ever happened to him, and he wasn't sure if Kurt would come back. He eventually cried himself to sleep, exhaustion taking over.

It was was pitch black outside when he was awoken to banging. What the hell is that he thought.

BANG BANG BANG

Blaine realized it was coming from the front door. Who would be at my door at one in the morning? He made his way downstairs rubbing the sleep out of eyes, and slowly opened the door.

"Ku-Kurt, what are you doing here?"


	18. Apologies

Kurt stayed in his room the entire night. When his dad got home and came and checked on him he said that he had a headache and was just trying to sleep it off. His dad believed him and left him alone for the night.

He layed there and thought about the events that took place that day. Blaine scared him and lost his temper with him, the man he loved had hurt him. All Kurt wanted was to apologize and Blaine just brushed him off wanted nothing to do with him. But than he did the same thing, he brushed him off when he wanted to talk. He felt like such a hypocrite, but at the same time he just needed a little time by himself to think. Maybe Blaine just needed time to when He was pushing him to talk earlier.

It didn't matter though, he had no right to yell at him. Blaine made a mistake, and he even came to apologize as soon as it happened. We all make mistakes, Kurt knew he wasn't perfect. Was this one mistake worth losing the best thing that has ever happened to him? Would he be okay with giving up on the man that he loves without letting them discuss it first? His answer was no to every question. The thought with living a life without Blaine was unimaginable. Just thinking about it broke his heart.

He needed to see, Blaine, glancing at the clock it was already 12:30 in the morning, his dad was asleep. He couldn't wait until school in the morning he needed to see him now. He packed a bag of clothes quickly and made sure he had all his school stuff, and quietly snuck up the stairs. He wrote his dad a letter, hoping that he didn't wake up earlier than he usually did and discover Kurt gone.

Hey dad, I forgot to tell you that I had to leave early today, I have a huge group project due at the end of the week and my group is a little bit behind so we decided to meet early today before school, I love you and I will see you later.

Kurt

He was able to sneak out of the house undetected. The drive to Blaines seemed to take forever, he decided to park his car a few blocks away. He wasn't sure if any questions there students knew where Blaine lived, and didn't want to take the chance of anyone recognizing his car in the middle of the night at his teachers house.

He quietly knocked on the door and waited a few minutes, but heard nothing coming from the inside. Blaine was probably asleep but this couldn't wait until morning. So he started knocking loud. He probably knocked for about fifteen minutes when he finally heard movement coming from the other side, when the door slowly opened.

"Ku-Kurt, what are you doing here?" Blaine asked in a sleepy voice.

"Can I come in?"

"Of course," he said asked he moved out of the way allowing Kurt to come in.

"Is everything okay?"

"Blaine I-we need to talk," tears gathering in the corner or his eyes.

"Kurt, please, please don't do this. Baby don't leave me, I am so sorry, I never meant to scare you, it will never happen again. Please-" he couldn't even finish his sentence, he began sobbing.

Blaine thought he was breaking up with him. He walked over to Blaine and pulled him into a hug. Blaine clung on to him, and kept whispering over and over again, "please I'm sorry, don't leave me."

"Blaine, hey Shhh. I'm not leaving you, I could never leave you. I'm sorry I should have phrased that better."

"You're not?" he sniffled.

"No I'm not, I just wanted to talk about what happened today, it can't happen again."

"God Kurt, I know. I am so sorry baby, I never meant to yell at you. I was just so tired. I was up all night worried about you, and on top of no sleep, and I know that isn't an excuse, but you have to believe me when I say that I'm so sorry."

"I know you are, and I'm sorry too. I didn't deliberately disobey you, I just didn't realize how tired I was."

"I know sweetheart, and to be honest, after I thought about it, I was actually happy that you got a good night sleep."

"Blaine when I do something wrong I need you to talk to me about it, you can just blow me off, it's worse than a punishment. It makes me feel-not wanted. Just please don't shut me out again. And please don't ever yell at me like that again. You scared me today, and out of everybody your the last person that I want to be scared of."

"Oh baby, please don't ever be scared of me. I promise from now on we will, discuss everything. If I need a fee minutes to cool down, than I'll tell you okay."

"Okay."

Blaine rested his head on Kurts, "I love you sweetheart, so much, I thought I almost lost you," he whispered.

"I love you too, and you didn't I'm right here."

Both had un shed tears in their eyes. Blaine leaned in wanting to kiss Kurt, but stopped just before their lips touched waiting for permission from Kurt.

Kurt took the hint, and closed the distance between them. The minute their lips touched it was like a promise of a new beginning. Kurt couldn't imagine never being able to do this again. This is where he belonged.

Kurt deepened the kiss, grabbing the back of Blaines head pulling him in closer. Soon it was too much teeth and too much tongue. Blaine pulled away and attached himself to Kurts neck. Biting and licking. Kurt bucked his hips in response, getting a moan from Blaine.

"Fuck Kurt, what do you want baby?"

"I want you, Sir." He said bucking into Blaine again.

"You already have me sweetheart, be more specific."

"Fuck me, Sir, please I need you right now."

"Bedroom?"

"I can't wait that long, right here, fuck me against the wall, please Sir."

"Strip Kurt, I'll be right back."

Kurt stripped his clothes off so fast, throwing them on the floor not caring where they landed. He leaned back against the wall and slowly started stroking himself, waiting for Blaine to come back.

Blaine came back in naked, and holding a bottle of lube. "Stop Kurt no touching, it's mine," He growled.

He walked over to Kurt, fingers already lubed, "Turn around and face the wall, hands against the wall don't move them."

Once Kurt had turned around, Blaine wasted no time, he shoved two fingers into Kurt and dint give him time to adjust. He quickly started a fast pace open Kurt up quickly. He needed to be inside of him, he needed to claim him.

"Fuck, Sir, so good, right there, harder," He moaned.

"Fuck Kurt your so beautiful, so hot, cant wait to be inside of you,"

"Sir please get inside me now, I'm ready."

Blaine knew Kurt needed to be stretched a bit more, but neither of them could wait any longer, Kurt needed to feel him just as much he needed to feel Kurt. He pulled out his fingers, "Turn around," he said into Kurts ear.

He lifted Kurt up and pushed him against the wall. Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaine. He lined himself up with Kurts entrance and slammed himself into him.

"FUCK!" Kurt screamed.

Blaine stilled his movements, giving Kurt time to adjust. "God baby your so tight not going to last."

He grabbed Kurts hands and held them above his head.

"Sir please move, do something."

Blaine knew neither one of them would last, but he didn't care. The need to feel one another was too much. He fucked into Kurt, hard and fast, He doesn't think he has ever heard Kurt so vocal before.

"Shit Kurt I'm going to come."

"Me too," Kurt got out.

Blaine reached between them and starting jerking Kurt off in time with his thrusts. A half dozen thrusts later and Blaine was coming into Kurt, Kurt releasing himself just after, both moaning each others names.

Blaine pulled out and both slide down to the floor exhausted and spent.

"God, I love you" Blaine said pulling Kurt into him.

"I hate fighting with you but the make up sex is hot," he started laughing.

"i agree but let's not make it a habit, what's with the bag?" He said noticing the bag at the door.

"Oh, I immediately, figured I could just crash here tonight and go to school from here since it's already so late."

"Of course you can baby, but what about your dad?"

"I left him a note, telling him that I had to leave early to work on a project, I hate lying to him but I had to see you, it couldn't wait."

"It's okay sweetheart, I understand, but let's clean up and get to bed, we have to get up in about four hours."

Kurt groaned, "I'm going to be so tired tomorrow, cant we just call in sick?" he pouted.

"Nice try, your cute but you know we can't. The exhaustion will be worth it though." He said helping Kurt up.

"Yea it will be."

After they were finished cleaning up they got into bed, wrapping themselves around each other, exhaustion taking over and sleep coming quickly.


	19. Somethings Wrong

Blaine woke up before the alarm clock went off, which was unusual considering he had only gone to bed a few hours before. Something was off, something wasn't right. He remembered the events that had taken place. Kurt had came to him in the middle of the night. They cried, they had amazing make up sex and they went to bed...together.

Kurt had only slept over twice before, and both times Blaine had woken up to Kurt wrapped around him. This morning was different, that's what was so wrong. He didn't have the weight of Kurt on him. Blaine opened his eyes and searched the room for Kurt. He didn't have to look far, he was still there in bed with him but he was as close to the edge as he could be with his back turned away from him.

Kurt woke up not long after they had fallen asleep. He had a nightmare. He was used to all his nightmares and they usually didn't wake him. But this one was different. Usually in his nightmares there was a jock standing over him pinning him to a wall screaming at him. Only this time it wasn't a jock, it was Blaine.

Kurt layed there watching Blaine sleep. He was so beautiful; the way his long eye lashes fanned over his eyes. He looked so peaceful, so perfect. Up until yesterday he really believed that he was the most perfect guy. He was so gentle and kind. But it took one second, one lapse in judgment for his entire perception to change of him. He knew that Blaine was sorry and he had forgiven him, but clearly subconsciously he wasn't okay, why else would he have a nightmare about Blaine.

He tried everything he could to fall back to sleep, but every time he closed his eyes all he could see was Blaine standing over him, yelling at him. Maybe it was too early to have forgiven him, they didn't even really talk about how Blaine had lost his temper so easily. What if he did it again, what if it became a routine? He heard the stories about physical and emotional abuse. The abuser always asks for forgiveness and when given away to easily, it happens again, and a pattern begins. He didn't want to be in that type of relationship.

It petrified Kurt to think about what could happen if he were to mess up again, break one of the rules, Whether it was intentional or not, would Blaine get angry and flip out again. How many screw ups would it take for him to freak out?

Kurt didn't even realize that he began crying. He slowly moved out of Blaines arms making sure not to wake him and moved to the other side of the bed. He turned his back to him too, not wanting Blaine to see him crying if he woke up. Eventually Kurt stopped crying, and he just layed there, waiting for the alarm to go off so he could get to school. He needed time to think. He didn't want to leave Blaine, he had forgiven him but he needed to be able to trust him. That's it, he didn't trust him!

He could feel Blaine waking up, so he stayed as still as possible, pretending to be asleep. He didn't want him to know that he spent the last few hours crying, he didn't want him to know that he was now the tormentor in his dreams, he didn't want Blaine to know he didn't trust him. He knows he was deliberately breaking one of the rules by not being honest and he would deal with that later, he would just, make sure he followed every other rule, after all he didn't want to piss Blaine off.

Blaine couldn't figure out why Kurt had moved over so much, it wasn't like him. Everything had been fine when they had went to bed, so he just decided to brush it off, figuring Kurt had just rolled over in his sleep.

He rolled over onto his side, getting closer to Kurt. He wrapped one are around his slim waste and started to press gentle kisses to the back of his neck any exposed skin that he could reach. Kurt hummed, notifying him that he was awake.

"Morning sweetheart," he whispered into Kurts ear.

"Morning," Kurt replied, pretending to be sleepy.

Blaine had woken up hard and thought maybe him and Kurt could have a little bit of fun since they had a bit of time before the alarm clock would go off.

He rutted himself into Kurts ass. They both had fallen asleep naked, so his cock slipped right in between Kurts cheeks, he moaned at the feeling, "we still have a little time before the alarm goes off," he said as he nibbled on Kurts ear.

Kurt stiffened, he was not in the mood at all, he just had too much on his mind. "Not right now Blaine, I'm too tired."

"I could wake you up," Blaine replied still thrusting his hips.

Kurt rolled over and put his hand to Blaines chest, "Blaine stop, I really am too tired, I'm exhausted actually."

One look at Kurt and he believed him. Kurt had dark circles around his eyes, his face was slightly flushed and to be honest it looked like he hadn't slept at all.

"Hey, are you okay sweetheart?" Blaine asked cupping Kurts cheek.

"Yea I am, I'm just tired."

"Did you sleep okay, you were so far way when I woke up, usually your wrapped around me."

"Yea I slept good, and I must have just rolled over sometime in the middle of the night," he said lying to Blaine.

"It's okay sweetheart, I feel like it's my fault your so tired today."

"It's not, I'm the one who decided to come here in the middle of the night," he said.

"But you wouldn't have been here if I wasn't such an asshole yesterday."

"Blaine don't, I forgave you let's just drop it okay," he said. The last thing he wanted to do was discuss what happened. To be honest he just wanted to get to school.

"I'm going to go grab a shower," Kurt said moving off the bed.

Blaine was going to suggest showering together but decided against it. Kurt was clearly tired this morning and looked like he needed a little space.

"Okay baby, I'll go and start breakfast, any requests?"

"No whatever you decide is fine."

"Okay, enjoy your shower, and Kurt, I love you."

Kurt looked up at Blaine and gave him a small smile, "I love you too."

Kurt emerged from the bedroom about a half hour later, looking a little better than before his shower, but exhaustion clearly evident on his face.

He sat down at the table, he wasn't even really hungry but one of the rules was he had to eat all three meals. At least Blaine had made a light breakfast, eggs with some toast, so he dug in determined to finish all of it.

Blaine watched Kurt as he ate. He kept his head down and didn't say anything at all during his meal. About half way through he noticed Kurt was struggling to finish. He reached his hand over and placed it on top of Kurts, "Sweetheart, are you full?"

"I'm okay, I can finish it."

"Kurt sweetheart look at me."

Kurt looked up at Blaine. He wasn't sure what to expect, he didn't know if he was going to get into trouble or not for being full.

"Kurt if your full you don't have to finish, don't force yourself to eat, you will only make yourself sick."

"But the rule says-" Blaine cut him off.

"The rule says you have to eat three meals a day, Kurt you've eaten as much as you can. It doesn't say you have to finish everything on your plate."

"Your not mad?"

"Of course I'm not sweetheart, you ate, and your full that's all I care about."

"Okay," Kurt whispered, "I should go, don't want people to see us leaving together and I want to stop by The Lima Bean on my way to grab a coffee."

Something was definitely off with Kurt, and it wasn't just because he was tired. He really wasn't acting like himself. He was so closed off and distant this morning.

"You sure your okay baby?"

"Positive Blaine," Kurt answered not daring to look him in the eyes, "I'll see you at school," He said.

Blaine knew Kurt was lying, and he was deliberately breaking one of the rules. As much as it hurt him that Kurt would lie, he decided to let it go for now. He'd give Kurt to the end of day to let him in, so for now he would back off and give him his space.

"Okay sweetheart, drive safe, I'll see you soon." he leaned in and give Kurt a soft kiss, before he pulled away and leaned his head on Kurts and grabbed Kurts wrist rubbing the bracelet," You know I love you right."

Kurt closed his eyes begging himself not to cry, "I do know, and I love you too, I gotta go," He pulled away from Blaine and quickly walked out the door not giving Blaine the chance to respond.

Kurt walked to his car quickly, tears already falling down his face. The minute he was in the car he couldn't control the sob that came out. He couldn't stop crying. He had just lied to Blaine, if he found out he was going to be in so much trouble. He had to get himself together, he had an entire day to get through and he wasn't going to do it with puffy eyes. He checked himself in the mirror to make sure he looked okay. His eyes were red, hopefully by the time he got to the school the redness will have gone down. If not he could just pass it off as being tired, at least he wasn't lying about that. But first he needed coffee.

Blaine stood shocked for a few seconds after Kurt has just walked out so quickly. What just happened, he thought to himself. Just as he was about to close the door he noticed Kurts bag sitting there. He grabbed it quickly, and ran out the door to give him his bag.

By the time he had caught up with Kurt he was already climbing into his car. He was about to run over, before he drove off, but stopped in his tracks. He watched as Kurt broke down, he was sobbing in his car. He was frozen in his spot, he had no idea what to do. He knew something was wrong with him this morning, he had asked him more than once if everything was okay, and every time he said he was. He had broken a rule. He should have been pissed that Kurt lied, but watching him breakdown just broke his heart. He had already told himself that he would give Kurt some space today, in hopes that he would approach Blaine and tell him what was wrong. He didn't understand why Kurt was shutting him out.

He was determined to find out by the end of the day what was wrong. He was going to give Kurt until than to be honest with him, if not he was going to be in trouble.

He watched as Kurt stopped crying and fixed himself up as best as he could in the mirror. When Kurt finally drove away he turned around and headed back home to grab his things. He left for school, sad, heart broken and confused. He just hoped that Kurt wasn't regretting last night, the thought alone brought tears to his eyes.

Hope you guys are liking it :) I post two chapters a day, one in the morning one at night. Next one will be up tomorrow morning.


	20. The Talk

Kurt got to school relatively early, coffee cup in hand he sat in his car for a few minutes trying to figure out what to do. Music had always been his vice, he'd give anything right now to go to the music room and just let everything out through song, but he couldn't because Blaine would be arriving any minute and to be honest he was the last person he wanted to see right now. Speaking of Blaine, he better go into the school before he showed up and noticed Kurt in his car.

Kurt made his way into the school, having no where to go he decided to just go to his first period class early. Thank god the door was unlocked. He made his way to the seat and sat down. He had about twenty minutes before school actually started, hopefully Blaine didn't get here early enough and go looking for him. Before he could get lost in his thoughts his phone rang. He made sure to check who was calling before he answered, hoping it wasn't Blaine.

He sighed in relief when he noticed it wasn't Blaine but suddenly began to panic when he realized it was his dad. Kurt answered his phone praying his dad didn't figure out that he had left in the middle of the night.

"Hi dad."

"Hey buddy, missed you at breakfast this morning, how's the project going?"

"Sorry, I forgot to tell you last night I had to leave early. And it's going good, I don't think I have to come to school early again, we got a lot done today."

He hated lying to his dad, hopefully he wouldn't have to do it much longer.

"It's okay kiddo I got your note. Just wanted to check in before classes started. I miss you son, feels like neither one of us has been home lately. How about dinner and a movie tonight, my treat."

"I know and I miss you too dad, and that sounds perfect, exactly what I need actually."

"Okay I should be home around five we will go after than, love you son, have a good day at school."

"Love you too dad, cya tonight."

Kurt was excited about hanging out with his dad tonight, it's been forever since they've had a night to themselves and his dad always knew how to make him feel better. At least that's one thing he had to look forward too.

Just than his cell phone buzzed, it was a message from Blaine.

(Blaine) Hey where are you? You forgot your back when you left this morning, figured you might need it for your classes today. Meet me in my office quickly before the other students get here.

Shit, he didn't even realize that he had forgotten his bag. Now he had no choice but to see Blaine.

(Kurt) Thank you, I'll be right there.

Kurt walked quickly to Blaines office, a few students and teachers were starting to come in, hopefully he could use that to his advantage. He knocked on Blaines door.

"Come in," Blaine yelled.

Kurt took a deep breath put on a fake smile and walked in, but left the door open.

"Hey you," Blaine said taking a step towards Kurt.

"Hi, thanks for my bag I didn't even realize that I didn't have it."

"No problem, are you sure your okay?"

"I'm fine, Blaine, I'm just tired." Frustration evident in his voice.

"You can't call me that here Kurt, you know that."

"Look, I'm sorry Mr. Anderson, can I have my bag now I need to get to class, and students are starting to come in now."

Blaine took another step toward him and went to put his hand on Kurt, but Kurt flinched away and took a step back, "We can't do that here," he whispered.

"Kurt, I'm sorry, you're right, anybody could walk by and see, heres your bag," he said as he handed Kurt his bag.

"Thank you, I guess I'll see you later in class."

"Of course, and remember Kurt if any of the jocks give you a hard time, come to me immediately."

"Yes sir," Kurt said as he walked out the door.

"Oh and Kurt, I'd like you to stay after class today. We need to discuss our plan about talking to Mr,Figgins about what happened on Friday."

"I can't today sir, I have plans with my father I have to go straight home."

So that was a half lie, he did have plans with his dad tonight but not until later on. But the thought of having to face Blaine when his emotions were all over the place, plus talk about the jocks was something that he would avoid forever if he could.

"Kurt this is important, cant you call your dad and tell him you are going to be a few minutes late, it won't take long."

"No I can't Sir-he Umm made reservations I can't be late." he stuttered.

"Tomorrow, we will talk tomorrow," Kurt said before he rushed out of the classroom as fast as he could, before Blaine could ask him anything else.

Blaine knew Kurt was lying, but he couldn't figure out why. He also couldn't figure out why Kurt acted so nervous around him. What happened from the time they went to bed until now. He was starting to think Kurt was regretting all of this. He was still determined to wait it out, give Kurt until after school to be honest with him.

It was a long day for Kurt, he was exhausted. He spent his entire day avoiding jocks and Blaine, but before he knew it, he was walking into his music class, the one place where he knew he couldn't avoid Blaine. When he walked in, Blaine was occupied, getting an ear full from Rachel about god knows what. Blaine glanced when he came in and gave him a smile, Kurt gave him a small smile back and went and sat in his chair.

Kurt avoided giving Blaine any kind of eye-contact. He opted on not participating today claiming he was too tired.

Blaine was getting sick of it. Kurt had avoided him all day, and now in class he literally sat there and has done nothing. Every form of contact he tried with Kurt was just shot down. Whether Kurt liked it or not he would be staying after class today.

The bell rang and Kurt was out of his seat and almost out the door when he heard Blaines voice and his name being called, "Kurt can you hang back for a minute please."

Kurt didn't even turn around but replied, "I told you I can't."

"I said wait Kurt," he demanded.

Kurt turned around and walked back into the classroom and sat down. Blaine waited for everyone to leave before closing and locking the door.

"Kurt please tell me what's wrong, I know your not just tired, you've been avoiding me all day," Blaine pleaded.

"Nothings wrong, I'm just tired."

"Kurt stop lying to me, you've been lying to me all day, you've broken so many rules today I'm beginning to lose count."

Kurt sucked in a deep breath, he had been caught lying, Blaine knew. He started shaking and felt his breaths coming out faster.

Blaine knew the signs immediately, Kurt was about to have another panic attack, and he needed to get it under control before it got out of hand like the last time.

He ran over to Kurt and dropped to his knees in front of him. He grabbed both sides of his face and brought his face to his, forehead to forehead.

"Kurt sweetheart, look at me baby."

Kurt looked at Blaine trying desperately to catch his breath.

"That's it baby, just keep looking at me. You're doing so good baby, just breath. Your okay Kurt. I know you lied to me today sweetheart, but I'm not mad okay, I promise I'm not mad."

Kurt listened to what Blaine was saying and tried to hear if there were any signs of anger in his voice. When he couldn't is when he was finally able to calm down and breath.

"Good boy baby, I'm so proud of you. I love you so much sweetheart."

Kurts breathing turned back to normal after a few minutes.

"Hey, there you are, are you ready to talk now?" Blaine asked.

Kurt wasn't ready to talk, but he knew Blaine wouldn't let him leave without an explanation, and the longer he kept it from Blaine the worse it was going to get.

"I'm scared of you and I don't trust you," Kurt blurted out.

Blaine was shocked, "It's this about what happened yesterday?"

Kurt nodded.

"Sweetheart I thought we moved past that, I apologized, you said you forgave me."

"I did forgive you Blaine, and that hasn't changed."

"I don't understand sweetheart, your going to have to explain yourself, a bit better."

"I Umm...I had a dream about you last night, actually a nightmare to be more specific."

"Kurt I-", Kurt cut him off.

"Let me explain, just listen."

Blaine nodded his head.

"I had a nightmare last night about you...you had me pinned against the wall and you were just screaming at me. Usually it's about the jocks yelling at me, but this time it was you. I know that all you did was yell at me to go, and I forgave you for that, you have to believe me. Usually after I'm being pinned to the wall I get beat up, in my nightmares and in reality. I know you didn't hit me, but I guess somewhere in my subconscious you screaming at me made me associate screaming with a beating. I tried to go back to sleep but every time I closed my eyes you were there yelling at me."

Blaine grabbed Kurts face, "You know that I would never lay a hand on you right, I would never be able to forgive myself if I did."

"Part of our punishment is a spanking, aren't the two the same, what's the difference," Kurt asked.

"You know that there is a difference between a spanking and being beat up. Kurt when I spanked you I didn't do it to physically hurt you, we discussed it first and you agreed to it. What those jocks do to you is complete opposite from your punishment. They have no rights to put their hands on you."

Kurt looked down, "I know, I'm just having trouble separating the two right now. I just had a panic attack because I was scared that you found out the truth, I was scared of the punishment and I was scared of the way you would react."

"Sweetheart I would never put my hands on you out of anger. Even during our punishments I would never give you one until I was in the right frame of mind. If it makes you feel better we can take spankings out of our list of punishments for now, until your comfortable...until you trust me again."

Kurt blinked back his tears, "You would do that for me?"

"Ohh sweetheart come here," Blaine said pulling Kurt into a hug, "Of course I would. We both have to be on the same page here, I would never force you to do something your not comfortable with, ever."

Kurt sobbed into Blaines shoulder, "I'm so sorry Blaine."

"Shhh you have nothing to be sorry for."

"But I lied to you."

"Sweetheart its okay, I'm a little be upset and I was mad today because you did lie to me, but I understand why you did. I'll do whatever I can to earn your trust back, I don't ever want to hurt you sweetheart."

"Thank you, sir."

"I know you lied to me, more than once today, but I'm going to let the punishment go just this once ok sweetheart. You've been through enough these past two days. But you need to promise me Kurt, that you won't shut me out. If you are feeling scared, or if you have another nightmare, promise me you will come to me. Let me help you."

"I promise," he whispered.

"So do you really have plans with your dad, or was that a lie too?"

" Crap, what time is it? I really do have plans, he wants to go out for dinner and a movie."

"It's quarter after four."

"I have to go, I'll call you later?"

"Okay, just text me when you get home, let me know your safe."

"I will." Kurt leaned in Blaine a kiss on the lips.

"I love you," he said as he pulled away.

"I love you too sweetheart, have fun with your dad."

Just as Kurt was almost out the door Blaine yelled, "We will get through this."

And he was right, eventually they would get through this.


	21. Burt

Kurt made it home about a half an hour before his dad was due home. He felt exhausted from the lack of sleep from the night before, but he had felt so much better after his talk with Blaine. He felt like he got somewhere with him today and felt like they could move forward from here. Thinking of Blaine he remembered that he had to call him to let him know he made it home safe. He dug his phone out of his pocket and dialed Blaines number.

"Hi sweetheart," Blaine answered.

"Hey, I made it home safe."

"Thanks for calling me and letting me know, what are you doing?"

"Just freshening up my dad should be home soon and then we are heading out for dinner."

Blaine sighed, he wished that he could have this kind of relationship with his father.

"Hey, you okay?" Kurt asked feeling the change in the air.

"Yea I'm okay, was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Just my dad, I wish that we could have the same relationship that you and your dad have."

"Well your dad is an idiot."

Blaine chuckled.

"He is Sir, he's the one who is missing out."

"I know, it just sucks"

"You know my dad would love you?"

"You think so?"

"Of course, because I love you, and you are amazing."

"You sure he won't want to kill me once he finds out our age difference and that I'm your teacher?"

"It might be hard for him at first but he will come around. You will just have to turn on your charm."

"Sweetheart I don't have to turn anything on, it just comes naturally."

Kurt laughed, "conceited much?"

"Maybe a little," Blaine said laughing back.

"Before you go, I just want to make sure we're okay?" Blaine asked.

"We are good, our talk helped, I feel so much better now."

"Good baby, we will work through all of this okay, I'll never give up on us or on you."

"I know we will, and I'll never say goodbye to you," Kurt whispered into the phone.

"Do you think you could meet me before school tomorrow or during your lunch break? We need to talk about going to , we can't hold off much longer."

"I know, and yeah I can, meet you in your office at 7:30?"

"Perfect, now go and have fun with your dad, call me before you go to bed sweetheart."

"Okay, I love you Blaine."

"I love you to sweetheart, I'll talk to you soon."

Kurt hung up the phone just as his dad came home.

"Kurt buddy, you down there?"

"Coming!" Kurt yelled back.

He ran up the stairs to greet his dad.

"Hey buddy, you ready to go?"

"Yup, let's go, I'm starving."

The ride to the restaurant was relatively quiet. It had been so long since him and his dad just hung out together. Even though school had just started he had been busy a lot. And now that his dad was running for congress he had to travel a bit, leaving Kurt alone for short amounts of time. When his dad wasn't traveling he would be at the garage. He was also pretty sure that his dad was seeing someone. He often came home later than usual and come to think about he had just seemed so much happier than usual.

Once they made it to the restaurant and got their seats and ordered their food, did his dad finally start talking.

"So what's going on bud, how school? You seem pretty occupied lately and tired."

"Schools a bit hard this year, harder classes since it's my last year here."

"Anything else going on?"

Kurt wanted to tell his dad so badly about Blaine, he hated all the lying, he just wasn't sure how his dad would take dating his teacher.

Kurt put his head down and sighed, "No, nothing else."

Burt knew when his son was lying, and right now he was lying.

"Kurt, you know you can tell me anything right."

He looked up at his dad, " I know, I just don't want you to be mad."

"Unless you killed someone and are hiding their body in your closet or something, I won't be mad."

Kurt laughed, "Omg dad, no I don't have a hidden body in my closet."

"Well than that's settled, tell me what's going on."

Kurt took a long breath before he muttered out, "I'm kinda seeing someone."

"Your seeing someone? As in dating someone?"

"Yes as I'm dating someone."

"Are you happy?" Burt asked.

Kurts head shot up, he wasn't expecting that to come out of his dad's mouth.

"Yes, I've never been happier," Kurt smiled.

"Than I'm happy for you, tell me about him."

This is the part of the conversation that I had been dreading. How much of Blaine should, I actually tell him about.

"Umm what do you want to know?"

"Where did you meet him?"

"At school."

"Whats his name?"

"Blaine"

"When did all this become official?"

"Officially this weekend, but we've been talking for weeks now, since school started."

"I thought you were at home sick in bed all weekend?" Burt raised his eyebrow looking at Kurt.

"I was-"

Burt cut him off.

"Don't lie to me Kurt."

"Fine, I was with him all weekend."

"You mean alone, his parents let you stay all weekend?"

"Not exactly," Kurt muttered.

"What do you mean not exactly Kurt?" Anger evident his voice.

"He doesn't live with his parents."

"So he lives alone?"

"Yes."

"What kind of parents allow their teenage son to live on their own."

Kurt put his head down, how was he suppose to tell his dad that he was dating his teacher, this wasn't going to end well.

"Kurt what's going on? What aren't you telling me?"

"Dad please don't make me say it."

"Kurt how old is Blaine," Burt pushed.

"Dad please..."

"Kurt answer the question."

"27" he whispered.

"27!" Burt yelled.

"Dad please calm down, your heart."

"My heart is fine Kurt. 27, 27, are you serious, what kind of 27 year old is still in high school...?"

"He's my teacher."

Burt was livid.

"Your teacher Kurt?! You do realize how wrong that is and illegal. What kind of sick pervert-"

Kurt cut him off, " Don't call him that, he's not a pervert."

"Well what am I suppose to think when my seventeen year old son tells me that he is seeing his twenty seven year old teacher, your teacher who let you sleep at his house all weekend...alone."

"Dad its not what you think. I love him," he whispered.

"Kurt you don't love him."

"You don't know him or anything about our relationship, I love him dad, and he loves me back."

"Of course I don't know anything about him, you've been lying to me Kurt."

"We just made it official this weekend. And how am I suppose to tell my dad that I'm dating my teacher?"

"Exactly Kurt, if this relationship wasn't wrong you would have no problem telling me that you had a boyfriend."

"It's only wrong in the eyes of the law, to us its anything but wrong. We are perfect for each other dad, he's perfect for me. And I'm sorry if you don't approve but I'm not breaking up with him, I love him and for the first time in my life I'm actually genuinely happy."

Burt took a second to take everything in. When did his son grow up so fast? He could tell that Kurt was happy, happier since the death of his mother. He also knew that Kurt didn't just let anybody in, so for him to let this guy in he has to be pretty special. He might not like the situation, but he was willing to try for his son.

"You do know how much trouble you guys can get in, if your caught."

"I know, which is why we have been really careful."

"Who else knows about this?"

"Just you, and we would like to keep it that way."

"Are you sure about this buddy?"

"I've never been more sure about anything in my life."

"I want to meet him."

"What?" Kurt asked, shocked by the turn of events.

"Look Kurt, I'm not really okay about this, but I can tell that you love him and I can tell that he makes you happy, so I'm willing to try. But I want to meet him first."

"Your not going to kill him are you?"

Burt chuckled, "Let me meet him first, I will have my shotgun on stand by though just in case."

"Dad!"

"I'm kidding Kurt, relax. See if he can come over tomorrow for dinner. I want to discuss how he let my under age son sleep at his house unsupervised."

"Dad there's a reason why I ended up sleeping over, and it's not what you think."

He was telling the truth, he didn't just sleep at Blaines to have sex, although that did happen, but he would never tell his dad that, or else he would use the shot gun.

"Tell me than, Kurt, tell me why my seventeen year old son spent the night at his older boyfriends house."

"Can we just leave it at what you know right now, I promise I'll tell you why, but I was wondering if Blaine could be there with me."

"Okay, I'll wait, but I want to know everything tomorrow night. No more lies Kurt."

"I promise dad ill tell you everything tomorrow."

"Good and just to let you know I plan on having a long talk with the two of you tomorrow, there's going to be rules, Kurt."

"Dad that's not fair."

"Kurt I think I'm being more than fair here."

"Your right I'm sorry."

"Okay that's enough for tonight. Let's go catch a movie."

They didn't discuss Blaine the rest of the night, enough had been said during dinner and Kurt was sure a lot would be said tomorrow. Right now they just enjoyed their time together.

When they got home Kurt went to go to his room to get ready for bed and to call Blaine, before he did he grabbed his dad and pulled him in for a hug, "Thank you dad, I love you."

"I love you to son," Burt squeezed back.

Kurt ran down to his room and rushed through his bedtime routine and climbed into bed, anxious to talk to Blaine. He layed down and called him. Blaine picked up on the first ring.

"Hi sweetheart, I missed you, how was your night?"

"Hi, I missed you too, and it was a great night."

"That's good sweetheart."

"Blaine I have something to tell you."

"What is it baby, you can tell me anything."

He took a deep breath and said, "My dad knows about you, about us, and he wants to meet you...tomorrow."

He waited a few seconds for Blaine to respond.

"Blaine...Blaine are you there?"

Kurt was met with silence, what if he screwed everything up?

**Next chapter will be up tomorrow morning :) Review!**


	22. Teasing

"My dad knows about you, about us, and he wants to meet you...tomorrow."

Did Kurt seriously just say that? He seriously told his dad about us, and he wants to meet me and not kill me. Clearly Kurt didn't tell him everything.

"Blaine...Blaine are you there?"

"Yay-Yay sorry," he said trying to rap his head around what just happened.

"Are you mad that I told him? I didn't mean to or at least I wasn't planning on telling him, but he just kept asking me all these-" Blaine cut him off.

"Kurt, Kurt. I'm not mad, not at all sweetie. I told you that we should tell your dad, I just didn't think it would happen so quickly."

"Oh thank god."

Blaine laughed, "So how much did you tell him? I'm assuming not everything because your talking to me now, and clearly you didn't tell him about my age. I know I'm good looking and all but I doubt I could pull off being a high school student.

"First of all, you are the most sexiest guy I have ever seen beautiful too. But don't let that go to your already big head. Secondly, I told him everything."

"Everything as in...everything?"

"Yes everything, he knows your age and that you're my teacher."

"And he's just okay with it?"

"Not exactly, he was kinda pissed, and maybe not one hundred percent on board with everything, but he is willing to try for me."

"Really he isn't going to report me...or kill me?"

"No he isn't going to report you, I told him how in love I am with you and that no matter what he says I'm still going to see you. And...He might kill you, he may have mentioned a shot gun." Kurt said trying not to laugh.

"A what? He owns a gun? I can't meet him tomorrow."

Kurt busted out laughing.

"Yea sure laugh at me, you won't be laughing tomorrow when he is done with me," Blaine pouted.

Kurt eventually calmed down enough to start talking again.

"He's not going to shoot you Blaine, but he does want to talk about me sleeping over at your house."

"Oh my god Kurt you told him that too?"

"Yea, that one actually slipped out in a different context and he caught me in lie."

"So he knows...that we had sex?"

"NO! Are you crazy? He would kill you if he knew that, but he does want to know why I was there. I told him that we would tell him together tomorrow, is that okay? I just could really use your support when I tell him."

"Of course sweetheart, that's perfect actually. So why don't we wait to talk until we sit down with your dad?"

"Sure, sounds good, just make sure you bring out the dapper," Kurt said with a yawn.

Blaine laughed, "It's already out sweetheart, we've had this discussion."

"Yea yea, your head just keeps getting bigger."

"God, I love you."

"I love you too, I really wish you were here."

"Me too sweetheart, I'm going to miss you in my arms tonight."

"Same and the worst part is I don't know when I'll be back in them, my dad is giving us rules tomorrow, and I'm going to safely assume our sleep overs are officially over."

"We will figure something out, I don't know how long I can go without you here."

"I know what you mean," Kurt said letting out a big yawn.

"Okay baby, I'll let you go, sounds like your going to pass out on me, have a good sleep baby."

"Yea, I'm exhausted. Can we still meet tomorrow morning, it would be nice to spend a little time with you."

"Of course, it's a date. I'll see you in the morning. Sweet dreams Kurt."

"Night Blaine, I love you."

"Love you, night."

Kurt hung up and placed his phone on his night stand. All in all he had a pretty good day all things considering. He just hoped he could get through tomorrow.

Blaine woke up feeling lighter than he had in weeks. He had an amazing boyfriend whom he loved with all his heart and who loved him back. His dad knew about them and although he wasn't keen on the whole relationship, yet, he was at least willing to give them a chance. And the best part of waking up today was knowing he would be seeing Kurt soon. He couldn't wait to have him in his arms.

He got stuck in traffic on the way to the school, so he ended up showing up five minutes late. When he got to his office Kurt was standing there leaning against the wall. He looked so beautiful, and so fucking hot. Those jeans, God those jeans left nothing to the imagination.

He looked around the hallway to make sure no one was around and ran over to Kurt, unlocking the door to his office quickly, grabbing Kurts hand and pulling him inside, locking the door. The minute the door was closed and locked, he had Kurt pinned against the door. "I am so sorry that I'm late." He said in between kisses.

"Good morning to you to," Kurt said tilting his head back allowing Blaine access.

"Mmm its a very good morning."

Kurt could only moan. Blaine was assaulting his neck, biting and licking, and it felt to good. He could feel himself growing rock hard.

Blaine pulled Kurt as close as he can, running his hands down his back until he reached the swell of Kurts ass. He lifted him up and slammed him against the door, as Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaines waist.

"Fuck, Kurt, these jeans are so unbelievably sexy, so tight. How do you even get them on." Blaine said as he bucked into Kurt.

Kurt could only moan out a response.

"I want you so fucking bad," Blaine said bucking into Kurt, harder and faster with each thrust.

"God Sir, more, I need more."

Blaine continued bucking into Kurt, their erections rubbing together but not enough, never enough.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard, pet."

"Yes Sir please, please fuck me."

And just like that all movement stopped, and Kurts feet was back on the ground. It took him a second to realize what was going on.

"Sir, pardon my language, but what the fuck?"

Blaine smirked and leaned into Kurt, "Don't worry sweetheart, I will fuck you, just not right now, classes are going to start."

"You are a jerk, you can't just turn me on like that and leave me hanging, I'm going to walk around with a hard on all day."

"Here's the thing sweetheart," Blaine voice going low and demanding.

"I can do that to you because your mine, and I am going to leave you hanging because the thought of you walking around all day hard because of me, turns me on and is so hot."

"What about you, didn't you just screw yourself? Your going to be walking around all day hard as well."

"No, I can relieve myself right here if I wanted to, and I will before I go to class, and I'm going to get off at knowing how hard you are for me."

"Fuck, Sir, please do something."

Blaine leaned in and captured Kurts mouth in his, the kiss turning into a heated make out session. Blaine made sure he rutted into Kurt, turning him on as much as he could.

He pulled away, "Time for you to get to class sweetheart," Blaine said with a smirk.

"I hate you," Kurt said as he straightened out his clothes.

Blaine laughed, "Tisk Tisk, Kurt, no lying we both know you love me."

"Right about now your lucky that I do."

Blaine laughed, "Bye sweetheart, I'll see you later, now get out so I can take care of this," he said with a wink and pointed at his very hard dick.

"Oh and Kurt, your not allowed to touch yourself, and I'll know if you did."

Kurt let out a frustrated groan and walked out the door.

Kurt was having a frustrating morning to say the least. It was difficult walking around the school trying to cover up a hard on. Why of all days did he decide to wear such tight pants. Sitting down was even more difficult. No matter how much he tried to rid it, he couldn't. He tried thinking of boobs and vaginas, anything disgusting, but his mind would just wonder back to Blaine, masturbating in his office to the thoughts of him.

During one of his breaks he saw Blaine in the hallway, and when he glanced at Kurt he gave him a knowing smirk and a wink. Just than he knew how to get him back. He walked over towards Blaine and pretended to trip resulting in his books going everywhere.

Blaine and Kurt leaned down at the same time to pick up the books. "Thanks for your help, ."

"Your welcome, ." He said as he handed Kurt his books.

As they were coming back up Kurt whispered, "Pay attention to when I walk away, these pants are so tight, I couldn't wear underwear with them."

Kurt walked away, making sure to swing his hips a bit more than usual. About half way down the hall he stopped and bent over pretending to fix his shoe, giving Blaine the perfect view of his ass, because he knew he was still watching him.

Blaine stood there in shock and watched as Kurt walked away. He was already rock hard at the though of Kurt wearing nothing under his clothes. Than he bent over giving him the perfect view of that perfect ass. And images of Kurt bent over the other night, begging him and screaming for him, came rushing back. He was so hard. And there was nothing he could do about it because he had class. He spent the entire class behind his desk, hiding his raging hard on.

By the time lunch came around, all Blaines thoughts were of riding his 'problem.'

He rushed to his office and closed the door. Within seconds he had his pants pulled down and his cock in his hand. He came within minutes to the images of Kurt bent over begging him. Kurt knew exactly what that would do to Blaine, and Blaine had every intention on punishing him.

Even though he was stuck with a hard on all day, Kurt was satisfied that he was able to get Blaine going. After his next class he watched Blaine as he literally ran to his office slamming the door. He knew exactly what was going on there. He decided that even if Blaine could relieve himself of his problem, he would make it his mission to continue to torture Blaine the rest of the day.

After lunch he had class with Blaine, and he planned on getting started on teasing him. He raised his hand.

"Yes, ?"

"I was wondering if I could perform my song first today?"

Blaine knew Kurt was up to something, he wasn't the one to ask if he could go first, usually he had to be called upon.

"Sure floors all yours," He said as he took a seat.

Kurt went up to the band and handed out the sheet music to the song he was going to sing.

When the music started and Blaine realized what song Kurt was singing his jaw dropped. 'He wouldn't' he thought to himself.

Na na na

Come on

Na na na

Come on

Na na na na na

Come on

Na na na

Come on

Come on

Come on

Na na na na

Come on

Na na na

Come on

Na na na na na

Come on

Na na na

Come on

Come on

Come on

Na na na na

Feels so good being bad

There's no way I'm turning back

Now the pain is my pleasure

Cause nothing could measure

Love is great, love is fine

Out the box, out of line

The affliction of the feeling

Leaves me wanting more

[Chorus x2:]

Cause I may be bad

But I'm perfectly good at it

Sex in the air

I don't care

I love the smell of it

Sticks and stones

May break my bones

But chains and whips

Excite me

Na na na na

Come on

Come on

Come on

I like it

Like it

Come on

Come on

Come on

I like it

Like it

Come on

Come on

Come on

I like it

Like it

Come on

Come on

Come on

I like it

Like it

Love is great, love is fine

Out the box, out of line

The affliction of the feeling

Leaves me wanting more

[Chorus:]

Cause I may be bad

But I'm perfectly good at it

Sex in the air

I don't care

I love the smell of it

Sticks and stones

May break my bones

But chains and whips

Excite me

Na na na na

Come on

Come on

Come on

I like it

Like it

Come on

Come on

Come on

I like it

Like it

Come on

Come on

Come on

I like it

Like it

Come on

Come on

Come on

I like it

Like it

S...S...S

And

M...M...M

S...S...S

And

M...M...M

Oh

I love the feeling

You bring to me

Oh, you turn me on

It's exactly what

I've been yearning for

Give it to me strong

And meet me in my boudoir

Make my body say ah, ah, ah

I like it

Like it

[Chorus x2:]

Cause I may be bad

But I'm perfectly good at it

Sex in the air

I don't care

I love the smell of it

Sticks and stones

May break my bones

But chains and whips

Excite me

Na na na na

Come on

Come on

Come on

I like it

Like it

Come on

Come on

Come on

I like it

Like it

Come on

Come on

Come on

I like it

Like it

Come on

Come on

Come on

I like it

Like it

S...S...S

And

M...M...M

S...S...S

And

M...M...M

S...S...S

And

M...M...M

S...S...S

And

M...M...M

Kurt made sure he incorporated some of his famous moves. He did the splits, he made sure he did a lot of ass shaking, he even pulled off a move where he straddled a chair and pretended to hump it.

Kurt finished the song with a satisfied smirk on his face. He glanced at Blaine, and knew that his planned had worked. The best part was that he couldn't do anything about his problem right now.

" , although you were very, shall I say, creative? During that performance, you missed the point of the assignment, this week was about love songs, and I don't see how that had anything to do with love."

"I guess I missed the memo."

"I would like to see you after class so we can discuss what is and what isn't appropriate in my class."

Kurt knew he was going to be in trouble, but it only turned him on even more.

"Yes Sir."

Class ended and Kurt stayed in his seat. Once everyone had left, Blaine made sure the door was closed and locked, before he went and sat down at his desk.

"Come here pet." He demanded.

Kurt walked over to Blaine and stood in front of him, waiting for a lecture about all the stunts he pulled today.

"On your knees pet." Blaine said as he pulled Kurt in between his legs.

"Sir-"

"No speaking pet, I think we both know you've done enough of that for today, don't you think? I'm sure I can find something better to do with that mouth."

Blaine undid his belt and zipper and slowly pulled his pants to his knees. Allowing his cock to spring free.

"You've been a very naughty boy today, pet. I want you to suck me pet, open up your mouth."

Kurt moved forward and opened his mouth. Blaine rubbed his dick along his lips, but never putting it in, teasing Kurt.

"Make me cum, sweetheart."

Kurt took charge. He licked a long slow line up his vein on the underside of his dick, teasing him.

"No teasing pet, you've done enough of that today, hands behind your back and open that pretty little mouth of yours."

Kurt listened to Blaine and put his hands behind his back, before he knew it he had a mouth full of Blaine. He fucked into his mouth, hitting the back of his throat. Blaine loved the fact that Kurt didn't have a gag reflex, because he didn't Blaine used that to his advantaged.

Kurt sucked like his life depended on it, wanting to get Blaine to orgasm.

"Fuck, pet. You like that don't you. You like my hard dick fucking your mouth."

Kurt could only hum in response, making Blaine cry out.

"Gonna cum" he moaned.

Kurt hummed again around Blaines dick and that's what set him off. Blaine shot right down Kurts throat, and he swallowed every single drop of it. He pulled out when the sensitivity became too much. He leaned down and kissed Kurt, tasting himself on his tongue.

"Please Sir." Kurt had been hard for so long it was beginning to hurt, he needed relief.

"Stand up, pet."

Kurt stood up, and watched Blaine tuck himself back in.

"I'd love to help you out, you know with your situation, but you still have one more class to get to, and you're about to be late," he said with a knowing smirk on his face.

"I'll see you tonight for dinner, what time should I be there at?"

"Six," he mumbled.

"Sorry what was that?" Blaine asked.

"Six, sir."

"That's better, I will see you at six than."

Kurt turned to walk out the door pissed that his plan had backfired and he was still in the same position as earlier.

"Oh and Kurt, two can play at the teasing game, and just a heads up for the next time, I always win, enjoy the rest of your day, I love you."

Kurt glared him, "I love you too," he said through gritted teeth.

"Oh and Blaine, seriously make sure your dapper is showing tonight, because I wasn't kidding when I said that my dad has a shot gun," he said smirking before he walked out the door leaving Blaine standing there petrified.

**Next chapter will be up tonight if not a bit sooner :)**


	23. Dinner With Burt Part One

Hey guys, so I'll be posting three chapters today, in celebration of this story reaching over 10 000 views on scarves and coffee, it's kinds my thank you to all of you. This is chapter 2 For today, and the third one will need posted tonight. Enjoy :)

The door bell rang and Kurt tried to reach it before his dad did, but no such luck. Just before Burt opened the door Kurt said, "Please be nice to him dad."

Burt just grunted and opened the door. He just stood there eyeing Blaine down making an already awkward situation more awkward, if that was even possible.

Blaine stepped forward extending his hand trying to break the ice, "Hi Sir, it's nice to meet you I'm Blaine Anderson."

Burt looked at his out reached hand than back at him before reluctantly shaking back. "I wish I could say it's nice to meet you too, but under the circumstances you should understand I'm not too happy right now."

"Dad-"

"Kurt, it's okay," Blaine said trying to remove his hand from Burts death grip.

"Sir, I know that mine and Kurts relationship is... I guess for the lack of better term, unusual, but I just wanted to let you know that I love your son sir, and I would never hurt him."

"We'll see about that, why don't we take this conversation inside shall we."

Burt headed for the living room, leaving the boys by themselves for a minute.

Kurt grabbed Blaines hand and whispered, "Are you okay?"

"He hasn't killed me yet, so it's going better than I expected," he said leaning in giving Kurt a quick peck to the cheek.

Burt yelled from the living room, "Kurt!"

"Let's go," he said pulling Blaine into the living room.

"I just have to go and finish dinner, shouldn't be long, do you want to help me?"

Blaine was about to respond when Burt spoke up, "Actually I'd like a few minutes alone with Blaine."

"Dad, please don't scare him off."

"It will be okay, I'll see you in a few minutes," Blaine said.

Kurt nodded his head and walked into the kitchen not wanting to leave Blaine alone with his dad.

Blaine stood there awkwardly not sure what he should do with himself.

"Take a seat," Burt said motioning to the couch.

He sat down, it probably was only a few seconds of silence but to him it felt like a lifetime.

"What are your intentions with my son?"

"What do you mean Sir?"

"Well your what, twenty seven, dating my seventeen year old son. I'm sure you can find somebody your own age to date. And I'm sure you have had a hell of a lot more experience than my son, so again I ask what are your intentions with my son, is it his innocence that draws him to you?"

"Sir I, I've never, I-"

He took a deep breath and started over.

"Sir I've never been with any body else. I've had a few boyfriends during college but never found the right person. I'm just as in experienced as your son. As for my intentions I don't have any. Kurt is innocent but in more ways than one he is more mature than he probably should be, and as for our age difference it doesn't bother me and it doesn't bother him, it's just a number to us."

"But not according to the law or the school."

"Your right, but to us we don't care. If I really had to Sir I would wait until Kurt was of age, I would wait a life time for him, because I love him and he means everything to me."

"And how do you know he's the one?"

"Because I feel like I've been searching forever, and with Kurt it just comes easy with us. We get each other Sir. He makes me happy. For the first time in my life I am genuinely happy. It's like everything came together the day he walked in to my life, I found my missing puzzle piece."

"And you won't hurt him?"

"No Sir, never, not intentionally anyways. I just want to make him happy, he deserves happy."

"You know that he has plans to go to New York next year, what happens than?"

"I would follow him anywhere Sir, I can get a teaching job anywhere."

"What about your family, your okay with just leaving them behind to chase after a boy?"

Blaine looked down, talking about his family was always a sore spot. But for Burt to like him and allow him to continue to keep seeing his son he knew he had to be honest.

"I haven't spoken to my family in years Sir, so no I won't be leaving anybody behind."

Burt could see the look of sadness flash across his eyes, he felt bad for the kid.

"Can I ask why?"

"My parents and I have always had rough relationship. They were more concerned about the family name and a reputation to up hold than anything else. My dad expected me to take over the family business but when I decided to take up a career as a music teacher things became strained. It's like I disappointed him. And than when I told them that I was gay, I was pretty much kicked out of the family, I shamed them. They signed over my trust fund and told me to never contact them again unless I had a lifestyle change."

Blaine didn't know when the tears had started. He never talked about his parents, not even to Kurt. He wiped them away hoping Burt didn't notice.

Burt felt awful for him, what kind of parents would just disown their child like that. He knew from the time Kurt was five or six that he was gay, it was kinda obvious when he asked for a pair of heels for his birthday. It didn't matter to him though. He may have known since he was five or six but he had loved him from the time he was born, and he would always love him and support him no matter who he decided to date.

He watched Blaine as he tried to discreetly wipe away his tears. He wondered when the last time this kid had a hug from a parental figure. He got up and sat down beside Blaine.

Blaine looked up, startled.

"Listen Blaine. Your parents are assholes. From what I know about you and just how you present yourself to me today, I can tell that your a stand up, decent guy. It doesn't matter who you choose to love. It's their job as a parent to love you unconditionally, and clearly they haven't. Never forget though that there is nothing wrong with you, you haven't shamed anybody."

By this point, the tears that he tried to stop were coming more freely. Nobody has ever said those words to him. Of course he had his friends that supported him, but for some reason it meant so much more coming from Burts mouth.

Burt wrapped his arm around Blaines shoulder shocking Blaine. He couldn't remember the last time he received a hug from a parental figure. Even as a child, before his life went to hell, he could count on one hand the amount of times he had been hugged by his own parents. He's known Burt now for what, maybe five minutes and he has already given him more comfort than his parents ever have.

"Thank you, Sir, for everything. For not killing me, for trying to give me a chance, and for this," he said gesturing to the arm around him.

"No need to thank me, it's what your parents should have done years ago."

"Kurts so lucky to have a father like you."

"I'm the lucky one," Burt said.

"You know before you even got here, I already judged you, I already hated you. I was willing to give you a chance because of Kurt,"

Blaine went to cut him off, but Burt stopped him.

"Let me finish kid. Everything that I thought about you or everything that I made up about you in my mind, went out the Window the minute you knocked on the door. I thought for sure you wouldn't even show up, it took a lot of balls to come here and face me tonight. And from the way you speak about my son, and the way he speaks about you, I can tell you guys love each other. So I'm going to allow this to happen, but there will be rules. I'm sure that Kurt told you about my shot gun?"

Blaine nodded his head.

"Good if you hurt my son, I won't hesitate to use it."

"If I ever hurt your son Sir I will load it myself."

Just than Kurt walked out carrying a tray of food, looking between his dad and his boyfriend looking for any hint about what was going on. "Dinners ready."

Blaine and Burt stood up together, "One more question," Burt said. "Why was my son sleeping at your house over the weekend?"

Blaines face blushed at Burts assumption, "Oh um its not what you think Sir, There is a reason though, and Kurt and I wanted to tell you together."

Burt nodded his head and walked into the dining room. Just before he sat down, he said, "Call me Burt, son. Sir makes me feel old."

Kurt stood there in shock. Clearly their conversation went good. He sat down beside Blaine and looked between his father and his boyfriend. By the looks of it everyone came out unscathed.

"So Blaine, you a football fan?"

"Of course Sir-Burt."

"Whats your favorite team?"

"Umm...the Buckeyes."

Burt looked up at Blaine, "I think we are going to get along just fine."

Kurt could only sit there and watch them get along. They were lost in their own little world talking about football. Blaine reached under the table and gave Kurt an encouraging squeeze, pretty much telling him everything was going to be okay. Kurt smiled back and mouthed, I love you. Blaine smiled and returned to his conversation with Burt.

Right at this moment Kurt had never been happier. He has a boyfriend who loves him, who shares his same life style as him, and he has his dad who is supporting his relationship. And what makes everything even better is that they are getting along. Life couldn't get any better than this.


	24. Dinner with Burt Part Two

Okay guys here's the 3rd chapter for today :) Next one will be up tomorrow morning.

Once dinner was over and dishes put away they all gathered in the living room. Kurt and Blaine sat beside each other on the couch and Burt sat in his chair across from them.

"So as much as I like you Blaine, care to share how my son ended up at your place all weekend?"

Blaine looked at Kurt making sure it was okay to tell his dad everything that had been going on.

"Dad, there is something really important and serious that I have to tell you, but you have to promise me you will stay calm, I'm worried about your heart."

"I'm not promising you anything buddy, but I'll listen and than we will go from there."

Kurt took a deep breath and could already feel the tears coming.

Blaine didn't want to over step any boundaries with Burt, and wasn't sure how comfortable he would be with any sort of physical contact with his son, but he couldn't let Kurt do this on his own, so he grabbed his hand and laced their fingers together.

"Sweetheart, do you want me to tell him?"

"No its okay, I have to do this on my own."

Blaine gave his hand an encouraging squeeze.

Kurt recounted his entire experience of high school. When the bullying started, the daily slushy facials and dumpster tosses, locker shoves, name calling and everything that happened recently. To Davids forced kiss to the death threat and the beating that happened on Friday.

Kurt watched his dad's face going through every emotion possible, sadness, confusion, hatred. He sat there not saying anything. There was so much tension in the room you could hear a pin drop. That's until Blaine spoke up.

"When I found him on Friday after school, I made sure his injuries weren't serious before deciding if he needed a hospital or not. When I decided he didn't I offered him a ride home but he told me you were gone for the weekend and I didn't want to send him home alone considering the shape he was in, so I brought him home with me so I could take care of him."

Burt looked up at his son, regret all across his face. "Kurt why didn't you tell me all of this was going on, I could have done something about it sooner."

"I wanted to dad, and when the bullying got to be at its worse I was going to tell you, I swear. But than you had the heart attack and I thought...i thought I was going to lose you. But I didn't, you made it. And the doctors said you would be okay but your life had to be stress free. I couldn't tell you what was going on because I knew what it would do to your heart."

Burt got up and walked over to his son, wrapping his arms around him. "Buddy I'm the adult here, I should be worrying about you, and not the other way around, you should have came to me. Why didn't you tell me what happened on Friday, I would have been on the first plane back."

"Because I had Blaine, he took care of me."

Burt shot his head up almost forgetting Blaine was even still there. "And how long have you know this was going on?"

"Pretty much since the beginning of school," Blaine answered.

"And you've done nothing to help him? I thought you loved him!" Burt suddenly angry.

"Dad! Don't even think about saying that Blaine doesn't love me. He's helped me since the minute he found out, if anything he saved me."

"Than where was he on Friday, Kurt?"

"Burt I can explain. The minute I found out about the bullying I did speak to the principal. The boys in question were suspended for a few days, and upon their return they were to leave Kurt alone. If they were caught bugging him again it would mean immediate expulsion from the football team. Those jocks love their football so I assumed the bullying had stopped. I also asked Kurt everyday if it had or not and he always told me that it had. It wasn't until Friday when I found him in the hallway that I knew he had been lying to me."

Burt looked at his son, " why did you lie, Kurt?"

"Because I was threatened."

"So what was done about Fridays incident?" Burt asked looking at Blaine.

"Nothing yet, we haven't had the chance to go to the principal, we were going to do it yesterday, but Kurt said you wanted to meet me and have me over for dinner, so I was hoping we could discuss and figure out what our best option is in moving forward."

"We will be going to the principal tomorrow and the cops. I'll have those assholes charged with assult."

Kurt had been silent for a few minutes. He was so scared of going to the principal and the cops. He was scared David would come after him and kill him. He didn't want to do this.

Blaine noticed how pale Kurt had gone in less than a few minutes. He moved closer and rubbed his back. "Kurt sweetheart look at me."

Kurt brought his eyes up to meet Blaines. He knew without Kurt even saying a word how scared he was to do this.

"Baby, I need you to stay focused on me okay, and just listen to what I have to say."

Kurt nodded his head.

"Everything is going to be alright sweetheart. Your dad and I will never let anything happen to you. David and the rest of the team will never lay another finger on you. But for us to protect you sweetheart we have to tell more people, and that involves the school and the cops okay?"

Kurt nodded again and kept his eyes locked on Blaine and focused on his breathing. He was petrified of going to the cops but at the same time he was so relieved though his dad finally knew the truth. And for the first time in his life he didn't feel so alone. He had two men right here beside him, who loved him, who cared for him and most of all who will protect him.

Blaine could see some color returning to Kurts cheeks. "Are you okay sweetheart?"

"Yes, thank you I just freaked for a minute, I'm okay now," Giving Blaine a smile.

Burt sat there unnoticed by both boys. They were so caught up in one another they forgot that I was even sitting there. He didn't mind though. He just witnessed what true love was really about. Kurt had been prone to panicked attacks ever since his mother died, and he has never seen him snap out of one so quickly before. He knew that it was because of Blaine. The connection that they already shared was unbelievable. If there were any doubts before, than now, without a doubt he knew Blaine wouldn't ever hurt his son and knew that he would be around for awhile, if not the rest of their lives. And he could never be happier for his son.

Just as Burt was snapping out of his thoughts, Kurt leaned in to kiss Blaine. He thought it was amusing, and it didn't even bother him to see his son kissing his boyfriend, but have a little fun with it.

He cleared his throat, and tried not to laugh when both boys jumped back realizing that Burt was still in the room, sitting right beside Kurt. Both their faces turning a bright red.

"How about we keep it PG while I'm still in the room, especially since I'm sitting right beside you."

"I am so sorry, Sir,"

"It's Burt."

"Sorry, Burt."

Burt waved if off. "So it's agreed that tomorrow we will be going to the school, to discuss everything, And Kurt I expect you to come to either Blaine or myself if anything else happens?!"

"Yes dad."

"Good, so now rules."

"Dad-"

"Kurt," Blaine cut him off, "let's hear the rules okay and we will follow every single one of them."

"Fine," Kurt said leaning back and crossing his arms, "Let's hear them."

Burt chuckled and looked at Blaine, "You do realize what you've gotten yourself into with this one," he said pointing at Kurt.

"Of course, and I love every side of him," Blaine said smiling.

Burt just rolled his eyes.

"Okay so rules. Curfew is still the same on school nights. School nights your not allowed at Blaines."

"Dad, that's not fair!"

"Let me finish Kurt. He is more than welcome here though but he has to leave around a reasonable hour, and door stays open."

Kurts face flushed a bright red, and Blaine just smirked.

"Rule number two, you can go to his house on weekends, but I want you home by midnight. Blaine can sleep over on weekends if he wants, but he sleeps on he couch."

Although Kurt was surprised his dad was even allowing him time to spend with Blaine, he couldn't be upset that their sleep overs were pretty much over.

"Rule number three, and I can't believe I'm saying this. The nights that I have to leave you here, which will be a lot in the next few months...you can stay at Blaines."

"What!" Blaine and Kurt answered at the same time.

"I hate leaving you here alone bud, at least I know you will safe when I'm not here. And besides I know you will just end up there anyways, this is me giving you permission."

"So let's get this straight, I'm not allowed to sleep over at Blaines during the week or weekends unless you are out of town, but he can sleep here...on the couch...and when he is over the door stays open, but I'm allowed to sleep at his house unsupervised? That doesn't make much sense dad."

"Listen Kurt when your under my roof it stays PG, I don't wanna know what goes on between closed doors, I don't want to hear it and I don't want to see it."

"Omg dad," he said hiding his face in hands.

"When your at Blaines I'm going to assume he hasn't or will never pressure you into anything, and your being safe," he said looking at Blaine.

"I haven't Burt-I would never pressure him into anything, and I will always make sure we are safe." He said, blushing as bad as Kurt was right now.

He never got the sex talk from his parents, everything he knew he found off the Internet. Although this was extremely embarrassing for all parties involved, he was happy to know Burt cared enough to do this.

"So the rules are fair than?" Burt asked the boys.

"More than fair Si-Burt."

Kurt nodded.

"One more thing, I feel as if we haven't been spending a lot of time together and our communication is lacking, Kurt, and that's why one of the rules is for you to be home when I'm home. I'd like to add one more rule though. I expect you and Blaine to be here every Friday for family night dinner, unless I'm away, am I clear?"

Blaine looked up at Burt about to protest but Burt beat him to it.

"Your apart of this family now Blaine, I expect you to be here every Friday, and I won't take no for an answer."

Family-what a foreign word Blaine thought to himself. It's just been him for so long now he forgot to feel what it's like to even be apart of a family. Now he's been accepted into this one. He didn't even have words to describe how he was feeling right now.

He looked up at Burt with tears in his eyes, "Thank you," he whispered.

"Alright boys, you are excused. Blaine you are more than welcome to stay for a bit, not too late after all you both have school in the morning."

"Wanna go watch a movie?" Kurt asked Blaine.

"I'd love to."

They headed down to Kurts room when Burt shouted out, "Door stays open!"

Blaine laughed as he made his way down the stairs. He just realized this is the first time he had ever seen Kurts room. Kurt stood there and watched as Blaine looked around.

"Soo...this is my room."

"It's very...you. I like it.". He said as he pulled Kurt in for a hug.

"Your dad is amazing," he whispered.

"Yea he is, I'm so happy how things turned out."

"Me too sweetheart."

They decided on watching The Little Mermaid, Blaine insisted. They didn't say much, both were content in just being in each others arms, happy they were allowed to do this. They both fell asleep sometime before the movie was even over.

Burt came down the stairs around eleven to tell Blaine he should head home, but when he walked down and saw them sleeping together he didn't have the heart to break them up. Even in their sleep they looked happy. He decided that just for tonight he would leave them alone and break his own rule , and let them have this moment, because he knew that after tonight Kurts life would be anything but happy.


	25. Tie You Up

Blaine woke up feeling the weight of Kurt on top of him. He smiled, this is how he's suppose to wake up all the time when he had Kurt next to him. He pulled Kurt closer to him. Wait-Kurt wasn't supposed to be in his arms tonight. Realizing where he was, he gently shook Kurt awake.

"Sweetheart wake up."

"Mmm no sleepy."

"Baby you need to wake up I should have left hours ago, your dad is going to kill me I already broke one of his rules."

Kurt shot up, realizing quickly that they had fallen asleep watching their movie. He glanced at the time, 1:37.

"My dad probably already came down to check on us, he would have woken you up and sent you home if he really wanted you gone. He probably just decided to let you sleep."

"I should probably go home sweetheart, I don't want to over step."

"Please stay," Kurt said begging.

"I don't know if I will ever be able to say no to you."

"So that's a yes you'll stay?"

Blaine leaned over Kurt and whispered,"yes, I'll stay" against Kurts lips.

Kurt closed the distance between them. He would never get sick of the way Blaine tasted. He slowly moved his mouth in time with Blaines. The kiss slowly turned heated and soon there were hands everywhere, too much tongue and too much teeth, but neither seemed to care.

Kurt needed more, he had been left hanging all day, so he decided to take the initiative and rolled them over so he was now on top of Blaine. He grabbed Blaines hands and pinned them above his head and bucked down into him.

"Kurt-sweetheart what are you doing," he said in between kisses.

"Fuck, Sir I need you. You've teased me all day, I need you," he moaned.

"Kurt baby we can't, your dad."

"My dad is in bed...asleep, and we will just have to be quiet."

Blaine laughed, "Kurt you are never quiet, your lucky I live in a house or we would have noise complaints by now."

Kurt hadn't stopped his movements, " Than shut me up, Sir."

Blaine growled and flipped them over so now he was on top, "Are you sure about that, pet?"

"Fuck Sir, whatever you want," Kurt moaned bucking his hips but only getting air.

"I want to try something new-"

"Anything, Sir."

"Where are your scarves sweetheart?"

"My closet."

"I'll he right back baby, strip and lay on your back," He demanded.

Blaine got off the bed and went to the closet in search of scarves, once he found them he grabbed three and made his way back to the bed. Kurt was already laying there completely naked, waiting.

"God Kurt your so beautiful like this," he said as he leaned over and ran his fingers down the entire length of his body.

"We are going to try something new tonight, pet. Hands above your head. I'm going to tie your hands to the headboard, is that okay?"

Kurt nodded his head, it was more than okay.

"Use your words pet."

"Yes Sir, it's okay tie me up."

"Good boy," he said leaning over and giving him a peck on the lips.

Blaine took his time gently tying Kurts wrists to each bed post, testing them out giving him enough room to move around a little bit but not too much.

Blaine held up the next scarf, "Okay sweetheart I'm going to put this in your mouth, it will help with the noises you make. You won't be able to use your safe word baby, so instead, if you need me to stop you are going to knock on the headboard three times okay."

"Yes, Sir."

"Try it for me sweetheart."

Kurt knocked three times successfully.

"Good boy, I'm going to put this in your mouth now okay sweetheart."

Blaine pulled Kurt into a heated kiss before putting the scarf in his mouth and tying it around his head.

Blaine stood up to rid himself of his clothes, his eyes never leaving Kurts body. He was so beautiful.

"You are not allowed to cum until I tell you to pet, if you do, you will be punished. Nod your head if you understand."

Kurt nodded his head.

"Good boy."

Blaine didn't want to rush this by any means considering this is the first time they tried bondage, but at the same time he didn't think neither of them would last long, and both were already so turned on foreplay really wasn't needed. So he wasted no time, and sunk down on Kurts dick.

Kurt wasn't expecting it and cried out.

Blaine pulled off, "If you can't stay quiet pet I will stop what I'm doing, got it?"

Kurt nodded his head.

Blaine took Kurt in his mouth and quickly picked up a rhythm, taking all of him in. Since they were doing new things tonight, Blaine thought he would take it one step further. He pulled off of Kurt, resulting in a whine from him.

"Don't worry sweetheart I'm going to take care of you, if you don't like it knock three times."

He leaned down and spread Kurts cheeks and licked a straight line from his balls down his crack to his hole. Kurts body arched off the bed, and he had to hold his hips down. "Don't move, pet," he ordered.

When Blaine said he wanted to try something, he didn't think he would rim him. Of course he had been curious on how it would feel, so when it happened he didn't know what to make of it. It was a weird feeling at first, but once he got used to the sensation it felt amazing.

Blaine loved the taste of Kurt. He moved slow against him, making him as wet as possible. Circling his hole, but never breaching it, just teasing him.

Kurt let a loud moan when Blaine pushed into him.

"I'm not going to tell you again pet, one more noise and ill stop everything." Blaine growled. As much as he loved the noises Kurt made he didn't want to take the chance of getting caught by Burt.

He thrust his tongue back in and began moving at a steady pace. He could feel his spit running down his chin, but could care less. On the next thrust in with his tongue he added a finger. With his other hand he grabbed Kurts cock and began stroking him, using his pre cum to help speed up his movements.

He looked up at Kurt, his eyes were shut, he was biting on his lip so hard it looked like he could draw blood, and his hands were in fists. He knew Kurt could cum and decided that after being such a good boy today he would allow him to cum.

"Cum for me pet," he said as he plunged his tongue back into him. And that's all it took for Kurt to cum spurting all up his stomach, his body twitching. Blaine kept his fingers inside Kurt and was slowly moving them in and out knowing Kurt was too sensitive to do much more right this second, but he wasn't done with him.

He moved up on the bed and hovered over Kurt, fingers still moving. His eyes closed, a small smile played on his lips. "Open your eyes pet."

Once he knew he had Kurts attention he began talking, "Are you okay sweetheart, nod if you are."

Kurt nodded. "Good because I'm not finished with you yet. I'm going to fuck you into this mattress pet, you can cum when you want to, but I'm not going to stop fucking you until I cum, node if you understand sweetheart."

Kurt wasn't sure if he would be able to take much more. He was exhausted. He was hard practically all day and the sheer force of the orgasm he just had made him just want to sleep, but he knew he was okay and he knew Blaine still hadn't had release and the Sub in him just wanted to please Blaine, so he nodded his head yes.

"Where's your lube sweetheart?"

Kurt turned his head towards the night stand.

Blaine reached over and pulled out the half used bottle. He held it up in front of Kurts face and smirked, "Mmm that's so hot baby."

As much as he just wanted to fuck into Kurt right now he didn't want to hurt him and he knew he wasn't stretched enough it. So he slicked up three fingers and entered Kurt thrusting into him, hitting his prostate on the first thrust in. Kurt was slowly become harder again, faster than Blaine expected him too.

He couldn't take anymore, he needed to be inside Kurt. He pulled his fingers out and positioned himself over Kurt, "Still okay?" He asked.

Kurt nodded his head. "I'm going to take the scarf out of your mouth sweetheart but you have to stay quiet or ill put it back in." Kurt nodded his head, and Blaine removed the scarf.

"Kiss me," is the first thing that came out of Kurts mouth.

Blaine leaned down and pulled him into a kiss, lining himself up with Kurts entrance. He slowly pushed the head of his cock in. Pulling away from the kiss he latched himself to Kurts neck, biting down as he slammed into him, and stilled allowing Kurt to adjust for a minute

Kurt cried out into Blaines neck, trying to be quiet.

"Fuck you're so tight," Blaine moaned trying not to move waiting for Kurt to give him permission.

"Move," he moaned.

Blaine began moving, slowly building a rhythm.

"Do you want me to fuck you into the mattress, pet?"

"Yes Master."

Blaine stopped his administration's, "What did you just call me?"

"Master...?"

Blaine pulled all the way out, "Say it again, pet."

"Please fuck me into the mattress...Master."

He fucked into Kurt hard angling his hips so he hit his prostate every time, he wasn't going to last, and Kurt calling him Master did something to him, he loved it coming off of Kurts lips. Maybe they could add it to their list of rules, he liked it better than, 'Sir.'

"Fuck Pet, I'm going to cum, think you can cum again just from my cock pet?"

Kurt moaned.

Blaine could feel the familiar tightening in his cock, "I'm going to fill you up with my cum pet, and than I'm going to lick you clean, cum with me Kurt."

That's all it took and Kurt was coming for a second time that night, as they rode out their orgasms together, slowing down until they were both spent.

Blaine gently pulled out of Kurt and made his way down to Kurts leaking hole and thrusted his tongue in his well fucked hole. Kurt was moaning and withering around. Blaine knew it was probably two much with him just having two orgasms in a row so he took his time and was gentle. The taste of himself and Kurt mixed together was enough to make him hard again if he hadn't just cum minutes earlier.

When he was sure he got every last drop of his cum did he pull away and moved up and brought Kurt into a slow passionate kissing allowing Kurt to taste him on his tongue. "Are you okay sweetheart?"

"Mmm so good, so sleepy, just want to sleep."

Blaine laughed, "we have to clean up first sweetheart, don't want your dad to catch us like this."

"Can't move, legs are jelly, do it for me."

Blaine loved how cute Kurt was being right now.

"Okay sweetheart ill he right back."

Blaine went into Kurts bathroom and cleaned himself up before putting his clothes back on. He wanted to ask for some pajamas to be more comfortable but didn't want Burt noticing he woke up in something different than what he fell asleep in.

He grabbed a cloth and headed back into the bedroom. Kurt would make more sense waking up in the middle of the night and changing his clothes, so Blaine went through his drawers before he found a pair of pajama bottoms and a tshirt.

"Kurt sweetheart, wake up baby, just for a minute we have to get you dressed."

Kurt sat up with the help of Blaine. He gently rubbed the dry cum off of Kurts chest, and than helped him with his pants and shirt. Giving him a gentle kiss to the forehead he whispered, "You can lie down now baby."

"Mmm k." he mumbled.

"Turn over sweetheart, I'll hold you tonight."

Kurt rolled over and Blaine pulled him into his chest, "I love you sweetheart."

"I love you too, forever."

"Always," Blaine replied as he drifted off to sleep.


	26. Reassurance

Hey guys here's the next chapter :) Tomorrow may only be one chapter instead of two, my son is sick right now so my hands are full, but there will be a chapter sometime tomorrow :) Anyways, enjoy and review!

Kurts alarm startled both boys the next morning. Neither one wanting to get out of the comfortable bed, too content on staying wrapped in each others arms.

"Morning," Blaine mumbled stroking Kurts hair.

"Did last night really happen?"

"Mmmhmm."

"It was amazing, I never realized I would like being tied down."

"It was amazing, and I'm glad you liked it because that's just one of many things I would like to try."

"What else?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

Kurt smacked Blaines chest, "Your mean."

"I'm sure you won't think I'm mean when your screaming out my name," Blaine he trailed his hand down Kurts back."

Kurt moaned, "Ok enough, your turning me on and there is nothing we will be able to do about it dad is probably awake and upstairs."

"Ok ok, I'm stopping," Raising his hands in surrender.

Waking up in Blaines arms made him forget everything else in his life. It was like he was in a bubble when he was with him. But the minute he went to get out of bed to start getting ready for the day he remembered what was going to happen today.

He fell back into bed and threw the covers over his head, "I actually don't feel well, I think Im just going to stay home today."

"Kurt sweetheart, we both know that's not true, come out so we can talk about this."

"No."

"Kurt come out please."

"I said no."

Blaine was getting frustrated at how child-like Kurt was being. He understood his fear of what was going to happen today and he was trying to be sympathetic to the issue. All he wanted to do was talk through it with him and he can't do that when he was hiding.

"Kurt I'm going to give you to the count of three to come out."

"I'm not a child Blaine."

"Than stop acting like one. Whether you like it or not today's going to happen, so you either come out by the time I get to three or you can add a punishment to the list of things you have to do today."

"One."

Kurt didn't want to come out he didn't want to face the reality of the situation, he just wanted to stay there and forget the outside world.

"Two"

Doesn't Blaine understand what's going to happen to me if I rat out David and the rest of the jocks? He already feared everyday of getting beat up he didn't want to add the fear of dying to the list. There was no way he was getting out of the bed, he would deal with the consequences.

"Three."

Blaine climbed out of bed and pulled the blankets off of Kurt in one quick motion.

"You can either get up on your own or we can do this the hard way, your choice sweetheart."

Kurt layed in bed arms crossed and just stared at Blaine not even bothering giving him an answer.

"Fine," Blaine grunted.

He walked over to Kurt and grabbed him by the arms, easily lifting him out of bed, he noticed the shocked look all over Kurts face.

"Did I forget to mention, I took up boxing my entire life?"

Kurt still ignored him. He walked him to the bathroom and closed the door, putting him in the corner. He didn't want Burt to come down and see his son standing in a corner. He was just accepting their relationship who knows what he would think if he came downstairs and witnessed him punishing Kurt.

"Because we don't have much time for punishment right now, you will stand here for ten minutes. Don't move, don't speak. For the rest of the week you are not allowed to participate in Glee."

Kurt finally spoke up, "What! That's not fair!"

"No Kurt what isn't fair is that I tried speaking to you as an adult and you chose to act like a child. I had to go as low and count and you still disobeyed me. I decide on the punishments and that is my punishment. Corner for ten minutes, no glee for the rest of the week. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good ill be right back I'm going to go speak to your dad about what is going to be going on today. Hopefully by the time I get back you will have grown up a little bit and actually have a mature conversation with me."

Kurt was pissed, he couldn't believe he was being punished for being scared. He knew that he was acting like a child, but he couldn't help it. Although the death threat was one of his biggest fears, he was also embarrassed by the entire situation. He felt like in a way he brought it on himself. Maybe if he dressed differently they wouldn't have picked on him, maybe if he spoke differently, acted differently than maybe he wouldn't be in this situation. He felt like once the forced kiss by David was revealed, it would be put back on him, that he's the one who tried to kiss Dave and not the other way around. He was always being accused of staring at the guys in the locker room, even though that was further from the truth, he wouldn't touch any of them with a ten foot pole, and he definitely didn't take any looks.

When Blaine entered the bathroom ten minutes later, Kurt was still in his corner but was now crying.

"Kurt come here please."

Kurt turned around and walked over to Blaine but kept his head down.

"Are you ready to talk now sweetheart?"

"Blaine, I'm so sorry." He cried falling into Blaines arms.

"I know sweetheart, it's okay. Your okay."

"I'm just so scared of what's going to happen today. My life was threatened Blaine. He-He said he would kill me if I told anybody, and I did tell, and now we are going to the principal and the cops, what if he follows through."

"The chances of him following through once he knows the cops know about the threat are slim to none. He knows that he will be watched, him and his friends and they would be stupid to try something dumb. Plus you have your dad and I sweetheart. He won't be able to get near you."

"You guys can't be with me all the time though."

"Your right we can't be but we will always make sure your safe. You have to trust us baby."

"Okay."

"Kurt sweetheart talk to me, what else is going on in that beautiful head?"

"I'm feeling like all of this is my fault. If I dressed differently, spoke differently, didn't sing, than none of this would have happened."

"Oh baby, none of this is your fault. Do you hear me, IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT. There is nothing wrong with the way you dress, talk or sing. Your special Kurt and they just can't see that. You have dreams and goals where as they don't baby. They are going to be stuck here the rest of their lives while you are making a name for yourself. They have nothing on you Kurt. As for David, he will, hide the rest of his life in the closest, unhappy and angry. Where you will have a life full of love and happiness, and he probably knows that. He may be strong on the outside, but your strong on the inside sweetheart, and when this is all over and done you will have everything and he will have nothing."

"You really believe that?"

"I really do."

"And what happens when this gets out and everyone at school puts the blame on me?"

"It doesn't matter what they believe sweetheart, we know the truth and that's all that matters. They are high school students they live and breath off of gossip, give it a week and they will be moved on to the next big thing. You're better than them. Plus you will have me, I will always be in your corner, and I will be there every step of the way, I'm never leaving you Kurt."

"God I love you so much," Kurt cried into Blaine.

"I love you too sweetheart."

"Promise me you won't leave, you will stay with me through everything, because I can't do this without you."

"I promise sweetheart, I'll be there for you as much or as little as you want me to be, just give me the word."

"Okay, let's do this, I just want this day to be over with."

"I talked to your dad when you were having your punishment and we decided to go to the cops first. So when you're ready that's where we are going."

"What about school?"

"Neither of us are going in today. Your dad excused you from your classes and I called in sick."

"Okay I'm going to go shower and get ready than."

"I'm going to meet you and your dad at the police station okay sweetheart. I have to run home and shower and change my clothes."

Kurt clung to Blaine even tighter, "Blaine please don't go, your the only thing keeping me grounded right now and I'm afraid that if you go I'm just going to fall apart," He sobbed.

"Okay sweetheart, Shhh. I won't leave. I'll shower here and I'll see if your dad can stop on the way to the police station so I can change quickly okay? I'm not going anywhere baby, I promise."

"I'm sorry I just-"

"Don't apologize baby, I told you I'd be here for you, and if you need me to stay than ill stay, go jump in the shower okay sweetheart, I'll be right here when you get out, I promise."

"Okay," he whispered and walked into the bathroom.

Blaine sat on the bed and put his head in hands. Seeing Kurt like this broke his heart. He's already gone through so much, and this was just the beginning. No matter what happens and how hard it gets he will be there to help Kurt through everything. He loved him too much to just walk away. He grabbed his chain and held onto it. They made promises to each other and he would do everything his power to always keep his promises.


	27. Police Station

Once everyone had showered and eaten they had piled into Burts car and headed for the police station. Blaine decided not to go home and change. Ever since Kurt emerged from the bathroom he had yet to leave his side, always making sure there was some form of contact.

Blaine and Kurt sat in the back seat. The ride was relatively quiet. Kurt clung to him and held his hand so tight, that the closer they got to the police station the harder he held on. He whispered encouraging words the entire way trying to calm down the love of his life.

If Kurt was acting like this in the car he didn't even want to know how he was going to react once they got there. Blaine wouldn't be able to hold his hand, or rub his back. They had to go back being strictly student and teacher.

By the time they arrived at the police station, Kurt was pale and shaking. If he held onto Blaines hand any tighter he might break it.

"I'll give you guys a minute," Burt said as he climbed out of the car.

"Kurt sweetheart you need to relax. Nothing bad is going to happen in here okay. We are just going to go in your going to tell them your story and than we can go home."

"We won't have to go to the school after this?"

"I doubt it sweetheart, I'm sure the cops will want to talk to the principal on their own, and if for some reason we do have to go back to the school we can do it tomorrow okay, one thing at a time."

"Blaine I can't do this," he said as he clung to Blaine even tighter and started crying.

"Yes you can sweetheart, I know you can. You are so brave and so strong. This is you beating them Kurt, don't let them win. Just have a little courage baby."

"And-and you will stay in there with me?"

"There's something we have to talk about sweetheart."

"You promised Blaine, you promised you wouldn't leave," he said sobbing.

"Shhh baby, I fully intend on keeping my promise. Sorry I should have phrased that better. I'll be there, I won't leave your side. But once we leave this car we have to go back being strictly teacher and student. Which means I can't hold you hand, or hug you. But don't think that because I'm not doing those things that I don't care. Lean on your dad for support today sweetheart, and once we are done here ill make you feel better okay?"

"ugh I hate this, but I understand, lets go okay, I just want to get this over with."

Blaine leaned in and placed his forehead to Kurts and held his gaze, "I am so unbelievably proud of you sweetheart."

"I love you," Kurt whispered against Blaines lips.

"I love you too baby, always."

"Forever," Kurt replied before crashing his lips to Blaines. It was over faster than what they both wanted, but had to remember they were in public and sitting in front of a police station. Reluctantly they both pulled away and climbed out of the car.

"You ready son?" Burt asked walking up to the boys.

"No, I'll probably never be ready, let's just get this over with," he muttered.

All three guys walked in to this police station. Blaine and Kurt stood back by the door while Burt went up to the front desk.

"I can help you over here Sir," a police officer called out.

Burt walked over to the counter, "My son has been bullied at school for the past three years. Recently it has escalated to a sexual assult and a death threat, who do I speak to about pressing charges."

"If you just take a seat I will call an officer down from our Special Victims Unit, can I get your name please?"

"Burt, Burt Hummel."

"And your sons name?"

"Kurt Hummel."

"Is he here with you today?"

"Yes, he is."

"Okay perfect, just have a seat Mr. Hummel, someone will be down in a few minutes."

By the time Burt was done, Kurt and Blaine had made their way to some chairs. They were sitting beside each other but we're making sure to keep their distance. He could tell how much it was hurting both of them being able to comfort each other. He felt horrible for them. He walked over and sat beside Kurt.

"It's just gonna be a few minutes, someone will be down soon to get us."

It probably took a whole five minutes for a police officer to approach them, but to Kurt it felt like an eternity. He just wanted to get this over with and the longer he was kept waiting the more anxious he became. He could feel the signs of a panic attack coming and he tried everything he could to not have one, he just wanted to be strong for Blaine and his dad but most importantly himself.

Blaine that the longer they sat there the more tense Kurt became. They were so in tuned with each others feelings that he knew Kurt was on the verge of a panic attack, and there was nothing he could do about it. He couldn't pull him into his arms and comfort him like he would usually do, so he sat there helpless.

"Kurt sweetheart," he whispered looking around to make sure nobody could hear him, "you need to calm down baby. It's going to be okay."

Blaine looked at Burt silently pleading for him to do something. Burt caught on immediately and placed his hands on Kurts back, "Just breathe Kurt, we are both here okay, it's going to be okay."

"I'm okay," Kurt whispered, "I promise."

Just than a female and male officer approached them, " ?"

Burt stood up to shake the officers hands.

The female spoke up first, "Hi, I'm Detective Burgess and this is my partner Detective Maidens," she said pointing to her partner.

"This is my son Kurt and his teacher Mr. Anderson," he gestured to the two boys still sitting.

"Okay why don't you guys come with us, we will go somewhere a bit more private.

They followed the officers up a flight of stairs and down a long hall way. Just before they reached the room, Blaine quickly gave Kurts hand a squeeze and whispered, "Courage."

Kurt was expecting to walk into a room with concrete walls, a table and a few chairs, maybe even a two sided glass, just like on tv. What he wasn't expecting was how cozy and warm it was.

The detective noticed Kurt looking around and spoke up, "We just want to make sure your comfortable Kurt, this is your safe zone, so why don't we all take a seat and get started."

Kurt sat in the middle of his dad and Blaine on the couch with the two detectives sitting across from them.

Detective Burgess spoke up, "Okay Kurt so we are going to be recording this entire conversation okay. Do you want your dad and to wait outside?"

Kurt shook his head so hard, "No I need them to stay, please don't make them leave," he whispered.

"Nobody's going to make them leave, they can stay if you want them here, whatever your comfortable with."

Mr. Maidens reached over and turned the recorder on, "So what brings you here today Kurt?"

"Umm I was being bullied at school."

Burt put a hand on Kurts knee, "Come on buddy you have to tell them everything."

Kurt looked up at his dad, tears forming in his eyes, "I, I can't."

"Yes you can Kurt, you are so strong."

Kurt took a deep breathe, once he was able to calm himself down a bit, he went through the story all over again. No matter how many times he told it, it never got easier.

"Do you have any proof that this has been going on?" Detective Maidens asked.

"I've been bullied for years, the entire school knows about it and have seen in it, they just never cared to stop it. As for the kiss and death threat no I don't have any proof, and I doubt David will come forward and admit to any of it," Kurt said angrily.

Blaine who had sat quietly thus far finally spoke up, "I found Kurt on the floor on Friday after school. They had beaten him up and just left him there."

"Did you see the assult take place?" asked Detective Burgess.

"No-but does that matter?"

"Right now we have no proof who did this to Kurt. It's his words against theirs, and what do you think they are going to tell us?"

Blaine was getting angry.

"I believe Kurt, he has no reason to lie. And what about the marks all over his body? He's littered in bruises, isn't that proof enough?"

"Mr. Anderson, I'm going to have to ask you to calm down, and if you can't you will have to step outside."

Detective Anderson turned to Kurt, "Is that true Kurt? You have bruises on you?"

"Yes."

"That works in our favor than, we will have physical proof, that's one step in the right direction. Would you allow us to take pictures?"

Kurt shook his head and wrapped his arms around himself, "No-no pictures."

Blaine sat beside Kurt, making sure to keep enough distance between them. "Kurt I really think you should let them take these pictures, it could help them, it will help you."

Kurt looked up at Blaine and could feel and see the love pouring out of this man, if anything, he would do this for him, to show him how strong he could be.

"okay," he whispered still looking at Blaine.

Blaine smiled at Kurt, more than anything he wanted to pull Kurt into his arms right there and tell him how proud of him he was. Thank God Burt spoke up when he did because they both forgot where they were for a second.

"Ok, so how are we going to do this."

"That's entirely up to Kurt," Detective Burgess said, "we can do it right here right now, and it's up to him if he wants you guys to stay or not."

"What do you want to do buddy?" Burt asked.

"Umm, can you guys leave? I need to do this on my own."

As much as Kurt wanted them to stay with him, he didn't want his dad to see the extent of his injuries. Blaine already seen every last bruise, but it would look suspicious if he asked if his teacher could stay.

"Are you sure buddy?" Burt asked.

"Yea, I'm sure, you guys will be right outside right you won't go anywhere?"

"We won't go anywhere okay, come and get us if you need us, we will just be on the other side of the door."

"Okay," He whispered.

Blaine gave him an encouraging smile as they walked out the door.

"Okay, Kurt, I'm just going to ask you to stand over here, and take your shirt off, I'll try and make this quick okay."

Kurt took his shirt off and stood where he was asked. He imagined he was anywhere but there. He imagined his life in New York, with Blaine. Getting into NYADA making it big on Broadway or in the fashion world. He imagined his wedding, and babies. He was so caught up in imagining his life he didn't realize that I was over.

"You can put your shirt back on Kurt, we are done here." Detective Anderson said, "I'm going to bring back in your dad and and discuss what will happen from here."

Kurt sat back down on the couch and waited for his dad and Blaine to come back in. Blaine walked over with concern all over his face, "Are you okay?"

"Yea I'm fine, it went by quick."

"Good, that's good." Blaine said.

"So what happens now?" Burt asked.

"Well I'm going to suggest that Kurt takes the rest of the week off of school. We are going to go down there today and talk to the principal, David, and some of the students, see what we can find out. So it would be best if Kurt stays home for a bit."

"We will keep in contact every step of the way." Detective Anderson said.

"Okay," Kurt whispered, can I go now?"

"Of course you can we are going to head down to the school now, just try and relax okay Kurt, we will do everything we can to convict him."

Blaine and Burt stood up, thanking them for everything with promises of keeping in contact, and left the room with Kurt.

The minute they made it to the car Kurt broke down in sobbs. Everything he had been holding in since that morning came rushing out and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He thought maybe he would feel better once he told the cops everything, but if anything he felt worse. He knew that by the end of the day the would know what happened, and it was just going to get worse before it got any better.

Blaine pulled Kurt into his arms, as Burt pulled away not wanting to take the risk of anybody seeing them. He kept quiet and allowed Blaine to comfort his son, he was probably the only one who could right now.

"Kurt I'm so proud of you sweetheart, you did amazing today, I'm so so proud," Blaine said kissing every inch of his face.

Kurt didn't respond, he just cried and allowed Blaine to comfort him, and soaked up all of his words of encouragement. Before he knew it he was already home and Blaine was helping him into the house.

"Before you guys go downstairs," Burt spoke up, "I need to speak with the both of you."

Blaine helped Kurt to the couch and sat down pulling him into his arms, Not wanting to let him go.

"Okay, so I have to go away this weekend. I actually just received the phone call this morning and there is no way that I can get out of it...and I have to leave tonight. So I'm going to give you two options buddy, you can come with me to D.C or you can stay here with Blaine for the weekend, if that's okay with him."

"I'll stay with Blaine," he spoke up immediately.

Burt chuckled, "I thought so, but you may want to make sure it's okay with him first."

Blaine smiled, "Of course it's okay. I do have to go back to school tomorrow, but I'm sure Kurt will be okay by himself for the day. He can stay at my place, no other students know where I live, so it would probably be safer for him there."

"I'm trusting you Blaine to take care of him. I don't even want to leave with all of his going on."

"Dad ill be okay, I have Blaine and I know he will take care of me, it's okay you have to leave I understand, I won't be alone, "He said smiling up at Blaine.

"Okay, my plane leaves in a few hours and I have to get ready, you guys can get ready to and head out whenever you want. Call me if anything happens, as soon as you get a phone call from the detectives call me...and guys I'm sorry I'm missing family night dinner, but maybe you guys can start your own tradition, do something fun take your mind off of everything."

Kurt got up and walked over to his dad and pulled him into a hug, "Thank you dad, for everything. I love you."

"I love you too son," he said pulling out of the hug.

For the first time in his life he didn't feel so alone. He had his dad and the man that he loved there with him. A smile took over his face, he knew that no matter what he would get through this as long as he had Blaine and his dad beside him, and he knew he always will, plus he got to spend the entire weekend with his boyfriend with his dad's seal of approval. He was going to take the good things, the happy things in his life and focus on that right now, and hopefully he could just have a nice and quiet weekend alone with his boyfriend, and forget about everything else.


	28. Acting Out

Kurt and Blaine snuggled on Blaines couch. After packing up Kurts stuff for the weekend and promising Burt a million times that everything was going to be okay and they would call if anything were to happen they headed for Blaines opting for an afternoon of movies and take-out. The day had been emotionally draining for Kurt and he wanted nothing more to escape reality for a little while and spend time with his boyfriend.

What Kurt didn't know was Blaine was planning something for their weekend together. While Kurt wad packing his clothes, Blaine convinced Burt to allow him to take Kurt to New York for the weekend. He had already called in sick to work the next day, he didn't even bother caring if it looked suspicious, all he wanted to do was see Kurt worry free for the weekend, because by the time he went back to school on Monday it would be anything but worry free.

They didn't need to stay in Ohio to wait for a phone call, they could be reached in New York too. So his plan was to wake Kurt up around three in the morning to head out. It would take about eight hours, give or take, getting there just before lunch. That would give them the rest of the Day Friday and all day Saturday to explore the wonders New York had to offer. He had lived in New York for a bit so he knew his way around and he knew Kurt had never been, but planned on going there for school. Why not give him a taste of what is yet to come, give him something to look forward to.

Kurts phone first went off about five minutes after school had let out. The first of many texts. Clearly the entire school had found out. As much as they both were enjoying their bubble, it didn't last very long. With each text message or phone call Kurt became angrier, and even more upset. Blaine tried calming him down, telling him to just ignore all of the messages but he just wouldn't listen. They couldn't even turn the phone off to block out the world because they were waiting for the Detectives to call them.

Kurt became increasingly irritated with every phone call and message that came through. As much as Blaine was being sympathetic to his boyfriend he was equally becoming frustrated with Kurts behavior.

"Kurt let me see your phone please," sighing in frustration.

"No, I have to have it, I'm waiting for the detectives to call."

"And I'll make sure you receive that call, Kurt."

"Why do you want my phone?" he said crossing his arms.

"So that way you don't have to read everything coming through, I can monitor them for you."

"I'm not a child Blaine, I don't need monitoring."

"I never said you were a child Kurt so don't put words into my mouth."

Kurt knew he was beginning to be a brat, he was just so pissed off and hurt and annoyed that this was happening already.

"Really because you made it quit clear this morning that I was a child," throwing this morning back into Blaines face.

"Because you were acting like a child this morning and you know that, just like your acting like one now."

"Whatever," he said rolling his eyes.

"Kurt knocked it off with the attitude right now. You've already had a punishment today would you like to add another one?"

"Are you going to count to three again, sir."

"If I have to yes, now knock it off."

"No."

"Kurt I said that's enough I know you are upset by what's happening right now but you have no right to take it out on me. I'm trying to be fair here, I'm trying to help you."

"You don't know shit, Blaine. You don't know what I'm feeling. So fuck you, you want the phone have it, enjoy reading every nasty text that's coming through right now," he said as he threw the phone at him and stormed a way.

Blaine stood there in shock. He had never seen Kurt act like this before, and was pissed off that he was just treated like that. He took a few minutes to calm himself down before heading for the bedroom.

He walked in and Kurt was laying on the bed. "Get up." Blaine demanded.

Kurt ignored him, "I said get up now Kurt."

Kurt could hear the anger in Blaines voice, and decided to listen. He stood up and waited for Blaines instructions.

"Over here Kurt, in front of me."

Kurt walked over and stood in front of Blaine with his head down.

"Don't you ever tell me that I don't understand what you are going through. You have no idea what I've been through Kurt. When I was in high school I had the crap beaten out of me and left for dead. And the worst part is my best friend was with me when it happened and he didn't make it out alive. My best friend was killed because we decided to go as friends to our school dance. But because I was gay and he went with me he ended up dead. And they never even caught the guys. So don't tell me for one fucking second that I don't understand," Blaine said as tears slid down his face.

"Blaine I-"

"I don't want to hear it Kurt. I get it you didn't know, no need to apologize. But how you just treated me is not okay. I have done nothing wrong here. I'll always be here for you Kurt but I'm not your punching bag. You need to stop acting like a child, yes a child, and start acting like an adult. Think before you speak because I will not tolerate being spoken to like that. If you want to act like a child I'm going to treat you like one. Clearly ten minutes in the corner was not good enough for you this morning, so your going to do it again, for one hour. Your going to take that time to cool off and think about how your going to act the next time you get pissed off. And I swear to god Kurt you move an inch and we will start over. When your done that your going to sit down and write out one hundred lines, and if I think it's not good enough I'll make you start over. When your done with that you are going to have dinner and than you will be in bed by seven tonight, am I making myself clear?"

"Seriously seven o'clock I have to go to bed, that's being a bit unreasonable don't you think?"

"No seven o'clock is the perfect time for a child to go to bed don't you think? Clearly you need to get a good night sleep. You will be in bed at seven, anything else?"

"No."

"No what?"

"No sir."

"Good, corner ."

Kurt walked to the corner and made himself comfortable, this was going to be a long hour.

Blaine walked over, "Whats your safe word?"

"Green I'm okay, yellow slow down, red stop, sir."

"Good boy, your hour starts now."

Blaine sat on the bed and grabbed his laptop, so he could book his hotel room for the weekend. As furious as he was with Kurt right now he still believed that he deserved some time away, especially after tonight getting away was probably the best idea right now.

Kurt felt humiliated, this was the second time he landed himself in the corner today. His entire life when something bad would happen or he felt stressed out he would lash out on the people closest to him, it's not something he did on purpose it just happened. Okay so tonight he knew exactly what he was he doing, he knew he was egging Blaine on. It feels like his entire world is crashing in around him and has no control of it. Maybe subconsciously him acting out was his way of getting control back in his life. He knew that Blaine would never let him get away with how he was behaving and he knew that he would be punished for it, and controlled, he needed to be controlled.

Blaine looked at his watch and Kurt had about three minutes left of this punishment. He hadn't moved at all which was a good thing, but usually by the time he was done his punishment he would be crying. It's not like he wanted him to cry, but it was his way of knowing that he had gotten through to him, maybe he hadn't learned anything.

"Kurt, come here please."

Kurt turned around and walked to the edge of the bed with his head down waiting for instructions.

"Good boy you are done your first part of your punishment. Do you need anything before we move on?"

"No Sir."

"Okay kitchen table let's go."

They walked into the kitchen and Blaine grabbed a pen and pencil and handed it to Kurt.

"You will write one hundred lines and it will say, "I will never disrespect Blaine again" And I will read every single line Kurt, no skipping words, and I want it neat. If I think it's not good enough you will start over, understood?"

"Yes Sir."

"Okay go ahead and start, I'm going to go order us some food for dinner."

Blaine didn't understand what was going through Kurts head right now, he was acting completely different compared to the rest of his punishments, they were going to have to have a long conversation afterwards. He walked into the kitchen and decided on pizza for dinner.

Kurt sat there and lines. Each line he wrote made how he treated Blaine sink in deeper. He felt horrible. He had never meant to hurt him, and because of his actions and by him pushing Blaine made him so pissed off that he blurted out what happened to him and his friend. He accused him of not understanding what he was going through, when he was clearly the only person who did know what he was going through. And regardless if he didn't know what he was going through he was only trying to help. Kurt had a lot of apologizing to do.

Just as he was writing the last line Blaine came over to check on him.

"Finished sweetheart?"

"Yes Sir."

Blaine took the paper and inspected it, "It's perfect, you did a good job."

"Thank you Sir."

"Okay dinner just got here let's go and eat sweetheart we will talk when we are done."

They walked into the living room where there was pizza and drinks layed out on the table. Blaine sat down on the couch, Kurt debated for a second, and decided he wanted to sit at Blaines feet. He felt like Blaine was in control when he did this and he just wanted to feel controlled. He walked over and sat down at his feet.

"Kurt, sweetheart you don't have to sit down there, your punishment is over."

"I know Sir but I want to, if that's okay?"

"Wherever your comfortable is fine."

They sat there in silence eating their dinner, which was fine on Kurts part because it gave him more time to think about what he wanted to say to Blaine, and the quiet . He actually just realized that it was a bit too quiet, Blaine must have hid his cell phone or shut it off.

Once they were finished eating, Blaine spoke up.

"I want you to clean this up, and do the dishes in the sink. When your done come back in here so we can talk okay sweetheart."

"Yes Sir."

Kurt cleaned up the mess and walked back into the living room and stood there waiting for instruction.

"Come sit Kurt."

Kurt went to go and sit by Blaines feet again but he was stopped.

"Beside me baby. When we are having any sort of discussion I want you beside me baby. When we are done talking and you want to go back on the floor you can."

Kurt nooded and took a seat beside Blaine.

"Do you want to speak first?" Blaine asked him.

He took a breath and began.

"Blaine I am so sorry for the way I treated you today. I'm just so stressed out, it feels like my entire world is falling down around me and there is nothing I can do about it. I knew what I was doing when I was yelling at you, I did it on purpose. I guess I wanted the punishment. Maybe not the punishment but the controlling part of it. I feel like that when you are in control and telling me what to do, it keeps me grounded I guess? I don't know it made more sense in my head. I really am sorry though, so sorry. I should have just let you help me and I should have just talked to you about it."

Blaine sighed.

"It hurts more to know that the way you acted was on purpose. I have never seen you act like such a child before. It was rude and uncalled for especially since I was only trying to help. I am sorry that you are going through all of this right now. If you wanted more control in your life you should have just told me sweetheart we could have worked out something together."

"I know and I'm sorry, I am so sorry Blaine."

"All is forgiven okay baby, let's put this behind us and enjoy our weekend together."

"Okay, Kurt whispered.

"So you want me to control you more this weekend?"

Kurt blushed and looked down.

"Baby look at me, it's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"I know, it's just kind of awkward asking your boyfriend to take more control."

"Well your boyfriend would be more than happy to oblige."

"Really, you would do that for me?"

"Of course I would, so here is what's going to happen. This entire weekend you will submit to me. I decide when you eat, what you eat, I decide what you do. I tell you when it's bed time. You will ask me for permission before you do anything, and I mean anything. You will finish each sentence with, Sir. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good boy, your bed time tonight is still seven, you have about ten minutes to go clean up and get ready for bed. You better be in that bed for seven Kurt."

Kurt leaned In to give Blaine a kiss, but stopping just before their lips touched, "Thank you Sir."

Blaine closed the distance between them and gave Kurt a sweet kiss, soft and slow.

"You don't have to thank me for anything sweetheart, I will always give you what you want, now go get ready for bed, I'll meet you in there."

Blaine knew that seven was pretty early for bed but to be honest they both could use a good night sleep. It had been a long and exhausting day, a long and exhausting few days. And they had to be up around 2:30 so they could leave by three to get to New York.

Right at seven he walked back into the room to find Kurt already laying in bed. He shut off the light and discreetly set the alarm on his phone. He pulled Kurt into his arms and just held him.

"Good night sweetheart, I love you."

"I love you too, always."

"Forever."


	29. New York Part 1

Blaines alarm went off at two thirty just as planned. He looked down at Kurt who was sleeping peacefully, he could lay here forever just looking at him, but he had a plan and a schedule to stick to. So he slowly started waking him up putting gentle kisses all over his face.

"Come on. Sweetheart time to get up."

"Mmm no school today sleep in," he mumbled.

Blaine laughed, "I know there is no school today but I have something planned and we have to be out the door in a half hour, forty five minutes at the latest."

Kurt opened his eyes, "What time is it?" he groaned.

He knew Kurt was going to be mad when he found out the time, "Two-thirty."

"Are you insane, I'm going back to sleep wake me up when the sun is at least up," he said as he rolled over.

"I'm leaving here at 3:15 at the latest if your not up and ready and waiting at the door by than I'm leaving without you, and trust me when I say this you won't want me to leave without you, because you will be stuck in this apartment by yourself until Sunday night when I get home."

Kurt shot up, "What? Where are you going?"

"Aghh if you want to find out you have to get out of bed," as he leaned over and kissed Kurt.

"Get up, get showered and dressed and ill meet you at the door, bring the bag of clothes you brought here with you."

"Yes, Sir." He replied as he climbed out of bed.

Kurt rushed through his shower and got dressed quickly, it was probably the fastest he has ever gotten ready he was done by 2:55 and was standing in front of the door waiting with his bag, eager to find out where they were going in the middle of the night. The only hint he got was they weren't going to be home until Sunday.

Blaine walked into the hallway and noticed Kurt standing there by the door waiting with his bag. He laughed noticing how quickly Kurt had gotten ready.

"Eager are we?" he said as he pulled Kurt by the waist into him.

"Anxious to know what you have planned, Sir."

"I'm still not telling you, you will find out when we get there."

"You are so mean, Sir" Kurt said sticking out his tongue at Blaine.

"And you're adorable, and you've been a very good boy. We are actually ahead of time by like fifteen minutes, and I can think of something we can do in those next fifteen minutes," he whispered into Kurts ear seductively.

"And wh-what's that," Kurts breath hitching as Blaine sucked along his neck.

"Mmm, I'm going to suck you baby, and I want you to cum down my throat," He said as he continued his administration's on his neck while un buckling his belt, quickly pulling down his pants.

Before Kurt could even comprehend what was going on Blaine had sunk down and taken him in his mouth. He let out a loud moan.

Blaine pulled off, "I want to hear you sweetheart, you're allowed to touch, I want you to fuck my mouth." Kurt was feeling like he had no control of his life right now, and as much as he loved being in control of Kurt he wanted Kurt to have control too, and he had no problem allowing him to take control right now.

Kurt didn't move, he wasn't exactly sure what to do, well he knew what to do, it's just Blaine has always taken control of anything sexual that they have done. He's never had control in the bedroom. It clued in just than, Blaine was giving him the opportunity take take control right now where as in every other part of his life he had none. Before he could think anymore Blaine squeezed his hips encouraging him to move.

So he did, slowly at first. It felt amazing to have Blaines warm mouth around him, eager and willing to take everything Kurt had to offer him. He slowly picked up his pace, going deeper on each thrust in. He grabbed the back of Blaines head and moved his head to match his own movements. Blaine moaned around him which sent shivers all up his spine.

"Fuck, Sir, you feel amazing around me, so good." He moaned.

He quickly got lost in the sensation, and with Blaine giving him all control, just turned him on even more. He fucked into Blaines mouth hard and fast hitting the back of his throat, and before he knew and it and probably too quickly he could feel the tightening in his balls.

"Sir, I'm I'm going to cum. Fuck!"

On the next thrust in Blaine swallowed around him and that's what set him off. He came into his mouth shooting right down his throat, Blaine swallowing every lost drop. When he started to go soft in his mouth, Blaine pulled off.

"Fuck Kurt, that was amazing," he said as he helped tuck him back in and pull his pants up, coming back up and capturing Kurts mouth was his, allowing him to taste himself on his tongue.

Kurt moaned into the kiss, and moved his hands down to graze over Blaines crouch who was extremely hard, but before he could do anything else there was a hand on his stopping his movements.

"Nope, that was just about you sweetheart, no need."

"But I want to return the favor Sir."

"Maybe later, that was just about you right now okay, and besides we have to get going its 3:15" He said with a wink.

They got into the car and headed out, but first stopping at the Lima Bean to grab coffee and some breakfast. The music played quietly in the background, and they sat there in silence. Enjoying how the outside world was so peaceful right now. If only it could be like this all the time, Kurt thought.

He knew Blaine wasn't going to tell him where they were going so he didn't bother asking. But he did want to know where his cell phone had disappeared to, and if he didn't have his phone how we're the detectives going to get ahold of him.

"Sir, may I ask a question?"

"If you're going to ask me where we are going, the answer will be no," Blaine said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"No, Sir its not that. I was just wondering what you did with my cell phone?"

"It's at home."

"What do you mean it's at home, how are the detectives suppose to reach me Sir if we are not going to be home to answer it?"

"I called your dad during your punishment yesterday and told him how your phone was going insane. So he called the detectives and asked them to call his phone with an update and not yours because it was going to be off. When your dad hears anything he will call my phone. I just want you to have a carefree, relaxing weekend without your phone, okay sweetheart."

"Thank you, Sir," Kurt said as he reached for Blaines hand and held there.

For the next few hours not much was said, they were content on enjoying the calmness and peacefulness of each other, something they really haven't gotten since they had gotten together. Kurt had no idea what Blaine had planned for the weekend but he made a promise to himself to forget everything that has been going on and just to enjoy whatever he had planned.

Blaine was surprised that Kurt hadn't realized where he was going the closer they got, or if he did he was extremely good at hiding it. About a half an hour outside of New York Blaine pulled over. Kurt looked at him, wondering what was going on. For this to have its full effect Blaine had to do something drastic. So he smiled at Kurt as he pulled out a blindfold and ear plugs from his back pocket.

"What are those for, Sir?"

"They are for you, do you trust me?"

"Of course I do, Sir."

"So I'm going to put the blindfold on you, we are almost there but I don't want you to see anything yet."

"And the ear plugs?"

"I don't want you to hear anything either, without them you will be able to figure out where you are, and that would just ruin the surprise."

Kurt laughed, "Okay you can put them on."

"This is going to be a different experience for you sweetheart you won't be able to see or hear anything, so if you feel like you are going to panic or if it's just too much use your safe word ok baby."

"Yes, Sir, and it's red."

Blaine smiled, "Good job, I'm going to put them on now okay."

"Okay."

Once the blindfold and earplugs were in and he triple checked to make sure Kurt couldn't hear or see anything he continued driving.

At first Kurt had been a bit nervous about letting Blaine completely block out all of his senses, but once he had did it he felt a surge of calmness over take him. He felt so at peace and relaxed it felt amazing. He had read about sub space before, and wondered if this is what it felt like. He had always been curious about it and definitely wanted to try it one day. When he gets the chance he was going to have to tell Blaine how much he enjoyed the ear plugs and blind fold, and maybe they can do it again when things become to stressful and crazy.

Blaine kept a good eye on Kurt the rest of the drive making sure he was okay. He showed no signs of being uncomfortable if anything Blaine thought he may have fallen asleep.

He drove into New York, remembering how much he loved this city, how much this city meant to him. And he couldn't wait to see Kurts reaction when he realized where he was. He couldn't wait to show Kurt every where he loved, and he definitely couldn't wait to start making memories of their own. The one place he wanted to show Kurt first before they went anywhere else, was Times Square. It looked better at night time all lit up, but he knew Kurt would appreciate it and love it just the same. And besides they had the entire weekend, they could always come back at night to see it.

Once he had found parking, he turned to Kurt. He kept the music up a bit hopefully to drown out the sound of the taxis honking and the bustling of people walking by. He had to take out one of Kurts ear plugs so he could tell him they were there.

He pulled one out, which had startled him, "It's okay sweetheart, it's just me. We are here now, but we have to walk a little bit, so your going to have to lean on me for support, the blind fold can't come off yet."

Kurt smiled, "Okay Sir I trust you."

Blaine knew that the ear plugs would do nothing to block out any noise once they stepped out of the car because New York was always so loud, so he pulled out his IPOD.

"I'm going to take out the early plugs quickly and replace them with headphones okay baby, and I'm going to turn the music up loud. Give me a thumbs up when it's up load enough for you without hurting your ears okay."

"Yes Sir."

He quickly put the ear plugs in Kurts ears and turned it on. Kurt instantly smiled when he heard what song was playing. Blaine had chosen, "Come What May." He slowly turned the volume on the headsets making sure not to hurt Kurt. When Kurt gave him a thumbs up he stopped. He jumped out of the car and ran over to Kurts side helping him out.

He kept Kurt as close to him as possible, avoiding the thousands of people that were running around and walking way to fast and not paying attention. Surprisingly he was able to get him to Times Square without one person running into them. Maybe it was because Kurt was wearing a blindfold people were a bit more cautious, realizing that he was about to be surprised.

Blaine stopped them right in the middle of Times Square, and grabbed both of his hands in his. Kurt squeezed them back in response, a smile never leaving his face. Blaine took the ipod from Kurt and turned it off, carefully taking them out of his ears. He leaned in and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Are you ready for your surprise sweetheart?"

"Yes I'm so excited please take off the blindfold, Sir."

Blaine laughed, "Okay baby, here we go, keep your eyes closed until I tell you to open them okay?"

"Yes Sir."

Blaine slowly took of Kurts blindfold, "Open your eyes sweetheart."

Kurt slowly opened his eyes and allowed them to focus for a minute. After being in the dark for so long it was extremely bright. Once his eyes came into focus, and he realized where he was he stood frozen on the spot.

"Kurt baby, you okay?"

"You-you brought, you brought me to New York?" He asked in shock, but before Blaine could even respond Kurt spoke again.

"I'm in New York, you brought me to freaking New York. Oh my god Blaine I'm in NEW YORK!"he said as he threw himself into Blaines arms unable to contain his excitement anymore.

Blaine laughed, "So it's a good surprise?"

"Oh my god Blaine, it's the best surprise. I can't believe you planned this! And we get to stay all weekend?"

"All weekend."

The look of pure happiness and joy on Kurts face right now was amazing, and right at that moment he promised himself that he would spend everyday of the rest of his life making Kurt this happy.

"And the best part is," he said to Kurt, "I can start living up to my promises."

"What promises?"

"To kiss you wherever and whenever you want."

Realization crossed Kurts face, and he smiled.

"We can be ourselves here sweetheart, no hiding. Nobody cares here."

"So I can do this than?"He said as he captured Blaines mouth, deepening it quickly.

Blaine pulled away, "Mmmhmm anytime you want, but let's keep it PG, come on," he said as he laced his fingers through Kurts,"Let's go drop our stuff off at the hotel and than we can head out."

"Okay okay let's go, move those hobbit legs,Sir, so much to do not enough time."

Blaine burst out laughing at Kurts comment and how excited he was, "Yea sure make fun of my hobbit legs, don't forget that this hobbit brought you to New York."

He held Kurts hand tighter enjoying the fact that he could do this. He led him to the direction of the car, excited to spend his weekend in the city he loved with the man he loved even more. Besides all the crap going on at home, his life couldn't get any better right at this moment, and this is just a taste of what their future could be, what their future WILL be.


	30. New York Part Two

Blaine didn't have much planned for his time in New York, but there was a few places he wanted to take Kurt, and a few surprises he had up his sleeve. Because he didn't have much time to plan anything he was going to have to do it when Kurt was distracted.

When his parents pretty much dis-owned him he was left with his trust fund. He had enough money where he didn't have to work a day in his life and still live comfortably. He had used some of his money to attend school, but the rest just sits untouched in his account collecting interest.

He had plans to pull out all of the stops for Kurt, money was no issue, he just wanted to spoil the love of his life. His first surprise was where they would be staying while they were there. He pulled up infront of The Ritz-Carlton. Eyeing Kurt he waited for his reaction.

"Blaine...Blaine what are we doing here?"

"This is where we are staying while we are here," he grinned.

"This is crazy, it's too much money, it has to cost a fortune to stay here."

"Moneys not an issue sweetheart, let me spoil you a little bit this weekend," he said taking Kurts hand.

"Blaine-" Blaine cut him off.

"Kurt please don't argue with me on this. I really want to do this for you, just please let me okay."

Kurt hesitated for a second before he answered, "Okay," he said with a smile.

"Cmon, let's go check in, wait until you see our room," he said with a smirk.

Blaine got Kurt to wait in the lobby as he checked them in, wanting to talk to the hotel receptionist privately. He checked them in and gave her an extra tip for doing him a favor and helping him set up his plans for tonight.

He walked over to Kurt and laced his fingers through his, just because he could. They held hands the entire ride on the elevator and shared chase kisses. Once they got to the floor and stepped off he elevator he asked Kurt to close his eyes, and led them to their room.

Once inside, he stepped behind Kurt wrapping his arms around him, "Open your eyes sweetheart," he said whispering into his ear.

Kurt gasped at what he saw, "Oh my god Blaine this is beautiful."

As soon as you walk into the room there was a beautiful living room with a huge flat screen tv against the wall. There was ceiling to floor, wall to wall windows, he walked over to look out.

"Omg Blaine its Central Park!"

It was just the beginning of fall and all the leaves were changing color, it was breathtaking. He noticed to his right a set of doors, so he walked through to see what was on the other side. There he found a king sized canopy bed with once again floor to ceiling wall to wall windows over looking Central Park.

Next was the bathroom. There in the middle of the bathroom was an over sized jacuzzi tub, big enough for two people to easily fit. He couldn't wait to get in there and have a nice relaxing bath with Blaine. He turned around to find Blaine standing there leaning against the door frame.

"Blaine, I don't even know what to say, this is absolutely breathtaking. I can't believe you did all of this for me," he said walking into Blaines arms.

"I would do anything to see you happy sweetheart, I'm just glad you like it," he said as he kissed Kurts forehead.

"Blaine I don't like it, I love it and I love you, seriously thank you so much."

"Your very welcome sweetheart."

"So what are we doing today?" Kurt asked.

"Well we need to get some lunch, I'm starving, and you need to eat weather or not your too excited to eat," he said giving Kurt a knowing look.

"And after we are done, we can do whatever you would like, we don't have any plans until dinner. So maybe we can go shopping?"

Kurts eyes brightened up at the word shopping, but quickly diminished when he realized he didn't have the money to go shopping. He was saving up for school and couldn't afford to just blow his money.

Blaine picked up on the mood change quickly, "Whats wrong sweetheart?"

"Nothing, Sir." suddenly feeling embarrassed at the fact that he didn't have the money and clearly Blaine did.

"Kurt, no lying, I'll ask you one more time and I expect a truthful answer, what's wrong?"

Kurt sighed," I can't go shopping Sir."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't have the money, the money I do have its being saved for school."

Blaine could tell Kurt was embarrassed.

"Kurt baby, don't be embarrassed. If anything I'm proud that your not blowing your money. And besides its on me."

"Blaine you can't do that."

"Your my boyfriend so my job is to spoil you, so yes I can and I will. This isn't up for discussion sweetheart. Why don't you get freshened up and than we can head out for lunch."

"Yes Sir."

Once they both had freshened up they decided to just have lunch at the hotel restaurant, before heading out and spending the day shopping. Kurt had picked out lots of outfits and with a little bit of arguing he would give in and allow Blaine to buy it for him, it's not like he had a choice he would have purchased it anyways.

No matter where they went they never let go of each others hands, both wanting to feel the contact. And taking advantage of the fact that they could do this here.

Around five Blaine decided that they should head back to the hotel and get ready for their dinner reservations. Kurt decided on the bath wanting to make use of the jacuzzi as much as he could while he was there. When he asked Blaine to join him he didn't hesitate to start stripping out of his clothes before Kurt could finish his sentence. He climbed in behind him and and wrapped his arms around him.

"Thank you so much for all of this, it's amazing." Kurt said to Blaine.

"Your more than welcome sweetheart, I'm glad your enjoying it."

"You know you didn't have to do all of this, I would have been happy staying in your house all weekend, as long as I get to spend time with you."

"I know, but I figured you could use sometime away. Back home you would have just sat around waiting for a phone call or worried about what's going to happen on Monday. At least here you are away from the situation, and hopefully we can do enough stuff to distract you, even if it's just for a few days."

"It's helped, I haven't thought about it all today. I'm actually really happy right now."

"I know, I don't think I've ever seen you this happy, it's a nice change," He said kissing Kurt on top of the head.

"You know this could be our future," he whispered into Kurts ear.

"I like the sound of that"

"Me too, but there's something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Is it bad?"

"Of course not sweetheart, I just wanted to talk about what happens after you graduate, I know you have plans of moving out here."

"I do."

"Well I know we still have time before it happens, but what do you think of me moving out here too?"

"You would do that for me? But what about your job at McKinley?"

"I can get a job anywhere, and of course I would. I don't think I'd be able to survive without you there."

"Oh Blaine, id love it for you to move here with me."

"Good, so how would you feel about getting a place together? You can always so no baby, I would understand if you wanted to live in the dorm and have the real college life experience."

Kurt turned around in Blaines arms, "I would love to move in with you, I don't need to live in the dorms to have the full college life experience. Besides it will be nice to come home after a long day of dance rehearsals to my boyfriend who will give me the best massages ever, and even better sex."

Blaine laughed, "So you will just be using me for my strong hands and sex."

"Yes."

"I could live with that."

"You know," Kurt said as he trailed his fingers down Blaines chest, "Your not the only one who is good with their hands."

Blaine shuttered.

"Yea? Maybe you should show me just how good your hands are."

"Do you mind if I take control again?"

"You liked that this morning did ya?"

"Yea it felt nice to be incontrol of something for once."

"As long as you don't forget who's in charge."

"I never could, Master," he said whispering into Blaines ear.

"Fuck Kurt." he said bucking his hips up.

"Hands on your knees Mr. Anderson, don't move them."

It was different allowing Kurt to take control, but listening to him sounding so sure of himself and confident made it worth it, and demanding Kurt was kinda hot too. He placed his hands on his knees like he was told.

"Good Boy," Kurt purred into his ear.

Kurt began kissing down Blaines neck until he reached his nipple. He blew over it first watching it stand before he gave it a tentative lick.

"Mmm fuck, Kurt feels so good." Blaine moaned.

He moved over to the other one and gave it he same attention, before biting down on it, making Blaine arch his back.

"Fuck, Kurt do something."

"What do you want, Sir?"

"Please touch me, God anything, please."

Kurt trailed his fingers down Blaines stomachs excruciatingly slow. When he reached Blaines hard member he gently stroked the head moving around the pre cum that had formed at the tip, getting a moan from Blaine.

"You like that master?"

"Fuck yes, I need more."

Kurt wrapped his hand around Blaine and slowly started stroking him, teasing him.

"Faster," Blaine moaned out.

Who was Kurt to deny him? He started stroking him faster running his nails along his vein. He was so hard and his cock was starting to feel painful for being neglected. He reached down and started stroking himself in time with his strokes to Blaine.

Blaine looked down and noticed Kurt had started touching himself, and it was the hottest thing he had ever seen. If this was hot he could only imagine what it would be like to watch him opening himself up.

"Kurt fuck baby that's so hot, I want you to turn around and finger yourself for me, open yourself up sweetheart, I need to feel you around me."

"Nope, no can do, I'm in charge here remember? And besides we don't have time or we will be late for dinner, but I promise after dinner ill do whatever you want me to do."

"Fuck baby, okay."

Kurt continued to stroke Blaine as well as himself, he could feel the familiar tightning in his stomach."

"God, Sir I'm going to cum."

"Me to sweetheart, cum with me."

Kurt sped up his movements, he watched as Blaine fell apart shooting cum right up his stomach. Watching Blaine sent him over the edge and he was cummimg just after him.

"Thank you for allowing me to do that."

"Your welcome sweetheart, as much as I enjoyed that I like telling you what to do."

"Me too, but it's nice to switch it up a little bit."

"Your right, okay, we have to get out or we are going to be late."

They got of getting bath and got ready, dressing in suits they had bought earlier in the day. Just as they were finishing putting on their shoes, the front desk called up letting them know their ride had arrived.

"So any hints on where you are taking me?" Kurt asked once they got into the car.

"Nope, it's a surprise."

"I don't know how many more surprises I can handle."

"Well get use to them sweetheart, because I plan on surprising you for the rest of our lives."

Kurt leaned in and kissed Blaine, "How did I get so lucky?" He whispered against Blaines lips.

"I'm the lucky one."

Just than they arrived at their destination. Kurt looked out the window and immediately knew where he was. They were at Rockefeller Centre. It was beautiful. The driver held the door open and the boys climbed out. Blaine grabbed his hand and led him into the building.

" ?" A guy in a tuxedo asked as he approached them.

"That would be me."

"Right this way Sir, everything has been set up the way you asked."

"Perfect," Blaine said as they followed him to a set of elevators.

Kurt walked off the elevators and gasped. They were on the roof of Rockefeller in the middle of the room was a table set for two with a candle in the middle, over looking the city. Just off to the side was an orchestra playing some classical music. And the best part of it all was that there was nobody else around, it was set up just for the two of them.

Kurt had some unshed tears in his eyes as he looked at Blaine, "You planned all of this?"

"Well I had some help with the receptionist back at the hotel but yes this was all my plan."

"Blaine, wow, you just keep out doing yourself."

"Just wait to see what I have planned for tomorrow,"he teased.

They walked over to the table and Blaine pulled his chair out for him. Once they were seated and sipping on some sparkling water Kurt spoke up.

"So I probably have no right to ask this, but are you like rich or something? Your not apart of a mafia or drug ring or something, because you've spent an awful lot of money on me."

Blaine laughed, "You have every right to ask sweetheart, I would never keep anything from you. I guess you could say I'm rich, I'm a trust fund baby. I've never really touched the money besides for school so it's just sitting in my bank account for years. I've never had anybody that I could spend it on. Now that I do, I can't help it, I just want to spoil you."

"Ok Umm wow-but you do know you don't have to spend money on me to make me happy right? You make me happy everyday without the money."

"I know that sweetheart, but I have it and I want to spend it on you, so let me."

"It just makes me feel bad because I can't do all these nice things for you."

Blaine reached across the table and grabbed Kurts hand.

"I don't care that you don't have a lot of money, that will never bother me. Just you being with me is all I ever need okay. And I'll tell you what, when you make it big on Broadway ill let you spend your millions on me okay with no complaints."

Kurt chuckled, "You got a deal."

They spent the rest of their dinner talking about things they would like to do with the rest of their time in New York, their future and just random things.

"Dance with me," Blaine asked.

"Of course."

Blaine pulled Kurt into his arms and they slowly danced to the sound of the orchestra playing in the background. It was beautiful. Dancing on a rooftop in the middle of New York, with an orchestra in the background was beyond romantic.

"I want to take you home now and make love to you," Blaine whispered trying not to ruin the moment.

"I'd love that," Kurt whispered back.

The entire drive home they couldn't keep their hands off of each other in the back seat. They took their time exploring each others mouths, and body, but always staying north of the equator. By the time they made it back to the hotel they were both equally hard and needed more.

Once in side the room Blaine pushed Kurt up against the door and grinded himself into Kurt, both moaning at the contact that they both desperately needed, but it wasn't enough.

"Fuck baby, I want you so bad," Blaine said inbetween kisses.

"Strip, I want you naked and on all fours by the time I get back there," he said to Kurt as he pushed him to the bedroom.

Kurt all but scrambled to the room undressing himself along the way. Blaine waited until Kurt was out of sight before he stripped himself.

He walked into the bedroom to find Kurt on the bed, ass towards him, waiting for more instructions.

Blaine stood at he door, "Fuck baby you are so beautiful like this. I want you to finger yourself open for me," he said as he started stroking himself.

Kurt reached over and grabbed the bottle of lube and poured some on his fingers.

"Start with one sweetheart," Blaine demanded.

Kurt moved his finger over his hole, teasing himself and Blaine for that matter, before he slowly entered himself, shuttering at the sensation.

Blaine stayed by the door stroking himself watching Kurt intently, he looked amazing like this, so hot.

"Add another sweetheart."

Kurt pulled out and added a second finger, and slammed into himself this time. Imaging it was Blaine filling him up.

"Mmm Fuck Master feels soo good."

"What are you thinking about sweetheart, tell me."

"You..." he gasped out as he hit his prostate.

"You fucking me Sir."

"You would like that wouldn't you, my hard cock filing you up."

"Yes...please Sir."

"Add another."

Kurt added another and began to fuck down onto his fingers.

"Please, Sir I need you"

Blaine walked over to him and leaned over letting his dick rub against Kurts ass, "Stand up sweetheart."

Kurt pulled out of himself and stood up. Blaine grabbed him and pulled him into a desperate and passionate kiss. He sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled Kurt too him.

"I want you to ride me sweetheart."

Kurt moaned, "Yes sir."

He climbed ontop of Blaine and straddled him wrapping his legs around his back, and his arms around his neck. Blaine lined himself up with Kurt.

"You ready love?"

"Mmm please."

They stared into each others eyes and Blaine helped Kurt lower himself down onto him. Once he was fully seated they just stayed there looking into each others eyes, letting Kurt adjust, and just taking know how perfect this moment was.

"I love you so much," Kurt whispered his gaze never faltering.

"I love you too sweetheart, always."

"Forever," Kurt whispered.

Blaine slowly started thrusting into Kurt, both wanting to take their time never wanting it to end. Neither took their eyes off of each other.

Blaine shifted a little bit resulting in hitting Kurts prostate every time.

"I'm so close baby," Kurt moaned out.

"Me to sweetheart, cum with me."

Blaine wrapped his hand around Kurt and stroked him in time with his thrusts. A half dozen thrusts more and Kurt was coming with Blaines name on his lips. Watching Kurts cum sent him over the edge and he was cummimg hard and fast inside of him.

Blaine fell back onto the bed pulling Kurt with him, wrapped in each others arms.

"God Kurt that was amazing, we should get up and clean."

"Can we just stay like this for now?"

"Of course baby," he said pulling a blanket over top of them.

And that's how they fell asleep. Kurt wrapped in Blaines arms and connected as close as they could possibly be.


	31. New York Part Three

Kurt had woken up first, it was his last full day in New York and as much as he enjoyed being in bed with Blaine, he wanted to get up and explore everything New York had to offer. He was about to wake Blaine up when he moaned in his sleep, and when he looked down he could clearly see the visible tent happening between his legs.

Kurt smirked and gently untangle himself from Blaine and slowly lowered the blankets. He was still open from last night and still slick. He gently straddled Blaine and lowered himself onto him. He stopped when he was fully seated and took a minute to adjust. It was a mixture between pleasure and pain. He slowly lifted himself up before slowly sinking back down, looking for any signs that Blaine was waking up, there was none but he was moaning and he started to slowly thrust his hips, clearly still dreaming.

Kurt picked up his pace and began to fuck down on Blaines cock, moving over a little bit so that way it would hit his prostate every time. Blaine finally started to wake up his hands flying to Kurts hips, "Mmm fuck Kurt," He moaned still half asleep not realizing he wasn't dreaming.

Kurt lifted himself up until only Blaines head was breaching his entrance before he slammed back down as hard as he could, a scream erupting from him. Blaines eyes snapped open, "Oh my god Kurt, fuck what are you doing?" Blaine said as his brain tried to catch up.

"Fuck Sir, please fuck me."

Blaine grabbed onto his hips even harder, he would probably have finger mark bruises later on but neither cared, and started thrusting into Kurt hard and fast.

Blaine didn't know how long Kurt had been riding him but he was already so close. He fucked into Kurt like his life depended on it. He was determined to make Kurt cum with just his dick. "So close Kurt, so good baby, cum with me."

When Blaine thrust upwards, he would slam himself down. The pleasure over ruled the pain, and his dick was begging for release. Blaine slammed into his prostate repeatedly and with a scream he was cumming completely untouched. Blaine came a few seconds later filling him up. He collapsed on Blaine as they both catch their breath, slowing their heartbeats.

"Holy fuck sweetheart, that was amazing, literally the best way to ever wake up."

"Mmm glad you liked it. But I'm going to jump in the shower I feel disgusting and than can we please go, it's our last full day here and I really want to see as much as I can today."

"I'd say after that wakeup call you can have anything you like, but I have a few surprises for you today."

Kurt leaned down and gave him a lazy kiss, "Not going to tell me are you?"

Blaine smirked, "You know me all to well, but yes you can jump in the shower, we will grab some breakfast and head out. We have somewhere to be at eleven, than dinner tonight along with another surprise."

"Mmm okay," Kurt said as he slowly got off of Blaine, hissing at the feeling of being empty.

"What not going to argue with me today about your surprises?"

"I've learned pretty quickly your going to do what you want no matter how much I protest, so I'm just going with it."

"Good, now get in the shower ill order room service today."

Kurt left to go jump in the shower. He thought it was best if he didn't shower with Kurt today or they would never leave their hotel room and he had something really special planned for the day. He didn't plan on planning so many activities but after he got here he realized he just wanted to show Kurt what his life could be like.

He ordered them breakfast, and decided to check his email quickly while he had time to kill. He grabbed his phone and realized he had missed a call from Burt. He froze, the only reason why Burt would call was if he had heard something from the police, and it could either be bad or good news. He checked to make sure he could here the water running before checking his voicemail.

"Hey Blaine its Burt. I just got off the phone with Detective Burgess and she said that right now they don't have much to go on. They talked to teachers and students and none of them would admit they've witnessed Kurt being bullied. Of course David and the rest of the team denied everything. It's pretty much Kurts word against theirs because there really is no evidence. I'm going to leave what you tell Kurt up to you, I don't want this to ruin your weekend, so maybe you can hold of until you get back. I don't think it's going to be safe for Kurt to go back to McKinley, I've been checking out a school in Westerville, maybe you've heard of it? Anyways I'm going to set up a meeting next week and find out a bit more about it. I think our only option right now is for Kurt to transfer. Listen I gotta go, I just wanted to let you know. I'll talk to you soon."

Blaine hung up the phone, completely pissed off, that nobody would come forward and admit to the bullying. He was pissed off that Kurt was being pushed out of his school by a closeted jock. What the hell was he going to tell Kurt? This was going to crush him.

Just than Kurt came out of the washroom, dressed and ready to go, "Hey, shower is all yours"

Blaine snapped out of his head pushing all his feelings aside and put on a fake smile. He wasn't going to let this ruin Kurts weekend, he would wait until they got home to talk about everything.

He stood up and walked over to Kurt pulling him into his arms, "I love you."

"I love you too," Kurt smiled against his neck.

"I'll be in the shower, food should be here any second, start without me."

Once Blaine was finished his shower and joined Kurt for breakfast, they headed out to start the day. Blaine had pulled a few favors and by making a hefty donation to NYADA he was able to score a private tour of the grounds. He wanted Kurt to see where he could end up, give him something to look forward too.

Once they got close to NYADA, Kurt immediately knew where he was, with the years of researching about the school he knew everything in a ten mile radius.

"Blaine...why are we headed to NYADA?"

"Because you are about to go on a private tour of the campus."

"Are you freaking kidding me?"

Blaine laughed, "No I'm not freaking kidding you, but we really have to go or we will be late for our tour, and we don't want to set a bad example before your even a student."

"Blaine I can't believe you do this, how did you even do this?" He said as they continued to walk toward the school.

"I have my ways, and I just really wanted to show you what your life will be like."

"I still have to audition to get in, and we don't even know if I will be good enough."

Blaine stopped him in his tracks, "Don't ever say your not good enough because you are.I've heard you sing sweetheart and your voice is beautiful and unique, they would be stupid not to accept you. As for your audition I know you will kill it, and hopefully by seeing where you could be next year will give you the motivation to try even harder, now let's go and see what your future school has to offer."

Before Kurt even had a chance to respond he was being pulled by Blaine to he entrance of the school.

"Oh my god," Kurt gasped, "It's even more beautiful in person."

Blaine chuckled,"Come on."

Blaine pulled Kurt into the school and headed for the office, never letting go of his hand. He was afraid that if he did he would lose Kurt. He was too caught up in looking at everything around him, taking everything in.

Blaine made it to the office with Kurt in tow and went right up to the secretary.

"Hi I'm Blaine Anderson and this is Kurt Hummel, I've arranged a tour for us to take."

"Yes, Mr. Anderson why don't you take a seat we've arranged for a special tour guide, I'll just let them know you're here, should only be a few minutes."

"Thank you," he said as he pulled Kurt to the chairs.

"This is amazing Blaine, thank you so much."

"Your welcome sweetheart."

Blaine had never mentioned that he was Kurts teacher when he arranged for the tour guide but he didn't want to take any chances.

"Kurt," he whispered making sure nobody could over hear them, "When we are here we have to just pretend that we are friends okay. They don't know I'm your teacher, but I don't want to take any chances."

"Blaine its okay, I understand."

Just than a woman walked into the room, Kurt looked up, "Oh my god your Carmen Tibideaux," he said as he stood up to grab her hand to shake it.

"That would be me, and you are..."

"Kurt, Kurt Hummel."

"And you must be Mr. Anderson," she said as she put her hand out to shake his.

"I am, thank you so much for doing this, it means so much to Kurt."

"Well I'm not about to say no with the donation you made to our school, impressive."

Kurt gave Blaine a look and he did everything he could not to look him,"Yes well, Kurt has dreamed about coming to this school since he was a child, I just wanted to give him the opportunity to see what his life could be like next year."

She turned to Kurt, "So you will be auditioning in April?"

"Yes m'am."

"And are you any good?"

"I believe so, m'am."

She raised her eyebrow at him and began to walk away, "Let's get to the tour gentleman."

Kurt followed her around the school listening to the different classes they offered, and the history of the building. He had already known everything she had talked about he pretty much had it memorized since he was a child. NYADA had always been his dream, and just walking through the halls here he could see himself there. Whenever they peaked into a classroom he pictured himself there. Blaine was right, this was definitely giving him the motivation to try even harder to get in.

The last room they entered was the the theater, where all the showcases and performance took place. Kurt imagined and dreamed of being on that stage a million times. Just seeing it brought tears to his eyes.

"Why don't you go up there and see what it will feel like to be on that stage, I can see how much it already means to you," Carmen said.

"Are you serious?"

"Mhmm, go ahead."

Kurt walked to the stage, legs a little bit unsteady. He couldn't believe that his dream was coming true. Even though he wasn't a student here, yet, he knew that one day he could be. He stood in the middle of the stage and looked around, letting everything sink in.

"Sing."

"What?"

"Sing," Carmen said again.

"But I..."

"Look Mr. Hummel, clearly Mr. Anderson here believes that you can sing considering the amount of money he donated to this school just for a tour. Part of being on Broadway is the pressure that comes a long with it. I want to hear you sing, right here right now. Let's see how you can handle the pressure. And besides we are both here now, it will save me a trip in April."

Blaine stood their in shock, not expecting for this to happen. He honestly just wanted to give Kurt the opportunity to scope out the school, give him some motivation, but not this. He looked up at Kurt and watched him go from shocked to trembling. He would give anything to run up there and pull him into his arms and encourage him. He believed with every fiber of his being that Kurt could do this and could kill it. He gave him a smile, hoping that it would give him enough encouragement to do it.

Kurt was trembling, he wasn't prepared for this at all. He didn't even have a song picked and the last thing he wanted to do was chock. He knew Carmen was testing him, seeing what he could come up with on the spot. Just than he looked over at Blaine and he had the biggest smile on his face. He knew that given different circumstances Blaine would be holding him in his arms encouraging him. Just knowing that he was there supporting him and believing in him gave him enough courage to calm down, and he knew what song he was going to sing, it's one that he could sing forward and backwards in his sleep.

"Whenever you're ready ."

Kurt took center stage and closed his eyes inhaling deeply before opening his mouth and began singing.

Someone to hold you too close,

Someone to hurt you too deep,

Someone to sit in your chair,

To ruin your sleep.

Someone to need you too much,

Someone to know you too well,

Someone to pull you up short

And put you through hell.

Someone you have to let in,

Someone whose feelings you spare,

Someone who, like it or not,

Will want you to share

A little, a lot.

Someone to crowd you with love,

Someone to force you to care,

Someone to make you come through,

Who'll always be there,

As frightened as you

Of being alive,

Being alive,

Being alive,

Being alive.

Somebody, hold me too close,

Somebody, hurt me too deep,

Somebody, sit in my chair

And ruin my sleep

And make me aware

Of being alive,

Being alive.

Somebody, need me too much,

Somebody, know me too well,

Somebody, pull me up short

And put me through hell

And give me support

For being alive,

Make me alive,

Make me alive,

Make me confused,

Mock me with praise,

Let me be used,

Vary my days.

But alone is alone, not alive.

Somebody, crowd me with love,

Somebody, force me to care,

Somebody, let me come through,

I'll always be there,

As frightened as you,

To help us survive

Being alive,

Being alive,

Being alive!

Blaine rose out of his seat the minute Kurt finished his last note cheering and clapping. He had never heard Kurt sound so beautiful before, he had never been so proud.

Carmen stood up, "It was nice to meet you , , you will be hearing from me soon. I'm sure you can find your way out," she stood up and walked out the door before Kurt or Blaine even had the chance to thank her for everything.

Once the door to the auditorium was closed Blaine was running to the stage pulling Kurt into a bone crushing hug, lifting him off the ground and spinning him.

"Oh my god Kurt, that was amazing, you were amazing. I have never been so proud of you," he his face with kisses.

"Blaine...what just happened? Pinch me, is this even real?" he said clearly still in shock and trying to wrap his head around what just happened.

Blaine smirked before he pinched Kurts arm.

"Ow, Blaine, what the hell," Kurt said rubbing his arm.

Blaine just laughed, "You told me to pinch you."

"Figuratively," you ass.

Blaine just laughed even harder, "At least you know now all of this is real it wasn't a dream."

Kurt smiled, "I can't believe you do all of this...for me."

"That was all you sweetheart, I just arranged for you to take a tour, nothing else." As he pulled Kurt back into his arms.

"Yea...about that. How much did you donate exactly?"

Blaine looked down at his watch, "Oh look at the time, time to go sweetheart."

"Blaine..."

Blaine cut him off, "No time for talking, lunch reservations, let's go."

Kurt stood there for another minute, soaking in everything that just happened. Mesmerizing everything and locking it up in head so he could always remember a possible defining moment of his life. Singing on this stage had always been his dream, now that he finally got to he didn't want it to be his only performance. Hopefully by this time next year he will be here, starting the next chapter of his life.

"Are you coming?" Blaine asked poking his head back in the door.

"Yea," he said as he took one last look at the stage, hoping it wouldn't be the last time he would see it.


	32. New York Part Four

I am so sorry I didn't update yesterday! Life is crazy at the moment. I'm not sure if any of you have read my bio, but it kind of explains what's been going on in my life, but I'll give a quick update. My fiance and I adopted our first son four years ago, and right now we are in the process of adopting our second. Anyways yesterday was huge progress towards the adoption, and if everything goes right we should have him home within a month! Andddd we picked out a name, finally yesterday :) I'm going to try and update everyday still like planned, but don't get mad if I miss a day or two, just don't give up on the story because I will still continue to write.

This is the last chapter where they are in NY, after this they will be back at home and the next few chapters are going to be a bit angsty. Sorry if there is some spelling mistakes in this one, I didn't really have time to edit, just really wanted to get this out there :) Enjoy!

"So where are we going for lunch?" Kurt asked, as they made their way down the streets of New York.

"We're almost there," Blaine said as he pulled Kurt around a corner, "Just up here a little bit."

They continued walking hand in hand, as Blaine led them to lunch. Stopping infront of a hotdog stand.

"We are eating here?" Kurt asked with his eyebrows raised.

"I'd figure we could go back to simple food for lunch, we have been eating kind of extravagantly the past few days, but if you don't want it we could go somewhere else, it's just you can't have the New York experience if you haven't-"

Kurt cut him off and kissed him, the force of it making them both stumble a little bit, making them break from the kiss to stop their fall. Once they both had both feet on the ground, Kurt spoke.

"Blaine, this is perfect, welcomed actually. I know it won't do anything for my diet but the simplicity is perfect. I feel like I've been living in Sex in the City all weekend."

"Has it been too much?"

"At times a little bit, this weekend you've shown me an entire different world that I've been living in my entire life. I really feel like I'm in a movie right now or a really good dream, and I'm not sure if I wake up or not."

"I'm sorry if it's been a bit much. I just really wanted you to have an amazing weekend sweetheart, I just wanted to show you what your life could be like once you get through the shit back at home. I just wanted you to forget for the weekend."

Kurt wrapped and pulled him close, "I haven't thought about home at all this weekend. I just want you to know I don't need all these expensive dinners, and donations, to be happy with you Blaine."

Blaine sighed, "Okay I promise I'll cut back on the money spending...after tonight, I promise after tonight no more money spending."

"I didn't say you have to stop spending money...I have enjoyed some of your money spending," he joked, "I'm just kidding. But seriously after tonight can we just go back to me and you, because even though this weekend has been amazing its not us. I'd rather spend my night at home cooking for you. Not to say I don't appreciate everything that you've done -"

This time it was Blaines turn to cut with a passionate kiss. "I know sweetheart, I like it where it's just me and you too, and I love your cooking."

Kurt laughed, "...so hotdogs?"

"Hotdogs," Blaine said leading them up to the vendor.

They spent the rest of the afternoon checking out different boutiques and site seeing, snapping pictures wherever they went. At around four Blaine decided it was time to head back to the hotel to get ready for dinner.

Kurt was standing in the bathroom mirror just put the finally touches to his hair when Blaine came up behind him and put his arms around him, "You look amazing, you always do. But you look way better without any clothes on," he whispered in Kurts ear.

"Mmm I could say the same about you," he said turning to face Blaine.

"I'd say let's prove it but we have to get going, our car is waiting for us," he said as he leaned in to give Kurt a kiss. It turned heated immediately all tongue and too much teeth. Reluctantly Blaine pulled away, "continue this later?"

"Yea," Kurt said trying to regain control of his breathing, "let's go."

They arrived at a small intimate Italian restaurant. The lights were dimmed with little tea light candles on every table, setting a very romantic mood.

"Blaine this place is beautiful."

"I thought you would like it," Blaine said with a smirk.

During their entire dinner they always made sure they were touching whether it was their feet entangled under the table or their hands entwined ontop of the table. They mostly talked about their future together in New York, only discussing happy things, both avoiding the topic of everything back at home, both ignoring that this was there last night in New York.

Once they were done eating they headed for the car. "Okay sweetheart, is it okay if I blindfold you?"

"Who knew you could be so kinky, ?"

Blaine laughed, "Not what I had in mind, but I can get be kinky later," he said as he leaned in to give Kurt a kiss.

"Looking forward to it."

"So is ?"

"Of course it is."

Blaine blindfolded Kurt making sure he couldn't see anything. "We will be there soon sweetheart."

"You know I actually really like to be blind folded," Kurt said with blush rising to his cheeks, "When you did this to me when you first got here with the ear plugs, I don't know how to explain it, but it made me feel a peace."

"Really? I thought it would have scared you."

"Not at all. I actually want to try it again, maybe when we are back at home? It really relaxed me."

"Have you heard of sub space?" Blaine asked.

"Yea, I mean a little bit. I've read up on it."

"Is that something your interested in doing?"

"Yes," Kurt muttered.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just its kind of embarrassing to ask to try something new."

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about baby, we are both new at this, there's nothing wrong with wanting to try something, and if we don't like it when don't have to do it again. You don't know if you will like it unless you try right?"

"Your right, and I do want to try it."

"So then we will try it, but we will do it when you completely trust me okay sweetheart."

"I do trust you."

"As much as I wish that were true, it's not. I can't spank you Kurt because you see him when I do."

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Hey no need to apologize, take your time okay, there's no rush."

"I want you to try and spank me again, but maybe not in a punishment form."

"You mean during sex?"

Kurt nodded his head.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, maybe when it's used for sexual pleasure I will be able to move on to punishment."

"Okay baby, we will try okay, but you have to promise me you will safe word if you have to."

"I promise."

Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt, when he pulled away Kurt whined. Blaine chuckled, "Later sweetheart, we are here."

Blaine helped Kurt out of the car and got him to stand facing the building they were at. " I'm going to take your blindfold off now baby, you ready?"

Kurt was excited, "Yes," he smiled.

Blaine slowly took off for he blindfold and watched as Kurt took in his surroundings. "WE ARE WATCHING WICKED!" He screamed.

Blaine bit his lip and nodded, next thing he knew he had an arm full of Kurt, "Oh my god, thank you thank you thank you! I can't believe I'm going to see WICKED!"

Blaine laughed, "I'm so happy that your excited, shall we go in?"

Kurt didn't even respond he just pulled Blaine to the entrance, and bounced on his feet impatiently while Blaine handed the girl his tickets. Once inside, Blaine led them to their seats.

"Blaine you didn't." Kurt said when he realized where they were sitting.

"I did."

"Balcony seats, seriously, aghhh oh my god."

Kurt jumped into Blaines arms again, "I love you so much, thank you," as he kissed every part of his face.

"You are so very welcome and I love you too."

Kurt sat on the edge of his seat the entire show, singing along to every song, laughing and crying when appropriate. When the curtain closed for the last time he turned to Blaine, "This has been the best time of my life, seriously Blaine thank you so much and not just for tonight before the entire weekend."

"Your welcome sweetheart, it's nice to see you so happy for a change, but the nothing short not over I still have another surprise, cmon."

Blaine led them backstage.

"Blaine what are you doing I'm pretty sure we are not allowed back here."

"I'm pretty sure we are, my friend who works for the theater owed me a favor so I cashed in on it. We are going to meet the cast."

"What...are you serious?"

"Mhmm let's go."

Kurt never in a million years thought that he would ever get the chance to meet the cast of Wicked. He was starting struck at first but the cast were all so nice, posing for photographs and giving him their autographs. He had never been so grateful.

"Blaine that was amazing." he said after they said their goodbyes.

"It was wasn't it, cmon one more thing." he said as he grabbed Blaines hand and pulled him onto the wicked stage.

"Blaine, we can't be up here we are going to get in trouble."

"It's okay sweetheart, I already asked. Sing with me."

"What..."

"Sing wit me, please."

Kurt smiled, "Okay, what song?"

"How about Come What May, I know we kinda sang it to our each other in my apartment but..."

Kurt cut him off, "I would love to."

Blaine smiled and pulled him to the middle of the stage and gave him a quick kiss before he started singing.

[BLAINE]

Never knew I could feel like this

Like I've never seen the sky before

Want to vanish inside your kiss

Seasons may change

Winter to Spring

But I love you

Until the end

Of time

Come what may

Come what may

I will love you

Until my dying day

[BLAINE & KURT]

Suddenly the world

Seems such a perfect place

Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace

Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste

It all revolves around you

And there's no mountain too high

No river too wide

Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side

Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide

[KURT]

But I love you

[BLAINE]

I love you

[KURT & BLAINE]

Until the end of time

Come what may

Come what may

I will love you

I will love you

They finished the song staring into each others eyes, tears running down their faces.

"I want this song to be played at our wedding," Kurt whispered.

Blaine smiled, he was so happy to know Kurt thought about a future with him, a wedding. He knew they were not anywhere near being ready for a wedding but it was nice to know that one day it would happen.

"I would love that." He whispered against Kurts lips.

"I love you so much," Kurt said.

"I love you too sweetheart, always."

"Forever," he whispered closing the gap and kissing Blaine. This kiss was slow and sensual holding promises of the future.

Blaine pulled back and looked into Kurts eyes, " I want you to make love to me."

"What-I..I've never..."

"Kurt shh its okay, you don't have to, it was just a suggestion."

"It's not that, it's just...what if I don't know what I'm doing, what if...what if I'm bad?"

"you do know what your doing, and I can help guide you if your unsure, and I know for qnfsct that you won't be bad, it will be perfect."

"Okay..." Kurt whispered.

"Okay?"

"Okay...let's go, I want to make love to my boyfriend."

Blaine smiled and pulled them out of the theater and into the car. The ride back to the hotel, was quiet. They snuggled into the back seat holding on to one another, content and a bit nervous for what was about to come.

Once the made it hack to their hotel and to their room, Kurt became , and Blaine could tell.

"Hey, it's okay just relax baby, we don't have to do this."

"No I want to." he said as he pulled Blaine in for a kiss. He ran his hand down Blaines back before tugging on his shirt untucking it from his pants. He slowly undid the buttons never breaking from their kiss. They continued this way undressing each other until they were both their naked, wrapped in each others arms feeling each others skin.

"Lay down," Kurt said, as he walked over to grab the lube off the night stand. He crawled over Blaines straddling him and put the lube down beside them, easy access for later. He made a trail of kisses all the way down his chest, to his stomach before reaching his dick. Without any warning he sunk down on Blaine and began sucking.

"Fuck baby, so good," Blaine moaned grabbing the back of Kurts head.

He pulled off, "Fuck my mouth Blaine."

Blaine didn't need to be told twice. He held onto the back of his head a little bit tighter holding him in his place as he began to fuck into Kurts mouth. Kurt moaned around him enjoying being used. Before he knew it Blaine was pulling out.

"If I keep going I'm going to cum, and I want you inside of me when I cum," he said as he handed Kurt the bottle of lube.

Kurt took the bottle and lubed up his fingers, "You ready?" He asked Blaine.

"Yea, just...just go slow, it's been awhile since I've fingers myself."

"That's so hot," Kurt muttered as he circled his finger around Blaines hole.

Blaines back arched at the contact. It already felt so much better with Kurt doing it than himself, and he hadn't even really done anything yet, he needed more. "Kurt please," he moaned.

Kurt took a deep breath before he slowly breached Blaines tight muscle."

"Fuck," Blaine shouted.

"Shit are you okay, did I hurt you?"

"No no god Kurt no, it feels so good, don't stop, please don't stop keep going."

Kurt continued moving his finger in until he couldn't go any further, he was going to give Blaine a minute to adjust but Blaine had other plans. He grabbed Kurts wrist and started making Kurt move while he trusted down onto him. "Kurt fuck, please move."

Kurt had never seen Blaine so out of control and needy, it was hot. He started moving his finger in and out and before he knew it Blaine was adding a second finger, his finger, in beside Kurts.

"Fuck Blaine, what are you doing?"

"Need more," he moaned, "Add another please baby."

"Not yet your not stretched enough I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm fine, add another one Kurt, now," he demanded.

As much as Kurt felt like Blaine wasn't ready for a third he was given a command so he listened. He added another finger into Blaine and waited for the pain to come, but it didn't. Blaine was enjoying every second of it. He thought he was loud in bed, it was nothing compared to how vocal Blaine got. Kurt twisted his fingers looking for that special spot.

"FUCK! Right there baby, keep going." Blaine shouted.

Kurt picked up his momentum and fucked into Blaine making sure he hit his prostate every thrust in.

Blaine grabbed Kurts wrist and pulled his fingers out of him, and flipped them over so fast Kurt didn't have time to realize what was happening until he felt cool liquid running down his cock.

"Blaine..."

Before he could get anything out, Blaine was straddling him and sinking down on his cock. "Holy shit, Sir, fuck."

Blaine smirked, as much as he was enjoying this he knew what Kurt was feeling right now.

Once he was fully seated, he leaned down and kissed Kurt. "Your dick feels so good inside of me," he growled as he slowly slid up before thrusting back down hard.

"Fuck Blaine don't stop, you feel so gold around me." He met Blaines thrusts, fucking into him hard, enjoying the screams coming from Blaines mouth.

"So close baby, fuck me," Blaine said as he wrapped his hand around his own cock.

Kurt grabbed onto Blaines hips and dug his heels into he bed, and fucked into Blaine, close to his orgasm as well.

Kurt came first, filling Blaine up with his seed. The feeling of Kurt filling him up pushed him over the edge and he came hard and fast all over himself and Kurt.

"Wow..." he said as he pulled off of Kurt and flopped down beside him, " That was..."

"Amazing."Kurt said as he cut him off.

"So you enjoyed it?"

"It was amazing, but I love when your inside of me, I don't know what I like better," he laughed.

"You know, I have a whole box of toys at home, I can easily put a vibrator in you as you fuck me."

Kurt moaned, and instantly became hard at the thought.

"You would like that wouldn't you baby, both of our holes filled at the same time." Blaine growled as he straddled Kurt.

"God yes."

They stayed up all night making love to one another before they finally past out in the early morning, completely exhausted, wrapped in each others arms completely in love.

Review!


	33. Drive Home

Authors note...Okay so someone pointed out that before the boys left for NY one of Kurts punishments was that Blaine would be controlling everything Kurt did that weekend. As you can see that didn't really work out. I wanted them to have more of a couply weekend, sweet and loving more than Blaine being dominate. Having said that, it will come up in the next couple chapters, how Blaine realized he was too easy on Kurt and realizes that he should have stuck to his punishment...and because he didn't they are both suffering from it right now. You will see that after you read this chapter. I hope that clears up everything :)

Kurt and Blaine woke up just before lunch, a little bit disappointed that they had slept so long which didn't give them any time to explore some more of the city, but didn't complain about it because they had an amazing night together and an even better weekend together. They both had a quick breakfast and grabbed coffees for their long journey home.

The car ride was quiet and tense. Kurt was worried about what was going to happen at school tomorrow and wondered if the detectives had done anything about it. Come to think of it Kurt hadn't heard anything from the detectives at all this weekend.

"Blaine, have you heard anything from my dad this weekend?"

Blaines sighed and tried to figure out what to say, he knew what Kurt was implying.

"Blaine...what do you know?"

Blaine didn't want to have this discussion in the car. He knew Kurt would probably break down or have a panic attack and he wasn't prepared to deal with it in the car on the middle of the freeway.

"We will discuss it when we get home sweetheart."

"Discuss what exactly Blaine."

" I said we will talk about it when we get home."

Kurt was becoming pissed off, if Blaine had known something why didn't he tell him? How long has he known about whatever was going on?

"Blaine answer the damn question, please don't lie to me."

"Do not talk to me that way Kurt, and I haven't lied to you about anything, I'm telling you we will talk when we get home."

"So whatever it is your keeping from me, how long have you known for?"

"Kurt I'm not going to say it again, we will talk about this when we get home and not on the middle of the freeway, and because I think it's best your dad was there for the conversation."

"So my dad knows too, give me your phone Blaine."

"For what?"

"Well clearly your not going to answer my questions, so I'll call my dad and he will tell me."

"No he won't Kurt, he will tell you the same thing I just did, we will discuss it when we get home, now enough."

"Blaine either answer me or give me the damn phone." Kurt screamed.

"That's enough, I don't want to hear another word out of you this entire car ride, got it?"

"Seriously?"

"Dead serious, you can take the rest of the ride and think about how you just treated me again. If I tell you we will discuss it when we get home than we will discuss it when we get home. I only have your best interest at heart Kurt and I don't think telling you while we are driving is the smartest to do. So not another word."

"Yea well maybe if you told me when you found out we wouldn't even be discussing this, now would we," Kurt muttered under his breathe not meant for Blaines ears.

Blaine heard every word, and was becoming pissed at how Kurt was acting.

"I'm giving you until the count of three Kurt to apologize and mean it, for what you just said. For being rude and disrespectful, or I will pull this car over and punish you."

"I'm not apologizing for anything, you weren't hear it."

"Yea well I did, whether or not I heard it doesn't matter Kurt...One."

Kurt crossed his arms, "No."

"Two."

One last chance Kurt.

"I said no!"

"Three."

Once Blaine was able to, he pulled off the freeway and into a parking lot. He got out of the car and walked to Kurts side and opened the door. Kurt sat there staring at him in shock couldn't believe that Blaine actually stopped the car.

"Get out of the car Kurt."

"I'm not getting out."

"I said get our of the car."

"And I said no!"

"You will either get out on your own or I will help you out, your choice sweetheart," Blaine said through clenched teeth.

"Yea and what would people think if they saw you dragging me out of the car, don't think for one second they wouldn't call the police when it looks like your abusing me." Kurt regretted what he said as soon as he said it.

Blaine looked at him in shock. Is this what he thought this was, abuse? He had never abused him physically, emotionally or verbally, and he never would...or had he? They had rules and punishments that they both had agreed on, so that way the relationship wouldn't become abusive. That one statement made Blaine question everything.

"Blaine I-"

"You know what Kurt just save it, I don't want to hear it, let's just...let's just go."

He closed Kurts door and made his way to his side of the car climbing back in, and started driving. Not saying a word to Kurt.

"Blaine please say something, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean that."

"I said save it, not another word Kurt." He said heartbroken evident in his voice.

The rest of the car ride was awkward and uncomfortable, the radio wasn't even turned on. Kurt hadn't meant to say that, he was just pissed off. He didn't know what kind of punishment Blaine was going to give him but he was already embarrassed at the fact that people could see him getting punished. He should of just listened and got out, Blaine always explained his punishments first, and if Kurt didn't like it he could use his safe word. He didn't even give Blaine the opportunity, and worst of all he accused him of being abusive and yet that was further than the truth.

After the longest car ride of both of their lives they pulled up infront of Kurts house. Blaine got out of the car wordlessly and grabbed Kurts bags, helping him carry them to the door.

"Are you...are you coming in?" Kurt asked timidly.

Blaine couldn't even look him in the eye, "No, I need to go home. I have to get ready for school tomorrow."

"But you said that we would talk when we got here."

"Your dad knows what's going on, he can tell you. I just hope you know that when you find out that you realize that I only ever had your best intentions Kurt. I didn't tell you when I found out because I wanted you to enjoy your weekend...Clearly that was a mistake on my part. So I'm sorry for that."

"Blaine please don't do this, don't leave. I don't think I will be able to do this on my own."

"You can do this your stronger than you think, and you won't be alone you have your dad...and as much as I'm hurt right now, ill still always be here Kurt, I'm never going anywhere. And as much as it's going to kill me to be away from you tonight, I just can't be here right now. I need some time. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Blaine...please." Tears streaming down his face.

He grabbed Kurts hand, "I love you...always, that will never change." He said as he turned back around to walk to his car, trying not to cry. It killed him to see how heartbroken Kurt was right now.

"Forever," Kurt whispered.

Kurt stood outside crying as he watched Blaines car take off down the road, and stayed there after he couldn't see it anymore.

"Kurt is that you?" Burt asked as he opened the door.

Kurt turned around and flung himself into his dad's arms, "Dad..." he sobbed.

"Kurt, hey buddy what happened?"

"I think..I..I screwed up dad. I think I lost Blaine. I I think he's leaving me," he said inbetween sobs.

Burt pulled his son into the house away from his neighbor's prying eyes, and held his son close and let him cry, trying to figure out what could have gone so wrong for Blaine to leave him. One way or another he would find out the truth, the entire truth.


	34. Don't Speak

Im good with reviews and compliments and even criticism when it comes to my story, I welcome it even. What I don't appreciate is rude comments. If you don't like my story fine, don't read it. If you if you don't agree with something I've written fine tell me, but don't do it in a rude manner. It's not appreciated. For the rest of you that have taken your time to read my story and comment and for those of you who haven't commented thank you so much for giving my story a chance. It means a lot :)

Burt held Kurt close and let him cry. After about fourty five minutes he had stopped crying and was trying to get his breathing under control. "So are you going to explain to me what happened?" Burt asked.

"I think I screwed everything up, I said something I shouldn't have and I really hurt him."

"What did you say?"

"I ummm..." He stuttered.

How was he suppose to tell his dad what he said without giving away how their relationship really was? He didn't want his dad to think of him any different or think it was wrong.

"It's okay Budd you can tell me."

"Dad I don't know how to explain to you without you thinking any different of me and Blaine."

"Could it possibly have anything to do with the list of rules he has for you guys?"

Kurts head shot up, "What...how did...how did you know?"

Burt chuckled, "I found it last week, you left in on your desk. I swear I wasn't snooping I was looking for a pen."

"And your not mad?"

"No of course not. You probably don't remember because you were so young, but your mother and I were in a Dom/Sub relationship."

"Your kidding."

"Nope not at all...but to be honest kid I thought you would be the Dom, you've always been so incontrol of your life and so strong willed, and let's be honest...kinda bossy."

"I'm not always like that. I dunno I guess it's nice to just let go of everything and let someone take care of me."

"I get it, you were just like your mom. She was always so strong but she wanted to just let go and have someone take care of her and make decisions for her. So what I'm saying is, I'm fine with yours and Blaines relationship as long as he doesn't hurt you or abuse the privilege."

"He's an amazing Dom dad, he takes care of me, and protects me. He calls me out when I'm wrong, and he...He punishes me." "Blush rose to Kurts cheeks, embarrassed that he was admitting to his dad that Blaine would punish him.

"Don't be embarrassed buddy, that's part of the relationship. You feel better after a punishment don't you?"

"Yea of course, I'm forgiven once it's done and we move on."

"So are you going to tell me what happened today?"

"We were on our way home and I realized that I hadn't heard anything from the detectives at all this weekend, so I asked him if he knew something, and he just kept saying we would talk when we got home. I yelled at him and he asked me to apologize and I wouldn't. So he pulled over and got out of the car and told me to get out and I said no. And he said I could either get on my own or he would help me out...and I may have implied that other people that were around would see it as abuse. I pretty much accused him of abusing me...and he never has dad and I know he never would. I was just so mad." Kurt said as tears began falling again.

"Oh Kurt, you made a huge mistake, why would you say that?"

"I don't know, I didn't mean to, I regretted it as soon as I said it. I was already tense about coming home because I knew what that entailed, and then I found out he was keeping something from me it just set me off. And you know I have no control over what comes out of my mouth."

"Kurt, he just wanted you to have an amazing weekend. The whole point of this trip was for you to relax and just forget about everything. He didn't tell you in New York because he knew it would just ruin your weekend. Now think about why he didn't tell you in the car."

"He said he wanted you there too."

"Well that's true, but it's not all of it. Kurt you are prone to panic attacks, how is he suppose to comfort you or help you through one if he's on the middle of the freeway?"

Kurt looked down. "Oh my god, I feel like shit now, I have to go see him dad."

"I think it's best you give him tonight, he's clearly really hurt."

"Please dad," Kurt started sobbing, "I need him, I need to apologize to make it better, I need him here when you tell me what's going on please dad I really ."

"Ok buddy, listen ill go call him okay. I'll see if I can get him here. Just try and relax, deep breaths okay."

Kurt nodded his head and whispered, "Thank you."

Burt left the room and quickly dialed Blaines number praying he would pick up. Thank god he did, and he didn't sound much better than Kurt. "Burt...is everything okay?"

"Hey kid, can you come back over?"

"I...I can't. I need to be away from him for awhile, I just...I need to think."

"Listen Blaine, Kurt told me everything that happened..."

"What exactly did he tell you?"

"Everything Blaine. I know about your relationship. I know you are his Dom and he's your Sub. I know he screwed up tonight and accused you of something awful, I know. But he needs you right now and by the sounds of it you need him too."

"Wait...your not mad?" Blaine asked shocked.

"No kid I'm not. Kurts mother and I had the same relationship, it's fine."

"Okay but I'm still not sure I should be there."

"Blaine you need to be here, he is sorry for what was said, and he didn't mean it. If you are truly his Dom than you need to take control of the situation and punish him, you can't let him get away with it, whether he meant it or not. And I have to tell him tonight what is going on, and I can't tell him anything with the state that he is in right now."

"I can't believe you just told me to punish your son," Blaine laughed.

"Ha yea...just don't tell Kurt I said that. Can you please come over?"

"Umm yea sure, when I get there though do you think I can have a few minutes alone with him, figure some stuff out...Umm set up some rules and the punishment thing."

"Yea yea of course kid, I'll see you soon."

Burt hung up and when back into the livingroom, Kurt had cried himself to sleep and was curled into a ball. He decided to just leave him, Blaine could deal with him when he got here.

About a half hour later Blaine was at the door carrying a bag, "Umm I hope you don't mind, I was just going to crash here tonight. It's probably going to be pretty late once we are done talking and I have school in the morning."

"Of course kid, it's fine. He's in the living room he cried himself to sleep, I'll just be upstairs, holler when your done."

Blaine walked to the livingroom and leaned on the frame and watched Kurt sleep for a few minutes, taking in his pale face streaked with dry tears. He realized on his way home tonight, that he had been to leanent on Kurt over the weekend. He was suppose to be punished the entire weekend, but both got caught up in the excitement, and his punishment was pretty much forgotten. If he had been more strict maybe none of this would have happened. He also had a pretty good idea of what his punishment would be this time. He walked over to Kurt and kneeled down beside him, pushing his fallen hair back.

Kurt began to stir and opened his eyes, "Bl-Blaine, your...your here."

Blaine sighed, "I'm here."

"I am so sorry Blaine-"

Blaine put his hand up officially cutting Kurt off.

"You clearly don't know how to handle your emotions when you get upset, which leads to you saying very hurtful and mean things. You did it a few days ago and again today. You were suppose to be punished the entire weekend and I let it go, and that is my fault. I should have been a better Dom to you whether we stayed in my apartment all weekend or been in New York...you broke my heart today Kurt. You made me question everything I have ever done to you. You made me think that I somehow abused you. I know you said it in the heat of the moment, and you didn't mean it, but it was said and it's out there and it made be doubt myself as a Dom and worst of all it made me doubt us."

"Blaine...I"

"Do not speak Kurt."

"I know in my heart I have never abused you, I know you didn't mean what you said. But here's thing when you say something in the heat of the moment, you tend to say things that are mean and you end up regretting it as soon as it's said. But by the time it's too late, it's already out there. So starting right now, for the next week you are not allowed to speak, unless you are given a direct question. Whether it be here, at school or anyone else you come in contact with. You've lost your phone privileges as well as that's another way of communication. If you can't watch what you say when your upset, than maybe you shouldn't talk at all. This will give you the chance to actually think before you speak, and you will have a lot to think about, especially after your dad and I talk to you. If you have something important to say, you ask if you can speak first. Every night this week you will be in bed by eight. You will spend one hour everyday this week standing in the corner. Clearly tonight you are already past your bedtime and I won't make you stand in the corner because we have to talk to your dad still, but it will start tomorrow. Your no talking rule starts right now, do you understand?"

Kurt kept his head down and nodded, tears forming at the corner of his eyes. This was going to be a long and slow week, but he knew he deserved the punishment.

"When given a question you may answer Kurt, do you understand?"

"Yes Sir," Kurt whispered.

Blaine leaned and kissed Kurts forehead, "I love you."

Kurt nodded.

"I'm going to call your dad in now, we have a lot to talk about. And I will tell him about the punishment, it applies even if I'm not here, I'll be right back."

Kurt kept his head down and waited for his dad and Blaine to get back.


	35. Decisions

Burt walked back into the living room once Blaine had called him back. One look at Kurt and he could tell he was on some sort of punishment. He sat across from the boys waiting for one of them to speak up.

Blaine looked up at Burt and rubbed the back of his head, "Okay so Umm this is kinda awkward to be telling you this...but, Kurt is being punished right now. One of his punishments is he isn't allowed to talk this week unless asked a direct question and that includes you. I expect him to follow the rule even if I'm not here. Kurt doesn't think before he speaks and I think this will teach him to do just that."

Burt nodded, "I think that's fair, Kurt what do you think?"

"It's fair, Sir."

Burt smirked, right now Kurt reminded him so much of his late wife. "Good, so let's get down to why we are here."

Blaine knew Kurt wouldn't handle the news good, he grabbed his hand and squeezed it, while wrapping his other arm around his back drawing small circles trying to relax him.

"So the detectives called over the weekend," Burt began, "and I'm sorry kiddo, but nobody would come forward and the jocks denied everything."

Kurt lowered his head and tried to control his breathing.

"Kurt its going to be okay, we will find a way to make them pay sweetheart."

Kurt was having a hard time following his no speaking rule. How the hell was he going to be okay? The jocks are still going to the school and now they know that he told, they were going to kill him.

"Kurt I need you to relax baby, let your dad finish talking he, well we have a plan. Just listen okay."

Kurt nodded as Burt continued. "Well I heard about this school over in Westerville, it's an all boys school called Dalton Academy and they have a zero tolerance for bullying. Well I looked into a bit more after I left you that message Blaine, and it's a lot more expensive than I originally thought."

"I'll pay for it, doesn't matter how much it costs, I'll pay."

"I can't ask you to do that, it's a lot of money Blaine, I haven't even told you the price."

"Price doesn't matter, Kurt needs to be safe, and this school offers him that. He's going to that school he can't go back to McKinley."

The entire time Burt and Blaine were deciding on Kurts future both failed to notice Kurt was about to have a panic attack. Change schools? I'm suppose to up and leave the few friends I do have left, Glee club, Blaine! He tried to follow the rule of no speaking but this was too much and neither of them even bothered to ask how I felt, they are just making decisions for me.

"BOTH OF YOU JUST STOP TALKING!" Kurt screamed immediately getting both guys attention.

"Kurt-" Blaine started.

"No! Screw your stupid rule for one minute, and listen to me, or have you both forgotten that im right here? You don't get to choose where I go to school. How do you even know I want to leave McKinley? Does my opinion even matter? And Blaine we just had a discussion about you spending your money on me, I DON'T WANT IT!"

"Kurt that's enough, now sit back down." Blaine demanded.

"No, I'll be in my room until you two decide that it's okay that I have some say about my life," he said as he stormed off to his room.

Burt and Blaine sat there in shock for a minute. "I'll go talk to him," Blaine said as he headed down to the room.

Kurt was laying there crying, his face to the wall. Blaine walked over and sat down and rubbed his back. "Sweetheart turn around so we can talk about this."

Kurt knew he was in enough trouble. He wasn't even ten minutes into his punishment and he already broke the rule, he didn't want to get in more trouble by not listening so he reluctantly turned and faced Blaine.

"Kurt I'm so sorry." Blaine said as he rubbed Kurts face.

"We should have asked you first if switching schools was okay with you. We are just worried sweetheart, we know how much tomorrow is going to suck for you if you go back there. We just want you safe, I want you safe. And as for the money I would spend every single penny of it if it meant you were safe. I'm in the position to help you, so please let me help," Blaine pleaded.

"Can I speak?"

"Of course baby."

"I'm sorry for freaking out and breaking a rule, but you guys acted like I wasn't even there. You made every decision for me without even running it by me...I...I don't think it's fair that I'm being run out of my school because of them. I'm going to miss my friends, Glee club...you."

"You will make new friends sweetheart, and the friends you have here you can still be friends with, Westerville is a two hour drive baby, your not that far. There's a club there as well that you could join. And as for me, ill always be here. We can text and call, Skype. We will have the weekends and I could always come and visit you during the week. It's not for long sweetheart, before you know it will will be in New York."

"Blaine...I can't leave you here...I...I need you. I don't know how I will go a week without seeing you." he cried.

"Baby its going to be just as hard for me, but we are strong and I know we will be okay."

"And what about our rules and punishments?"

"We will still have them, I'd expect you to be completely honest with me at all times if you break a rule, and we will come up with punishments as we go along, we will figure it out."

"Okay," Kurt whispered, "I'll go."

Blaine smiled at him, "Good choice sweetheart, I'm so proud of you. I'm going to let your out burst slide this time, because your dad and I were in the wrong. But it still stands okay baby."

"Yes, Sir."

Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt, "Let's go talk to your dad and let him know what your decision is, and you owe him an apology."

"Okay."

"I love you," Blaine said.

"I love you too, always."

"Forever."

They made their way upstairs and found Burt sitting in his chair watching a game, "Is everything okay now?"

"Yea we worked it out, and Kurt has something to say to you...Kurt you may speak."

"Dad I'm sorry for freaking out and yelling at you. I've made a decision and ill try out Dalton."

"I'm sorry too Kurt, we should have asked you your opinion. And I'm glad you said yes because we have a meeting tomorrow with the Head Master."

Kurt looked at Blaine, silently asking if he could speak, Blaine nodded his head.

"I thought you said we couldn't afford it, so how did you get an appointment so quickly?"

"I was still going to go, hoping they could give a discount or something given the circumstances, or see if here were scholarships or something you could apply for."

"Oh okay, Will you come with us tomorrow?" He said asking Blaine.

"Sweetheart I'm sorry I can't, I have to go back to school tomorrow. But you will have your dad, you will be fine. Ill be here as soon as I'm done work and you can tell me all about okay."

"Yes sir."

"Okay boys, I'm off to bed, I suggest you do the same, it's getting late and we all have to be up early." Burt said as he got up. He walked over to Kurt and pulled him into a hug, "I'm so happy your doing this, I know it's the right decision for you." With that he excused himself and headed to bed.

Blaine grabbed Kurts hand and led him downstairs, "Us too, it's late and it's already past your bedtime."

Once downstairs Blaine grabbed Kurt a pair of pajamas, "Here go take a quick shower, get ready for bed and meet me back in here okay?"

"Yes Sir," Kurt said before turning and walking to the bathroom.

Blaine changed into his pajamas and climbed into bed not needing a shower as he had one when he got home. Kurt going to a different school was going to break his heart, it already hurt just thinking about it. But to keep Kurt safe this was their only option. And his number one priority was to keep him safe. He was going to miss him like crazy. He had to be the strong one here, he couldn't break down because if he did, Kurt would too.

Kurt came back in the room. Blaine lifted up the blanket and patted beside him, "Come to bed sweetheart."

Kurt climbed in and snuggled right into Blaine. The one place he always felt safe. How was he going to sleep every night not having Blaines arms there to protect him? He knew it wouldn't always be like this and that's the one thing he had to remember, soon they would be in New York and together every night. He had to keep that thought in his head because if he didn't he felt like he would fall apart at any given second. He snuggled into Blaine further remembering the feeling of his strong arms around him, for when he was by himself at another school away from him. He fell into a restless sleep, nightmares plaguing his dreams for the first time since him and Blaine got together.


	36. Dalton Academy

I'm so sorry this chapter is so short, but it's pretty much a filler. Shits about to go down, and a jealous Blaine is going to be popping up soon! Enjoy :)

Both boys woke up to the alarm going off, neither wanting to get out of bed. Kurt had tossed and turned pretty much all night, nightmares plaguing his every thought, it felt like he finally drifted into a peaceful sleep when of course the alarm went off.

"Morning," Blaine whispered as he rolled over and kissed Kurts forehead. Kurt looked up and smiled at Blaine.

"I'm going to jump in the shower and get ready. Why don't go downstairs and get some breakfast." Blaine said as he climbed out of bed.

Kurt nodded his head and climbed out of bed too and headed upstairs to eat. He really wasn't in the mood to eat, he was tired and had butterflies in his stomach. He was nervous about today, but knew he had to eat something, it was one of his rules and he had broken enough of them recently he didn't want to break anymore. Burt was sitting at the table reading the paper and drinking his coffee. "Morning son."

Kurt nodded his head in acknowledgment that he heard his father. Burt chuckled remembering Kurt was being punished.

"We are going to head out around eight so make sure your ready by than okay Kurt?"

"Yes dad."

Kurt busied himself by making a coffee, and grabbing a banana. He sat down just as Blaine walked in. "Morning Burt."

"Morning, help whatever you want for breakfast."

"Thank you."

Blaine grabbed a coffee and made some toast. He sat beside Kurt who had just finished eating. "Are you still hungry? A banana isn't much for breakfast Kurt."

Kurt shook his head no. "Okay, make sure you eat some lunch today okay?"

Blaine finished eating and realized the time. "Crap I really have to get going," he said looking at Kurt. He looked so sad and so worried, and he could tell that Kurt was trying really hard not to cry.

"I'll give you guys a few minutes," Burt said as he got up and walked out of the room.

Blaine placed his hand on Kurts face making Kurt look at him, "You will be okay today. It's just a meeting, you don't have to decide anything right now. Check it out, see if you like it and go from there ok. I'll be here as soon as I'm done work, and we will talk about okay?"

Kurt nodded his head in agreement.

"I'm going to give you your cell phone for the day...but the rules still stand. No texting, no talking. Only use it for an emergency okay?" Kurt nodded.

"Good boy, I'm so proud of you, just give this place a chance. I'll see you tonight sweetheart." he said as he pulled Kurt in for a hug.

"I Love you sweetheart, bye." Giving Kurt a peck on the lips and heading out.

Burt came back in, "Run up stairs and get dressed Kurt we are leaving in twenty minutes."

Once he was dressed and ready to go they got into his dad's truck and began the two hour journey to Dalton. The ride was quiet, only the faint sound of the radio playing in the background. The closer they got to Westerville the more anxious Kurt became.

"Kurt, it's going to be okay. This school is suppose to be really good. We are just having a meeting today and maybe get a tour around the school that's it, it's not like I'm just going to leave you here."

Burt pulled up to a beautiful building. It was huge, it kind of reminded him of NYADA but a miniature version. This place was big but not as big as NYADA. Just the look of it gave him some comfort. They got out of the truck and headed up the main entrance. It mist have been in between classes because there were boys everywhere supporting blue blazors. Kurt shrunk into himself and walked closer to his dad. "It's okay Kurt your safe," Burt whispered.

They had made it to the office and started patiently waiting for the Head Master.

A tall old guy made his way out of the office, "Mr Hummel?"

Burt stood up and introduced himself , "I'm Burt Hummel and this is my son Kurt."

"It's nice to meet you Kurt I'm , Head Master of Dalton, why don't you guys come into my office and talk."

"Usually we don't allow mid semester transfers, but under the circumstances we are willing to make an assumption. Dalton is a very prestigious school, we expect a lot from our students. The classes are hard, but I've looked at your transcripts from McKinley and I believe you won't have any problems catching up and staying caught up. I also want you to know Kurt that Dalton has a zero policy for bullying. Anyone caught bullying, physically or verbally will be expelled immediately. You will be safe here Kurt."

Kurt listened to everything he said, he made it seem like a dream school, and the more he talked the more he wanted to go there. It would be nice to finish his senior year without constantly being scared.

"Also, I heard you like to sing?"

Kurt looked up at him, "Yes sir, I'm apart of McKinley glee club."

"We have a glee club here as well. I have actually asked the lead singer to show you around this morning, if that's alright with you, while your father and I discuss the financial part of this meeting...If that's okay with you?"

Kurt was a bit apprehensive but agreed anyways. Just than there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Mr. Murphy yelled.

The door opened and boy walked in. "Morning Sir, I'm here to show Kurt around if you're done with him."

Kurt stared at the boy, he couldn't help but be a bit attracted to him, he was a good looking guy. He caught himself starring too long and instantly put his head down, he could feel the heat in his cheeks, hoping nobody else had noticed.

"He's all yours."

The boy with extremely tall legs walked over, "It's nice to meet you Kurt, my name is Sebastian Smythe."


	37. Sebastian

Kurt shook Sebastians hand to be polite but kept his head down. He was attractive but at the same time he felt like there was something off about him, he was nervous to be taking the tour with him, but he promised Blaine that he would try. He gave his dad one last look before walking out with him.

"So what brings you to Dalton sexy?"

Sexy? What the hell? Was this guy hitting on him or was this one big joke? He didn't know how to respond to that and even if he could he wasn't allowed to talk, which he had never been more grateful for at this minute, so he shrugged his shoulders and kept his head down.

"So your not a talker, that's okay I'm sure in time you will be screaming my name." Sebastian said as he leaned into Kurt.

Kurt immediately shrunk into himself and backed away until he came in contact with a wall. He closed his eyes, counting to ten, and concentrated on his breathing. The last thing he wanted to do was have a full out panic attack in front of Sebastian a potential classmate. 'He's not David, he's not here, he can't hurt me,' he said over and over again in his head. Just than he felt a hand on his arm, his eyes snapped opened, "Please-please don't...don't touch me," tears welling up in his eyes.

Sebastian withdrew his hand immediately, "Kurt I'm sorry. I was just messing around. Are you okay?"

Kurt looked at him trying to see if he was genuinely sorry. From the looks of it he was, but from past experiences Kurt knew not to let his guard down too easily, "I'm okay, can we just go back to the office, I think I've seen enough today." He whispered.

"We haven't even seen anything yet. Kurt I really am sorry, I'll leave my hands to myself and I won't make anymore comments."

"Please..." Kurt pleaded.

"Okay cmon I'll take you back to your dad," Sebastian said with a small smile.

Just before Sebastian was about to open the door to let Kurt back in the office he stopped and turned to Kurt, "I really am sorry, I was acting like a jerk. It's just Umm...I find you attractive I guess...and my first instinct is to turn into an asshole. Clearly into me...or guys...or both, and it seems like you have a lot on your plate anyways. I just want you to know how sorry I am, and maybe if you do decide to come here we can be friends?"

"Wait-you're gay?"

"Yea-is that a problem?"

"No-No of course not, I mean I am too, but at my old school I was the only one out, I've never met someone else that is openly gay...and you don't get harassed because of it?" Kurt asked.

"There's a zero tolerance for bullying here to begin with, but the guys here are cool with it, and I'm not the only one out either. You will probably meet some of them if you decide to come here. And I hope you do...it's okay to be yourself here Kurt."

"I...I have a boyfriend back home...shit...I don't know why I blurted that out, but I guess I think you should know that" Kurt said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Sebastian put his hands up in surrender, "Your taken, point taken...friends?"

Kurt smiled. For the first time in a long time he felt like he may have found a place where he could he happy. He still had to talk with his dad and Blaine but was pretty sure you his was his new school.

"Friends," He smiled.

"Can I have your phone?" Sebastian asked.

"For what?"

"Just want to give you my number, that way if you do decide to come here you will already have a friend, and even if you don't we can still be friends."

"Oh okay," Kurt said as he bit his lip and passed his phone to him.

Sebastian handed it back to Kurt, "Thanks, I'll message you later, hope to see you soon," he said as he turned around and left.

Just than his dad fame out of the office, "Kurt, you done with the tour buddy?"

He nodded his head.

"Good, ready to go? I told that we will let him know by Friday, so that way if you do decide to come here you can start classes on Monday okay?"

He wanted to tell his dad he already made a decision but he wanted to talk to Blaine first, so he just shook his head in agreement.

The car ride on the way home was quiet. Burt kept glancing at his son and even though Kurt hadn't said he wanted to attend Dalton he already knew his mind was made up if the smile on his face had anything to do with it.

Once home Kurt retreated to his bedroom, and layed down. With not getting much sleep the night before he was exhausted. He decided to have a nap while he waited for Blaine he wasn't due back for about another hour or so. He took out his phone and put it beside him not wanting to miss a call or text from Blaine, even though he hadn't heard from him all day. He fell asleep quickly.

Blaines POV

There was five minutes left for the day and he couldn't be more anxious to get out of here. Today had been hell. He was so happy Kurt wasn't coming back to this place. The gossip mill exploded and it felt like every time he turned around there was somebody else talking about Kurt. He couldn't even remember the amount of times he had to threaten his students with detentions if they didn't stop talking about it. The worse part is David and his crew walked around the school like they were heros or something. Of course they put everything back on Kurt, saying he was the one who came onto them, and he deserved everything he got that he was meant to be taught a lesson.

It hurt to have everyone around him drag the love of his life through the mud, and he was powerless to do anything about it. Not only was it horrible day but he was anxious to find out how his meeting at Dalton went. He knew he was going to miss Kurt like crazy, but after today he knew it would be the right choice for Kurt to leave this school, so he was really hoping Kurt liked it or was at least willing to give it a try.

The bell finally rang and Blaine practically ran to his car, and probably broke several traffic laws on his way home, but didn't care. He just wanted to see Kurt. He pulled into the driveway and noticed Burts car wasn't there, weird he thought they should have been back hours ago. He got out of the car and went to the door anyways and knocked a few times but nobody answered. He tried the door handle and it was opened, so he went in.

He walked down onto Kurts room and noticed he was fast asleep in a ball holding the pillow Blaine had just used that morning. A smile crossed his face, he was so beautiful and looked so peaceful. He walked over to the bed and sat down just as he did Kurts phone buzzed. Worried it could have been somebody else harassing him Blaine quickly grabbed the phone and opened the text.

Unknown- Kurt, hey its Sebastian. Just wanted to say hi and I hope you decide to come to Dalton. Maybe we can do coffee this weekend? I can give you the inside scoop on Dalton or if you decide not to come here the offer still stands for coffee...friends right?

Blaine sat there holding the phone, who the hell was Sebastian? And how did he get Kurts number, he wasn't suppose to be talking to anybody. Just than he felt Kurt stir beside him and he slowly sat up rubbing his eyes, and smiled the instant he noticed Blaine.

"Hey sleepy head," Blaine said trying to say calm, "Who's Sebastian?"

Kurts eyes lit up at the mention of Sebastians name, and wondered how Blaine even knew about him until his eyes traveled down and realized Blaine was holding his phone, Sebastian must have text him.

"Kurt I asked you a question, who's Sebastian?"

"You went through my phone?"

"No-Well yes, but I only checked your message because I thought it may have been somebody else bothering you...who's Sebastian Kurt?"

"I met him at Dalton today, Sir. He's a student there and he was asked to show me around the school."

"How did he get your number?"

"I gave it to him, he wanted it so I would have someone that I could talk to if I decided to go there."

"Which means you talked to him. Kurt your not allowed to talk this week, it's part of your rules," Blaine said, trying to keep his jealousy under control.

"I...I didn't talk to him at first but than..."Kurt stopped talking, how was he suppose to tell Blaine that he almost had a panic attack because he was hit on?

"But than what Kurt?"

Kurt looked down, "He hit on me," he said quietly.

Blaine stood up, "HE WHAT!?" Blaine yelled.

"He hit on me, and I may have freaked out a little bit, than he touched my arm and I asked him not to touch me."

"And than what, you just give him your number?"

"He apologized Sir, and he wants to be friends, he seems...nice and he felt bad. I told him I had a boyfriend at home, and he was okay with it...He still wants to be friends."

Blaine calmed down a little bit knowing how little friends Kurt had had and how desperate he was just to fit in. He sat down beside Kurt and took his hand, "I'm sorry for freaking out sweetheart. I really am. I don't like this Sebastian guy but I trust you and if you say he seems nice than I'll go with your judgment, but I don't like him."

"There's nothing to worry about it if that's what your concerned about."

"I mean I'm little worried, but not because I don't trust you but because look at you Kurt your gorgeous, and smart and loving and any guy would be lucky to call you theirs. I'm older than you and maybe in the back of my mind I'm worried you will want someone your age."

"Oh Blaine," Kurt said resting his head on Blaines, "Your the only one for me Sir, you have my heart and always will, you will always be the only one for me, so please don't worry."

Blaine leaned in and gently kissed Kurt. "I love you, and I'll try not to worry, doesn't mean I have to like him though."

Kurt laughed, "Okay."

"So tell me about Dalton."

"Well I didn't get the chance to take a look around, but from what I heard from Sebastian, it seems like a really good school, I could see myself loving it there."

"So...you've made your decision?"

"Yea, I think so, I mean yes I have, I really want to go there."

Blaine smiled, "That makes me so happy sweetheart, I'm glad."

"For the first time I feel like I might fit in somewhere...I'm just...I'm going to miss you so much."

"I'm going to miss you too sweetheart, but we will be okay. This will be good for you."

Kurt leaned in silently asking to be wrapped in Blaines arms. Blaine got the hint and pulled him in holding him as tight as he could. Both soaking in the comfort they both go from each other knowing that soon they wouldn't be able to do this whenever they wanted.

"You know," Kurt whispered in Blaines ear, "You all jealous is kind of hot."

"Yea?" Blaine whispered.

"Yea...maybe you should show me who I belong too so I don't forget."

"Fuck Kurt," Blaine growled as he pushed Kurt down to the bed and leaned over him,bringing his face down to Kurts mouth.

"Maybe I should..." he said as he moved his hand to rub over Kurts hard crouch, "but first you have an hour in the corner." He said smirking as he got up off of Kurt.

Kurt gave him a dirty look and got up, "Yes Sir."

"Good boy, but first before you go in there I just wanted to clarify something quickly...yesterday when I pulled the car over, I would have never have punished you in front of anybody. I hope you know that. Your punishments will always be private. I...I just wanted you to go in the back seat. You were acting like...like a child again and I thought you deserved to be in the back like a child."

"Blaine its okay, but thank you for clarifying that. That's not something I'm into."

"Me either, okay sweetheart corner one hour. What's your safe word?"

"Greening okay, Yellow slow down, Red stop."

"Good boy, hour starts now."

Blaine grabbed his bag and started down and decided to grade some papers aw he waited for the hour to pass. He wanted to claim Kurt right than and there but knew he had to follow through with the punishment. He knew Burt was going to be home soon and claiming Kurt would be next to impossible considering how loud Kurt could get. He knew one of the rules was that Kurt was to be home during the week but was hoping maybe Burt would allow this one exception just once, and would allow Kurt to sleep at Blaines tonight. He had so many new things he wanted to try with Kurt, and tonight would be perfect to try some. Now he just had to convince Burt.


	38. The Future & Toys

While Kurt was having his punishment Burt came home and Blaine had the perfect opportunity to speak to him about taking Kurt home with him. He told Kurt he would be right back and went upstairs to find Burt.

"Hey kid," Burt greeted him.

"Hey, do you have a minute I just want to run something by you quickly."

"Yea sure no problem, everything okay?"

"Everything is good. I'm pretty sure Kurt will be attending Dalton this coming Monday."

"I figured, the kid wouldn't stop smiling on the way home. Are you sure your okay with paying the tuition?"

"Of course I am, I'll bring you a check tomorrow and just fill in the amount."

"You don't even want to know how much this is going to cost?"

"Like I said before there is no price on making sure Kurts safe, I don't care how much it costs."

"You really do love him don't you?"

"With all my heart."

"I'm glad you guys found each other, even if the circumstances are unusual," he said chuckling at the last part. "I've never seen Kurt so happy even with all this shit going on."

Blaine smiled, "I will always make him happy."

"Ok enough with the cheesiness, you had something you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Oh yeah right. So umm I know you have rules about Kurt spending the week at home and not a my place but I was wondering if you could make an exception tonight? He doesn't have school tomorrow but ill drop him off on my way to work...I just want to spend as much time with him as I can before he leaves."

"No need to explain any further, tonight's fine, I get it."

"Thank you so much Burt, I actually was thinking about something else but I wanted to run it by you first."

"Shoot."

"Okay so, I haven't made any plans yet, but I was thinking...especially after today. I want to quit my job at McKinley."

"What-Blaine are you crazy?"

"I just can't be in a school where every time I turn around they are talking about Kurt blaming him for all of this. Every time I see David I just want to knock him out, I just can't be there anymore. And I don't want to be away from Kurt, at this point I don't really think either one of us will be able to deal with it. Also it would he nice to be able just to work on my music."

"So what are you exactly saying?"

"I want to rent a place in Westerville. And I was hoping Kurt would move in with me...of course if he wanted to. It's not required for him to live at Dalton. And we can still come back here on weekends, or you could always come and stay with us."

"I would ask you if you think it's a bit soon for you guys to be living together, but I guess this could be a trial run before you make the big move to New York. And it would make me feel better knowing you are there to protect him. With you not being a teacher anymore and with his eighteenth birthday coming up its less of a chance of you guys getting into trouble. So you have my approval. Have you told Kurt yet?"

"No not yet, I wanted to make sure it was okay with you first, but now that I do I'm going to tell him tonight, and during the week maybe he could look for places, give him something to do since he won't be at school. It also gives me time to give my two weeks notice."

"Okay, go get him and take him home with you, tell him I'll talk to him tomorrow."

Blaine leaned in and gave a shocked Burt a hug, "Thank you so much for giving us your blessing...with ummm...well with everything, I wish my parents were like you, Kurts so lucky to have a dad like you."

"Thanks kid, I'm the lucky one." Burt smiled and walked away.

Blaine made his way downstairs just as Kurts one hour was up. "Come here Kurt."

Kurt made his way over to Blaine, "You did so good sweetheart. Now I have a surprise for you. Go and get a change of clothes for tomorrow, your coming home with me."

Kurt raised his eyebrows.

"I already spoke to your dad. Get ready ill meet you in the car in ten minutes."

Kurt smiled and turned around to quickly pack a bag of clothes. He was at the car in five minutes excited to have a night alone with Blaine. The car ride went by quickly and before he knew it he was entering Blaines house.

"Meet me in the bedroom. I want you naked and kneeling at the door by the time I come back there you have three minutes."

Kurt gulped and practically ran to the bedroom, completely hard at Blaines demanding demeanor and excited for what he had planned. Kneeling naked was new but presenting himself for Blaine was something he wanted to do, it not only turned him on but made him feel loved and protected because he knew Blaine would take care of him.

Blaine gave Kurt exactly three minutes. In those three minutes he had stripped himself and was half hard. He walked into the bedroom to Kurt kneeled completely naked with his head bowed waiting for him. His once half hard dick was now at complete attention with Kurt being so submissive. Their sex life had been amazing so far, but there was so many new things he wanted to try and was hoping Kurt would be interested too. He walked over to Kurt and grabbed his chin lifting his head up so he could see his eyes, "You are so beautiful...your allowed to talk through this baby, I want to hear you, and I need to know you will use your safe word."

"Yes sir."

"I'm going to try some new things on you tonight, is that okay?"

"Yes sir."

"Good boy, and you will use your safe word if it becomes too much."

"Yes sir."

"Good...who's your Master, Kurt?"

"You are Sir."

"And who do you belong to?"

"You Sir."

"I don't know if I believe you Kurt, I think I should show you who you belong to, don't you think Pet?"

"Yes sir, please show me."

"Open your mouth."

Kurt opened his mouth and Blaine all but eagerly slid his dick into his mouth. Kurts mouth was warm and wet and so inviting. He started off slowly letting him get used to the size. Kurt began to bob up and down on Blaine, but he wasn't having any of it. He grabbed Kurt by the back of the hair and gently pulled him off. "I only asked you to open your mouth Pet, don't move ill do the work, I'm going to claim that mouth as mine."

With that he slammed back into his mouth hitting the back of Kurts throat, feeling him swallow around him and trying not to choke sent a wave of pleasure right through his dick and all the way through his body."Mmm fuck Pet, you love sucking my dick don't you."

Kurt moaned around him sending another wave of pleasure through him, "Fuck Kurt!" Blaine nearly yelled. Blaine could already feel the tightening of his balls, and this way going to be over embarrassingly quick, so he pulled out. Looking down at Kurt and seeing his swollen red lips he moaned.

"On the bed Kurt, hands and knees," he demanded. Kurt got up and made himself comfortable on the bed. Blaine went to his closet and pulled out a box with all of his toys in it. He grabbed the cock ring first and brought it over to Kurt. "I'm putting this on you, you are not allowed to cum unless I tell you to."

"Yes sir." Blaine grabbed Kurts dick and gently stroked him, more teasing than anything as he slipped on the cock ring.

He went back to his box and dug through it, deciding on what he was going to use on Kurt. He pulled out his seven inch vibrating dildo and placed it on the bed. He knew Kurt had never played with toys before and he knew how intense this was going to be, so he decided he needed a little help with Kurt being still. He walked back to his closet and grabbed his leg spreader bar.

He showed Kurt the bar and explained what it was, "I'm going to attach each side to your ankles, this bar will keep your legs separated, so you won't be able to move."

"Yes Sir."

Blaine gently set Kurt up making sure the two cuffs weren't too tight. He kissed each ankle before he sat up. He kisses up Kurts back until he reached his face, "Is it okay?"

"Yes Sir, please do something." Kurt was so incredibly turned only he had a steady flow of precum leaking all over the sheets below him.

Blaine laid gentle kisses down Kurts back until he reached his ass. With the spreader bar in place Kurt was left wide open. He didn't hesitate as he licked at Kurts hole. Kurt arched his back at the sudden contact but wasn't able to move very far. "Oh god, fuck Sir."

Blaine continued to lick around the ring of his hole before plunging his tongue through the tight muscle, making Kurt scream. Blaine continued his administration's opening Kurt up. He pulled back and slammed a finger into him, not giving him anytime to adjust. Before long he was up to three fingers. Kurt was a sweaty mess and begging for more. He pulled his fingers out and grabbed the dildo, showing it to Kurt. "This, is going to feel amazing Kurt. It has ten different settings and I am going see if you can make it to ten. Do not cum."

Kurt shivered, "Yes, Sir."

"Don't forget to use your safe word if you have to. Your probably going to say stop because the pleasure is going to be intense but I won't stop unless you say red."

"Yes Sir."

Blaine lubbed up the dildo, and slowly slid it into Kurt, allowing him to adjust. When he noticed Kurt had relaxed he slowly started moving it in and out. On the next thrust in he turned he dial to setting three and slammed it into him hitting his prostate.

"FUCK!"Kurt screamed.

"You like that Pet?"

"Yes Sir more, fuck it feels so good."

He turned the dial up to five and watched as Kurts body began to tremble. The noises coming out of his mouth were sinful and it turned Blaine on even more. He fucked the dildo into Kurt repeatedly not slowing down and hitting his prostate every time.

"Who do you belong to Kurt?"

"You-Fuck..."

Blaine and Kurt had talked about re introducing spanking in a pleasure setting. He wasn't sure how Kurt would handle being spanked right now, but trusted him to use his safe word if he needed too. He smacked Kurts ass, hard enough to leave a little sting, "You what Pet?"

Kurt felt like he was going to explode. The constant vibrations to his prostate was sending his body into over drive, he didn't know how much longer he would be able to hold off on cumming. And than Blaine spanked him. Instead of going back to horrible thoughts, his body responded in a way he didn't know was possible. He enjoyed it, the mixture between pleasure and pain almost sent him over the edge.

"YOU, I belong to you Master!" Kurt got out.

Blaine smacked him again harder this time, as he changed the dial to seven.

"SHIT SIR, fuck I can't its too much."

"Don't you dare cum Pet, not until I tell you to," Blaine said as he slapped him again.

He ruthlessly fucked into Kurt landing a slap on a different part of his ass each time, leaving Kurt guessing when it was going to happen and where. He knew Kurt was close and trying so hard not to cum, he was close as well. He turned the dial up to ten.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, Sir I can't I'm going to cum its too much, please." Kurt begged.

He pulled he dildo out of Kurt and without missing a beat he plunged into Kurt and began fucking him. "Who do you belong to Kurt, say it."

"I belong to you, fuck just you Sir only ever you, please!"

Blaine undid the cock ring and threw it to the side and began stroking Kurt in time with his thrusts, "Fuck cum with me Pet."

That's all it took for Kurt to cum, screaming, reaching octaves Blaine never realized existed. His entire body shook with the force of it and it seemed like it last forever. With Kurts hole clenching around him and the force of his orgasm had Blaine cumming too, filling him up. His thrusts slowed down until he completely stopped as it was becoming too much for the both of them.

Kurt had yet to say anything, he was just breathing heavily into the mattress. Blaine got up and un-did his legs and helped him lay down and went to go grab a cloth to clean them both. Once they were both cleaned he climbed into bed and pulled Kurt into him. "Hey are you okay?"

Kurt looked up at Blaine,."Yea...that was insane, I don't think I've ever cum so hard in my life."

Blaine laughed, "That good huh?"

"Yea I don't think I'll be able to walk for a week though," Kurt feeling the slight pain in his ass.

"Well now every time you sit down you will remember who you belong too."

"I don't think I will ever forget." Kurt said as he leaned up and kissed Blaine.

"So I wanted to run something by you, and you can say no if you want to..."

"Blaine just tell me."

"Okay, so I want to quit my job at McKinley and move to Westerville, I want us to move in together."

"What-you mean as in our own place?"

"Yes, as in our own place."

"But you can't just quit, what are you going to do?"

"Like I told you before I could live the rest of my life comfortably without working another day in my life, so money won't be an issue. I can quit my job and I really want to. I can't be at McKinley anymore. I've never had the time to just work on my music, so I think that's what I want to do."

"Why about my dad?"

"I already talked to him, and he's fine with it. We just have to come back on weekends unless he is out of town."

"Oh my god yes, I would love to move in with you," Kurt screamed.

Blaine laughed, "I was hoping you would say that. So you have a task this week, you need to find us an apartment. I won't have time to look because I will still have to go school this week, so I'm leaving it up to you. Just make sure it's a two bedroom, cause I told your dad he is welcome to come and stay with us."

"There's just one problem with that, actually two," Kurt said.

"And what's that?"

"I'm not allowed to talk, so how am I suppose to call around?"

"I've already thought of that. Your punishments still stands, no talking unless I give you permission to talk. But you also have permission to talk when you are talking to potential landlords."

"Thank you Sir."

"Your welcome, and the second issue?"

"I can't afford to pay for an apartment right now, but I could get a job to help out."

"Kurt you won't be getting a job, I just want you to concentrate on school, let me deal with bills and rent okay."

"I just want to help out."

"Sweetheart seriously its fine. WE have more than enough money. Let me just take care of you."

"Okay," Kurt said, giving in, he would never win this argument with Blaine.

"Do I have a budget?"

"No, get whatever will make you happy."

"You have to be happy to Blaine."

"I'm happy when your happy, and I doubt you will let us move into anything that is cheap, I know your style ."

"We will have the best looking place in Westerville."

"I know," Blaine said as he laughed, "Come on let's go eat we skipped dinner and I'm starving."

"Me too," Kurt smiled.

They ordered take out both too exhausted to cook anything. Kurt ate at Blaines feet enjoying feeling loved and cared for, and thinking that he couldn't wait until they were in their new place, doing this every single night.


	39. The Perfect House

I've added pictures of what I thought the house would look like, links are below each description of the rooms. Also this is the first chapter of two that I'm posting for you guys, so enjoy :)

The rest of the week went by quickly. Kurt spent endless hours during the day looking for a house Blaine and himself could rent. When he wasn't looking for a place he was packing. His room was easy to pack, it was Blaines place that proved more difficult. He offered to help pack his place since Blaine still had to finish his week of school. Blaine had some how convinced Principles Figgins to allow him to just finish the week of school.

Finding a place that was available in less than a week was nearly impossible. Today was Friday, he literally had the weekend left to find a place before he was to start school on Monday. Just as he was about to close his laptop and give up looking until Blaine came home a posting had caught his eye. It was a house that had just became available and was available immediately. It was a three bedroom home, with a brick walk way and a white picket fence wrapping around the house. It was beautiful. He called the number that was left and set up a meeting for that night. He knew by the time they got to Westerville and back it would be late but he didn't want to take the chance of losing the house.

(Here's a link to the house I'm talking about if you're interested) /

Blaine made it home a little bit later than usual considering all the goodbyes he got stuck giving. He was happy though, finally free of that place and excited to begin writing some music and more excited to begin living with Kurt. Kurt pretty much rushed him out of the house the moment he entered saying they were going to be late to view a house if he didn't get a move on it. Before they knew it they were pulling up in front of a beautiful cute little home, no wonder Kurt fell in love with it.

They met the landlord at the front door did their greetings and began the tour of the house. They had learned that a single doctor had lived there but was rarely ever home spending most of his time at the hospital. He had left quickly heading over seas where his help was urgently needed. Even better the house came fully furnished, it not only saved them the hassle of moving everything from Lima to Westerville but it meant Blaine could keep his place in Lima for when they went back on the weekends.

They both fell in love with the place immediately. It was a three bedroom, Blaine could use one of the rooms as his music room, the other a guest room and of course the master bedroom.

When you walked in, you immediately walk into the living room. It was hardwood floors through out. There was a fireplace along the wall with a flat screen tv hanging above it.

.

The kitchen was amazing with stainless steel appliances, white cupboards, a island in the middle.

.

The first bedroom they entered was a small office which would he perfect to turn into Blaines music room. It was small but it would work.

.

The second room they looked at would be the guest room. It was the perfect size and would be perfect for when Burt came to visit.

.

The last bedroom they entered would be theirs. It was beautiful. There was doors leading to their very own private deck in their private backyard, which was surrounded by trees so nobody could see in. There was a little nook near the end of the bed with a desk, perfect for Kurt to do his homework. The room was beautiful.

.

Once they were finished looking around he landlord stepped outside giving Blaine and Kurt the chance to talk privately.

"What do you think sweetheart?"

"Blaine this is it, it's beautiful and perfect for us, I want this house."

Blaine smiled and pulled Kurt in for a hug, "Than its yours and I absolutely love it too."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

They called the landlord back in and within minutes they were signing the lease and were handed the keys to their new home.

The next day both were up early, excited to get the day started. They decided they would move in Saturday and unpack as much as they could so they had Sunday to relax before Kurt started school on Sunday.

Burt helped as much as he could and once everything was moved in, he decided to say his goodbyes promising to see them next weekend, allowing the boys to get settled in their new place. He thought that he would be sad, but he wasn't. For now Kurt was only a few hours away and he would still see him every weekend and had an open invitation to stay whenever he felt like it. In a way this would help him to prepare for when it was really time today good bye when Kurt headed to New York in the fall. He knew than he would be sad.

Blaine and Kurt spent the day unpacking and organizing everything, making sure everything was perfect, by the time they were finished with everything and had something to eat they were both exhausted and decided to call it an early night. On the way to the bedroom Blaine surprised Kurt by picking him up bridal style.

"Blaine oh my god what are you doing?"

"Technically I should have done this when we entered he house but your dad was here so it would have been awkward so I decided I would do it to our bedroom, I'm carrying you through he threshold." he smirked.

"Oh my god your such a sap." Kurt said as Blaine layed him on the bed.

"Yea but you love me being such a sap."

"I really do."

"Why don't you go take a shower and get ready for bed sweetheart."

"Do you wanna join me?"

"I'd love to."

They spent the shower washing each other, exploring each others bodies. It never turned sexual, it didn't need to, they had all they time in the world to make love, tonight they were content on just being with each other.

They crawled into bed and wrapped around each other. "I am so happy I decided to move here with you," Blaine whispered in the dark.

"Me too, I could get used to this every night, I love you Blaine so much."

"I love you to sweetheart, sweet dreams."

They both fell into one of the most peaceful sleeps they both have had in months. Happy and content.

Kurt woke up in the morning to the sun shining through, and birds chirping in the yard. He stretched his arms and realized Blaine was no longer in bed. He smelt food. Blaine must be making breakfast. He got out of bed and made his way to the kitchen. Blaines back was to him, he was busying himself over the stove with the radio playing quietly, Blaine humming along. Kurt loved this, waking up in his house, with his boyfriend cooking him breakfast, how did he get so lucky?

He decided to make himself known. He thought about going up behind Blaine and wrapping his arms around him but decided against it since he was so close to the stove. "Morning."

Blaine turned around and walked over to Kurt pulling him into a hug, "Good morning beautiful, I've made you breakfast its almost done."

"Thank you it smells so good."

Blaine pulled back and smiled at Kurt, he couldn't believe he was waking up in their house to his amazing boyfriend, he had never felt happier.

"Whats wrong...oh god my hair its crazy isn't it?!" Kurt started freaking out. Trying to cover his head with his hands.

Blaine laughed and pulled his hands into his, "Kurt baby relax, there is nothing wrong with your hair, your as beautiful as always and to answer your question there is absolutely nothing wrong, I'm just so happy," he said leaning in and giving Kurt a kiss. He pulled back from the kiss, "By the way your punishment is up. You are free to speak freely again. I'm proud of you sweetheart you really did amazing, better than I thought you would."

"Thank you. So umm...I'm allowed to text again?"

"Yes you are."

"Do you mind if I text Sebastian back? I feel rude for not doing it sooner. I was kind of hoping I could meet him for coffee today find out a bit more about Dalton before I start tomorrow."

Blaine tried to keep his emotions in check, just from what Kurt had told him he didn't trust the guy even if he did apologize, but he trusted Kurts judgement and trusted that Kurt would tell him if anything happened. He didn't want to stop him from having friends, so he would learn to get past it. "Sure sweetheart, but let's eat first than you can text him."

Once they were finished eating Kurt offered to do the dishes since Blaine cooked. He was leaning over the sink just finishing the last dish when Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt from behind and kissed behind Kurts ear making him moan. "You are so fucking sexy Kurt, I want you so bad," thrusting his hard dick into Kurts ass proving his point.

"Mmm, bedroom?" Kurt managed to squeek out.

"No right here," Blaine said as he turned Kurt around and let him to the island. "Bend over the counter sweetheart and hold on don't let go."

Once Kurt was situated Blaine pulled down both of their pajama pants in one quick movement. He lubed up two fingers and slammed them into Kurt unexpectedly, and without giving him time to adjust he started a fast motion of fucking him with his fingers.

"Fuck Sir, oh my god, so good."

"You like that Pet? You like when I fuck you hard? Tell me!" Blaine growled as his grabbed Kurt by the hair and pulled his head back exposing his neck and biting into it hard enough that it would leave a mark.

"Shit, fuck so good, I love when you...when you...fuck...fuck me hard SIR!" Kurt screamed as Blaine hit his prostate.

"Sir I need you inside me, now."

"Not yet your not prepped enough yet."

"Sir I'm ready, fuck, please, and I like the burn it reminds me that I'm yours Master."

That's all the convincing he needed it before he was pulling his fingers out and thrusting his hard dick into Kurt angling himself so he hit his prostate every time. "Fuck your so tight Pet, so fucking tight, so perfect."

"Fuck Master harder please."

Blaine grabbed onto Kurts hips for leverage sure to leave bruises, and began to ruthlessly slam into Kurt. Kurt was screaming. "Fuck I'm going to cum Pet, cum with me."

"Please touch me Sir, please."

Blaine wrapped around Kurt and began stroking him to match his ruthless thrusts, it only took Kurt a few more thrusts to his prostate before his whole body was shaking and he screamed through his orgasm. Blaine followed right behind him filling him up. Once they were both done they fell to the floor trying to catch their breaths.

"God Blaine that was amazing, but the kitchen counter...really?"

"What...we have to christian the entire house," he said with a smirk, "And I was thinking the couch next?"

"As much as I would love that, I'm going to call Sebastian and see if he wants to meet for coffee, maybe we can have fun on the couch when I get back?"

Blaine tried to hide his disappointment, "Of course sweetheart, why don't you give shower and get ready."

Kurt stood up and walked to the bedroom. As he was walking away he missed the smirk Blaine had given him. He walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror, noticing a hickey the size of China on his neck. "BLAINE DEVON ANDERSON, IM GOING To KILL YOU!"

Review :) Next chapter will be up in a few minutes.


	40. Coffee Date

Here's the second chapter for today :) Make sure you read the chapter before this titled The Perfect House

Kurt stormed out of the bathroom, "What the hell is this?" he screamed at Blaine.

"A hickey...I'm sorry?" he offered.

"Your not sorry Blaine, you just had to make sure that everyone knows that I'm taken. It's one thing to claim me in the bedroom but to mark me where EVERYONE could see is another thing! How could you?"

"Kurt look I am really sorry, I didn't think you would be this upset. I got a little possessive and I'm sorry."

"A little? A little Blaine? It's the size of fucking China! It's my first day of school tomorrow Blaine, did you think of that? Of course you didn't!"

"Kurt you need to calm down right now, I will not have you talk to me that way, you literally just got off your punishment less than an hour ago, do I need to remind you why you were on that punishment to begin with? Maybe a week wasn't long enough, because you clearly didn't learn your lesson about thinking before speaking."

"You mean the same thing you just did to me? You didn't think before you did this," he said pointing at his neck.

"You're right, fuck I'm sorry Kurt, I really am. But seriously think before you speak, no matter how pissed off you get at me it is not okay for you to speak to me like that."

"I'm sorry, I'm just so mad at you right now. I told you already, you have nothing to worry about...like at all. Blaine you have to trust me, Sebastian knows I'm taken, I already told him about you. You don't need to mark me every time I leave this house. I will happily tell anyone I come in contact with that I have a boyfriend. Your it for me Blaine and you have to start believing that...or this," he said pointing between them, "will never work." Kurt went to walk away but was stopped when Blaine grabbed his arm.

"Kurt don't walk away, please. I am really sorry. I do trust you sweetheart, I just don't trust him. All I know about him is what you've told me and that wasn't exactly a very good impression. I'll try though, I'll trust your judgement ."

"You don't have to trust him, but you haven't trust me Blaine. Even if he was to come on to me again or any other guy for that matter you have to trust that I will always say no because none of them matter Blaine, just you."

"God I love you, I'm so sorry."

"I love you too, always."

"Forever," Blaine whispered leaning in to kiss Kurt.

"I'm going to go shower and get ready now."

"Okay sweetheart."

After Kurt finished his shower he sent Sebastian a text apologizing for taking days to respond and inviting him to coffee. Within minutes he had a response with plans to meet at a local coffee shop close to the school. Which is where he is now waiting for Sebastian. He sent Blaine, under strict orders, a text letting him know he had made it there safely. Once Blaine replied he put his phone silent and put it away not wanting to be rude when he was with Sebastian.

A few minutes later Sebastian came barging in and once he found Kurt he ran over, "Hey Kurt, I'm so sorry I'm late," he said out of breath.

"It's okay I haven't been waiting long."

"Okay good, I'm just going to go grab a coffee do you need a refill?"

"I'm good, thanks."

Sebastian came back a few minutes later with his coffee and sat across from Kurt, "I'm glad you messaged me, I thought you had given me the wrong number."

"No sorry about that...I was...I was busy this week you know with transferring to Dalton and everything."

"You won't regret your decision about coming here, I promise."

"I hope not...I just want a fresh start."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sebastian asked.

"No its okay, not right now but maybe someday I'll tell you."

"Whenever your ready," Sebastian said giving Kurt a smile.

"So have you been assigned a room yet?"

"No, I actually decided not to stay in the dorms, my boyfriend and I just got a place here."

"Explains the massive hickey on your neck...enjoying the new place eh?"

Kurt started blushing and put his head down, slightly uncomfortable.

"Kurt...I'm just bugging, honestly."

"I know it's just embarrassing I guess...He got in so much shit for doing that."

"It is pretty big," Sebastian said as he was laughing.

"Shut up, it's not funny."

"It is I can't believe your going to walk into school tomorrow with that."

"Ughh I know, please don't remind me."

"If it makes you feel any better we can say that we fought off evil monkeys or something and they came at us with vacuum cleaners...you got the worst of it." Sebastian said trying to keep a straight face.

Kurt burst out laughing. Wiping away his tears he was finally able to talk, "Monkeys really?"

"Do you have a better excuse?" He said as he crossed his arms.

"I'm sure we can come up with something better than monkeys attacking us with vacuum cleaners."

A few hours later Kurt realized the time and decided he should head home. With promises of meeting in the morning before school, Kurt left with smile on his the first time in along time besides the way Blaine makes him feel he finally felt happy.

Kurt walked in the house, "Blaine I'm home," he yelled.

"In the music room," Blaine yelled back.

Kurt made his way back to the room and stood at the door as he watched Blaine play some random notes on the piano.

"Hey, welcome home," Blaine said as he patted the spot on the bench inviting Kurt to sit.

"You look happy, how was coffee?"

"It was good, Sebastian is really nice I could see myself being friends with him for a long time, I'm actually looking forward to school tomorrow."

Blaine smiled at him, "that's good sweetheart."

"So what are you working on?" Kurt asked.

"I actually just finished a song...for you."

"Me?"

"Yea I actually started writing it a few weeks ago but I finally just finished it. Would you like to hear it?"

"Of course," Kurt said beaming.

Every time our eyes meet

This feeling inside me

Is almost more than I can take

Baby when you touch me

I can feel how much you love me

And it just blows me away

I've never been this close to anyone or anything

I can hear your thoughts

I can see your dreams

I don't know how you do what you do

I'm so in love with you

It just keeps getting better

I wanna spend the rest of my life

With you by my side

Forever and ever

Every little thing that you do

Baby I'm amazed by you

The smell of your skin

The taste of your kiss

The way you whisper in the dark

Your hair all around me

Baby you surround me

You touch every place in my heart

Oh it feels like the first time every time

I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes

I don't know how you do what you do

I'm so in love with you

It just keeps getting better

I wanna spend the rest of my life

With you by my side

Forever and ever

Every little thing that you do

Baby I'm amazed by you

Every little thing that you do

I'm so in love with you

It just keeps getting better

I wanna spend the rest of my life

With you by my side

Forever and ever

Every little thing that you do

Oh, every little thing that you do

Baby I'm amazed by you

By the time Blaine was finished the song he was left in tears, "Blaine...I...I don't even know what to say. That was so beautiful, I can't believe you wrote that for me."

"You really like it?"

"Of course I did...that was just...wow...there's no words to describe how I'm feeling right now. Just thank you, I love you so much."

"I love you too baby," Blaine said as he leaned into Kurt and kissed him, "I'm glad you liked it."

"I love it," Kurt said as he kissed him back. The kiss started off slow, but quickly built rhythm. Kurt ended up in Blaines lap straddling him. Blaine ran his hands down Kurts back until he reached the curve of his ass, squeezing it and pulling him forward, both moaning at the friction their cocks were getting.

"I think I promised you couch sex," Kurt whispered in Blaines ear.

"Wont make it that far, I want you right here," he said as he slowly lifted Kurts shirt off of him. Once his shirt was off he kissed and licked every inch of skin he could reach.

"Yours too, shirt off I need you," Kurt said panting.

Blaine pulled back and lifted his shirt off. " Good get the lube sweetheart, lose the pants too," he told Kurt as he helped him stand.

Blaine took his own pants off and sat back down on the piano bench and slowly started to stroke himself, keeping himself hard as he waited for Kurt. He was so lost in the feeling he didn't notice Kurt come back in, or kneel in between his legs. His eyes shot open when he felt the wetness of Kurts tongue lap at his head, "Holy fuck Kurt," he said as his hand flew to the back of Kurts head.

Kurt looked up at him and grinned. He grabbed Blaines dick and held it as he traced the prominent vein sticking out with his tongue before kissing around the head and swallowing Blaine whole. "God Kurt your mouth is amazing. Give me your hand sweetheart."

Kurt held up his hand to Blaine and watched as he poured lube down his fingers, "Open yourself up for me sweetheart."

Kurt kept sucking Blaine as he quickly prepped himself for Blaine. He was still sensitive from earlier and he wasn't exactly giving himself enough prep time so it hurt a little bit, but he didn't care. His thoughts were consumed of Blaine, he just wanted to feel him inside of him.

"You ready for me sweetheart?"

Kurt nodded, "Come here than," Blaine said.

He straddled Blaine and with his help he slowly sunk down on Blaine. Both moaning at the feeling of finally being connected. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaines neck and burried his face in his shoulder.

Nothing was rushed, they took their time, Blaine loving the feeling of Kurts tight heat surrounding him and Kurt enjoying the feeling of Blaines dick filling him. He could never get sick of this feeling. Kurt moved his head and rested his head against Blaines, and they just stared at each other as Blaine continued to rock into him.

"Mmm so close Blaine,"

"Me to sweetheart, cum with me."

A few more thrusts and Kurt was coming, "I love you," he said as his orgasm hit him, Blaine following suit.

They stayed sitting on the bench for a few minutes neither wanting to leave. They just held each other and took in the moment. When Kurt became uncomfortable he slowly slid off of Blaine and went into the bathroom to clean up.

Once they were finished cleaning up they decided to watch a movie. Blaine layed on the couch his back to the back of the couch, and Kurt layed in front of him, with Blaine protectively holding him. They fell asleep in each others arms, in love and excited for tomorrow, where from an outsiders perspective, Kurt had school and Blaine was going to write music. But to them, it was the beginning of the rest of their lives, it was a fresh start for the both of them, and both of them couldn't have been any happier.

The song is called Amazed and it's by Lonestar. It's one of my all time favorite songs and I wish they would sing it on Glee, I can even picture Kurt and Blaine singing it as a duet.

Review :)


	41. Lies

It had been a month since they had settled in Westerville. Kurt had never been more happier he had made friends, he joined The Warblers, and best of all he was no longer bullied, and for the first time ever he felt like he fit in somewhere. Blaine spent his time writing songs and even got a few gigs singing at local bars a few times a week. He had forgotten how much he enjoyed performing and was thinking of a career change once they were in New York.

Their relationship for the most part was amazing. Their sex life was amazing and was always new. Kurt for the most part had stayed out of trouble so punishments were not given out that often. Blaine had met a few of Kurts new friends and thoroughly liked them, they both however kept that he used to be Kurts teacher private. They hadn't been caught so far and would like to keep it that way. Kurt would be turning eighteen next week and in the eyes of the law nothing could be said.

Blaine got used to Kurts schedule fairly quickly. Twice a week he would get home late after Warblers practice, and most nights Kurt was always busy with homework. Dalton had proved to be more challenging than McKinley so he had to work extra hard to keep up and to get good grades. Whenever Kurt had an assignment with a partner he usually brought them home to work, or of he wanted to go out with his friends he always asked for permission, which is why Blaine didn't understand what was going on this past week.

Kurt had been coming home late everyday and when asked about it he said he was working on a project with a friend at the library. Although Blaine was upset that he was barely ever home this week he let it go. He trusted Kurt and he knew how important school work is to him this year. He asked Kurt to notify him if he would be staying late and to start coming home at a reasonable hour.

It was Friday afternoon and they had made plans to go to dinner and a movie so Kurt was to be home right after school. Blaine was excited because it had felt like forever since they last spent and quality time together and even longer that they had been on a date. At around four p.m He received a text from Kurt.

(Kurt) Hey, I'm going to be late tonight, Thad asked me if I could help him out with some work he is having trouble with, and I couldn't turn him down. I'm sorry xoxo

(Blaine) We have dinner plans tonight Kurt or did you forget? Tonight's suppose to be about us, can't you guys meet up tomorrow?

(Kurt) Of course I didn't forget, I am sorry, I'll make it up to you I promise, I'll be home in time to catch the movie, and no he can't work on it tomorrow he's busy all weekend with his family.

(Kurt) I'm sorry and I love you, I'm turning my phone of now I don't want to be rude, I'll see you soon xoxo

After reading Kurts texts he dialed his number immediately, pissed that Kurt just blew him off like that and knowing he was suppose to keep his phone on at all times. It went straight to voicemail. He hungup and tossed his phone on the couch. Tonight was suppose to be about them and Kurt just blew him off like his feelings didn't even matter.

He tried to calm down but no matter what he did nothing helped. He decided a run might help, it always did during high school and college and it had been awhile since he ran. He put on his running stuff and headed out. Not really paying attention to where he was heading, he ended up outside of a coffee house. He decided to head in and get a drink, realizing how dehydrated and out of shape he was he needed to rest anyways.

Not noticing anything around him, he walked up to the counter and ordered his drink, as he was waiting he swore he heard a distinct laugh...Kurts. Turning around trying to figure out where it came from he spotted Kurt. He was sitting in the back with some guy who wasn't Thad, with his hand on his arm.

"Sebastian you didn't!" He heard Kurt say. So that was Sebastian? He lied to me, he was suppose to be helping Thad, and here is hanging out with Sebastian. He blew him off for Sebastian. He had never felt so hurt and betrayed as he did in that second. He was torn on what he should do, just leave him and go home and confront him there or confront him now? He was pulled out of his thoughts, "Sir your coffee."

"Oh sorry, thank you," he said as he took the coffee.

He turned back around still trying to figure out what he should do, but he didn't have to decide still all. Kurt was standing there with Sebastian laughing, until he saw Blaine and his faced dropped.

"Bl..Blaine...what are you doing here?"

"Me? What am I doing here? I should ask you the same thing."

"I can explain..."

Just than Sebastian spoke up, "You must be Blaine I'm.."

"Sebastian...I know," he said coldly.

He turned and faced Kurt, "I'll see you at home."

"Blaine please let me explain."

Blaine turned around, and walked out of the coffee shop, throwing his drink in the garbage suddenly not thirsty and began to run home. He knew Kurt followed him out and tried getting his attention but he ignored him and kept running. With the adrenaline pumping through his veins he made it home in half the time it took him to get to the coffee shop. He didn't even realize he had begun crying until he went into the bathroom to grab a towel to wipe off the sweat. He looked at himself in the mirror and noticed the tears streaks left down his face and his eyes were red rimmed and glossy.

The run helped him calm down a bit but he was still hurt. He knew in the back of his head that Kurt would never cheat on him, but right now all the evidence points to just that. He decided to take a shower and calm down some more before Kurt got back. He was going to let him explain before he jumped to any conclusions.

He got out of the shower and got dressed. He walked into the living room to find Kurt sitting there his head down and hands in his lap, when he heard Blaine come in his head shot up, "Blaine please let me explain its not what you think."

"Than tell me Kurt. Because you lied to me about who you were with and what you were doing. You blew me off for Sebastian." Blaine said keeping his voice level.

"I'm sorry I lied to you, but I, I know how you feel about Sebastian no matter how hard your trying to trust him. But he needed me, he's having problems with a guy..."

"You blew me off and lied to me to help Sebastian with relationship issues?"

"Yes..."

"So all this week when you've been late you were with him?"

Kurt put his head down.

"Answer the question Kurt."

"Yes," he whispered keeping his head down.

"He needed help almost everyday this week with a guy?"

"Yes..."

"There's something your not telling me Kurt, what it is?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me, no more lies, I can't deal with anymore lies."

"He...he kissed me...I pushed him away and yelled at him because he knew I was with you, he apologized and said he was lonely. So I figured I could help him find someone, and...Blaine I'm sorry."

Blaine stood there in shock, not believing what he just heard. He was happy Kurt pushed him away but pissed off that he was lied to for the past week, and lied to just know, Sebastian wasn't having issues with another guy, Kurt was trying to hook him up with someone. Not only did Sebastian kiss him but he was still talking to him and hanging out with him.

"Blaine...please say something."

"I...I'm going to go."

"Go where?"

"I'm going to go back to Lima for the weekend...I need some time."

"Blaine please don't do this, don't leave, punish me do whatever you want but please don't leave."

"Kurt I can't punish you right now I'm too upset and hurt to even think about punishing you, I don't want to hurt you. I need to go, I need away from...you, for a few days."

"Blaine...please I'm so sorry," he begged tears streaming down his face.

"Kurt...I can't, I can't be around you right now, you hurt me."

"I know I did and I'm so sorry please Blaine, I'm begging you not to leave right now, don't leave. I'll stay out of your way, I'll sleep in the guest room but please don't go." Kurt said as he began to panic.

Blaine realized Kurt was about to lose it, he walked up to him and pulled him into his arms. "Kurt you need to calm down, relax."

Kurt clung on to Blaine like if he were to let go he would never see him again, "I ca..can't, Blaine Bl- aine I'm I'm I'm s-orr-y," he tried to get out through his sobs.

"Shhh don't talk sweetheart just breath, I won't go ill stay okay, but I need you to calm down or your going to make yourself sick or worse pass out."

Kurt nodded his head and took a bit of comfort at knowing Blaine would stay. It took him about fifteen minutes of Blaine rubbing his back and whispering comforting words to him before he calmed down.

Once Blaine knew he was calm enough to continue talking, he pulled away from Kurt and looked him dead in the eye, "I will always love you Kurt, that will never change. If you would have came to me and told me Sebastian kissed you I would have been pissed but never at you. But you didn't, you kept it from me, not only did you keep it from me you kept seeing him and lied to me about who you were with. You lied to me all week, and what hurts the most is that we had plans all week for tonight, something I was really looking forward to because I've missed you so much. You were never home anymore...and now I know why...I can't trust you right now, you broke that trust. I'll stay here with you but I still need time. You can have the bedroom and ill take the guest room, just...please give me my space."

"Blaine I am so..."

"Sorry? Yea I know and I believe you...I just don't trust you right now." With that he turned around and walked into the guest room closing the door behind him. He sunk down to the floor and began crying, trying to figure out why Kurt would lie to him in the first place. You can't be in a relationship where there is no trust. He didn't want to end things with Kurt he still loved him and nothing would ever change that, but how was he suppose to move on from this? How was he suppose to trust him again?


	42. Punishment and Doubts

Okay guys this is the second chapter I wrote for today, so if you haven't read the chapter before this go do that now or this one won't make any sense. This is the longest chapter I've written, and to be honest probably my favorite. I'm going to be busy tomorrow which is why this is being posted early. I can't guarantee a chapter tomorrow but ill try :) Enjoy and let me know what you think!

Kurt laid in bed crying, it felt too cold without Blaine there holding him like every other night. He took some comfort knowing he was at least in the house, but it killed him to know that he had messed up so much that Blaine decided to sleep in a different room. He only had himself to blame. How could he have been so stupid to lie about Sebastian? He jeopardized his entire relationship for a guy who not only hit on him once but twice now, and yet he still continued being his friend.

He had never meant to lie to Blaine but didn't know how to tell him Sebastian had kissed him. He already had reserves about him and he had every right to, and was right in his assumptions. He shouldn't have been so trusting. His relationship meant more than his friendship with Sebastian. Maybe he was just so forgiving because he wanted the friendship. For the first time in years he felt like he fit in and actually had friends, he didn't want to screw that up. Thinking about it now he had made more friends that didn't include Sebastian and he would have been fine without him. He just wished he realized that sooner.

He tried to sleep but the events from that day, the pain and hurt in Blaines voice and eyes, we're there every time he closed his eyes. He needed Blaine. He decided to go and see Blaine, he didn't have to talk with him but hopefully he would allow Kurt to just lay next to him. He got up and walked across the hall.

Blaine laid in bed thinking about everything that had happened that day. How the trust he once had for Kurt was literally stripped away in seconds because of one, actually several stupid lies that could have been avoided right from the beginning. Communication is what it all came down to. Kurt didn't communicate with him about what was going on and instead chose to lie.

He knew that he wouldn't leave Kurt, he loved him too much to let him go. Maybe he had been to lenient as his Dom. He was still new at it as was Kurt and he was still learning. There will always be what ifs, so he chose not to dwell on them because it would get him no where. What's done is done, now he just had to figure out away to move past it. He had calmed down enough where he was able to think of punishments for Kurt and he would be punished. Once he was sure he knew what was going to happen he tried to get some sleep. It was impossible, he had been tossing and turning for over an hour now, he couldn't sleep without Kurt beside him. Just than there was a knock on the door.

"Blaine are you awake?" Kurt whispered through the door.

"Yea...come in."

"I-I can't sleep. I know your mad at me but can I sleep in here with you?"

"Yes, come here," Blaine said as he pulled back the blankets.

Kurt walked over and climbed into bed, usually when he did this he would snuggle right up to Blaine and he would pull him close. Instead he lay there not touching Blaine unsure of what to do.

"Thank you," Kurt whispered.

"Roll over and I'll hold you." Blaine said.

"You don't have to..."

"I know, but I want to. I may be mad and hurt right now Kurt but I don't hate you...I don't think I ever could. As a Dom and as a boyfriend its my job to protect you and make you feel safe, and I know by holding you makes you feel those things. And not only that I think we both need the physical contact right now, so roll over."

Kurt listened and rolled over, Blaine grabbed him and pulled him into him. The minute his arms where holding him he let out a breathe he didn't realize he was holding.

"Are we okay?"

"I don't know..not right now at least but we will be. We have a lot to talk about tomorrow and you will be punished for this Kurt and I won't he taking it easy on you. I feel like I've failed you as a Dom, and that won't happen anymore."

"Blaine you didn't..."

"Yes I did, if I didn't you would have told me about Sebastian from the beginning and this whole week of lying and sneaking around would have never have happened."

"I'm so sorry Blaine."

"I know you are, and you will be punished for it, the entire weekend. I'll go over your list in the morning."

"Yes Sir."

"Now go to sleep because tomorrow is going to be exhausting for you."

"Okay, good night Sir, I love you."

"I love you too good night."

"Kurt time to wake up," Blaine said as he gently nudged him.

"No not yet...too early."

"Up Kurt, your punishment starts now."

Kurt opened his eyes and looked at the time it was just after six in the morning, he groaned.

"You have two minutes to get up and meet me in the living room, dress only in your boxers you won't need clothes today."

"Yes Sir."

Blaine walked out and went to the living room and sat on the couch, and waited for Kurt. Kurt came out about a minute later only in his boxers. "On your knees Kurt in front of me."

He walked over and dropped to his knees in front of Blaine.

"Why are you being punished Kurt?"

"Because...because I lied to you."

"You weren't honest with me. You lied to me all week and you broke the trust I had in you. This is going to be a long weekend for you Kurt, you will be punished."

"Yes Sir."

"This is what's going to happen over the course of the weekend. Right now you are going to stay on your knees for the next twenty minutes, hands in your lap, head down, back straight, and you will not move. When your twenty minutes is up you will stand in the corner for another twenty minutes. You are going to be doing a lot of thinking this weekend Kurt, and I will make you kneel or stand as much as I see fit and until I know you've really thought about what you did, not only to yourself but to me and to this relationship."

"Yes Sir."

"I'm not done, that would be too easy. Clearly you have a problem with communication. So this weekend when I ask you something you will respond immediately. When I ask you how you feel I want the honest truth. You will address me as Sir only."

"Yes Sir."

"You are grounded for the next month. You will go to school and come home right after, unless you have Warbler practice. If you need to work on a project with a friend they are to come here and you must ask for my permission first. You will take your cell phone to school with you, but you're not allowed to use it unless it is to contact me."

"Yes Sir."

"As for Sebastian you are not to be alone with him ever again. I do not trust him and now I don't trust you either. I know you won't cheat on me, but clearly I don't trust that you will tell me the truth."

"Yes Sir."

"I want to know every single detail of your day and I don't want you to leave anything out, we are going to work on your communication skills."

"Yes, Sir."

"As for the rest of your punishments today, when you are done on your knees and standing in the corner we will have breakfast. When you are done eating I want this house cleaned. And when I mean clean I want to be able to eat off the floors and see my reflection in the toilet."

"Yes Sir."

"We've been working on re introducing spanking into this relationship, and I think you are ready to be punished with a spanking. How do you feel about that?"

"I.I think that's fine Sir, I think I'm ready for it."

"Okay so we will try it. You can always use your safe words, I won't be mad if you need to use them. They are there to protect the both of us."

"Yes Sir."

"What are your safe words Kurt?"

"Green I'm okay, Yellow slow down, Red stop, Sir."

"Good boy, any questions before we begin?"

"No Sir."

"Kurt look at me," he said as he tilted Kurts chin to look him in the eyes.

"I love you so much sweetheart and nothing will ever change that. We will get through this, okay?"

"I love you too, Sir so much...always."

"Forever," Blaine said as he leaned in and and gave him a slow kiss.

"Okay up, and over to the corner," he said as he pulled away from the kiss.

Kurt stood and made his way to the corner and shrunk down to his knees remembering Blaines earlier demand. Back straight, head down.

"Good, your twenty minutes start now, do not move or we start over."

He walked over to the couch and sat down and watched Kurt for a few minutes. He hated not being able to trust him and hated that he even had to punish him in the first place. After the twenty minutes was up he approached Kurt he was okay and didn't need anything before making him stand in the corner for another twenty minutes.

Kurt felt horrible, not only did his knees hurt from kneeling on them for so long but now he had to stand for twenty minutes. Standing there looking at his feet with nothing else to focus on made him think, exactly like Blaine wanted. He felt horrible for lying to him and even worse for breaking the trust they shared. And out of all of this that's what hurt the most knowing Blaine didn't trust him. Tears began to steadily fall down his face, he tried to stop them but couldn't, he messed up bad this time.

After the twenty minutes was up Blaine walked over to Kurt, "Your twenty minutes is up."

Kurt turned around and nodded his head and wiped at his tears.

"Why don't you go clean up and I'll start on breakfast."

"Yes Sir."

Blaines heart broke at seeing Kurt cry, and more than anything he just wanted to wrap him in his arms and not let go, but he couldn't, he had to stay firm. Kurt had to work this out on his own and really realize how much he screwed up and how much he hurt the both of them.

He was just finishing the eggs when Kurt came back in. He brought the food over and sat down. "Sit at my feet Kurt."

Kurt sat down and slowly began to eat, he didn't even make it half way through when he decided he was done. Blaine noticed, "Kurt finish your food."

"I'm not hungry Sir."

"Eat, we both skipped dinner last night, you need to eat. And today is going to be a long one for you so you need your energy, eat."

"Yes, Sir."

They finished their meal in silence, once they were both done Blaine spoke up. "You are to clean this entire house Kurt, and I mean clean it, I will inspect it when your done. I meant what I said earlier I want to be able to eat off these floors by the time your done. Get started I'll be in the music room working on some things if you need me. Come and get me when your done."

"Yes Sir."

If Kurt hated anything in this life it was cleaning, if it were up to him he would hire a maid to do it for him. He was naturally a clean person and liked organization, but when it came down to actual cleaning he hated it. He hated the way the chemicals felt on his hands, and just feeling completely dirty once you were done cleaning. Blaine knew this about him, so by making him do it he knew it was true punishment for him.

He couldn't believe how truly dirty the place was, they were not slobs, both liked a clean and tidy house but when you are just doing a quick clean you miss a lot of things that you don't even think about. It took him nearly three hours to he satisfied with his job, hoping Blaine would be satisfied to. He was sweating and felt disgusting and more than anything he wanted a shower. He went and knocked on the door to the music room.

"Come in."

"I'm done, Sir."

Blaine looked at Kurt and could just see how gross he felt. He was sweating and had dirt smudges here and there on his body, but even than he still looked so beautiful. "Let's take a look shall we?"

Kurt followed Blaine out and stood there as he literally checked everything out going as far as putting on a white glove and running his fingers over any surfaces he walked by. Finally after what felt like forever Blaine walked over to him.

"Good job sweetheart, it looks amazing. You did a really good job. Why don't you go take a shower and clean up. You have fifteen minutes and I want you back out here in only your underwear."

"Thank you, Sir and yes Sir."

Blaine decided the next part of the punishment would be the spanking. Because it was the first time since they had stopped using the spanking in a punishment manner he knew he would have to ease Kurt into it. He never wanted Kurt to feel like he needed to use his safe word, but at the same time he wanted to get his point across. He grabbed a chair from the kitchen and placed it in the middle of the room and sat there waiting for Kurt.

He came out a few minutes later, he looked at Blaine and noticed the chair his eyes bulging realizing what the next part of the punishment was.

"Kurt come here."

Kurt walked over and stood in front of Blaine waiting for further instructions and trying not to shake.

"Kneel Kurt."

Once Kurt was on the ground kneeling at Blaines feet, Blaine spoke up. "Why are you being punished Kurt?"

"Because I lied to you...I broke your tr-trust in me, Sir."

"Good boy. I'm going to spank you now, and because this is the first time we've used spanking in a punishment form since we'll since we stopped I'm going to let you have some say in it. How many do you think is fair?"

"However many you think Sir."

"Kurt I want you have a say, how many?"

"I don't know...twenty Sir?"

"Twenty is perfect, stand up."

Kurt stood, "Underwear off Kurt, and lay across my lap."

He took of his underwear and laid across Blaine, giving him full access to his ass.

"What are your safe words?"

"Green I'm okay, Yellow slowdown, Red stop."

"Good boy I'm going to start now," and with that he landed his first blow.

Kurt jumped, it had been forever since he had been slapped during a punishment. It hurt like hell and it was only the first slap. It was completely different being slapped now than when they were having sex.

"Count each one Kurt."

"One Sir."

Blaine never slapped the same spot twice, they varied from light slaps to harder ones. When they got to about the Eighth one he stopped, "How are you feeling, Kurt?"

"I'm okay, Green."

"Good"

The more Blaine smacked the worse it became, it hurt, but he knew he deserved every single one. He was so sorry for lying, so sorry for making it get to his point. He had never felt more sorry for anything in his life than he did right now. He began sobbing.

Kurt finally began to break down around fifteen. He began sobbing and repeatedly kept saying sorry. Blaine wanted to stop right than but knew he couldn't. He needed this just as much as Kurt did.

He slapped him harder this time right at his sit spot. Kurt cried out,"Sixteen Sir. Blaine please stop, it hurts," he cried, "I'm so sorry."

"If you really want me to stop Kurt than use your safe word, I won't be mad."

He didn't use his safe word, as much as it hurt he knew he had to finish.

The last four slaps were hard and quick, "Oww fuck, twenty Sir."

The minute Blaine finished the punishment, he grabbed Kurt and pulled him into his arms. And let him sob into his chest. "Your okay sweetheart, your all done with this part of the punishment. You did good baby, I'm so proud of you." He said as he rubbed soothing circles into his back.

"I'm so so sorry Sir, I'm sorry."

"I know you are sweetheart, I believe you."

"But you don't trust me anymore."

Blaine sighed, "As much as I want to, I'm sorry Kurt I just don't right now. I will eventually we will just have to work on it."

Kurt nodded his head. He slowly stopped crying. "I love you, Sir."

"I love you to sweetheart, let's get some lunch and we will continue with your punishment okay."

"Yes Sir."

Blaine made them some sandwiches and salads for lunch, sitting on he floor was uncomfortable it was hard to get into a position where it didn't put pressure on his rear, it probably didn't matter where he sat at this point it was going to hurt no matter what. He ate in silence,when he was done he cleared the table and did the dishes without being asked.

He found Blaine sitting on the couch in the living room flipping through the television. "Dishes are done Sir."

"Good boy. How are you feeling?"

"My butt is a bit sore but other than that I'm fine Sir."

Blaine smiled at him, "Thanks for being honest with me, ill put some lotion on it tonight before bed if you are still sore."

"Thank you Sir."

"I want you back in the corner on your knees for another twenty minutes, same rules as before."

"Yes Sir."

To say he was exhausted was an under statement. It had been almost twenty four hours since he was caught in a lie. He was emotionally drained, and physically he was getting there too. His knees were starting to hurt with the amount of times he had been on them today but he wasn't about to complain. He deserved every punishment Blaine had given him and will continue to give him.

"How are you feeling Kurt?"

"My knees are starting to hurt a little bit but other than that I'm okay."

"Do you think you can do another five minutes on your knees?"

"Yes Sir."

"Good boy, your almost done."

Blaine knew without Kurt telling him that his knees were hurting, this would he the last time today he would make him go on his knees, he would never do anything to cause any damage to them.

"Kurt times up, you can stand, come here."

Kurt stood and walked over to Blaine, "Yes Sir?"

"You look tired, are you okay?"

"I am tired Sir, I feel drained, I'm exhausted."

"I'm going to allow you to have a nap and rest a little bit, you've done everything I've asked of you today so I will allow that, but your punishment picks up as soon as your done."

"Yes Sir."

Kurt went and laid down, he fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow, he really was exhausted. Blaine allowed him to sleep for an hour before waking him up. "Kurt time to wake up, if you don't wake up now you will never sleep tonight."

He opened his eyes slowly, and groaned. He didn't get enough sleep he was still exhausted and felt like he could sleep the rest of the day, but knew Blaine was right. He sat up and hissed forgetting that his bottom was still sore.

"You okay sweetheart?"

"Yea I forgot that my butt still hurts, I'm okay though."

"Good, here drink this," he said as he handed Kurt a glass of water.

He finished his drink and handed it back to Blaine. "I want you to go and stand in the corner for an hour."

"Yes Sir." Kurt got up and walked slowly to the corner. He was exhausted, he didn't know if he would be able to handle the corner for another hour, but he would at least try. I'll be in the kitchen starting dinner, call if you need me and only if you need me."

"Yes Sir."

He tried passing the time by counting and trying to keep track of how long he had been standing there but after about five minutes he gave up. He tried singing different songs in his head to pass the time but that didn't work either. His thoughts just kept leading back to Blaine. He remembered the first time they met, their first kiss, the first time they made love. Their trip to New York. He fell in love so hard and so fast. He loved what they had and he realized he had been taking Blaine for granted. He thought about all the times he had screwed up. Every single time could have been avoided. He realized that this mess up could have made him lose Blaine...forever. He started sobbing the thought of losing Blaine, to never talking to him or seeing him again, never feeling those arms around him, to never feeling him inside of him again, to not hear that laugh or see that smile. Or the way his tongue sticks out just a little bit when he is concentrating. The way he looks when he first wakes up. The way his eyes reflect his mood. To never witness any of that ever again broke his heart and scared him. He started panicking at the thought, he couldn't be in a world where Blaine wasn't there.

"Red," he whispered just as Blaine walked into the room.

Blaine ran over to Kurt and pulled him into his arms. "It's okay sweetheart. I've got you, I've got you."

"Please don't leave me, don't leave me, I can't live without you,"Kurt sobbed.

"Sweetheart I'm not leaving you, I promise. We will have our issues but we will always figure out a way to work through them. I'm upset us but that doesn't mean I'm leaving. I'm not going anywhere I promise."

"Okay, I'm sorry I'm so sorry, I'll do better I promise."

"I know baby, we will both do better, together okay."

"Okay." Kurt said as he sniffed into Blaines shirt.

"Dinner is almost ready, why don't you go wash your face and I'll set the table. And I was thinking after dinner we could watch a movie. I've think you've done enough for today, plus we still have all day tomorrow."

"Yes Sir."

Once they were finished eating and Kurt had done the dishes they snuggled into each other on the couch and started watching Harry Potter, both of their comfort movie. Blaine held Kurt was still hurt and still hadn't forgiven what he had done, but he wanted to reassure Kurt that he wouldn't be going anywhere and that he still loved him. Trust will always be number one in their relationship, you can't have a relationship without trust, but he was willing to give Kurt another chance. He knew it would take awhile to get it back but he had faith in Kurt and them that it would happen. He didn't realize how tired he was and dozed off.

Kurt had heard Blaines heavy breathing and realized he had fallen asleep, and even though he was still exhausted he knew sleep wouldn't be coming anytime soon for him. The movie had ended so he decided to get up and do something. He slowly made his way off of the couch and laid Blaine down gently making sure he didn't wake him and covered him up.

He made his way to the bedroom and decided he would work on some of his homework to get it out of the way. He pulled out a piece of paper and just sat there starring at it. He was suppose to be writing a paper about the war of 1812 and the impact it has on our lives today but just couldn't think of anything to write. Before he knew it he had written a letter to Blaine. He finished it and took it with him to lay in bed to re read it wondering if he should give it to him or not. He fell asleep without even realizing it.

Blaine woke up a few hours later slightly confused as to where he was, he blinked slowly trying to adjust his eyes in the dark and sat up. "Kurt?" he called. No answer, where did he go?

He walked to their bedroom to find Kurt on his back sound asleep with a paper laying beside him, he walked over and picked up the paper.

_Dear Blaine,_

_I will never be able to express through words the way I feel about you. I could say I love you a thousand times and it would still not even come close to the way I actually feel. I never realized how much my life would change in just a few months. You saved me Blaine. The world before I knew you was dark and nothing short of evil. I wasn't living, I was just going through the repetition of life. Of course I had dreams the biggest was to get out of Lima, to get away from the people who made my life a living hell. Although I had those dreams I never really truly believed that I would make it. I thought I would be gone before I even had the chance. The little bit of hope that I did have and the thought of leaving my dad alone is what kept me hanging on. The dim light that was left in my life was slowly fading and there was only so much light left. I was so close to letting go and giving up. I've never told anybody that before, not even my dad. But than you came into my life and saved me. You showed me there was a good in this world. My life suddenly became brighter. You showed me what my life could be like and more than anything I want that. For the first time in my life I actually feel like I'm living and I have truly never been happier. I fell in love with you so fast and at first I thought I was a little crazy but nothing has ever felt so right. I can't picture my life without you in it, I don't want to picture my life without you in it. I know you said that you will never leave me, but just the thought of it scared me, more than you know. I know that I screwed up and I know you lost that trust you have in me, but I will for the rest of my life prove to you that you can trust me. I took you and our relationship for granted and I will never do that again. You are everything to me Blaine and I don't want to lose you. I may sound crazy because its fairly early in our relationship, but since when has our relationship not been crazy. I dream of us living in New York, both of us successful in our careers. I see a wedding, I can see us planning it together. You may think that I would want something huge and extravagant but I don't. I'd be happy with just you and me, that day is about is and I don't need hundreds of people there, I just need you. I can see us having kids, a son running around looking just like you, and a daughter that looks just like me. And maybe we could adopt one, there's always children that need a home, a loving home. I know you would be an amazing father. I can see us growing old together, watching our kids grow and than our grandchildren. I want to die before you because I can't imagine spending one second on this earth where you don't exist. I want all of this with you Blaine for the first time ever I have something to look forward too, and that makes me want to live, YOU make me want to live. I am so sorry, and I hope that you will be able to forgive me and that we are able to move past this. You will always have my heart Blaine, for the rest of our lives. I love you a million times over, always and forever, Kurt._

Blaine was bawling by the time he finished the letter. He knew Kurt was in a bad place when he had met him but he didn't realize how much. He couldn't believe Kurt was on the verge of just giving up and letting go. He couldn't picture a world where he didn't exist either. Just thought of it made him cry harder. He fell in love just as hard and often thought about their future. He was nervous about being a dad because he didn't really have a father figure in his life. But seeing how Kurt and Burt were together and what kind of relationship a father and son should have lessened his fears a little bit. But still he wanted all of it with Kurt. Kurt had saved him too, in more ways than one. He has never been happier and he didn't want to lose that, ever.

He put the letter on the side table and crawled into bed with Kurt and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close. "I love you so much baby, I'm never letting you go. Till death do us part," he whispered into the dark.

Tomorrow would be another day of punishment but he knew that he had a break through with Kurt today. Tomorrow wouldn't just he about punishment but the beginning of learning to trust each other. Now that he knew they were both on the same page he knew that tomorrow they would make it through just like they did today. In the end, through the punishment and the pain they still loved each other and will always love each other and that's all that mattered.

Please review your comments make my day, and if you haven't noticed I tried to incorporate your suggestions into each chapter or clear something up if you have issues.


	43. AN

Hey guys, so I really screwed up my leg yesterday and just got back from the hospital. I tried writing this morning to get a chapter out today but the pain medication kicked in...and well I'm not exactly in the right frame of mind to write lol. I think im going to take the weekend and not write anything just to give myself time to adjust to the medication. I'm so sorry. But the wait will be worth it I promise. And of there is anything you would like to see in the next chapter (which is still about the punishment) let me know and I'll do my best to write it in. Sorry guys, I'll see you Monday :)


	44. Punishment & Doubts Part 2

Blaine woke up the next morning feeling too hot. Kurt was practically laying on top of him clinging to him like if he were to let go I would disappear. He remembered the note Kurt had written him from the night before and couldn't believe how alone Kurt really was, how if Blaine didn't come into his life when he did Kurt might not be here. He would never have to be alone again, and he would prove to him every single day that he wasn't going anywhere no matter how much they fight or how severe they got, he would always be there.

He had started writing a song for Kurt, actually he had written a few songs for Kurt since they had gotten together he just never had the perfect opportunity to sing it to him. But he realized he had the perfect opportunity to sing one of the songs he had written. He would just wait for tonight to sing it.

He knew that he had a break through with Kurt yesterday and he knew that Kurt really was truly sorry, and even debated with himself if he should just not punish him today and just spend the time together that he had been dying for, for days. But what good would that do? As his Dom he had to stand by his own rules.

He lightly traced Kurts face, watching him as he slept so beautiful. After a few minutes his eyes started to flutter indicating he was waking up. "Good morning," Blaine whispered into the quiet room.

Kurt opened his eyes and was met with Blaines beautiful hazel ones, "Good morning."

"How'd you sleep sweetheart?"

"Really good, you?"

"Same I think we both needed a good night sleep."

"Me too."

"So there's something I wanted to talk to you about."

"O...Okay?"

"I read your letter," Blaine said trying to gauge a reaction out of him, he wasn't sure if Kurt was actually going to give it to him.

"Oh...ummm," Kurt said as he closed his eyes.

"Hey look at me, it was a beautifully letter baby, I loved it."

"You did?"

"Of course I did, and can I let you in on a little secret?"

"Yea..."

"I have the same dream about our future. I want nothing more to call you my husband and have little yous and mes running around."

"Really?"

"Positive, I've always wanted a family, and I'm so happy that it's going to be with you."

"I love you Blaine Anderson, so much."

"I love you to Kurt Hummel, always."

"Forever."

"There is one more thing I wanted to talk to you about. The beginning of your letter."

"Can we not?"

"I think we should sweetheart, I'm not going to pressure you into telling me everything you will tell me when your ready. I just want you to know that it breaks my heart that you were so alone, and felt like you should give up."

"I didn't because of you..."

"I'm flattered and if I helped in some way than I will always be grateful that we met when we did, but I want you to want to be here, not for me, but for yourself. Maybe your not at that point yet but I hope one day you will be. You deserve to be here sweetheart. Your going to look back on your high school days and laugh about it. Your going to do amazing things in your life and everyone who hurt you will be stuck here, and we can come back and visit them and laugh in their faces."

Kurt laughed through his tears, "I can't wait for that day."

"I need you to promise me something though baby, if things become too much again I need you to come to me and tell me. If you ever feel like giving up come to me. Let this bracelet," he said grabbing and rubbing over it, "remind you that I'm always here and how much I love you."

"I promise." He said as he leaned in to kiss him. Blaine pulled away once it started to get heated. More than anything he wanted to make love to Kurt but he knew he had to get on with today's punishment. He had thought about what Kurts punishment was going to be today. More than anything he wanted to make sure Kurt knew who he belonged to. He had read about orgasm denial and thought that was the perfect way to claim him. He was going to torture Kurt today. He wanted Kurt to beg him to cum, he wanted to claim every single inch of his body. And more than that he wanted to make sure Kurt trusted him one hundred percent. Trust works both ways, if Kurt didn't trust him, than how was he ever able to trust Blaine enough to let him in, and to always be honest.

"Okay baby, your punishment starts now, don't move ill be right back."

"Yes Sir."

Blaine got up and went to his box. He grabbed the lube, a vibrating bullet and the cock ring, and brought it back over to the bed.

"Okay sweetheart up and on your knees.".

Kurt climbed off the bed and got in position on his knees wondering what Blaine had planned. He knew he grabbed something from their sex box but he kept it out of sight.

"Today I'm going to claim you Kurt. Your mine and nobody else's, not Sebastians not any other guy that will try and hit on you. You will always be mine. Who do you belong to?"

"You Sir, only you."

"You right, but I'm going to make sure you know that." he said as he lowered his pajama pants freeing his aching cock. "Suck," he demanded rubbing his cock along Kurt lips.

Kurt opened his mouth and allowed Blaine to push in. He must moaned at the taste, he loved pleasuring Blaine like this. He loved the weight on his tongue and the taste of him, he would never get enough.

Blaine grabbed the back of his head and held it, and started to fuck into his mouth hitting the back of his throat on each thrust. "Your mouth feels so good baby, you like that don't you, you love sucking my cock."

Kurt moaned in response and sucked harder. "I'm going to cum Pet, all over your face. I'm going to mark that beautiful face its mine Kurt." Blaine pulled out and stroked himself quickly until he was cumming, white liquid shooting all over Kurts face.

Blaine looked down at Kurt, "Fuck that's so hot," he moaned. He leaned down and started to lick his cum off his face. Kurt swore he had never been so hard before. Blaines cum all over his face turned him on so much. He felt owned.

When Blaine was sure he got all of it he helped Kurt stand up and leaned him over the bed so he had full view of Kurts ass. He opened up the lube and poured some on his fingers warming it ip a little bit before he put one finger into Kurts ass. "You are not allowed to cum today Pet, not unless I tell you too."

Kurt moaned, "Yes, Sir."

"I'm going to fuck you whenever and however I want all day today," he said as he pushed a second finger through his tight hole.

"Yes Sir."

Blaine pulled out his fingers and lubed up the bullet before putting it in. "When my cock isn't filing you up you will have this inside of you."

Kurt moaned, "Fuck, yes Sir."

"Who do you belong to Kurt?"

"You Sir."

"Good boy," Blaine said as he put the cock ring on him. "Put your underwear on and meet me in the kitchen for breakfast."

"Yes Sir."

Blaine walked into the kitchen with the remote to the vibrator in his hand, Kurt had no idea that it vibrated but he would find out soon. He decided on pancakes for breakfast and began cooking them, when Kurt walked back into the kitchen.

"Go grab a pillow from the living room couch and bring it back in and kneel beside my chair."

"Yes Sir," Kurt said as he walked away.

Blaine watched him walk away and smirked. Kurt had been walking funny, the bullet probably just brushing against his prostate every time he took a step. He grabbed the remote from his pocket and turned it to level three.

"FUCK!" Kurt screamed as the vibrations hit him. The shock from the vibrator made him lose his balance and he fell into the wall, holding himself up. Allowing the pleasure to go through him. It felt so good. "Blaine...Blaine please."

Blaine didn't leave from his spot in the kitchen, "go get the pillow Kurt."

It took everything he could to get his feet moving. Every step pushed the bullet deeper and now it was right on his prostate. He shakily walked backed with the pillow in his hand. Sweat pouring down his face and his back. Blaine was just putting breakfast on the table when he walked into the kitchen.

"Good boy sweetheart, over here by my feet." He said as he turned the bullet off.

Kurt let out a breathe he didn't know he was holding when the bullet finally shut off. He made his way over to Blaine and slowly knealt down. His cock was aching and dying to be touched, but he knew Blaine didn't have plans any time soon to allow him to cum.

Once they were done eating Kurt began doing the dishes. He was in the middle of doing the dishes when all of a sudden Blaine was behind him pulling his underwear down, "Blaine...what are you doing?"

"Who do you belong to Pet?" he asked as he pulled the bullet out.

"You Sir."

Blaine lined himself up to Kurts hole and slammed in not giving Kurt anytime to adjust. "God your so fucking tight."

Kurt held onto the kitchen counter so hard his knuckles were turning white. "Fuck, Sir, so good."

"You like my cock filing you up Pet?"

"Yes Sir, so much."

"I'm the only one who will ever get to see you like this, the only one who will ever get to fill you up," he said as he grabbed some of Kurts hair and pulled his head back to get better access to his neck.

"Yes Sir, just you...fuck!" He screamed as Blaine hit his prostate.

"Do not cum Pet,"

Kurt whined, more than anything he needed release. His dick was throbbing and dying to be touched. He knew though that if Blaine gave him permission to cum he would without even being touched, he was so close.

Blaines rhythm became unsteady and with a scream he was cumming inside of Kurt. When it became too much he pulled out and replaced his dick with the bullet. He kissed the back of Kurts neck before whispering, "finish the dishes and meet me in the living room, and your underwear stays off the rest of the day."

"Yes...yes Sir."

He finished the dishes after what felt like forever. He was so hard and just needed release. He thought about boobs or anything remotely disgusting to try and get his hard on to go away but nothing was helping. He needed Blaine to make him cum. He walked back into the living room and found Blaine sitting on the couch completely naked watching tv. This was literally torture.

"Done the dishes?"

"Yes Sir."

"Good boy corner for half an hour same rules as yesterday still apply."

"Yes Sir," he said as he walked back in to the corner.

He wasn't even standing there for a minute when the vibrator was turned on. It was lower than the first time Blaine had turned it on. He tried to stay perfectly still. But just as he was getting used to the feeling it turned up even higher. "Sir..." Kurt moaned.

Blaine didn't respond. He just sat there and smirked. Watched as Kurt tried to stay still, watched him as he struggled to hold back his orgasm. It was probably one of the hottest things he had ever seen. He slowly started to stroke himself. He was sensitive for cumming twice that morning, but couldn't help but be turned on at watching Kurt. By the time Kurt was done his thirty minutes Blaine had made it up to level five. He turned it off and on watched as Kurts body shuttered. "Come here sweetheart, your half hour is done."

Kurt turned around and his eyes lit up at the Site of Blaine touching himself and walked over. His legs shaking, he needed release so bad. Blaine grabbed him by the hands and pulled him into his lap making Kurt straddle him. He left the bullet in as he helped Kurt sink down on his cock. He was already so close and knew it would only take a few thrusts before he would be cumming. He pulled out almost all the way before he turned the bullet on to level six and slammed into Kurt.

"SHIT Sir, fuck its too much..." Kurt cried out. Being filled with Blaine plus the vibrator in him was a lot, almost too much, but he knew Blaine wouldn't stop unless he safe word. This was Blaine claiming him, making sure he didn't forget who he belonged too.

"Fuck Kurt, so fucking good, I'm gonna cum," Blaine said. All of it becoming too much. Kurt was so tight around him and the bullet vibrating on the tip of his cock was too much and before he knew it he was cumming for the second time inside of Kurt. He turned off the vibrator and slowly exited Kurt. Kurt fell against him his entire body shaking. He rubbed circles into his back, "It's okay baby, relax I got you."

"Need to cum Sir...please."

"Soon sweetheart, I know you can do this."

Kurt didn't say anything just allowed Blaine to continue rubbing his back and willed himself to calm down. It was hard though. He was achingly hard, and could feel Blaines cum leaking from his ass. He should have felt disgusting but didn't not at all.

"How are you feeling sweetheart?"

"I really need to cum, it hurts."

"Do you need to safe word?"

"No."

"Okay I'll give you release soon sweetheart. Who do you belong to baby?"

"You only ever you, I promise."

"And I only belong to you too baby, nobody else."

"I love you Blaine."

"I love you too sweetheart, do you have any homework that needs to be done?"

"Yes Sir."

"Okay go and finish it, find me when your done. You can put underwear back on if you want to."

"Yes Sir."

Kurt went to his room to finish his homework. It took him way longer to finish than it would originally have taken. Trying to find someone comfortable position to sit without the bullet rubbing against his prostate was a difficult task. At least Blaine had left him alone and didn't turn it on, or else it would have taken way longer than it already had. About two hours later he was finally finished. He put his stuff away and made his way to the living room. Blaine was in the kitchen.

"I was just coming to get you, lunch is done, you took awhile."

"Sorry Sir, it was hard to concentrate."

"It's okay, you finished though right?"

"Yes Sir."

"Good let's eat."

About half way through eating his sandwich Kurts entire body stiffened, "FUCK!" He screamed as he grabbed onto Blaines leg. Blaine had turned the bullet on.

"Keep eating sweetheart."

"Mmm fuck I can't...it's its too much, God Sir I need to cum."

Blaine turned the vibrator off, "No cumming until I tell you to sweetheart, now finish eating."

Kurts body relaxed once the vibrator was shut off, it took longer than usual for him to eat because he was concentrating on not cumming. Being denied for so long was really starting to hurt, he didn't know how much longer he would be able to take it.

Once he was finally done eating and dishes were washed and put away Blaine led him to the bedroom and sat him in the chair facing the bed. "I'm going to prep myself and you're going to watch. I want you to claim me like I've claimed you all day. I'm just as much yours as you are to me."

With that he knealt on the bed his ass facing Kurt and slowly started to prep himself. He knew it would take longer for him to be fully prepped because this was only the second time Kurt would be inside him. He loved the feeling of going slow. He knew it was touring Kurt, and the longer he took the more Kurt couldn't sit still. When he finally realized he was stretched enough he pulled his fingers out and rolled onto his back. "Come here sweetheart."

Kurt practically flew out of the chair and leaned over Blaine, "God I want you so much Sir, please let me fuck you."

"Fuck me, make me yours Pet."

He lined himself up to Blaines entrance and pushed in slowly, watching his face to make sure he wasn't in any pain. When he noticed there wasn't any he pushed in the rest of the way and waited for Blaine to give him permission to move. After what felt like hours but was probably only a few minutes Blaine spoke up, "Move Kurt."

Kurt pulled out slowly until just the head was breaching his entrance. Blaine turned the bullet on to the highest setting making Kurt slam into Blaine, "FUCK!" They both screamed still the same time. Being inside Blaine and the vibrator sitting on his prostate was way too much for Kurt. He was shaking so bad and needed release. "Blaine, Sir, fuck Please let me cum, I need to cum," he said as he kept slamming into Blaine.

"Not yet sweetheart, soon I wanna cum together."

Kurt needed release now so he changed his angle making sure he hit Blaines prostate on each thrust, "Fuck right there Kurt don't stop, don't fucking stop," Blaine moaned in between thrusts.

Kurt couldn't even make out a word anymore. His entire body was on fire. He was sweating and shaking, and it took everything in him to keep going. Before long Blaine took off the cock ring, and whispered, "cum with me sweetheart." That's all Kurt remembered as his orgasm took over and than everything went black.

"Kurt, sweetheart can you hear me?"

When slowly started opening his eyes and realized he was now on his back. "Mmm what happened?"

"You passed out after you came. Are you okay? Was it too much?"

"I'm fine, it was a bit too much but I enjoyed it. I can't believe you made me pass out," he said as he began to laugh.

"It was amazing, your amazing," Blaine said as he leaned down and gave him a nice sweet kiss.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too, and I just wanted to let you know that I forgive you. But just give me sometime to trust you okay?"

"Okay, I understand. I'll prove to you that you can trust me."

"I know sweetheart. Your still grounded for the rest of the month, but the rest of your punishment is over. So how about we spend the rest of he day watching movies and just spending some time together?"

"I'd love that, and thank you."

"Your welcome sweetheart."

They spent the rest of the day wrapped in each others arms watching movies and just enjoying being together. Kurt was a bit nervous about going to school tomorrow because he had planned on telling Sebastian they could not longer be friends. He looked up at Blaine and he knew that he was making the right decision. He would never jeopardize their relationship again. Just before they were about to go to bed that night, Blaine brought him into his music room and told him he had a surprised for him.

"Just listen to the words okay baby?"

"Okay."

I've been alone

Surrounded by darkness

I've seen how heartless

The world can be

I've seen you crying

You felt like it's hopeless

I'll always do my best

To make you see

Baby, you're not alone

'Cause you're here with me

And nothing's ever gonna bring us down

'Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you

And you know it's true

It don't matter what'll come to be

Our love is all we need to make it through...

Now I know it ain't easy

But it ain't hard trying

Everytime I see you smiling

And I feel you so close to me...

And you tell me:

Baby, you're not alone

'Cause you're here with me

And nothing's ever gonna bring us down

'Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you

And you know it's true

It don't matter what'll come to be

Our love is all we need to make it through...

I still have trouble

I trip and stumble

Trying to make sense of things sometimes...

I look for reasons

But I don't need 'em

All I need is to look in your eyes

And I realize...

Baby, I'm not alone

'Cause you're here with me

And nothing's ever gonna take us down

'Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you

And you know it's true

It don't matter what'll come to be

Our love is all we need to make it through...

Oh, 'cause you're here with me

And nothing's ever gonna bring us down

Cause nothing, nothing, nothing

Can keep me from lovin' you

And you know it's true

It don't matter what'll come to be

You know our love is all we need

Our love is all we need

To make it through...

By the time Blaine finished the song Kurt was a sobbing mess. For the first time in his entire life he didn't feel alone anymore, and it was all because of Blaine. He would never be alone again as long as he had Blaine by his side.


	45. Does He Know?

The following week had been miserable for him. He tried everything to avoid Sebastian but every time he turned around Sebastian was there. He was just rounding the corner not paying attention to where he was going and bumped into someone...Sebastian.

"Shit, I'm sorry," Kurt said as he tried to walk around him.

"Hey where are you going? Why have you been avoiding me?"

"Sebastian not right now I'm going to be late for class."

"Well when is it a good time because you haven't spoken to me since we had coffee...oh I get it your boyfriend doesn't like me and doesn't want you around me."

"It's not that...Okay maybe a little bit. I told him about what happened."

"And what happened?"

"You kissed me Sebastian."

"If I remember correctly you seemed to enjoy it."

"That's bullshit and you know it, I pushed you off once I realized what was happening...Blaine was right about you, I should have never have trusted you. I thought we could be friends Sebastian, but I can't be friends with someone who has an ulterior motive."

"You don't want to be friends or your not allowed to be friends, that boyfriend of yours has you on a pretty tight leash don't you think?"

"Mine and Blaines relationship is none of your business. But just so you know he never once said I had to stop being friends with you, this decision is my own. I will always chose my relationship with Blaine over you. Now if you will excuse me I have to get to class." He said as he tried walking past Sebastian.

Sebastian grabbed his arm and held him in place and leaned in to whisper into Kurts ear, "I know yours and your boyfriends secret, don't fuck with me Hummel because I can take him down before you can even bat an eyelash."

"I have no idea what you are talking about so keep your threats to yourself."

"Does he liked to be called in the bedroom? Yes he probably does and I bet you love shouting it. I've been after you since the first day you got here, and even played a nice guy for a little bit, but clearly nice doesn't get into your pants."

"Like I said before I have no idea what you are talking about, so leave me the hell alone."

"Don't think for one second that I won't expose him, because unlike you I have everything to gain and nothing to lose."

Just than the bell rang letting both boys know they were late for class.

"Looks like I gotta go, we will finish this conversation later," Sebastian said as he winked and than walked away.

They had been caught, somehow Sebastian found out who Blaine really was. He had to talk to Blaine, it was his last period of the day and he hadn't missed any of his classes since beginning school there, so he decided at the last second to skip and head home.

Once home he ran into the house he yelled for Blaine, "BLAINE!"

Blaine walked out of the music room, "Hey, you're home early, is everything okay?"

Kurt walked over to Blaine and collapsed in his arms and started sobbing. "Sweetheart what's going on? What happened baby?"

"He...he knows Blaine, he knows."

"Sweetheart your not making any sense, slow down and start over okay? Who knows what?"

"Sebastian, he knows. He knows about us, about you being my teacher."

"What?"

"I avoided him all week and today I accidentally bumped into him, and I told him that we can't be friends anymore, than he said...he said...he knows our secret and he has everything to gain and nothing to lose...you were right Blaine this entire time. He was just trying to get into my pants. I'm so sorry."

"Hey enough with the apologies. We've talked about this and you were forgiven. He never said that he knew I was your teacher right? So maybe he's just fishing. You just turned him down and he is pissed. He seems like the kind of guy that has never heard the word 'no'. If he does know the truth than let's see what he does with it. I'm no longer your teacher baby, hell I'm not even working right now, so I doubt there is much they could do. Just please don't stress over this."

"But what if they try and separate us Blaine. Or what if you go to jail I'm not eighteen yet. I don't even know how he knows, I swear I haven't said a word to anybody."

"No matter what happens they can't keep us apart, not ever. I'm not going to go to jail baby, we will fight this. Your turning eighteen in a few days. We will figure this out together okay. And besides we don't even know what Sebastian is talking about sweetheart, so let's not jump to any conclusions okay."

"Okay, I'll try not to...he said we weren't finished talking, what happens when I go to school tomorrow and he stops me."

"If he stops you, talk to him. But make sure you're some place safe with teachers or students around. Let him talk, see what information you can get out of him without making it obvious. And than we will go from there okay sweetheart."

"Okay."

"How about you get started on your homework, I'm just finishing up a piece I've been working on. Let me know what your done and we will start on dinner."

"Yes, Sir."

Blaine was panicking. He needed a moment to himself. How the hell did Sebastian find out? And what was he going to do what the information? Even though Blaine might not be a teacher right now doesn't men he still couldn't get into any trouble. Their relationship started when he was still a teacher. And not only that Kurt was still a minor by law. He had no idea what he was going to do, but he couldn't let Kurt know how much trouble he could be in. He had to stay calm in front of Kurt because he doesn't want him worrying any more than he has to. He grabbed his phone and called the first person he could think of.

"Hello."

"Burt hi, it's Blaine."

"I know, caller I.D remember."

"Right sorry."

"Is everything okay?"

"No not really, umm I need your help with something."

"Sure what's going on?"

Blaine explained everything that had happened since the first time Kurt met Sebastian, and everything leading up to now.

"You said his name was Sebastian Smythe?"

"Yes."

"Okay let me just make a few phone calls see what I can find about him. And don't worry about anything right now, you don't even know if he knows."

"Thanks Burt."

"No problem kid, I'll see you guys this weekend?"

"Of course, I'll talk to you soon, Bye Burt."

"Bye kid."

For the rest of the night Blaine kept Kurt occupied. They played some board games, watched some t.v and had a bath together. Now they were lying in bed and Blaine was holding Kurt to the sounds of his deep breathing. "I will never let anybody or anything come between us, ever, I love you." He said as he leaned in and gently kissed his forehead.

Just than his phone rang, he grabbed it quickly and pushed talk without even looking to see who called, just trying to shut the phone up so it didn't wake Kurt.

"Hello," he whispered.

"Hey kid its Burt."

"Hey."

"So I have some bad news, and your not going to like it. I think you should contact your lawyer in the morning."


	46. Family?

I just want to say that my heart is with everyone in Boston. To the families that lost loved ones yesterday and to those who's lives have been destroyed because of this, my thoughts and prayers are with you all. It's so sad to keep hearing about all of these tragedies. And I'm going to steal this quote from Mia Swier, "Spread Love Not Violence.

"Burt just give me a second I'm in bed I don't want to wake up Kurt."

He slowly made his way out of bed making sure not to wake Kurt, and snuck out of the room quietly closing the door.

"Okay, so what's going on? Why do I need a lawyer?"

"So I got my people to do some research on Sebastian. Both of his parents died when he was seven. He was tossed around from foster home to foster home his entire life. He's been in trouble with the law more times than I can count, everything from shop lifting to drug possession."

"Okay he's had a rough life that's horrible, but what does that have to do with Kurt and I?"

"How do you think a teenage boy with no family and no parents pay for Dalton? This is his third boarding school in three years. He's good at finding out people's secrets and threatening to air them. He is in it for the money. He's going to blackmail you guys."

"So we give him the money."

"It's not that simple. After he is given the money he takes off and leaves and not even a week later whoever he is black mailing, gets black mailed. It's like he wants everyone around him to suffer."

"So we are screwed either way, I give him the money and he still blackmails us."

"I'm sorry Blaine, but yes. I really think you should get a lawyer just in case."

"What if I talk to him? Maybe he just needs to know someone cares about him. He's been left alone his entire life."

"I don't know about that, but it's up to you. I'll support you in whatever decision you make."

"I'm going to sleep on it tonight and talk to Kurt in the morning, and we will go from there."

"Okay, keep me updated yea?"

"Of course, cya Friday."

"Bye Blaine."

"Bye Burt."

Blaine hung up the phone and sat there with his head in his hands. He felt horrible for this Sebastian kid. Nobody should ever grow up not feeling wanted and loved. He knew the feeling oh so well, but at least his parents were still around. He didn't know what he was going to do, but whatever his decision, it will always be in the best interest for Kurt. He has already gone through way too much to go through this too. He made his way back to bed and held Kurt extra tight that night.

Kurts alarm went off and he groaned wanting to stay in bed. He slapped his alarm clock to off.

"Morning," Blaine mumbled.

"Morning, don't wanna get up."

"I know sweetheart but you have school today, and you are going."

"Mmm, fine," he said as he stretched.

"Go get ready baby, I'll start breakfast, there is something that I want to talk to you about."

"Okay."

Kurt get ready for school and met Blaine in the kitchen.

"Just in time, just finished cooking."

"Smells good."

Blaine brought the food to the table, "You know how sexy you look in your uniform?"

"Maybe you do have a thing for your students, ."

"Only you, sweetheart." He said as he leaned in and nibbled on Kurts ear.

Kurt moaned, "You know I've been a bad student , I think I should be taught a lesson." he said as he grazed Blaines now hard cock.

"Fuck Kurt you can't just say things like that."

"You like it though."

Blaine moved away and put as much distance as he could between them, "I do, but you have to go to school and I still have to discuss something with you."

Kurt pouted, "Fine...later?"

"Later," Blaine replied.

He started eating and tried to calm himself down. About half way through his breakfast he spoke up, "So I talked to your dad last night, he called when you were sleeping."

"Oh is everything okay?"

"Yes and no. Your dad is fine. I called him yesterday to see if he could get some information on Sebastian, and he called me back last night. We found out a lot of stuff. Sebastians had a hard life, and I would really like to talk to him."

"You want to talk to the guy that is holding something against us?"

"Do you remember when you felt alone and you felt like you had nobody?"

Kurt looked down not wanting to re live his past, "of course I do."

"Think about how Sebastian feels. He literally has nobody, no family no parents, nothing. I just want to talk to him and see if there is anything I could do to help."

"Okay."

"So I was wondering if and when you see Sebastian today if you could invite him over tonight for dinner."

"Sure, but what if he says no?"

"I doubt his answer will he no."

"Sure, I'll text you once I find out, I gotta get going though or I'm going to be late."

"Okay sweetheart, try and have a good day. Just remember to only talk to him somewhere where there's other people around."

"Yes, Sir. Love you."

"Love you to sweetheart, cya tonight."

Kurt pulled into the school parking lot and parked his car. Stepping out he noticed Sebastian leaning against the school, staring at him, with a smirk. He took a deep breath and walked up to him. "Sebastian."

"Hummel, looking sexy today."

"I wear this everyday, nothing's changed."

"And you look sexy everyday, when are you going to let me into your pants, I bet you look even sexier with nothing on."

"Cut the crap Sebastian. I know this isn't you. You may say that you just played me for the last month to try and get into my pants, but I feel like that was the real you. This bad boy act is just that an act."

"Fuck off Hummel, you know nothing about me so don't pretend that you do. Now let's finish the discussion we were having earlier."

"Blaine wants to know if you are interested in coming over for dinner tonight?"

"Kinky, three sum. Didn't know you guys were into that, could be fun."

"It's not for a three sum Sebastian, it's just dinner and it gives us privacy to talk, so are you in or not?"

"Fine."

"Good I'll see you at six, I'll text you my address." he said as he walked away.

He pulled out his phone and sent Sebastian a quick text giving him their address and one to Blaine letting him know he would be there for dinner. The day dragged on for him. At least Sebastian had left him alone, he wasn't hiding around any corners today, but he didn't know if that was a good thing or bad thing.

As he was just getting into his car to get home there was a knock on the windows. "Yes Sebastian?"

"Was wondering if I could get a drive? Car is broken down."

"Yea sure, but keep your hands to yourself."

"No promises Hummel."

"Than you can walk."

"Fine, hands to myself got it."

The ride home felt like it took forever, it was nothing but uncomfortable. Surprisingly Sebastian stayed quiet for most of the ride, which was weird because he never shut up. Finally they made it to his house, "We are here."

"Hmph nice place."

"Thanks."

He led Sebastian up the path and into the house. "Blaine I'm home, Sebastian is with me."

"In the kitchen," Blaine yelled.

"Follow me," he said to Sebastian.

"Hey Kurt, Sebastian, you're a little early dinner is still going to be a bit."

"His car wouldn't start so I gave him a ride."

Blaines head snapped to Kurt and gave him a look, the we will discuss this later look. Shit he forgot about the rule of not being alone with him. Before Kurt could say anything else, Sebastian spoke.

"So how do you want to do this? After dinner, before dinner, both?"

"Sebastian, your not here for a three sum."

"You sure because your boyfriend is sex on a stick, and I'd like to be on..."

Blaine cut him off, "Enough. We didn't invite you here to have sex with you. That would never happen. I just want to talk to you, how about we go into the living room and talk?"

"Yea fine whatever."

They made their way into the living room and sat down. "So you want to talk, let's talk. I know what's going on between you guys. I know that you were his teacher when you guys started fucking. Here's the deal I want one hundred thousand dollars put into my bank account by the end of the week and I'll keep your secret safe."

"That's not going to happen Sebastian. I'm not giving you a single cent. I did my research on you as well, and I know everything about you."

"You don't know shit."

"I know that you lost both your parents when you were young and you've been tossed from one foster care to another. I also know that you blackmail people into giving you money with the promise of keeping their secrets safe, for you to turn around and blackmail them anyways. "

"How...how did you find out?"

"It doesn't matter how I found out. What matters is I know and I'm not going to play into your game. If you choose to blackmail Kurt and I, go for it. We will get through it together, like we do everything else. But what's in it for you? You get nothing out of it, so why try and hurt us?"

"I...I need that money."

"Sebastian I'm sorry that you've had a such a shit life, I can relate on some level. Both my parents are still alive but I don't have a relationship with them."

Tears welled up in Sebastians eyes. He hated talking about his parents. His parents were his world and they were both taken away from him. He lost his family the day they died. He's been on his own for a very long time, and the only way he knew how to survive was to blackmail people. He needed the money to stay in these private schools. It was a roof over his head, and even if it was for a few months he felt like he finally fit in. His friends were his family, he had nothing else.

"Listen just give me the fucking money."

"I'm not giving you anything Sebastian. If you need help paying for school, I'll help you. I can help you get your car fixed, I'll help you with anything you need but I'm not going to just hand over a check."

"You...you would help me?"

"Of course I would, but I would expect stuff from you."

"Like what?"

"You need to drop this whole bad boy thing you have going on, I know it's not you. Secondly you need to stop hitting on Kurt. Third, I want your grades to stay up."

Kurt looked at Blaine, he had stayed silent through all of this. He knew Blaine had a big heart he just didn't realize how big. He couldn't believe that he was going to go out of his way to help Sebastian. He knew Sebastian could be nice, he had seen it with his own eyes, so Kurt prayed that he would accept the offer.

"I..I don't know. I don't even know what to say. Nobody has ever offered me anything like this, they just give me the money and send me on my way."

"Let us help Sebastian. We both want to. I know it's going to be hard for you but let us in. Accept the help. Let someone else take care of you for once."

Sebastian was crying, why would anyone wants to help him? If Blaine and Kurt actually knew half the shit he had done they wouldn't want to help.

"You won't want to help me once you find out the stuff I've done."

"I don't care what you've done Sebastian. That's your past. We all make mistakes. We just have to learn from them and move on."

"Do you know how many lives I ruined? How many guys I've fucked or let fuck me, just for the hell of it. I don't even remember any of their names." Sebastian said through his tears.

Blaine stood up and walked over to Sebastian and wrapped him in his arms. Kurt walked over to and rubbed circles into his back. "I just...just want someone to love me to care for me."

"We care Sebastian, let us in."

Sebastian just cried harder. He couldn't remember the last time he received a hug from someone, and it felt nice. He felt cared for. He has never trusted anybody his entire life or let anybody in or get close enough because he didn't want to feel the pain of being hurt again. He genuinely liked Kurt, he had become good friends with him over the past month, and he was probably the only one that ever seen the real him. Now he had Blaine holding him and comforting him and wanting to help. He didn't just give in and send him away. Maybe it was time to start letting people in. He's been on his own for so long it would be nice to actually have some friends.

Kurt felt bad for Sebastian. Heart broken that he had a shit life. Heart broken that he would just give himself to anybody like he didn't matter. He didn't know what he could do for Sebastian but sing, Singing always made him feel better. The only song that kept playing over and over again in his head is the song that Blaine had written him, Not Alone. He knew that song was meant for him but right now in this moment it was meant for Sebastian. Kurt started humming the song, and noticed Blaine smile when he realized what song he was humming. He looked at Kurt and nodded his head giving him permission to continue. They sang the song together, right to Sebastian, hoping he would understand exactly what that song meant.

Sebastian listened to them sing, and let the words sink in. And from the first time in his life he didn't feel so alone. Maybe he had finally found what he's been looking for his entire life...a family.


	47. MrAnderson

The next few weeks passed in a blur. After the talk they had with Sebastian things changed. Not over night by any means but they did change, for the better. Kurt and Sebastian had become really good friends as well as Sebastian and I. He was often found at their house hanging out, eating dinner and playing games. When he first started coming around he had been quiet and stand off ish, and Sebastian wouldn't be Sebastian without his nasty comments. Slowly and day by day the bad boy that we first met was slowly going away and the real Sebastian started to come out more. In their own little way they were all a family.

Since Sebastian had come into their lives they barely had any time to spend to themselves. If Sebastian wasn't past out on their couch he wouldn't leave until late and by than Kurt would be to exhausted to do anything and just sleep. He was in desperate need of some alone time with his boyfriend and asked Sebastian if he mind staying away for the night. He felt bad for even having to ask but he needed this and so did Kurt.

He had wanted to try something new for awhile now but hadn't had the chance to. Just before Kurt was scheduled to have lunch he headed over to the school. Because Blaine was technically his guardian when they are in Westerville it wasn't hard to ask the secretary to call Kurt out of class. Once the call had been made he waited for Kurt outside the office.

"Blaine? What are you doing here, is everything okay?" Kurt asked once he saw Blaine leaning against the door to the office.

"Hey, I'm good, I promise I just wanted to see you, I miss you."

"I miss you too."

They kept their distance at school, pretending they were just friends incase a student recognizes Blaine.

"Is there somewhere private we could go?"

Kurt checked his watch he had about twenty minutes before the bell for lunch went. He racked his brain trying to figure out a place where no one would see them.

"I've got the perfect place, but we have to hurry lunch is in twenty."

"Lead the way." Blaine smiled.

Kurt led them to where the Warblers rehearse. In the back of the room there is a separate door. Inside there was one single piano and nothing else.

"Nobody comes in here until after school. West usually comes in to compose the pieces he wants us to sing, even though we sing accapella. The best part is, is its sound proof."

Blaine made sure the door was locked and walked over to Kurt, grabbing both sides of his face and bringing him into a heated kiss. Knowing they didn't have much time he pulled away, "Pull your pants and underwear down and lean against the piano."

"Blaine we can't do this here."

"It's, Sir, and yes we can. Now do as your told before you get us caught."

"Yes Sir."

He pulled his pants and underwear down quickly and leaned over the piano like he was told. Blaine had come prepared. Before he even knew what was happening two wet fingers were entering him.

"Fuck Kurt, how are you always so tight." Blaine moaned.

"God feels so good, it's been too long."

Kurt pushed back onto Blaines fingers meeting him thrust for thrust. "Blaine fuck I need more."

He pulled his fingers out and without warning he put four in, slamming into his prostate. Kurt screamed in pure pleasure. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, so close Sir."

Blaine smirked, and pulled his fingers out. "Please don't ," Kurt begged.

"You are not allowed to cum yet Pet," He said as he pushed the butt plug that he brought with him from home. "And if you're a good boy, I might just fuck you when you get home."

"I'm suppose to go the rest of the day with this in me? I don't think I'll last Sir."

Blaine kissed down Kurts neck and down his spine. He slapped Kurts ass as he whispered in Kurts ear, "You will wear the butt plug for the rest of the day. I want you nice and stretched and opened for me when you get home. And you will not cum until I tell you too. If you cum today sweetheart I will know."

"Fuck, Sir."

"Pull your pants up and let's go, you have a few minutes before your lunch starts. I'll see you at home, ."

"Yes ."

To say the last few hours of school went by slow would be an understatement. He spent the entire day trying to hide his massive boner that just wouldn't go away. Sitting was another chore in itself. Every time he sat down or just moved a little bit it would brush against his prostate. More than once he would have to fake cough to hide a moan that escaped his lips.

Finally after what seemed like hours the last bell of the day went, and he practically ran out of the classroom and to his car. He took his time driving though. As much as he wanted to he home fast he wasn't going to take the chance of breaking traffic laws and get stuck sitting in his car for longer waiting for the cops to give him a ticket.

He ran up the steps and into the house. He slammed the door shut but stopped dead in his tracks. There standing in the hallway was a naked Blaine, completely hard and slowly stroking himself. "Mr. Anderson, that is so hot."

"Did I tell you that you could speak ?"

"No,Sir, sorry."

"That's your warning , no speaking unless I allow you to."

"Yes Sir."

"You've been a naughty student, haven't you ?"

"I...I don't know what you're talking about ."

"No? How about I remind you." He said as he walked over to Kurt. "Do you know how inappropriate it is for you to sport an erection during class?"

"I couldn't help it Sir."

"And why is that ?"

"Because, because I'm attracted to you."

"You know that's not allowed don't you ?"

"Yes, ."

"But what kind of person would I be if I didn't help you with your problem? This can be our little secret ?"

"Yes, Sir. Please..."

"Tell me what you want ."

"You, please fuck me, anything please, it hurts."

"You've been hard too long, my poor baby. I'll help you out. Strip for me Mr. Hummel."

Kurt took his clothes off in record time, throwing them anywhere not caring where they landed.

"Your so beautiful , so sexy. Turn around, hands against the door, legs spread."

Kurt followed his directions and waited. Blaine started to slowly kiss down Kurts back, he was teasing him, trying to drag this out for as long as possible. When he finally made it to the swell of his ass he spread his cheeks, staying in characters he played dumb, "Well well well, what do we have here Mr. Hummel?" He said as he pushed the plug in deeper.

"A butt plug Sir."

"I know what it is , I'm asking you why you have one in you?"

"I...I wanted to be prepared for you Sir."

"So you expected this to happen?"

"I was hoping it would, I need you Mr. Anderson, please do something."

Blaine slowly pulled out the plug, and dove right in. Plunging his tongue in as far as he could go.

Kurt tried to hold in his noises. "Let me hear you Kurt." Blaine said as he took his tongue out before plunging back in.

"Fuck so good, fuck."

Blaine continued to fuck into Kurts hole for a few minutes making sure he was wet enough for his dick. When he thought he was ready, he pulled out and stood up, turning Kurt around and pushing him against the door.

"You taste so fucking good . I've been imagining my dick inside your ass all day."

"Please fuck me, I need to feel you." Kurt begged.

Blaine picked him up and he wrapped his legs around his waste and backed him into the door to help with the support. He lined himself up and fucked into Kurt. Didn't give him time to adjust, just fucked into him.

"You feel so good around me, so fucking good."

"Yes , so good, harder."

Blaine grabbed onto Kurts ass and slammed into him as hard as he could hitting his prostate.

"FUCK, yes right there don't stop!"

Blaine fucked into Kurt, harder and faster than he has ever done before. And he was already ready to cum. And he knew Kurt was there too. "Cum with me Kurt," he growled as he bit into his neck.

Kurt screamed and came with Blaines names on his lips, and clenched around Blaine as he came too filling him up. When they were both spent, Blaine helped Kurt off of his dick and both fell to the floor. Blaines legs feeling like jelly.

"God that was so good," Blaine said in between breaths.

"It was, do you have any idea what I went through at school today? I should be mad at you, but I can't be because in the end it was worth it."

Blaine laughed, "It was hard for me too sweetheart. It took everything in me not to masturbate. Knowing you were at school with a plug inside of you and hard."

"Your the one who put it there, so if you were uncomfortable today its your own fault."

"Yes, but like you said the end result was worth it."

"We should get up and get cleaned before Sebastian shows up."

"Not going to happen, tonight is just about me and you," Blaine said.

"Really how did you convince him not to come over?"

"I told him the truth, I wanted to spend some time alone with you."

"Perfect, because I've missed you a lot too. I know we see each other everyday but I miss this, being intimate with you."

"Me too. And your punishment is almost up and once it is I will never see you anymore," Blaine pouted.

"You will always see me baby, it's about trust right? I told you I'm going to prove to you that you can trust me."

"I know, and I feel like I'm almost there."

Kurt smiled, "Good."

Blaine leaned in and gave Kurt a kiss, "Ready for round two?"

"Mmm, always...where do you want me?"

"Ride me, right here."

And that's how the rest of their night went. They fucked and made love over the entire house before finally passing out on in the living room floor unable to move anywhere else, completely exhausted and spent from their afternoon.


	48. Mouth

Ughh so this chapter was frustrating. I finished it last night and it was about 5000 words and I had it ready to post this morning, but got called into work early today. My babysitter decided it was okay to allow my 4 Year old to use my tablet (I write my story on my tablet cause my laptop is broken) anyways he somehow deleted the entire chapter. So unfortunately this chapter is only half of what it was going to be. I wanted to get something posted today. So half of what Kurts punishment was going to be in took out, but I promise in the next few chapters he will be getting punished, and it's going to be a brutal one. If there is some kind of punishment younwant me to give him let me know. Also I have had a few requests on here and on FF to do a SebKlaine scene. I'm not going to to that in this story but I am working on a one shot...and its going to he good. Anyways hope you guys like his chapter.

Kurt was having a horrible day. It was the last day of school before winter break, and anything and everything that could go wrong was going wrong. He woke up forty five minutes late this morning and had to skip his daily skin care routine. His hair just wouldn't work and to top it off the minute he stepped out of his car some asshole drove by him and splashed him soaking him from head to toe. His day had barely begun and it was already hell.

Blaine had been pretty secretive for the past few weeks and it probably had something to do with his birthday that was in a few days or Christmas which was next week. Whatever the reason he hated all the secrets. Walking down the hall way not paying any attention because he was trying to wipe as much dirt off of him as possible he walked right into someone and fell. "What the fuck you want to watch where you're going?" He yelled.

"Excuse me but that is no way to talk to anybody especially your teacher."

Kurt looked up, "Shit...I mean I'm sorry Mr. Felder."

"I think it's best you head to the office. That kind of language isn't tolerated in our school"

Great just what he needed it. He had to run into the worst teacher at this school and now he was going to the principals office. "Maybe you should take the stick out of your ass and realize that the word 'shit' or 'fuck' is barely a swear word anymore, we are not in the 1920s."

"That is enough! Principals office now!"

"Fine," Kurt grumbled and made his way to the office.

and were in the office for quit awhile talking. Kurt had calmed down since the incident in the hallway and felt horrible for the way he had talked to . He was having a bad day, and he didn't mean to take it out on him. Just than Blaine walked into the office.

"Bl...Blaine? What are you doing here?"

Blaine was pissed and embarrassed that he had gotten a phone call from the head Master because of Kurts behavior.

"Why don't you tell me why called me and asked me to come and pick you up because you are SUSPENDED the rest of the day?"

Kurt looked down, "I'm sorry..."

"We will discuss it when we get home, I'm so disappointed in you Kurt. Now if you will excuse me I have to convince not to kick you out of school."

"Blaine..."

"Not another word, I said we will discuss it when we get home."

With that he walked away and knocked on door.

" thank you for coming in, Kurt you can come in to."

"So I've talked to about your actions today. Kurt your lucky. The way you spoke to him today is usually immediate expulsion, but thinks that you deserve another chance. So this is what's going to happen. You will go and spend the rest of the day at home. Because it is winter break after today I'm not going to suspend you. But on your return after winter break you will spend a month in detention for an hour after school."

"But what about Warbler practice?"

"The days you have Warbler practice you are to report to school and hour early to do your detention. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir," Kurt said looking down.

"Over your break, you will write an apology letter, and mean it."

"Yes Sir."

" I am so sorry that Kurt spoke like that today, he will be punished at home as well. I'll make sure his father knows, and I can assure you he will not he happy about this. He will have a hand written apology for and will personally deliver it himself."

"Thank you . You boys are free to go, see you after the break "

"Thank you Sir."

They left the school together and into the parking lot. Blaine made sure he was always a step ahead of Kurt, so disappointed in him. "I'll follow you home, cya you there." Blaine said as he got into his car.

Kurt drove slower than he usually would, not wanting to go home and face Blaine. It hurt to know he had disappointed him. He was really sorry and regretted what he said as soon as he calmed down. Even though he drove home slower than he usually did the drive went by quickly.

He parked his car and waited at the door for Blaine. He walked up and opened the door without even saying a word to him. Kurt followed him into the house, "Blaine please say something."

"I can't believe you would disrespect your teacher like that."

"I didn't know he was my teacher until after I had already said it."

"So that makes it okay?"

"No..."

"Nobody deserves to be talked to like that, and you know that."

"I know, it's just I was having a bad day."

"So because you were having a bad day, you should make everyone else's bad as well?"

"No...but...I"

"No more buts Kurt, no . You knew what you did was wrong so own up to your mistake."

"I do own up to it, I feel horrible for what I said and how I treated him. I know there are no excuses. But can I explain myself?"

"Fine explain."

"I woke up late today and had no time to do anything."

"And who's fault is that?"

"Mine, I forgot to set my alarm clock."

"Exactly, it's nobody's fault but yours."

"Okay than I get to school and some morons drove into a puddle and it splashed me."

"And I'm sure that was an accident Kurt, you could have called me and I would have brought you a change of clothes."

"I didn't get a chance to do anything because I bumped into ."

"You bumped into him or he bumped into you?"

"I...bumped into him, I wasn't paying attention I was trying to get dirt off of my clothes."

"See Kurt all your actions today reflect on you. And instead of dealing with it properly you treated someone else with complete disrespect. Do you know you could have been kicked out of school today? Thanks where would you have gone? You can't go back to McKinley. And did you think about what a suspension on your record would do? It could have blown your chances of getting into NYADA."

"I didn't think of all that."

"Of course you didn't, we've had this discussion before Kurt. You spoke before you even thought about what you were saying. Your so lucky you just got a months detention."

"I'm sorry."

"You will he grounded for a month...again."

"What! Blaine that's not fare. I already have detention at school. My birthday is in a few days and Christmas is next week, I was going to make plans with my friends back in Lima."

"Sorry sweetheart, but that's my punishment."

"It's not fair."

"Well I think it is. You will also spend the next four hours in the corner. The same amount of time you would have left if you were still at school. Go to the bathroom get a drink of water and than go, you have five minutes."

"Yes Sir."

Kurt did what he had to do and went to his corner.

"Your time starts now."

If he wasn't sorry before he is now. This was the longest he has ever stood in the corner. Every hour Blaine would let him take a five minute break, but as soon as he was done he was right back in the corner. His feet and back hurt and he just wanted to cry. Just as he was about to let the tears flow Blaine came in the room. "Your four hours are up. Go and pack your things we are expected at dad's in a few hours for dinner."

"Yes Sir."

Blaine walked over to him and pulled him into his arms. "I love you and your forgiven but your punishment still stands, now go and get ready."

"Yes Sir," Kurt said quietly.

He was pissed that he wouldn't be able to spend his birthday with friends. It was the first time in years he was actually looking forward to his birthday. He had friends this year and he knew if he invited them they would show up. And now, Blaine wouldn't let him have a birthday party. He was beyond pissed, and had nothing to say to him. And that's how he decided he was going to spend his time. He wasn't going unless he was spoken too.

Chapter End Notes:

Review :)

My thoughts and prayers are with everyone in Texas today, it's so sad. Xo


	49. Birthday Part One

It was the morning of Kurts birthday, and although Blaine had said that he was grounded, and he planned on sticking to his grounding, he was still going to allow Kurt to have some friends over. It was going to be a surprise. He had contacted all of Kurts friends with the help of Sebastian and they would all be here around eight. He had a gig tonight at 8:30, so he would be leaving approximately fifteen minutes before the guests were to arrive. It gave Kurt time to spend with his friends.

Really he should have kept to his punishment but he knew how important this birthday was for him. He actually had friends this year that he could invite. He decided to invite some of Kurts friends from New Directions as well. He had contacted Mercedes and Rachel and trusted they would let the other glee kids know. So with the promise of them showing up and Sebastian bringing the boys from Dalton Kurt should have a blast.

The past few days Kurt had been giving him the silent treatment. Conversations that usually happened were null. He knew Kurt was upset because of his punishment, so he let it go. He would talk when he was ready, and he was hoping he would be ready today, since he has a lot planned for him.

Kurt was laying on his back, completely naked. The past few weeks they've just slept naked. Weather they were having sex or not they just slept naked, they felt closer to each other that way. And right now he had never been so happy to have Kurt naked. He was already semi-hard. He sunk down under the blankets and gently wrapped his hand around Kurts cock. Lightly stroking it not wanting him to wake up yet. When he was fully hard and quietly moaning in his sleep, he took all of him in his mouth.

Kurt was having an amazing dream. He could feel Blaine all around him. Just as his dream was getting good it got even better. All of a sudden he felt a warm mouth wrapped around him. He shot up at the feeling, "Fuck, Blaine what are you doing?"

Blaine pulled off, "Happy Birthday sweetheart, now lay down and enjoy it."

Blaine grabbed the base of his dick and held it as he licked up the prominent vein sticking out, causing Kurt to moan.

"Fuck feels so good."

"If I would have known that a blowjob would get you to talk to me I would have done this a few days ago."

"Fuck Blaine just suck me!"

"Only cause its your birthday." he said as he sunk down on him.

It didn't take long before Kurt was a mess, and cumming down his throat. He cummed at the same time just listening to the sounds coming from Kurts mouth.

"God that was amazing."

"Mmhm Happy Birthday sweetheart." Blaine said as he crawled up and gave Kurt a kiss.

"Let me return the favor."

"No need." Blaine said as he blushed.

"You cam?"

"Yea...the noises you make...God Kurt they are sinful, and that was just about you. But now get up and shower I have something planned for you today."

"Okay, wanna join me?"

"I would love to but I have to go get part one of your gift, so go ahead."

Kurt showered and took his time getting ready, and tried to imagine what Blaine had planned. He probably wouldn't be able to do much since he was grounded, but knew Blaine would surprise him and make his day special anyways.

He walked out of the bedroom and noticed a letter on the bed. He opened it and began to read.

My dearest Kurt,

The first time I laid eyes on you my heart stopped. You were the most breathtaking person I've have ever come across. You're so obsessed with making sure your skin is flawless, but sweetie you don't have to obsess. You are perfect just the way you are. You take yourself all the time, how about you let someone take care of you instead? There's a car waiting outside for you. Enjoy. I love you with all my heart.

Blaine

Kurt had tears in his eyes and re-read the letter before realizing there was a car waiting outside for him. He put his shoes on quickly and made his way outside, and approached the car, where the driver holding the door open for him.

"Thank-you" Kurt replied.

With a nod, the driver shut the door and made his way to the front. They had driven for awhile, and he had no idea where he was going. He just knew that they had left Westerville. After about a half hour they finally pulled infront of a building, and the sign read 'Reflection.' The driver came around and opened the door for him. "Just go through the front door Sir, your instructions will be waiting for you once you go in."

"Thank you."

He walked into the main building and a girl approached him, " ?"

"Yes, that would be me."

"This is for you," she said as she handed him an envelope.

He opened it up to read it.

My beautiful, beautiful boy,

I hope your not too disappointed that I'm not with you celebrating your birthday. You work so hard baby at everything you do, school the Warblers. You've been through a lot recently and I know things are getting better, but I can't remember the last time you did something for you. Today you're going to let someone else take care of and pamper you. Pick anything you want off the menu, it's already paid for, so don't even look at the prices. Enjoy.

I love you always and forever,

Blaine

Kurt wipped the tears that had begun falling. He couldn't believe Blaine would do this for him. It was however exactly what he needed and planned to enjoy every second of it.

He received a full body massage, a mud bath, pedicure, manicure, and a facial. He had went all out. He has never felt so relaxed in his life. On his way out the same girl that had greeted him approached him, "Your ride is waiting for you outside."

"Thank you."

Once again he was in the car and unsure of where he was going, until he pulled up outside of a hotel. Why in he world would Blaine send him to a hotel? Once again he was ushered inside and greeted by the hotel staff and handed an envelope.

My lover and my bestfriend,

I hope you enjoyed your day at the spa and you feel relaxed and rejuvenated. But now I want you better in some new clothes. I wish I could wisk you away to New York and take you shopping at your favorite stores but unfortunately we can't. But I thought of something better. I brought New York to you. Pick out whatever you want, there are no price tags just take what you want.

I love you more than anything,

Blaine

Kurt was confused. What did he mean he brought New York to him?

"If you would follow me Sir." One of the hotel staff said.

She had brought him into a room usually used for conferences. His mouthed dropped when he noticed it was nothing but wall to wall and racks and racks of clothes. Everything from Guicci to Vera Wang. Every top notch designer you could imagine. He was in heaven. He had only dreamt about being able to shop like this.

At first he was hesitant about even touching the clothes, let alone trying anything on. When he finally got over his fear and tried stuff on he would put it back on the shelf. He wasn't stupid he knew how much some of this cost, and he didn't want to be spending Blaines money. Just than his cell phone went off alerting him of a text.

Blaine- Stop thinking about the prices and just shop, get what you want. I love you.

How the hell did he know? He had a feeling Blaine had someone watching him and keeping him informed. He shook his head and smiled, he could do this. And with that little bit of a push from Blaine, he began grabbing everything he liked. By the time he was done he had pretty much cleared the racks. When he was finally finished, a girl approached him and handed him another envelope. This note was simple and straight to the point unlike the rest of them.

Kurt,

Meet me for dinner.

Blaine xoxo

He picked out one of the suits he had just picked out and quickly got dressed. When he came out of the change room everything was empty, it was like his shopping spree didn't happen. What the hell he thought? He walked over to the doors and opened them wondering where everyone went. There on the other side was Blaine. Dressed in a very nice tux, looking as handsome as ever with the biggest smile on his face.

"Blaine!" Kurt yelled and ran into his arms.

"Hi," Blaine whispered holding him tight, "You look so beautiful."

"So do you...I can't believe you did all of this for me. Seriously best birthday ever. Thank you."

"So your not disappointed you didn't get to spend it with your friends."

"Honestly, a little. But only because I actually have a group of friends that would show up this year besides Mercedes and Rachel. But today...was amazing. Thank you."

"It's not over yet," Blaine said with a wink.

"Right, your note said something about dinner. But one question. Why is this one so short and to the point compared to the others?"

"Because everything I want to say to you I want to say to your face and not in a letter."

"Which is?"

"Aghh young grass hopper you will just have to wait."

"You're cruel," Kurt said sticking out his tongue.

"But you love me."

"That I do."

Blaine leaned in and kissed him. It was slow and sweat and perfect for the moment. Kurts pulled back and realized what they just did, his eyes widening in fear.

"Shit Blaine, we kissed in public. What if someone I know seen us?"

Blaine laughed, "Are you forgetting what day it is today? Your eighteen Kurt. There is nothing they can do now. We are free to do as we please."

With that Kurt surged forward and captured Blaines lips with his. This kiss was nothing but tongue and teeth and desperate. Reluctantly Blaine pulled away, "we are still in Ohio sweetheart, we should keep it PG."

"I'm sorry you're right, I can't wait to be in New York."

"Even in New York we should keep it PG." Blaine said as he laughed.

"Okay okay, PG it is."

"So you ready for dinner?"

"I am."

Blaine led them to the elevators of the hotel. Once inside he pulled Kurt into him, if there wasn't cameras in here I'd fuck you right now."

"God Blaine you can't just say things like that."

"I'm sorry, it's the truth though."

The elevator door opened and Blaine grabbed onto Kurts hand and pulled him out. Kurt looked around and gasped. They were on the roof of the hotel that was completely blocked in with floor to ceiling wall to wall and the roof was glass. There were hundreds of candles everywhere and a table set for two over looking the city.

"Blaine its beautiful."

"Are you sure you like it? I wanted it to remind you of-"

"New York," Kurt said as he cut him off, "It does, this is amazing."

"I'm glad you like it, let's eat."

They sat down to eat and enjoyed each others company. Kurt told him about his day and couldn't thank Blaine enough for everything he had done for him. Once they were finished eating dessert, Blaine grabbed Kurts hand and pulled him up and into his arms.

"I love you so much. I hope you know how much you mean to me. I feel like I had been searching for you forever and now that I have you I don't plan on ever letting you go. Your the love of my life sweetheart. I have never been so happy as I am now, with you. I will spend the rest of my life making you happy."

Blaine pulled back, and pulled a tiny box out of his pocket.

"Blaine...If that's an engagement ring, yes I'll marry you!"

Blaine laughed, "Kurt just open the box."

He opened the box and gasped. Inside was a beautiful white gold band with small diamonds surrounding it.

"It's a promise ring. I will propose to you one day, just not yet. But I promise I will. I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. This ring, if you will accept it, is a promise that I will always love you and protect you. I will always do everything I can to make you happy. And it's it a promise that one day I will ask you to marry me."

"I'll accept it, of course I will," Kurt said through his tears. "I love you so much and I can't wait to be your husband."

Blaine slid the ring on his finger and kissed it, and than grabbed Kurts kissed his bracelet as well. He than leaned up and kissed his lips. "I love you, I love you, I love you," he said between kisses.

"Take me home, I want you." Kurt whispered leaning his head against Blaines.

He knew what he was about to say would upset Kurt, but he had to keep an straight face no matter what.

"I'm sorry sweetheart but I have a gig I'm doing tonight, I actually have to head out now, I'm going to get the car to take you back home."

"Really, tonight of all nights your going to work."

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I won't be late."

"K" he said trying not to cry. He had an amazing day and felt incredibly spoiled and maybe he was being a bit selfish but he just wanted to spend the rest of the night wrapped in Blaines arms.

Blaine walked him to the car and gave him a quick kiss, " I love you and I'll be home soon."

"Love you too."

Kurt got into the car where he found another envelope.

Kurt,

Don't be angry, the nights not over...yet.

Love you,

Blaine.


	50. Birthday party Part Two

Kurt got out of the car and headed to the house. He put the key in and walked in.

"SURPRISE!"

Kurt almost fell over catching himself at the last second, his heart beating frantically. He looked around to see who had just scared the crap out of him. All of the Warblers were there and all of the New Directions.

"What..what are you guys doing here?"

"It's your birthday, obviously we are here to celebrate with you." Sebastian said stepping forward.

"But Blaine..."

Sebastian stopped him mid sentence, "Here," he said handing him an envelope, "Read it first."

Kurt opened the letter,

Happy Birthday!

I hope that this will be a great way to end your birthday. I know your grounded and I said no friends but I couldn't do that to you. I know how much this birthday meant to you. So enjoy your night with your friends. Stay out of trouble, you know what I would expect from you. I love you with all my heart, I'll see you later on.

Blaine

Xoxo

He couldn't believe that Blaine had planned all of this for him. That he would lift his grounding for one night just so he could be with his friends. He literally had the best birthday ever.

"So white boy, you and Mr.A?" Mercedes spoke.

"Mercedes, I wanted to tell you, I wanted to tell all of you," he said looking around the room to everyone that was there, "but you have to understand why I didn't."

"It's okay boo, you actually look happy for once. And thats all that matters," she said as she walked over to give him a hug.

"I am happy, so happy." He whispered.

"Okay enough with the sap, let's get this party started!" Puck yelled.

Kurt laughed, "Oh Noah, I've missed you."

"You too man, New Directions isn't the same with out you."

"Thanks Noah."

"So has everyone met or do I need to do introductions?"

"We all met, we've been here for awhile waiting for you. Were all good but agreed to no talking about Nationals," Finn said.

With that, the music was turned on and people were dancing and talking. Kurt made his rounds saying hi to everyone and catching up with his friends he hadn't seen in months. Next thing he knew there was beer being past around and shot glasses being poured.

"Umm...guys where did you get this from?" Kurt asked.

"Chill dude, it's not a birthday party without alcohol," Sebastian said.

"Exactly," Santana said as she took a shot.

"Ughh Blaines gonna be pissed," Kurt said.

"Cmon how mad do you think he really would be, he was in high school once and college. Live a little Hummel." Sebastian said with a smirk.

"Fine, one shot guys that's it."

"Happy Birthday Kurt!" They all said in unison before downing a shot.

It was getting pretty late, and Kurt had surpassed his one shot limit. They had started playing I've Never, than truth or dare. It was Kurts turn and he had chosen dare. Santana dared him to strip down to his underwear and do the Single Ladies dance. Everyone thought it was an amazing idea and Kurt having no boundaries left because of the fog of the alcohol agreed quickly.

Blaine had finished his set at the bar and decided to head home. It was getting pretty late and figured the party would be over by now or just ending. What he didn't expect was to walk into his house to a trashed house and a living room full of drunk teenagers. And he definitely didn't expect to walk into Kurt half naked dancing to Single Ladies.

Kurt was about half way through his dance when he turned around and saw Blaine standing there. "Blainey your here!" he said as he threw himself into Blaines arms.

"Are you drunk?"

"No...just having fun Blainey."

"Your drunk Kurt and your in your underwear."

"Don't you think I'm sexy?"

"Not right now no."

"Aww cmon Blainey, do I have too much clothes on? I could take them off ya know."

"Kurt enough, go into the bedroom and wait for me, this party is officially over."

"But Blainey..."

"Kurt now!"

"Fine, your such a party popper."

Kurt turned around and staggered to the bedroom. Once he knew Kurt was gone he turned to he drunken teenagers that were all looking up at him.

"I can't believe you guys would drink. None of you are of age. I don't even want to know how you got the alcohol."

"Cmon Blaine, lighten up we were just having fun." Sebastian slurred.

"You can have fun without the alcohol Sebastian."

"Don't tell me you never got drunk with your friends in high school."

"That's not the point..."

"You can't be mad at us when you did exactly the same thing."

"Sebastian enough. Do you know how much trouble you guys could get in? You know what never mind. Anyone who drove here give me your keys now. All of you will be sleeping here, you guys can leave in the morning when you are sober."

"Yes Sir," they all said in unison.

Once he was sure he had all of their keys and handed out blankets and pillows, he left he room and went to go deal with Kurt. He walked into the room and heard puking coming from their ensuite. He went back into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water and some Tylenol, and made his way back to the room. Kurt was still puking. He went in and started rubbing his back and making sure his hair was out of his face. Once he was done puking He helped him up and helped him brush his teeth.

"Here drink this and take these," he said as he handed Kurt the bottle and the tylenol.

"I'm in trouble aren't I?"

"We will discuss it in the morning, right now you need to get to sleep."

"Okay," Kurt whispered.

The minute he layed down he passed out. Blaine looked at him and sighed. Kurt for the most part always acted more grown up than he was resulting in him forgetting that he was still a high school student. Sebastian was right. It would be hypocritical for him to give Kurt crap when he did exactly the same thing. He's still in high school, and he's going to make mistakes and he's going to act immature, but that's the part of growing up right. So no he wasn't going to be mad that Kurt got drunk, but he was mad that none of them were safe about it. If he didn't show up when he did how many of them would have driven home drunk? And why the hell was Kurt in his underwear? Or how about the fact he was more than willing to take his underwear off infront of his friends.

He wrapped himself around Kurt. Tomorrow was going to be another day of punishment. He didn't know what else to do, it felt like all he was doing lately was punishing him. Maybe it was because Kurt was still so young and even though he was more mature than he should be in some aspects of his life, his age was clearly evident. Blaine loved him more than anything in his life. He had never been so happy before. He knew that one day he would marry him. He never had a problem with their age before, to them it was just a number. But right now, that's all he could see. The age difference between them, the maturity gap between them. Maybe all of this was too soon? Maybe what Kurt needed was to not be in such a serious relationship. Maybe Blaine needed to step back so that for once Kurt could act like a teenager and make mistakes and screw up. Maybe right now the best thing for the both of them was to take a break. Let Kurt finish his senior year not tied down. And maybe if he would still have him once he graduated they could be together. The thought of taking a break from the love of his life broke his heart. And for the first time in a long time he cried himself to sleep.


	51. Morning After

Blaine had woken up first, he could hear the teenagers in the living room slowly waking up, and groaning probably from their hangovers. He looked at Kurt and realized he wouldn't be waking up any time soon. He climbed out of bed and made his way to the living room.

"Morning guys," he said as he greeted the teenagers.

"Once your fully awake I think it's best you all leave. Go home and sleep the rest of the day. Your keys are on the table. Let yourselves out."

He didn't feel like being nice to them this morning. His thoughts were on Kurt and Kurt only and the conversation that he was going to have to have with him. Once all the kids were out of the house he decided to let Kurt sleep a little longer and decided to clean the mess they had left behind. He was about half way done when Kurt emerged looking like hell.

"Morning," he whispered.

"Morning."

"Oh god do you have to yell?" Kurt said as he grabbed his head.

"I wasn't yelling, you have a hangover."

"Yea...I need coffee."

"Go sit down and I'll grab you some."

Kurt went and sat down at the table and rested his head. The coldness of the table felt good on his throbbing head. He was trying to put together what had happened last night, but after about the fourth shot he couldn't remember anything.

"Here take these it should help with the headache," Blaine said passing him a couple tylenol wit his coffee.

"Thank you," Kurt said as he took them.

"Was it worth it? The hangover I mean."

"No,not really. I mean it was fun, but the hangover sucks. Are you mad?"

"I'm not mad that you got drunk. I was your age once too, so it would be hypocritical of me to give you trouble for...well...for acting like a teenager. What I am mad about though, is how irresponsible you guys were about it. Do you even remember anything?"

"No..."

"I came home to a house full of drunk teenagers. There wasn't one of you that was sober. I walked in on you dancing in your underwear. Your underwear Kurt. And when you saw me, you tried to take your underwear off...In front of your friends."

"Oh god," Kurt said putting his head down in complete embarrassment.

"But that's not the worse part. It was getting late. What if I didn't come home when I did and one of your friends decided to drive home...drunk. They could have killed themselves or other people. Nobody took the keys away before you started drinking. I had to do that when I got home, which I shouldn't have to do that."

"I'm sorry, I didn't think."

"Exactly, you didn't think, none of you did. Do you want to know why you have to be 21 to drink? Because when your 18, you don't think. You don't think of the consequences. You just want to have a good time and nothing else matters."

"I'm sorry."

"Kurt, all of this happening last night made me think. I know to us our age difference has always just been a number. I've never seen you as a kid. Your much older and wiser than your age, and I forget that sometimes. I realized last night that I've already been there. I've been to my fair share of parties underage, in high school and in college. I've already lived, I've done all of it. I've made mistakes and I've learned from them. And you...your just starting to live. Your just starting to make your own mistakes..."

"What...what are you saying Blaine."

He grabbed Kurts hand, "What I'm saying is for the first time in our relationship I see the age difference. I feel like all I do is give you trouble for something, or your always on some kind of punishment. When looking back the mistakes that you've made is the same mistakes any other teenagers do. The lying the partying, being late...it's what teenagers do."

"I can be better, I promise."

"That's the thing Kurt, I don't want you to change because of me. I don't want you to act older than what you are. I want you to make mistakes, I want you to live...and I'm just holding you back from doing that."

"No your not."

"I am. Which is why I think...I think we need to take a break."

"But...but yesterday you just gave me a promise ring, you promised me one day we would get married." Kurt said through his tears.

"And I still stand by that promise. I want to marry you one day sweetheart, that will never change. And I want you to keep that ring, you can still wear it if you want to, or you can take it off its up to you. I just think that right now you should finish your senior year...without me."

"Bl..Blaine I can't. I need you."

"You can sweetheart. It will be good for you. Hang out with your friends, go party, make mistakes, do everything a teenager is suppose to do. And when you graduate ill be here, if you will still want me."

"I'll always want you," Kurt whispered.

"I think that you should spend the rest of he Christmas break with your dad, and than you can either come back here or maybe we can see if we can get you a dorm. It's up to you."

"Where are you going to go? "

"I'm going to move back to Lima."

"Okay."

"Kurt look at me."

Kurt looked up at Blaine, tears pouring down his face.

"I will always love you, that will never change. I'll be here waiting for you when you are done high school. Be a teenager for once. You've been an adult way too long, and now it's time to just act your age. Call or text if you need me for anything."

Blaine leaned in to give Kurt one last kiss. He poured everything into that kiss, making sure Kurt knew that he still loved him, and he will still always be there for him waiting. He pulled away from the kiss and just held Kurt. Both of them crying. "I should go and get my stuff, do you want me to call your dad?"

"No, I'll call him later, I just need sometime to myself."

"Okay," Blaine said giving him one last hug.

"I'll never say goodbye to you," Kurt whispered.

Blaine pulled back and gave Kurt a small smile, tears coming down his face. Before he stood up and walked back to the bedroom. He closed the door and slid down, sitting with his back to the door and his face in his hands and cried. He knew that this was for the best, but it didn't mean that it didn't hurt like hell. He couldn't feel his heart ripping into tiny little pieces. They would get through this, and they would come out stronger than ever. He got up and packed his clothes and grabbed everything he needed. He would give Kurt time to figure out if he wanted to stay in the house or get a room at Dalton.

Once he was sure he had everything he left the room. Kurt was laying on the couch in a ball crying. It took everything in his power to not go and wrap Kurt in his arms and tell him he would stay. He had to be strong, he knew this was for he best. He walked over to Kurt, "Are you going to be okay? Do you want me to call anyone?"

"No its okay ill be fine, I'll call my dad in a bit."

"Okay, I'm going now. I love you."

"I love you too," Kurt said before turning away from Blaine and facing the back of the couch.

He didn't want to leave Kurt by himself the way he was, especially since he was prone to panic attacks. So he left, and once out the door he called Sebastian.

"Hey," Sebastian said.

"Hey can you do me a favor, and come back to the house. Kurt could use a friend right now, and I don't want him by himself. Can you just hangout with him until his dad gets here."

"Why, what happened? Where are you?"

"I'm leaving...I'm heading back to Lima. Kurt and I...we're taking a break right now."

"What? Are you insane?"

"Look Sebastian, I don't want to discuss this with you, can you come over and stay with him until Burt gets here?"

"Yea fine, but you're an idiot. I'll be there in fifteen."

"Thank you."

Once Blaine had finished talking to Sebastian, he dialed Burts number. This was one conversation he didn't want to have.

"Hey Blaine what's going on?"

"Hey Burt. Look umm is there anyway you could come and pick up Kurt as soon as you can?"

"Why what happened is he okay?"

"We are...we are taking a break until he is done school, and he is really upset right now."

"What do you mean taking a break?"

"Exactly that. I'll let Kurt explain everything to you, or I can stop by once I'm in Lima and explain...but can you please come pick him up?"

"I don't know what's going on here kid but I can tell you I don't like it. One of you better talk once I'm there."

"I promise if Kurt doesn't tell you I will."

"Fine, I'll leave in ten shouldn't take me long to get there."

"Thank you Burt."

Just as he got off he phone with Burt Sebastian pulled up and jumped out.

"Thanks for com-" he was cut off when Sebastian punched him in he face.

"What the fuck Sebastian, what was that for?" Blaine said rubbing his cheek.

"That's for you being an idiot. If this is about the party last night, I'm the one who brought the alcohol, not him. So blame me. And your an idiot because anybody can see how perfect you two are together and yet your breaking up with him. Your stupid for letting him go."

"First of all Sebastian, I'm not breaking up with him, we are just taking a break. Second of all I know that we are perfect for each other. And yes the party has everything and nothing to do with our break. It made me realize that he is still a kid that has yet to live his life, when I already have. I don't want to hold him back, not that it's any of your business. Now can you please go make sure he is okay. His dad is on his way."

"Your still an idiot," Sebastian said as he walked into the house.

Blaine walked to his car and got in. He looked at the house one last time before driving off. He cried the entire way to Lima. Knowing that he could be making the biggest mistake of his life. He could have just walked out on the only good thing he ever had. He just hoped that this decision wouldn't come back to bite him in the ass.


	52. Christmas

The first few days after Blaine left was a huge blur. He barely remembered Sebastian coming in and holding him, letting him cry. He barely remembers his dad coming in and wanting to know what happened. When he realized he wasn't getting an answer anytime soon, he gave up and packed Kurts bags for him and helped him to the car.

He barely remembers the drive home, or his dad helping him to his old room. If he wasn't crying he was sleeping and if he wasn't sleeping he was crying. He kept his cell phone glued to his hand hoping and praying Blaine would message him, call him or anything. But he got nothing.

He didn't know how long he had been home, the hours and days were non existent at this point. He could have been lying there for a month and not even know it. There was a knock on the door, "I don't want to talk dad, please just leave me alone."

"Kurt, it's Blaine, can I come in?"

"Bl..Blaine?"

"Please let me in."

"Come in," Kurt said as he sat up.

Blaine walked in and Kurt looked at him. He looked exhausted. He had dark circles around his eyes, his hair was disheveled. He looked like hell.

"What are you doing here?"

"Your dad called me. He's worried about you. He said you haven't left this room in three days, you won't talk, you haven't eaten."

"It's been three days?"

"Yea...it's Christmas today."

"What...Christmas?..." he whispered.

"Yea it is...can I sit?"

Kurt nodded his head. He couldn't believe he didn't realize it was Christmas. He couldn't believe he had been out of it for the past three days.

"You need to take care of yourself Kurt."

"Yea well, you look like shit too, so clearly your not doing any better than I am."

"I never said that this was going to be easy. It hurts and it sucks."

"Than why are you doing this, just come back home."

"You know I can't sweetheart. This is what is best for you, no matter how much it hurts."

"You can come home. Even if you don't I'll still want you when I'm done high school, so what's the point of putting us through so much pain when I know what I want."

"I just want you to have a normal teenage high school experience."

"And why can't I have both?"

"Because I feel like all I do is punish you."

"But I want to be punished Blaine. I need to be punished. You want me to have a proper high school experience, and I will. I have been. If I make mistakes or do stupid things like getting drunk, I should still get in trouble for it. If your not giving me trouble for it my dad still will. And I'd much rather get in trouble by you."

Blaine laughed, "You like being punished?"

"It's not my favorite thing in the world, but I know that I deserve it. Every single one of them. Your right Blaine I'm still a teenager, and I don't think before I actually sometimes, but that's when I need you. I need you to correct me, and to punish me. I need you to call me out on my behavior."

"So the punishments lately...they haven't been too much...too many?"

"No...I deserved every single one. If it was too much I'd tell you. This is the relationship I want Blaine. I need you to control me and tell me what to do. I need the rules just as much as I need the punishments. So please don't do this. I can still have my high school experiences, like I did the other night by getting drunk, and still have you."

"Oh, Kurt...im such an idiot."

"Yea you are."

"Sebastian was right."

"Sebastian was right about what?"

"He called me an idiot, after he punched me"

"He what?"

"It's okay I deserved it."

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did. God Kurt I don't even know what I was thinking. I am so sorry. The past few days have been hell. I have never cried so much in my life or regretted something so much. I am so sorry," he said as Kurt into his arms.

They held onto each other and cried for what seemed like hours. Neither wanting to let the other go. Taking comfort in each others arms. "God I love you so much, I never want to be away from you again." Blaine whispered.

"Never again Blaine. The past few days were hell for me. I meant what I said, I can't be in a world where you don't exist. As corny as this may sound, my life stopped the minute you walked out that door. I didn't even know today was Christmas."

"Oh baby, I'm so so sorry. God Kurt I love you so much. I'm sorry sweetheart."

"It's okay," Kurt smiled through his tears.

"Please kiss me," Blaine whispered.

Kurt leaned in and put a gentle kiss on Blaines lips. Taking his time to explore his mouth. It had been way too long since he had felt Blaines mouth on his. It may have only been a few days but to him it felt like an eternity. It started off slow and gently but became desperate just as quick. Both putting everything they had into the kiss. Just as it was getting heated, they heard someone clear their throat.

"So...looks like you guys worked everything out?" Burt said with a smirk.

Both boys pulled back and turned red immediately. "Yes," they both replied still the same time.

"Okay well once you guys are done playing tonsil hockey, come downstairs there's presents to be unwrapped."

"Okay, we will be right down."

"Oh god that was embarrassing," Blaine said after Burt walked away.

"Oh relax, we were just kissing, just be happy he hasn't walked in on anything else."

"We are never having sex here."

"Aww...really? Because I was really hoping for some make up sex tonight," Kurt whisper in his ear smirking.

"Ughh let's go, before your dad comes looking for us."

Kurt laughed, "Okay. I'm really glad you're here. Merry Christmas Blaine."

"Merry Christmas sweetheart. It's our first Christmas together."

"The first of many," Kurt said as he laced their fingers together and made their way downstairs to celebrate their first Christmas together, as a couple.


	53. Darren Criss Tour!

Ok so this isn't a new chapter obviously, but I did post a new chapter earlier, so go back and read it if you haven't already :)

I just needed a minute to freak out! Darren Criss announced his summer tour! Aghhhh! I'll be going to the one in Toronto :) Anybody else going to that one? It would be nice to meet some DC and Glee fans! Let me know :)


	54. Reconnecting

Okay guys I'm working crazy hours the rest of the week so I can't guarantee a chapter tomorrow. I'll try my best butno promises. Hopefully this chapter will hold you over until than.

Christmas came and went. It was a small affair, and with everything that happened leading up to Christmas gifts weren't important. Just being together was the best Christmas gift either one of them could have asked for. The boys decided to stay with Burt until New Years, when they decided to head home and just spend the night together.

Blaine had refused any kind of sexual acts while in Burts house. To say either one of them were sexually frustrated was an understatement. It had been way to long since they had been together. More often than not in the past week both boys were taking a lot of cold showers.

Finally after saying their good byes to Burt they were on their way home. Kurt was already hard, at just the thought of being intimate with Blaine. He wasn't sure if he would be able to wait until he got home. He had his head back and eyes closed imagining Blaine fucking him, claiming him, he didn't even realize that he started to palm himself.

"Kurt?"

Kurt snapped back to reality when he heard Blaine call his name. Realizing what he was doing he pulled his hand away and started blushing.

"Sweetheart...are you okay?"

"Yea? Why wouldn't I be?"

"You were just touching yourself."

Kurt put his head down, "Sorry, I didn't realize it, I got lost in my head."

"Don't apologize, it was actually really hot. I think...you should keep going."

Kurts head snapped up, "What? Are you serious? Right here while you are driving...people could see."

"The windows are tinted sweetheart, they can't see anything."

Kurt smirked. They couldn't see anything, than he could get away with pleasuring Blaine.

"Really..." Kurt said as he trailed his fingers down Blaines chest. He looked down and realized that Blaine was just as hard as he was. So he trailed his fingers down lower, and traced over the prominent bulge.

"Kurt...what are you doing?"

"Let me help you with that," he said as he started unzipping his pants.

"Kurt I'm driving...you cant...you can't do that," he stuttered as Kurt successfully pulled out his hard cock.

"Just keep driving, let me take care of you," Kurt said as he leaned over and on Blaine.

"Fuck Kurt," Blaine moaned his one hand flying to Kurts hair.

Kurt continued to suck and lick and moan around Blaine. It took everything Blaine had to stay focused on driving, Kurts mouth was deadly.

"Fuck Kurt I'm so close baby, so close, Fuck."

Kurt sunk down again until Blaines dick was hitting the back of his throat and at the same time squeezed his balls, making Blaine arch and cum right down his throat.

"God baby, so good," Blaine said as Kurt tucked him back in.

"Your in so much trouble for that sweetheart. You can't just do that when I'm driving."

"You weren't complaining," Kurt smirked.

"Your right I'm not, that was really hot. I can't wait to be home so I can fuck you."

Kurt moaned, he was still completely hard.

"Take your pants off sweetheart."

"What?"

"I said take your pants off, nobody can see you remember."

"Yes Sir."

It took Kurt a little longer to take his pants off, it was difficult being in such a small space, but eventually they were off and he was sitting in the car naked from the waste down.

"Reach into the back and grab my bag baby."

He reached into the back and grabbed Blaines bag wondering why he would need it right now.

"In the side pocket there is a bottle of lube, grab it. And grab one or my shirts too and put it underneath you."

Kurt found the bottle of lube and grabbed one of Blaines shirts and followed Blaines instructions and put the shirt underneath him.

"I want you to open yourself up for me Sweetheart, so when we get home I can just fuck you. Start with one finger sweetheart."

"Oh fuck Blaine," Kurt moaned as he he traced his finger around his hole teasing himself.

"Imagine it's me baby. My fingers opening you up."

"Blaine feels so good," he said as he breached his tight ring of muscle and pushed a finger in. It burned a little because it has been awhile since Blaine had been in him, but he didn't care. He loved the feeling and wanted more.

"Fuck yourself Kurt. Imagine it's me, fuck you are so hot."

"I need another...please Blaine."

"Add another sweetheart."

Kurt wasted no time in adding a second. He was fucking down on his fingers opening himself up imaging it was Blaines fingers inside of him. It felt so good.

Blaine tried everything in his power to keep his eyes on the road, watching Kurt from the corner of his eyes was so hot. To watch his boyfriend get off right in front of him was so hot. He was already hard, so soon after he already cam. He didn't think he would be able to make it home to fuck Kurt, and by the looks and sounds of it Kurt wasn't going to make it either and he desperately wanted to be inside of Kurt when he came.

"Add a third sweetheart, really open yourself up for me so I can just slide into you."

"Fuck Blaine, I need you inside of me. It feels so good but I know your dick feels better. Please hurry."

Kurt had his eyes closed so he didn't realize that Blaine had gotten off of the highway and pulled into a deserted parking garage. Thank god it was night time so if the odd chance someone where to walk by they wouldn't be able to see what was going on in the car.

Once the car was parked, Blaine pulled his zipper down and pulled out his aching cock. He reached over and took off Kurts seat belt and reached down and grabbed his hand stopping him from fucking himself. "Blaine...what are you doing?" Kurt asked finally opening his eyes and realizing they had stopped.

"Where are we?"

"Couldn't wait until we got home sweetheart, I need you now. Come here."

Blaine helped Kurt straddle his lap. It was a bit difficult since they were working with very little room, but after a few different positions and laughing at how awkward it was they were finally in a comfortable position. Blaine held his dick as Kurt lined himself up and slide down.

"Fuck Kurt your so tight, I've missed this."

"Ughh your so big, feels so good, I've missed this too, fuck me. Please fuck me Sir. I need to feel it."

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and pulled him close and held him tight before he fucked into him. Hard and fast. Kurt wanted to feel him and he was more than happy to fulfill his wish.

"Sir, yes right there. Feels so good, fuck! Don't stop, don't ever stop."

Blaine continued to fuck into time hitting his prostate everytime. Neither of them were going to last. They both were drenched in sweat. "Fuck Kurt I'm going to cum."

"Cum Sir, I want to feel you inside of me. Cum in me," Kurt moaned.

With a half dozen more thrusts Blaine was cumming inside of Kurt filling him up. Kurt clenched around him milking him taking everything he had, before he was cumming too, covering his shirt in his own cum.

Both boys stayed there for sure , catching their breaths and coming down from their orgasms. Kurt started laughing.

"Whats so funny?"

"I can't believe we just had sex in the car in a parking garage because you couldn't wait to get home."

"Can you blame me? You are so fucking hot."

"I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart. But I think we should get going, don't want to get caught."

"Yea your right, but I don't want to move I like you being inside of me."

"Don't worry baby, I'll be inside of you all night."

"I can't wait, hurry up and take me home, "Kurt demanded as he climbed off of Blaine.

"Yes Sir...but don't forget who gives the orders around here.

Kurt stuck his tongue out, "How could I ever forget?"

This time Blaine stuck his tongue out at Kurt, "Cheeky."

Kurt laughed as him and Blaine tried to clean up the best they could. Kurt put his pants back on, and changed into one of Blaines shirts since he cummed on his. Before they knew it they were back on the highway singing at the top of their lungs to some Katy Perry song on the radio. Now that the sexual tension had been taken care of the car ride went a lot faster.

They had made it home a few hours before midnight and decided to have a quick shower. They took turns washing each other. Before Kurt knew it he was bent over and Blaine was fucking into him. "Fuck I missed this so much, never again are we going that long without sex," Blaine said as he thrust into him.

"Fuck Sir, never again."

Blaine smacked Kurts ass, "You like me fucking into you don't you, you like the way my cock feels in your ass."

"Yes sir, fuck harder."

Blaine continued to smack his ass as he fucked into him. On one thrust hitting Kurts prostate Kurt came all over the tile, which set him off as well and before he knew it he was cumming into Kurts ass. "God I love you," Blaine said as he kissed the back of Kurts neck.

"Mmm I love you too, carry me to bed? I can't feel my legs."

Blaine chucked, "of course baby," he said as he picked up Kurt bridal style and carried him into the bedroom gently laying him down.

Blaine turned the tv on to The Times Square count down. There was about an hour before it was midnight. He put the tv on mute and just let it play in the background and climbed into bed with Kurt and pulled him into his arms.

"Hopefully next year we will be there," Kurt said.

"We will be. But this is perfect don't you think?"

"There's no place else I'd rather be. I meant what I said Blaine, you are it for me."

"And I meant what I said, one day you will be my husband. I really am sorry for putting you through hell."

"It's okay can we just not talk about it. I just want to enjoy this moment right now because like you said it's perfect."

"Of course sweetheart." Blaine pulled Kurt closer and cupped his cheek, bringing his face to his to lay a gentle kiss to his lips. It was sweet and slow. Blaine nibbled on Kurts bottom lip and enjoyed the moan Kurt emitted. He licked across his lips asking for permission to enter. Kurt sighed and opened his mouth both of them moaning when their tongues touched.

Blaine leaned over him more making Kurt lay flat on his back deepening the kiss. When he absolutely had to pull away for oxygen he did but started kissing down Kurts throat across his collarbone and down his chest. "You are so beautiful," he whispered against his skin.

He continued mapping out every inch of Kurts pale body. He kissed and he licked up and down both of his arms and legs, his stomach, every where he could reach. "God Kurt you are absolutely flawless."

"Blaine, please I need you."

Blaine nodded, and climbed ontop of Kurt and positioned himself inbetween his legs. He lined himself up and slowly pushed in. Stopping only when he was fully buried inside of Kurt. He leaned down and wrapped his arms around Kurts shoulders, so now they were flush to flush and as humanly possible. "I am so in love with you," Blaine whispered as he looked into Kurts eyes.

"I am so in love with you too," Kurt whispered back, tears forming at how intimate and special this moment was. Unlike the other two times they had sex, there was no rush here or desperation. For them it was them re-connecting. This moment meant more to them than anything.

Blaine began to slowly rock into Kurt, their eyes never leaving each other. The connection they both felt at this moment was over whelming but in a good way. They knew that they would never find this connection with anybody else, nor did they want to even try. They were meant for each other, they fit perfect together, they were each others missing puzzle piece.

Just as the clock struck midnight, they both came, still looking into each others eyes. "I love you, Happy New Year sweetheart."

"I love you too, always. Happy New Years Blaine."

"Forever," Blaine whispered.


	55. Chains and Whips Excite Me

I am so sorry that it has taken me this long to update. Work kicked my ass this week, and the little time I had off I was fighting for Darren Criss tickets. I have never had to try so hard for a ticket before and I've been to a lot of concerts. I got my VIP ticket easily, it was getting a ticket to his actions show that turned out to be a bitch. I tried every pre sale to get a ticket but it was sold it out in like 5 seconds. So I tried again today for the public sale on two different computers and two different call phones on the phone to ticket master, and still couldn't get tickets! I ended up having to pay $300 for two tickets which originally only cost $28 off of a scalper! Those people pissed me off. I did spend a lot of money, but in the end it was worth it. I get to meet and hangout with Darren and I get to see him perform, I am beyond excited! I hope everyone who was wanting to go, got their tickets.

Anyways I have a little less time off work this week, so I'm hoping to update more often. I'm going to try and have another chapter up tomorrow night or Monday morning. This chapter is just a filler, I wanted to give you guys something. There is angst coming up. Anyways enjoy!

April was coming to an end and any day Kurt should he hearing if he had made it into NYADA or not. The past few months had flown by. Ever since New years Blaine and Kurt were stronger than ever. Kurt was barely getting into any trouble and they had recently reached a new level in their Dom/Sub relationship.

They had discussed the dynamics of their relationship and what they would like to add to it. They had explored more of the Bondage side which is what they were trying right now. Blaine had bought and installed chains in their bedroom which were attached to the wall. It was the first time they were using them and both were excited.

"Are they too tight pet?" Blaine asked as he pulled on the chains attached to Kurts wrists and than checking the ones attached to his ankles.

Kurt was facing the wall completely naked. He was spread out like a star. Both hands above his head and both feet spread, exposing his ass to Blaine. "They are perfect, Sir."

"Good boy, you know your safe words?"

"Yes Sir, Yellow slow down, Red stop."

"Good, who do you belong too?"

"You Sir, only ever you."

"And I belong to you," Blaine said as he gently bit down the back of Kurts neck.

Kurt moaned into the bites. He was already hard. The past few months Kurt had learned that he loved being tied down. He loved giving complete control to Blaine. Once he had gotten past his fear of the spankings he came to love them during sex. Before tonight they had discussed in depth on what they both wanted to do, how far Kurt was willing to go. Along with the new chains Blaine had also bought a whip. As long as there was no blood drawn Kurt was eager to try it out.

"Are you ready for this sweetheart?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Are you sure? You can always back out, it's okay if you want to."

He turned his head to look at him, "I'm positive, I trust you Sir. I want this I really do."

Blaine leaned in and kissed him before pulling away and whispered against Kurts lips, "Okay."

"Head against the wall Pet. You can make as much noise as you need to, but you will not cum. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir."

Kurt hadn't noticed that Blaine had already grabbed the whip and as soon as 'Yes Sir' left his mouth the first swat came making him cry out, "Fuck," he moaned. It had hurt and he knew that Blaine had barely did anything that he was just testing the waters. Even though it had hurt his already hard cock twitched. He liked it. "Please Sir."

The first swat Blaine did he was unsure about. His worse fear was hurting Kurt, so he did it gently, not as hard as he would have hit if he had used his hand. Kurt cursed when it hit him and he almost threw the whip away and was ready to pull Kurt into his arms and began him to forgive him him. But than Kurt seemed to enjoy it and was begging him for more. Seeing him completely spread out presenting himself to him, trusting him only encouraged him. He lifted himself the whip and brought it down once more. This time on his other cheek a bit harder.

He grabbed the back of Kurts hair and titled his head backwards, "You like that Pet? You like when I whip you?"

Kurt moaned in response.

"I asked you a question Pet," Blaine said as he whipped him again, "answer me."

"Yes Sir! God it hurts but feels so good at the same time, please don't stop."

Blaine leaned into Kurt pushing his erection into his ass, "I could leave you right now Pet, tied up, and not allowing you to cum. I could finish myself off right now," he said as he rutted into Kurt, "and than leave you hanging, would you like that?"

Kurt moaned and tried to stay as perfectly still as he could. Feeling Blaine hard against him all he wanted to do was push back and have Blaine enter him. But he didn't want him to stop what he was doing, his cock ached and he could cum already just from being whipped. "Please Sir don't stop, I need you."

"What do you need Pet?"

"You...you inside of me, please Sir."

"You want me to fuck you up against this wall?"

"Yes Sir."

Blaine had learned that Kurt liked it rough and needed little to no prep. Kurt had told him before that it was painful but he enjoyed the stretch. He liked the feeling of Blaines cock ripping him open. Not all nights. There were nights where sex was slow and careful and Blaine would spend more time than he had to carefully making sure Kurt was open. But tonight he knew what Kurt needed and knew what he want, so without hesitation he lifted two of his fingers to Kurts mouth, "Open," he demanded.

Kurt opened his mouth and allowed Blaine to shove his fingers in. He sucked and licked and made sure they were wet enough to enter him. Of course it wasn't lube which made it easier but he loved the burn and his saliva would have to do.

When Blaine deemed his fingers to be wet enough he pulled them out of his mouth. With his other hand he spread his cheeks exposing his hole. Holding him open he took his and slowly traced and teased around him.

Kurt was already a mess, and he was done with the teasing he just wanted to feel Blaine inside of him, "Sir please."

Blaine shoved both fingers inside of Kurt and didn't stop until he had gone as far as he can, causing Kurt to cry out. "Fuck so good."

"You like that Pet? You like me opening you up?"

"Yes Sir, but I just want you, please."

He pulled his fingers out and grabbed the whip quickly landing a hard blow right in the middle of Kurts ass, "SIR! I'm going to cum!"

"If you cum without permission you will he punished so don't even think about it." With that he grabbed the base of his dick lined himself up and pushed into Kurt, and without allowing him to adjust he began to quickly thrust into him. He knew he was being rough but he also knew Kurt was enjoying every second. About every fifth thrust in he would smack Kurts ass.

Kurt was so out of it, in complete bliss he couldn't even form a coherent sentence anymore. The pain and the pleasure of it all had left him harder than he ever remembered being. This was the hardest he ever had to fight off an orgasm. If Blaine didn't to cum soon it would all be over and he would be punished.

Blaine kept up his pace only changing his angle a little bit making sure he would hit Kurts prostate everytime. He had to cum for awhile now and he knew Kurt had been on edge before he even entered him. He held off on his orgasm as long as he could wanting Kurt to fall apart. When Kurt could no longer form sentences and his body trembled non stop he knew he had accomplished what he wanted. "I'm going to cum, Pet. Cum when you need to."

The minute he was told he could cum, he came. Shouting at the top of his lungs with the sheer force of it. He could feel himself slipping into darkness as Blaine continued to thrust into him.

It has only took a dozen or so more thrusts before Blaine was cumming into Kurts tight heat. As soon as he came he felt Kurts body slump, making Blaine hold him at the last second before he hurt his wrists. "Kurt, are you okay?" He waited for a response but didn't get any. He realized Kurt had passed out. He slowly pulled out of him, and gently unclipped the chains and carried him to bed.

Just as he was finishing cleaning him up, he slowly started to come to."Blaine?"

"I'm right here sweetheart, are you okay?"

"Yea...what happened?"

"You past out after you came," Blaine said with a smirk on his face.

"It was so good. Everytime I think I had cum harder than before you prove me wrong."

"Are you sure your okay," suddenly becoming serious, "It wasn't too much?"

"No, I loved it. The whip hurt like hell but the pleasure mixed in was a whole other feeling, it's hard to explain. But trust me when I say that I want to do it again."

Blaine laughed, "Good because I want to do it again, it was hot, you are hot," he said as he leaned in to kiss him.

"Our sex life be boring," Kurt said against Blaines lips.

"Never."


	56. Caught Lying

Hey guys...im sorry I'm a day late posting this chapter. My life has been extremely busy lately and it's been hard trying to find some time to write. But I did have tomorrow off of work so I plan on spending most of the day writing chapters, so hopefully I can start posting everyday again. This story will be coming to an end soon, and I'm curious as to what you guys think. I do have some ideas on a new stories or would you be more interested in a sequel to this one? Let me know :)

Kurt was having a really crappy day. Everyone around him had been receiving their acceptance letters all week, but yet he was still waiting to hear from NYADA. He had an awesome audition or at least he had thought he did considering he was put on the spot. The truth, he thought he would hear before anybody else did. The more friends that received their acceptance letters the more pissed off he became.

By lunch time he had just had enough, he couldn't be around these people anymore and skip the rest of the day. He drove off debating if he should go home or do something else for the afternoon. He decided on the latter. If he were to show up at home he would be in trouble from Blaine. As long as he was home at his usual time everything would be okay, Blaine would never have to know.

He decided on catching a movie. Girl Mostly Likely had just been released and he had been dying to go see it. Darren Criss was his idol and this was his first feature film he was in, but because of his and Blaines schedule they hadn't had time to go watch it. They did have plans on Friday to see it, and he felt kind of bad he would be watching it before Blaine but he would just have to pretend that he hadn't seen it yet, and besides he was more than fine re watching the movie.

Blaine was at home working on some new music when his phone rang. When he noticed that it was Kurts school calling, he frowned and worried about what was going on. He answered.

"Hello, ?"

"Yes you're speaking to him."

"This is the secretary calling from Dalton, I was just wondering why Kurt is absent this afternoon?"

"Absent?"

"Yes , Kurt attended his morning classes but didn't show up for his afternoon classes."

"Umm, I have no idea m'am, he should be at school," Blaine said worry evident in his voice.

"Maybe he is on his way home?" The secretary suggested.

"...maybe."

"Okay well can you just give us a call and let us know what happened, and we hope to see him in school tomorrow."

"Yea no problem," Blaine said hanging up the phone.

He immediately called Kurts phone trying to not to panic. It's not like Kurt to skip school, and one of his rules is to always let Blaine know where he was. His phone went straight to voice mail. "Kurt, the school just got called me and they said you didn't show up to your afternoon classes. Please call me.I love you."

When hung up,and wracked his brain on where he could be. He tried thinking if he had missed a conversation with Kurt letting him know that he would be leaving school early today, but always listened to everything he said. Maybe he decided to go and visit his dad. He tried calling Burt but his cell phone was shut off as well. So he tried calling the shop, one of his employees answered and said that Burt was with a customer and no he hadn't been there.

He was full on panicking now, thinking of the worst case scenario. He grabbed his keys and left. He drove around town for over an hour looking for any sign of Kurt or his car, but nothing. He had also left about six voice mails as well, and his voice mails were still un answered. He decided to head back home, maybe they had missed each other in passing.

He pulled up outside and noticed Kurts car still wasn't there, but headed inside anyways. Maybe he had car problems and had to walk home. Maybe his cell phone died. He went into the house and searched every room, no Kurt. He sat down trying to catch his breath, rocking back and forth trying to figure out what he should do next, when all of a sudden Kurt walked in.

"Hey baby, I'm home," he yelled from the hallway.

Blaine shot up and practically ran to the hallway and stopped the minute he saw Kurt. He was unharmed and smiling.

"Where were you?" Blaine asked.

"At school, where else would I be?"

Blaine couldn't believe that Kurt was lying right to his face. But decided to play along, see how far Kurt went with this. He was pissed, beyond pissed but he kept his composure.

"Right, sorry, don't know what I was thinking,"he replied with a smile.

"How was school?"

"It was good," Kurt said as he walked away not giving Blaine any eye contact.

"Good," Blaine said as he followed him to the kitchen.

"I tried calling you today...during your lunch, but it went straight to voicemail."

"Oh, I...sorry about that. I was working in the library this morning and phones have to be off, I guess I must have forgotten to turn it back on." Kurt said having difficulty with his lies.

Blaine was becoming increasingly pissed. He knew when Kurt was lying, and right now he wasn't only lying about where he was for the afternoon but he was lying about his phone. He had enough of the lies and couldn't play along anymore.

"Your lying."

Kurt stopped what he was doing and turned around, "What..?"

"I said your lying to me."

"Blaine I'm not..."

"Stop right there Kurt, or else your just going to add to the list of lies you've already spewed. I know you didn't attend of your afternoon classes because your school called me. So where we're you?"

"Blaine...I."

"Kurt I'm only going to ask you one more time, where the hell were you today?"

Kurt put his head down and whispered, "the movies."

"The movies? You have got to be fucking kidding me."

Kurt flinched, it was rare for Blaine to curse at him. Even when he was upset or mad at him he never swore.

"Do you know how worried I was when the school called me and said you didn't show up for your afternoon classes? Or how worried I was when you wouldn't pick up your phone?Check your voicemail Kurt I left a half a dozen messages for you. I drove around looking for you! I was just about to call the cops and report you MISSING! You scared the shit out of me Kurt, I thought...I thought something happened to you, and you were at the movies...the fucking movies." Blaine said trying to control his anger.

"Blaine I'm so sorry, I can explain..."

"You know what, I don't care for an explanation right now. There is absolutely no fucking excuse on to why you couldn't pick up your phone and call me and tell me where you were. There is no excuse for you to leave school early. We have rules Kurt, I'm suppose to know where you are at all times."

"I don't need a babysitter," Kurt mumbled under his breath.

"What was that? I didn't quite hear you."

Kurt knew he was in the wrong, but he still answered, "I said, I don't need a babysitter."

"Excuse me? Now because you got caught breaking one of our rules, rules that you agreed to, you accuse me of babysitting you? I'm so sorry that I care for your fucking well-being Kurt, that I just want to keep you safe. You know what...fuck it. I'm going out, we will discuss this later."

"Blaine wait..." Kurt said as he tried to grab Blaines arm.

"Just...just don't. I need space...I need to be away from you right now. I need to calm down. I'll be home later...don't wait up." He said as he grabbed his car keys and walked out the door.

He got into his car, tears filled his eyes. He knew that he probably over reacted back there, but to feel what he had felt today about Kurt, about something happening to him...for him to be at the movies the entire time, just really pissed him off. He wasn't focusing on where he was driving, and when he finally stopped he looked up at the sign, and thought that it was the perfect place to calm down and have a beer...Scandels.


	57. Scandles

Blaine walked into the dimly lit bar, it was still relatively early considering it wasn't even dinner time yet. It has been so long since he had gone out; since before him and Kurt had gotten together. Sure he goes to the bars to play his songs but he leaves right after never staying for a beer opting to spend as much time with Kurt as he could.

He knew having a beer to calm him down was probably a bad idea, but he needed to relax and a nice cold one sounded so good right now. He walked up to the bar and sat down.

"Hey sexy, what can I get ya?" The half naked bar tender asked.

Blaine blushed at his bluntness, "Umm whatever you have on tap is fine."

"Coming right up."

As he waited for his beer he checked his phone and noticed a message from Kurt.

Kurt- Blaine I'm so sorry please just come home.

Kurt- I love you Blaine so much and I can explain, please.

Kurt-Please answer me

Blaine sighed and sent him a quick text before shutting off his phone and putting it away.

Blaine- I need time to cool down, I'll be home later. I love you too.

"Here's your beer gorgeous, what's a hot guy like you sitting here by yourself?"

"Umm just needed to get out," he stuttered.

"It's pretty dead right now but soon enough it will pack in here, the guys are going to love you."

"Umm...thanks I guess? I'm just going to go get a table." He said as he picked up his beer and walked away.

"You want me to get a tab going for you?"

"Yea that would be great thanks."

He found a table in the back that gave him a clear view of the entire bar and sat down. With no one to talk to he had time to think. Before he knew it he was about four beers in and the bar had become quite busy. The music was blaring and there were guys on the dance floor grinding with each other lost in the music and with each other. No matter how pissed off he was with Kurt he wished in this moment he was here too. But he would have to wait a few more years before he was even legal to be able into a place like this.

Thinking about Kurt again he started to become pissed off, he was hurt and wanted nothing more than to just forget about what happened and just enjoy himself for a few minutes. The amount of alcohol swimming through his veins right now gave him the courage to get up and make his way to the dance floor.

It felt good, exhilarating. He hadn't been dancing in so long and forgot how good it could feel. He was so lost in the music he failed to realize some guy had begun dancing behind him. When he came back around and realized what was going on he jumped a little bit in shock, but realized it felt good.

The guy grabbed him by the waste and pulled him into him, Blaine could feel his hard on against his ass, and moaned at the feeling. "Relax sexy, your so fucking hot you feel how hard I am for you," the guy whispered into Blaines ear.

Blaine realized than what was going on, and realized that it wasn't Kurt he was dancing with, and pulled away immediately, "Stop, I, I have a boyfriend."

"I don't see him here. If you were my boyfriend I wouldn't let you out of my site. It can be our secret," the guy said as he stepped closer to Blaine once again.

Blaine put his hand up him, "I , I love him and would never do anything to hurt him."

The guy realized that he would get no where with Blaine, "Whatever your lose," he said as he walked away.

Blaine went up the bar and quickly paid his bill before walking out of the bar wanting to be as far away from the place as possible, and more than anything he just wanted to be at home with Kurt. He decided he wasn't in good condition and called a cab, he could pick up his car in the morning.

He had no idea what time it was when he staggered into the house. "Blaine? Is that you?" he heard Kurt call from the bedroom.

"Yea..it's me."

Kurt walked into the living room to find Blaine trying to take off his shoes but failed miserably. He kept falling over.

"Are you drunk?"

"No? Maybe a little bit."

"Where were you?"

"Scandels."

"You went to a club?"

"Yea, is that not allowed?"

"Do you realize how late it is? Do you realize that I've been worried about you this entire time?" Kurt realized what he had said. Now he realized exactly what Blaine had been feeling earlier in the day when he just took off without letting him know where he was going.

"Cmon Kurt, I just went dancing. Had a few beers and danced a little," Blaine said as he finally got his shoes off. "Now I just, just wanna go to bed, I'm tired."

Kurt sighed, they would have to deal with what happened tomorrow. "Okay let's get you to bed."

He helped Blaine into the bedroom and helped him take off his clothes, which was a challenge he wasn't even going to attempt to put pj's on him so he helped him lye down in his underwear and covered him up. He went into the bathroom and grabbed a glass of water and an aspirin and brought it back to him.

"Here drink this, it will help with the hangover you are going to have in the morning."

"mkay," he said as he sat up and did what he was told.

Kurt climbed into bed, and for the first time in their relationship he slept with his back to Blaine, and Blaine completely unaware that he didn't have Kurt in his arms.

Kurts alarm went off too early the next morning. He groaned and rolled over, not wanting to get out of bed considering he had only gone to bed about four hours before.

"Morning," a sleepy Blaine said.

"Morning, how do you feel?"

"I'm okay bit of a headache. Kurt I'm sorry I came home drunk last night."

"It's fine, I'm just going to go get ready for school."

"Okay but we will be talking about this when you get home."

"Yes, Sir." he replied as he climbed out of bed.

"Oh and Kurt, when you get to school today you will go tell the head Master you skipped your afternoon classes and you will take whatever punishment he sees fit."

"But..."

"No butts you want to skip school you deal with the consequences.I am not covering for you. Maybe this will teach you a lesson in skipping. And we will discuss your punishment when you get home. Don't make any plans this weekend, your grounded."

"But I'm suppose to go out with the guys this weekend to get our tuxs for grad."

"I said your grounded Kurt, your not going."

"That's not fare."

"What isn't fare is that you skipped school yesterday and left me worried all afternoon."

"Oh just like you did to me last night?"

"That's two different situations Kurt and you know it. I told you I was going out, you on he other hand were suppose to be at school, and than just disappeared."

"That's doesn't mean I didn't sit here and worry about you last night, just for you to come home drunk. I'm not changing my plans this weekend I'm going out with the guys."

"Kurt don't start. I said your grounded and I mean of discussion. Go get ready for school, and I'll see you when you get home."

"Whatever..." Kurt muttered as he walked away.

Blaine jumped out of bed and ran to Kurt before he shut the bathroom door, grabbed him by the wrist and turned him around to face him.

"Watch how you speak to me Kurt. If I say your grounded your grounded. Keep up the attitude and your punishment and grounding will last longer. Now go get ready for school."

"Yes, Sir." He put his head down and walked into he bathroom and jumped in the shower.

Blaine went and laid on the bed, waiting for Kurt to finish. He had already had a pretty good idea on what his punishment was going to be and it was going to start now. He got up and quickly got dressed, and waited for Kurt in the living room.

Kurt walked out and put his shoes on.

"Give me your car keys," Blaine said.

"What?"

"I said give me your keys. You lost your driving privileges for the next month. I will drive you to and from school, you know to ensure you just dont up and leave again."

"Fine," he grunted as he tossed Blaine the keys.

"Watch your attitude Kurt."

"Sorry can we just go now."

The car ride was quiet. Blaine pulled infront of the school. "Right to the head masters office Kurt. I'll be here after school to get you and you will find out the rest of your punishment."

"Yes Sir," he said as he started climbing out of the car.

"Kurt wait," Blaine said as he grabbed onto his wrist. He leaned in and gave a kiss to his forehead, "I love you."

Kurt blinked back his tears and whispered an I love you back before he climbed out of the car and made his way into the school hating the fact he was about to get into more trouble once they found out he skipped yesterday. Today was going to be a shitty day.


	58. Honesty,Punishment, News

Aghh I'm so sorry it took me so long to post. I've been extremely busy. But here's a longer chapter for you. Only a few more chapters left.

Like he had promised Blaine was there after school to pick up Kurt, who was standing at the side of the road with his head down and a solemn look on his face. Blaine pulled up besides him and waited for him to get into the car. Once in he buckled his seat belt and looked out the window not even acknowledging Blaines presence.

"So...How'd it go at school today?" He asked as he pulled away.

"How do you think?"

"Don't get smart with me Kurt, your already in enough trouble."

Kurts shoulders sagged, "I'm sorry. It was just a really rough day."

"So I take it, that it didn't go to well?"

"No, I'm on academic probation for the rest of the school year."

"And what does that entail exactly?"

"Well I have detention everyday before school for the next two weeks. I have to keep my grades above an 85%, I have to help organize prom and graduation, and if I keep to all of it he will keep me skipping of my permanent record."

"That's good. And that shouldn't be too hard you love organizing parties, and your grades are already good so you shouldn't have a hard time staying above 85%."

"I like planning parties when I'm not obligated to do it, and you know how much I already study and no matter how much I do study my grade average is barely at the 85%."

"Yea well just be grateful that he isn't putting this on your permanent record and nothing worse happened. Dalton is a very prestigious school Kurt he could have easily kicked you out."

"Yea," Kurt sighed.

Blaine dropped the conversation for now, they would have a lot to discuss when they got home anyways regarding Kurts punishment for the weekend and what led him to receive his punishment to begin with since they had yet to talk about it. Kurt stayed silent the rest of the way home.

Once they got home and got inside of the house Blaine turned to Kurt and made sure he had his full attention. Kurt was already in his submissive mind set, knowing and willingly ready to accept any punishment Blaine seemed fit. He knew he had messed up and he was ready to accept he consequences.

"Kneel Kurt," Blaines voice demanded.

Kurts head shot up and looked at Blaine, surprised at the command because it had been awhile since Blaine incorporated kneeling in a punishment.

"I said kneel Kurt don't make me ask you again."

Kurt kneeled immediately. His back straight his face to the floor.

"Look at me Kurt."

Kurt slowly raised his head and looked at Blaine.

"Good boy. So this is how this weekend is going to work. We are going to discuss exactly why you felt the need to lie to me. Either way your punishment has already started. You know the rules and you broke them. You will follow every single rule I give you this weekend. Understood?"

"Yes Sir."

"You have lost your right to walk this weekend. You will only crawl unless I say other wise. We are going to have a talk and you are to be open and honest with me and I will be open and honest with you. You are allowed to speak freely during that time. We lay out everything on the table tonight. If I catch you lying about anything I will extend your punishment. When we are done our conversation you rights to speaking are gone. You only speak when you are spoken to. If you need anything or have a question about anything you may ask by first asking permission to speak. When and only when I give you permission to speak may you speak. You will have corner time over the weekend, and you will be spanked. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good boy, meet me in the living room."

Kurt nodded and lowered his head. He could feel his face burning in embarrassment Blaine had never made him crawl before. He sucked in a deep breath and pushed his embarrassment aside and followed Blaine into the living room on his hands and knees. Blaine sat on the couch and Kurt kneeled infront of his feet.

"Up on the couch Kurt, during out talk we are both even. We are just Blaine and Kurt."

Kurt nodded his head and slowly stood up and sat beside Blaine. Blaine laced his fingers through Kurts hoping to give him some kind of comfort and encouragement to begin speaking.

"So what happened? Why did you leave school and why did you think it would he okay to lie to me?" Blaine asked.

Kurt took a deep breath and began. "I've been stressed out at school. Everyone around me has been receiving their acceptance letters to the schools they want to go to and I haven't heard anything from NYADA. Yesterday just became too much. I couldn't handle hearing one more person talking about college. So I left. I was going to come home but I knew you would be disappointed because I left school. I had to find something to do until school ended so I decided to watch a movie to calm down."

"Kurt, why didn't you just tell me you were stressed out and worried. Do you even think I wouldn't have understood?"

"No, it's just I thought that you would be mad at me for taking the afternoon off of school."

"Kurt I wouldn't have been mad. I get it. Everybody takes a 'me' day every once in awhile even teachers. If you would have just be honest with me I would have understood."

"I'm sorry."

"So what we're you going to do if the school didn't call to inform that you didn't show up for classes."

"Honestly I wasn't going to tell you."

"So you went and watched a movie that you and I had planned to go see today. You would have kept up with this lie if you weren't caught and re watch the movie with me and act like you didn't already see it?"

Kurt kept his head down in shame, "Yes."

"I see...you know if you would have just came home yesterday and we're honest with me we could have gone and seen the movie together."

"Blaine I really am sorry."

"I know, but I haven't forgiven you yet. Do you know how scared I was when I couldn't find you. Do you know what went through my head. I... I thought the worst Kurt. Especially because of your past I automatically feared the worst. It was the worst feeling in the world. I...I can't lose you," Blaine said through the tears that had begun falling.

Kurt looked up and immediately pulled Blaine into his arms. "I am so, so sorry Blaine. I never want you to worry about me. I'm okay I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere, I promise," he whispered into Blaines ear pulling him even tighter into his embrace. "I'm so sorry," he repeated over and over again until Blaines cries became quiet and he was able to gain control over his emotions.

When he was finally able to look up into to Kurts eyes he could tell he had been crying too. "You know you scared me to when you went out last night and didn't return my calls."

"I know and I'm sorry. I just was so angry and needed to calm down. I guess going to he bar and getting drunk was stupid."

"A little yes. But I get it. You haven't been out since we got together."

"Trust me I'm not missing much," Blaine sighed as he recalled the guy hitting on him the night before.

"Are you sure? Because I understand if you wanted to go out once in awhile. I mean you are older than me and I get I'm not old enough to go with you. So I would be fine if you went without me."

"If I learned anything about last night its that I'd rather be at home with you."

"Yea and why is that? What happened?"

"Some guy tried picking me up," Blaine said nonchalantly.

"What? You told him no right?" Kurt asked as a rush of insecurities rushed through him.

"Of course, baby. He danced on me a little bit, but I brushed him off and told him I was in a relationship."

"Blaine...am I...am I holding you back?"

"What? No! Of course not. I only want you sweetheart your it for me."

"Okay..."

"Do I sense a bit of jealousy?"

Kurt ducked his head and blushed, "A little bit," he admitted, "It's just you are so hot and perfect no wonder he tried to pick you up."

Now it was Blaines turn to blush, " Kurt look at me," he asked. "No matter how many guys hit on me or try to pick me up you never have anything to worry about. It will always be you and my answer will always be no."

"Okay," Kurt said as he smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Are we okay?" Kurt asked timidly.

"We will be. Let's get through this weekend, yea?"

"Okay," Kurt whispered, "I really am sorry ill never do that again."

"I know and I believe you. But can you trust me when I say that NYADA would be stupid not to accept you as their student. Just have a little faith. And speaking of NYADA something came for you in the mail today."

"What!?" Kurt screeched, "And your just telling me this now."

"I'm sorry, but we had stuff to discuss and I had no idea that this was because of NYADA."

"Your right I'm sorry."

"It's okay here." Blaine said as he passed Kurt an envelope that was hiding behind his back.

Kurt took it with shaking hands, and flipped it over so few times. He had waited so long for this letter and now that he had it he was petrified to open it. He had no idea what he would do if he were rejected. His entire life had been dedicated to performing and as far back as he could remember NYADA had always been his first choice.

Blaine sensed the hesitation, "Just open it sweetheart, no matter what it says I will always be proud of you. You did your best during your audition and that's all I could ever ask for. If you didn't get in you still have other options okay we will figure it out together."

"Blaine...I can't. Open it for me?" He asked as he passed Blaine the envelope.

"Are you sure?"

Kurt nodded his head yes.

"Okay," Blaine said as he opened the envelope and began to read the letter.

Kurt watched his face to see if it would reveal anything but it stayed the same. "Blaine...what's it say?"

Blaine looked up at Kurt with the same neutral face, "Why don't I just read it to you?"

"Dear Mr. Hummel, Congratulations..."

Blaine didn't get another word out before Kurt was jumping up and down, "I got in? I'm going to NYADA?"

"Your going to NYADA sweetheart," Blaine said as he stood up and pulled Kurt into a huge hug, "I am so so proud of you baby. I knew you would get in."

"Blaine, oh my god my dreams are coming true, it's really happening."

"It really is, my future Broadway star," Blaine said with the biggest grin on his face as he pulled Kurt in for a heated and over enthusiastic kiss. He pulled away with a sigh as it began to get heated. He rested his head on Kurts and looked him in the eyes, "I am so proud of you, and there is nothing more that I would like right now than to celebrate but I have to stick to my rules."

"Blaine its okay. I know what I did was wrong and I'm ready to accept all of my punishments. I need to be punished. We will celebrate when it's over."

"Sounds good sweetheart. Are you ready?"

"Yes Sir."

Blaine leaned in and gave him one more gentle kiss. "On your knees," he demanded going right back into Dom mode.

Kurt obeyed and his knees.

"Good boy, what is your safeword?"

"Red Sir."

"Crawl to the corner, you have one hour in the corner on your knees, back straight head up. You move we start over. Are we clear?

"Yes Sir."

"Good, now go."

Kurt got onto his hands and knees and slowly made his way to the corner. It was embarrassing having to crawl but he knew he deserved it. He went slowly not wanting to hurt his knees on the hardwood considering he would be spending a lot of time on them this weekend. But he was determined to take every punishment Blaine threw at him because he deserved every one. If he only had held out one more day he wouldn't be in this situation but maybe he would be on his knees for a completely different reason.

Thinking about being on his knees serving his Master made Kurt completely hard. He tried desperately to rid himself from his erection but failed. Even though he was being punished Blaines Dom side did wonders to his hormones and there was no exception here.

By the time his hour was up he was rock hard and steadily leaking pre cum. He could feel the uncomfortableness in his underwear. He was beginning to sweat. He felt like if Blaine even touched him once he would explode he already felt so close without even being touched or even Blaine around him. There was something about submitting himself to Blaine that made him this way.

"Kurt, your time is up, come here please."

"Blaine watched as Kurt slowly turned around and even slower than before way to Blaine. He could see the sweat at the top of his brow and it felt and looked like Kurt was in some sort of pain. Once Kurt had made his way to Blaine and was kneeling at his feet, he finally spoke up.

"Are you okay sweetheart? You may speak."

Kurt was embarrassed at how completely hard he was and debated on lying to Blaine, but he made a promise no more lies just the truth. "I'm okay, it's just ummm..."

"Spit it out sweetheart."

"It hurts."

Blaine frowned hoping that he didn't push too far with the kneeling. "What hurts sweetheart?"

"My ummm...my...my dick," he stuttered out.

Blaine looked at him for a second confused until he looked down and realized what Kurt was saying. He could see clear as day the tent in his pants.

"Your hard?"

"Yes, Sir."

"But...why? You were on punishment."

"I don't know sir, I was just thinking that if I had just been patient for one more day that instead of me being on my knees because I was in trouble that maybe I would be on my knees...for a very completely different reason."

"Fuck Kurt..."

"I'm sorry Sir."

"Hey no need to apologize okay, it's just what you said was incredible hot," Blaine said as he trailed his fingers down Kurts chest making a path to his clothed covered cock getting a moan from Kurt in response.

"You want me to touch you sweetheart?" he asked as he lightly traced Kurts dick.

"Please Blaine..."

"Maybe I should give you just a little reward?" he said as he gave Kurts dick a bit more friction but not enough.

"Please.." Kurt moaned as he moved his hips trying to get more friction.

Blaine pulled his hand away making Kurt whine. "Up," Blaine demanded.

Kurt stood up and waited for further instructions. "Strip, I want you on you knees back to me on the couch by the time I get back."

"Yes Sir," Kurt said as he started to unbutton his pants desperate to free his aching cock from his tight pants.

Blaine walked away and went to the bedroom to grab a few things that he would need. Having sex wasn't in the plans for tonight or at all for he weekend. But he wanted to celebrate Kurt getting into NYADA. Even thought the punishment was very important so was getting into NYADA and he honestly didn't think it was fare to make Kurt wait the entire weekend to at least celebrate a little bit. He knew what NYADA had meant to him and how much and how long he had waited to hear the news. Even though he had only waited a few months for his letter from the day he auditioned essentially he had waited his entire life for the one word, 'Congratulations.' So far Kurt accepted his punishments and his requirements for the weekend without hesitation and accepted his punishment at school. So he had decided he would give him a little reward and give him what he wants and clearly needs.

He grabbed what he had needed and made his way back to he living room. There was Kurt on his knees facing the couch his hands gripping the back of the couch and his ass sticking out.

"Fuck Kurt, you look so beautiful like this sweetheart."

"Sir please do something...it...it hurts."

Blaine walked over to him and lightly pressed kisses to the back if his neck, "Shh sweetheart ill take care of you."

"Please Sir," Kurt moaned tilting his head back until he was resting on Blaines shoulder.

"What do you want Kurt?"

"Please, touch me Sir."

"I think if I were to touch you right now you will cum. So I'm not going to do that. Instead I'm going to slowly open you up, and once I'm done that I'm going to fuck you, how does that sound sweetheart?" he asked as he rubbed his hard cock against the back of Kurts ass.

"Please Sir, sounds so good, please do something."

"Stay still and don't move your hands from where they are now, if you do I will he forced to tie you."

"Yes Sir...actually Sir can I ask a question?"

"Of course."

"Can you maybe...tie me up? I want you to have full control over my body. I need you to tie me up."

"Of course baby.". He grabbed the scarf he had brought from the bedroom and carefully tied Kurts hands together. "Is that okay?"

"Yes Sir."

"Do you want the blindfold too sweetheart?" Blaine had learned that Kurt responded so much more when he was completely blind folded.

"Please Sir."

"Okay," he said as he put the blindfold over Kurts eyes.

"You ready?"

"Yes Sir."

Blaine grabbed the lube and lubbed up his fingers. He trailed a line down Kurts crack until he reached his hole slowly rubbing circles and teasing him until he slowly entered him.

"Fuck Sir, feels good, more please."

"I told you we are doing this part slow sweetheart. If you move one more time I'll stop."

Kurt stopped moving and allowed Blaine to slowly work him open. By the time he was up to three fingers he had almost lost it. He was sweating profusely from holding back his orgasm. He had been on the brink too long but Blaine knew his body and stayed away from his prostate on purpose.

"You ready?"

"Yes please fuck me," Kurt begged.

Blaine pulled his fingers out and quickly lubbed himself up before lining himself with Kurt and thrusting in. He promised Kurt he would fuck him and that's exactly what he planned on doing. Kurt let out a loud pitch scream which only encouraged Blaine even more.

He set up a rhythm slamming into Kurt but just missing his prostate everytime. He knew Kurt was close and one touch to his prostate he knew would send him over the edge and he didn't want it to he over yet. He grabbed the back of Kurts head pulling him into his chest, and whispered in his ear, "You like when I fuck you like this baby? You like it hard?"

"Yes Sir, harder, fuck please," Kurt screamed.

Blaine ruthlessly fucked into Kurt until he was near his orgasm. He could feel it coming and was so close to release. "So close sweetheart cum when your ready," he moaned as he pulled Kurt flush against his chest changing his angle so now he was hitting his prostate right on.

"Fuck Sir right there, don't stop I'm going to cum."

And half dozen more thrusts and Kurt was screaming Blaines name at the top of his lungs shooting his cum all over himself and all over the back of the couch.

"Fuck Kurt," Blaine moaned as he fell over the edge right after Kurt did. Kurt fell forward into the couch and Blaine over top of him both completely exhausted and trying to catch their breath.

"Sir you need to move your squishing me."

"Shit sorry" Blaine apologized as he slowly pulled out and collapsed beside Kurt pulling him into him.

"Can you untie me?"

"Of course."

He took off Kurts blindfold and untied his wrists. "That was amazing."

"Mmm it was," Kurt sighed as he basked in the after glow.

"This doesn't change anything you are still on punishment."

"Yes Sir."

"Good. I think we should get cleaned up and have some dinner."

"Sounds good. I can't believe I came all over the back of the couch that's never going to come out."

Blaine laughed, "It's okay we will, just buy a new one. We are moving to to New York soon anyways."

"New York...it's actually happening."

"I never doubted that it wouldn't happen I knew you'd get in."

"And thanks for believing in me when I didn't even believe in myself."

"I will always believe in you sweetheart. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Cmon let's shower."

Kurt stood up and stretched his muscles before he started making his way to the bathroom but stopped in his tracks when he heard Blaine clear his throat.

"Are you forgetting something?"

"Crap, sorry Sir," he apologized as he dropped knees and made his way to the bathroom.

Blaine stood there and moaned as his cock desperately tried to get hard. Kurts ass was on display and he could see his cum leaking out, it was the hottest thing he had very seen. He forced himself to look away knowing that if he didn't he would spend his entire weekend fucking that perfect ass instead of punishing him. Once he had gained control of his hormones he made his way to the bathroom to join Kurt.

The rest of the weekend flew by. Kurt was on his knees the entire time. When he wasn't being spanked or kneeling in the corner he was writing lines. Time went by much faster than he first thought it would go by. By Sunday night he couldn't sit down. If Blaine wanted Kurt to never forget this punishment he definitely succeed. The only way he could get comfortable was if he was lying down on his side. He had no idea how he would sit in school tomorrow. But once he was lying in Blaines arms that night he knew that it had all been worth it. He knew that no matter how much he got into trouble Blaine would never leave him. He would deal with the punishment and once it was over all would be forgiven and in the end Blaine would always love him more matter what.

"Tomorrow after school I'm going to take you out to celebrate you getting into NYADA. Have you told your dad yet?"

"No, I didn't get the chance, I'll call him tomorrow after school he is going to trip out."

Blaine laughed, "Your right he's been more anxious than you waiting for a response, I can only imagine how he's going to react when he finds out."

"Crap Blaine his heart, he can't handle that."

"Kurt he will be fine, if it makes you feel better I can ask him to come up for dinner or we could go there for dinner."

"Sounds perfect. Thank you."

"Anytime sweetheart. Sweet dreams. I love you."

Kurt yawned, "Sweet dreams Blaine I love you."

"Always."

"Forever."


	59. Big Announcement

Okay guys here's the second to last chapter. I'm going to try and post the last chapter in the next few days. One more chapter and it's done. I'm kinda sad that it's ending, but there will be a sequel :) Enjoy and let me know what you think

Blaine ran to the door to answer it. "Burt hey, thanks for coming on such short notice."

"Nice to see you kid. And no problem I miss my boys. Everything is alright though?"

"Yea of course, Kurt just has some news he would like to share with you. I have to go pick him up from school, soon than we can head out for dinner."

"Why do you have to pick him up? Something wrong with his car?"

"No, his car is fine. He just got into some trouble and lost his driving privileges for awhile."

Burt chuckled, "Say no more."

"Actually while you are here I actually have something I would like to talk to you about," Blaine said becoming nervous.

"Ask away."

"Okay umm...Okay I'm more nervous than I thought I would be."

"It's okay bud take your time."

Blaine took a huge breath "I would like to ask Kurt to marry me, and I would like to ask you for your approval."

Burt smiled, "I was wondering when you were going to ask me. Are you absolutely sure?"

"Of course, I'm sure. Kurts...he's the love of my life. I want to spend the rest of my life with him. He completes me, and I'm pretty sure he feels the same way."

"Than You have my blessing. I've already seen the way you take care of him and I have no doubt in my mind that you won't continue to do that. I see the way you two are with each other. You guys have something special, don't ever let it go."

Blaine jumped out of his seat and took a surprised Burt and pulled him into a hug. "Thank you so much, I promise I will always love and protect your son." He said through his tears.

Burt hugged him back, "I know."

"Thank you."

Blaine and Burt drove over to the school together to pick up Kurt to surprise him. When they pulled up infront of the school Kurt was already waiting. But climbed out.

"Dad!" he yelled as he jumped into his arms almost knocking him over at the force of it.

"Hey kiddo, I've missed you."

"Miss you too dad, I'm so glad your here."

"Me to, let's go get some food huh, I'm curious as to what you have to tell me."

"Let's go," Kurt said all excited. He climbed into the back seat allowing his dad to climb in the front with Blaine. He leaned over and pecked Blaine on the lips, "Hey you, thanks for getting my dad here."

"Anything for you."

"Okay enough with the kissing," Burt said as a joke when he climbed into the car.

"Sorry," Kurt and Blaine said at he same time.

"It's okay was just bugging, how was school?"

"It was okay. Kinda tired since I had to go in early."

"Early for what?"

"Blaine didn't tell you?"

"I didn't say anything to him sweetheart, that's up to you. He just knows you lost your driving privileges."

"Oh..."

"What did you do son?"

"I skipped school last week, and got into trouble."

"Aghh I see, that's not like you."

"I know, but can we please not talk about it, I'm already in enough trouble at school and at home."

Blaine chuckled. He noticed how Kurt flinched when he sat down and by the looks on Burts face he noticed too.

"It's dropped, I'm sure the school and Blaine already dealt with it."

"You can say that again," he muttered under his breath.

They had all made it to the restaurant and had already order they were just waiting for their food to arrive. They were just catching up on each others lives. It had been awhile since they had been home for Friday night dinner with Kurt being so busy at school and Burt being busy at home.

"So I have some news for you son. I know that you have something you want to tell me, but do you mind if I go first?"

"Of course go ahead."

"I I met somebody."

"Dad that's great! Who is she, tell me everything!"

"Wait your not mad?"

"No of course not, why would I be mad dad?"

"I just thought...I haven't dated anyone since your...mom."

"Dad its been years. It's about time. As long as your happy than I am happy."

Burt smiled, "I am happy. She makes me happy. Her name is Carole and she is a nurse at Lima Memorial. She's amazing. I think you guys would get along great. She has a son your age you might know him actually he goes to McKinley."

"Whats his name?"

"Finn Hudson."

Even though Finn was apart of the football team he never participated in the bullying. He was also in glee club and even though Kurt didn't exactly consider them friends, he was nice non the less.

"I know him, he seems like a good guy."

"Good, I'd like it if all of could go to dinner one night so you can all officially meet, you too Blaine."

Blaine who had been quiet most of the dinner allowing Kurt and Burt catch up, looked up in surprise.,

"Oh don't even look at me like that. Your apart the of this family and I want you there too."

Blaines eyes watered, he had felt more like a family with his boyfriend and his dad than he ever did with his own. But with Burt confirming it and saying it out loud meant a lot.

Kurt reached over and squeezed his hand, "Than you and I'll be there."

"Okay so let's hear about your news."

"Dad I made it...I got into NYADA."

"What?!"

"I'm going to New York, I got in."

Burt flew out of his seat, "Oh my god Kurt that's amazing, your going to New York!" he practically shouted.

Kurt turned bright red, his dad's commotion drew attention to their table, everyone in the restaurant turned to look at them. Blaine sat there chuckling.

"Oh my god dad please sit down."

"My son is going to New York! He made it into one of the hardest colleges to get into!" he shouted to everyone in the restaurant. The people there laughed and clapped. Kurt hung his head in embarrassment.

He groaned, "Dad please sit down!"

"Remember the name Kurt Hummel, you will he seeing him on Broadway and in movies one day." he proudly exclaimed.

By this point Blaine was in hysterics. He knew Burt would freak out he just didn't realize he would flip out to this extent and Kurt was clearly embarrassed. He was wiping his eyes when he felt a slap to his arm. "Hey what was that for?"

"It's not funny," Kurt groaned.

"It is, your dad is hilarious."

Burt finally sat down," I am so proud of you kid, I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too dad. But I'll come home whenever I can or you can come visit us. At least I know you won't be left alone, since your with Carol now."

"Your always welcome to come and stay with us Burt," Blaine spoke up, "You and Carol if it's that serious."

"I'm sure she would love that."

The rest of dinner was spent talking about New York and the future. Burt sat there staring at his son and started on to be husband. When Kurt came out a few years ago he never thought that his son would meet someone who adores him and thinks the world of him. He never thought he would see him get married. And soon he would he receiving a marriage proposal. Kurt had been through hell and for the first time in his life he had never seen Kurt look so happy.

"Well boys thanks for dinner, but I need to head back its getting late."

"Why don't you just stay dad. I...I miss you and soon I'm going to be gone."

"You sure?" He asked more looking at Blaine.

"Of course, I'm pretty sure there's a game on tonight it would he nice to actually watch it with someone who isn't going to sit there talking about the horrible uniforms."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Perfect, how I pictured tonight to go."

"Cmon bud, you sit there with us through one game we will sit there through a musical."

"Fineee let's go."

Blaine and Burt high fived each other and grinned getting their own way leaving Kurt to just roll his eyes, "You guys act like children half the time what am I going to do with you both?"

"Your stuck with both of us so get used to it," Blaine said as he stuck out his tongue Burt copying.

"Yea yea children let's go." Blaine and Burt laughed but followed instructions and followed Kurt to the car.

Blaine had never been happier. He had his boyfriends dad's permission to ask Kurt to marry him, and for the first time in his life he felt apart of a family. Now all he had to do was come up with the perfect plan to ask Kurt to marry him, and he wanted to do other soon before they left for New York.


	60. Graduation and Proposal

First of all I just wanted to say thank you from the bottom of my heart to everyone who has taken the time to read my story. I never in a thousand years believed anybody would even be interested. Every single person who commented good and bad thank you. You made me want to keep writing and you guys were my inspiration. I'm sad to say that this is the final chapter, but I will be writing a sequel to this. It will be up in a few weeks.

Thank you so much for sticking around and I hope you come back to read the next part of their lives.

Kelly

Xoxox

The last few months flew by. Kurt had just taken his final exams and was about to graduate tomorrow. Kurt was enjoying a quiet night before his grad by himself, which he was enjoying. Between all of the studying for his finals and flying back and forth to New York pretty much every weekend looking for a house or apartment to buy with Blaine had left him exhausted. Blaine was at the pub he had been playing at since they moved to Westerville saying his final goodbyes.

He walked around the house remembering all of the good and bad times that took place. He thought of how far his life had come since meeting Blaine at the beginning of the school year. Before Blaine he never thought he would find the love of his life, or escape his tormentors. He thought he would be stuck in Lima the rest of his life. But here he was the night before his high school graduation, with the love of his life and a spot in NYADA. He over came all the crap he had been through even though it was difficult at times and still had days where he still struggled, he was able to move past everything David and his friends did to him.

They had finally agreed on apartment that was close to NYADA and in just a few days he will be heading off to New York, the city of his dreams, with the man he loves. At first he was scared of leaving Lima and Westerville behind because he didn't want to leave his dad, but in the past few months he had never seen his dad so happy. He had finally met Carol and absolutely fell in love with her. Although she could never replace his mother, she had in such a short time had easily fallen into the role. Finn surprised him as well. He never thought he would experience having a brother but now that he had Finn he couldn't picture not having a brother. They had become close the past few months and he was going to miss him.

He took one last look around the house making sure his memories were in tact. He didn't want to forget for one second all the memories this house held; no matter how good or bad, he was going to miss it. It was their home. His and Blaines and apart of him felt like he would be leaving a part of his heart here once they were gone. He wiped at the tears that had begun flowing, just realizing that he had begun crying. He washed his face and climbed into bed, hoping sleep would come fast, the memories becoming too much all at once.

Blaine arrived home a little bit later than he usually did when he played a gig. The staff and his regulars that came out to watch him play had surprised him with a goodbye party. He didn't realize until tonight how much of an impact his music made on other people. That only gave him the confidence and reassurance that quitting being a teacher was the right choice and he knew exactly what he planned on doing once he reached New York.

He showered quickly and climbed into bed with Kurt who was sleeping peacefully even though Blaine could see the dried tear streaks running down his face. Frowning he lightly brushed a fallen piece of hair out of Kurts eyes and slowly leaned in to kiss him on the forehead. Kurts eyes flickered open. "Sorry baby, I didn't mean to wake you."

"Mmm its okay, I'm glad your home I missed you," he said as he wrapped himself around Blaine.

"I missed you too, everything okay sweetheart? I can tell you've been crying."

"I'm okay. I was just thinking about everything that has happened this year. That after tomorrow I start a new chapter in my life. How much I'm going to miss this house. I don't want to say goodbye."

"Aww sweetheart, it's going to be okay. I'm excited to be moving to New York. You and I have both come so far this year. I am so unbelievably proud of you baby. You deserve everything that is good in this world. And I have a surprise for you. I wasn't going to tell you until after you graduate, it's kind of a graduation gift, but now is just as good a time as any."

Kurt looked up at Blaine with his eyebrows up in question. "What could you have possibly done Anderson. You just bought our apartment in New York and even that was too much."

"That apartment is for us. It's both of ours. This gift is just for you."

"Blaine I don't need anything else..."

"Kurt stop right there," Blaine spoke up silencing him. "Don't you know by now not about money?" He said as he leaned in for a kiss which Kurt immediately responded too.

"Mmm okay fine, what is it?" Kurt asked excitement evident in his voice.

"That's better, wait right here I'll be right back." He said as he climbed out of bed and ran out of the room.

Kurt sat up and turned on the bedside light waiting for Blaine to come back. Blaine came in and jumped on the bed like an eager puppy and sat beside Kurt with an envelope in his hand. "Here this is for you. I hope you like it," he said as he passed Kurt the envelope.

Kurt opened the envelope and dumped the contents onto the bed in front of them. Falling out was a single key and papers. Holding up the key he looked at Blaine, "Whats this for?"

"Read the paper and find out sweetheart."

Kurt read the papers in silent. When realizing what Blaine had done and it finally kicking in and registering, his hand flew to his mouth in shock and he had begun crying. "What? Blaine...What? How? It wasn't even...Blaine how did you?"

Blaine laughed at Kurt unable to finish a sentence. "I spoke to the owner of the house. Like you I didn't want to let it go it has way too much history here. It's our first place together, and I always wanted to remember it, and to be able to come back to it whenever we can. He didn't want to sell at first but I offered him more than what it is worth and he eagerly agreed. All you have to do sweetheart is sign the papers and it's all yours. I bought it for you. So now you will always have a safe place away for New York. You have somewhere where you can go to and escape if you need it."

"Blaine I don't even know what to say. It's all to much. Your amazing. But..."

"No, no buts. It's yours its already paid for you just have to sign the papers to make it official."

Kurt looked up into Blaines eyes and just stared at him. How did he become so lucky a man like him? "Okay, but under one condition."

"Which is?"

"You have to sign them too. This is OUR home Blaine not mine. This house would mean nothing without you in it."

Blaine surged forward and brought Kurt into a wet heated kiss. Breaking away he rubbed his nose against Kurts and kept their heads connected. "Your condition has been met. Of course I'll sign with you."

"God I love you so much," Kurt whispered.

"I love you too sweetheart. Cmon let's get you back to sleep you have a big day tomorrow."

Blaine would be lying if he said he didn't want Kurt right now. More than anything he would love to make love to Kurt the rest of the night. But he was nervous about tomorrow. Tomorrow he was going to propose after graduation and his nerves were starting to take his toll. He just needed to breathe and more than anything he just needed Kurt in his arms tonight keeping him grounded. And besides after tomorrow hopefully he will have the rest of his life to make love to hopefully his husband.

Morning came to quickly for Blaine. He had tossed and turned half the night going through every worst case scenario. When he was finally able to sleep his nightmares haunted him. Every time he proposed to Kurt the answer was always no and he was left heartbroken. He had woken up more than once covered in his own sweat crying. Things had been going perfect for him, why should they continue to keep going that way?

Kurt rolled over and snuggled into Blaine. "Morning,"he said with a yawn.

Blaine pulled him closer afraid to let go, but at the same time trying not to let his nerves show. "Morning sweetheart, how did you sleep?"

"Mmm good."

"Good, you ready to graduate?"

"I am, I can't wait. I have to go in early to get my cap and gown and line up so ill see you there?"

"Of course, I'll be the loudest one cheering when you walk across that stage."

"Oh god please don't embarrass me."

"I make no promises, now go and get ready you don't want to be late," Blaine said as he kissed Kurts forehead.

"Mmm wanna join me in the shower?"

"I'd love to baby but than you will definitely be late. Tonight though you can have me all to yourself."

Kurt sighed, "Fineee," he said as he rolled out of bed, "I'm going to hold you to that."

Blaine laughed, "I know you will." He hoped that they would still have tonight.

Like promised Blaine probably cheered the loudest when Kurt walked across the stage. And even though he thought he would be embarrassed he wasn't. If anything he felt loved. He knew in that moment Blaine was truly proud of him. He was proud of himself. He had come along with way. When he walked off he stage and joined his friends in the audience and when they through their caps into the air signaling that they were done high school a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Even though he was extremely happy with Blaine and with his life, for the first time since he could remember it felt like he could truly breathe. He did it. He didn't let them win. He made it through and now it was on to the next chapter of his life.

Kurt had chosen not to go to any type of party that he was invited too. He wasn't one for goodbyes or alcohol. He had chosen to spend his night celebrating it with Blaine and his family. His dad, Carol and Finn were there and he couldn't think of a better way to celebrate than to celebrate with the people that he loved. Once he was done saying goodbye to his friends with the promise of keeping in touch he finally made his way to his family.

The first person Kurt seen was his dad who immediately pulled him into a hug, "Son I am so proud of you."

"Thanks dad, thanks for being here."

"Of course kid I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Carol was next. Kurt walked up to her and pulled her into a hug surprised to see she had been crying. "Thanks for coming."

"Oh Kurt,I am so proud of you. I know we haven't known each other for long, but I am just so damn proud."

"Thank you."

"She would be proud of you too," Carol whispered as she backed away.

His eyes filled with tears, "Thank you," he whispered.

Just than it felt like someone tackled him. "Ughh Finn, watch the hair."

"Sorry dude, it's just its nice to see you so happy. Even though we didn't really talk at McKinley I could tell you always were. And now...I've never see you smile so much. Your my little brother now and I'm proud of you."

"Thanks Finn. And just for the record just because your taller than me doesn't make you the older brother. I'm still older."

"Whatever you say little brother."

Kurt laughed, "I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

Blaine cleared his throat. "umm is it okay if I said my congratulations now."

"Oh Blaine," Kurt said as he ran into his arms.

Blaine squeezed Kurt tight and peppered kisses all over his face. "I am so unbelievably proud of you sweetheart."

"Thank you," Kurt said through his giggles.

"I love you," Blaine said as he leaned in for a kiss. Forgetting they were standing in the middle of the school yard and in front of Burt, Carol and Finn, the kiss turned heated fast.

Burt coughed making the boys jump making them realize where they were. "Ok we are going to head out. We will see you boys later for dinner."

"Of c-course," Blaine stuttered realizing what he was about to do his nervousness coming back full force.

Burt noticed his hesitation and gave him a slight nod, hopefully relaying that everything was going to be fine. Burt had known of his plan and was completely on bored and him and Carol were in charge of making sure everything was set up and ready. He had been planning tonight for months since Burt gave him the okay.

"Okay we will see you guys later." Kurt said as he pulled Blaine towards the car. He noticed Blaines hands were shaking. "Hey, you okay baby?"

"What-what, oh yeah everything is fine." he said trying to calm his nerves.

"You sure?"

"Of course, let's go home and get changed don't wanna be late for dinner."

Kurt had dropped the subject for now, Blaine would talk to him when he was ready. They headed home and got ready for their dinner. Blaine didnt tell them where they were going but told him to dress fancy. So he had picked out his best suit and waited for Blaine in the living walked in, with a blindfold in his hand.

"Wow Kurt, you look amazing."

"You do too, you take my breath away," he said as he closed the distance between himself and Blaine.

Blaine smiled, "You ready to go?"

"Yes, are you going to tell me where we are going?"

"Nope. Do you mind if I use this?" he asked as he showed Kurt the blindfold.

"Of course not." Kurt smiled.

Blaine leaned in and gave him a slow kiss before slowly putting the blindfold over Kurts eyes and leading him to the car. Once inside the car the nervous he had been dealing with the past few days were slowly fading. Looking at Kurt he knew that the love he had for this man was mutual. He had no doubt in his mind that Kurt would say yes, he just had to stop worrying. He grabbed Kurts hand in his and slowly rubbed circles over the top.

He pulled up to his destination and stepped out of the car and made his way over to Kurt helping him out. "You ready sweetheart?"

"Yes," he smiled.

Blaine helped him walk a little bit until he reached the beginning of a path. He gasped, it looked even more beautiful than he imagined in his head. Burt and Carol really brought his plan to life, even more than what he expected. He looked down the path and noticed everyone who was invited standing in a line on each side of the Isle with beaming smiles.

He grabbed Kurts hands in his and took a deep breath before slowly taking off he blindfold. It took a few seconds for Kurt to adjust his eyes before he took in his surroundings. "Blaine...where are we? What's everyone doing here?"

There were candles on each side of the path way leading up to an opening. Up the path were white Rose pedals scattering the ground. On each side of the path the most important people in his life were there lined up smiling at him.

"This is all for you sweetheart. Every person here loves you and you've touched their life in one way or another. Why don't you go up ahead and I'll meet you up there."

"Okay..."

Blaine gave him a quick kiss before turning him and giving him a slight nudge to begin his journey up the path. The first person he reached was Rachel.

Rachel leaned in a hugged him before pulling back and giving him a white rose. "Kurt even though we could argue on who is the better singer until we have no voice left,you quickly became a good friend of mine. I love you and it is so nice to know that all of your dreams are coming true. Never give up on your dreams Kurt, you deserve NYADA. You are very talented Kurt, your the reason why I caught so hare for solos, because I knew you were my only competition. I will still fight you tooth in nail at NYADA so don't think I'm going soft."

Kurt wiped his eyes and laughed. Only Rachel would follow a compliment with a threat, which is why he loved her. The next person in line was Mercedes.

"Boo! God I missed you this year. School wasn't the same without you. But now matter where you are always remember you will always be in my heart. Your my bestfriend Kurt, and when you are famous one day you better not forget me or I will hunt down your white ass white boy."

Kurt pulled her into a hug, "I could never forget you, ever. And you better be in the front row opening night, just like I'll be front row at your first concert. I love you Cedez."

He slowly made his way down here line listening to all of his friends say something nice to him. Puck, Sebastian, Santana, Britney, everyone he loved was there and made him feel so special. The last person waiting for him was his dad. Burt wiped he tears coming out of his eyes.

"Oh dad don't cry," Kurt said as he pulled him into a hug.

"I'm sorry, it's just I am so proud of you and so happy. Kurt after your mom died and it was just me and you I was scared. Your mom was so good with you. I was suddenly left alone with a little boy who wanted to have tea parties and dress up and that was always your moms specialty. Even though it may have taken me awhile to fully understand you, I'm glad I finally did. You made me open my eyes to an entire different world. Your my inspiration Kurt. Everything that you have had to go through in your life, your still standing here with your head held high. You beat that odds Kurt. You are going to take this world by storm and those assholes who did nothing but hurt you will not see you coming. I would tell you to go to New York and never look back but I can't do that. Through all of your turmoil you found the best thing in your life, Blaine. Don't ever let him go son he is something very special. Don't ever forget that I love you so much and I am so proud of you. I am so glad that I get to call you my son."

By this point Kurt was a sobbing mess. His dad was everything to him, and to hear everything he had just said was something he had waited for his whole life to hear. He let his dad hold him as he cried. "I love you dad, always. Thanks for always being there for me and supporting me."

Burt smiled and gave Kurt another hug before turning him around facing Blaine. Who some how beat him to the top and was standing there with one final flower. Flower number twelve. The missing piece to his dozen. He walked towards Blaine who was smiling and holding out the rose. "My missing puzzle piece," he whispered.

Kurt took the rose and smiled, "You are my missing puzzle piece Blaine."

Blaine took the roses from Kurt and handed them to Burt and grabbed both of Kurts hands into his. "I love you."

"I love you too, Blaine what is all of this?"

"I asked all of your friends here to celebrate with us. I wanted them to make you feel special and loved, because you deserve to feel that everyday. Kurt you are so very special and I hope you know that." Blaine took a deep breathe and continued. " Kurt you are the love of my life. Before you it felt like I was just drifting through life, searching for something I wasn't sure I would ever find. Love. My soul mate. My best friend. I didn't realize how empty my life truly was...until the day I met you. You say that I saved your life, but the truth of the matter is Kurt, you saved mine. In you I've found my best friend, my soul mate, my missing puzzle piece and most of all I found love. My heart beats because of you. You're my world Kurt, and these past ten months have been the happiest days of my life. I finally found a family I never really had. I can't picture my life without you in it. I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy. I love you so much Kurt, and I want us to truly begin our lives together...tonight." He took another deep breath as he went down on one knee pulling a box out of his jacket.

Kurts hand flew to his mouth and a sob broke out. The only thing keeping him from collapsing was Blaines hand holding him up.

"Kurt you are the love of my life and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you do the honor of becoming my husband? Kurt...will you marry me?"

Sorry for the cliff hanger, but hopefully it will make you guys want to find out what Kurts answer is.

I was also thinking that for the next part of this story that I could use a BETA, so if you will be interested let me know :)

One again thank you guys so much. Xoxo


	61. New Story!

Hey guys! So I'm super excited, the sequel has officially begun! I just finished the first chapter and I'm excited for you guys to take this next step with me. This time around I have a BETA, and someone who will be helping me with ideas. I'll introduce you to you guys tomorrow and I'm really looking forward to working with her. The new story will be up tomorrow morning. I hope you guys are excited as I am.

Kelly


	62. Sequel

The Sequel is up its called Forever and a Day


End file.
